Not So Lucky Adventures: Lucky Girls
by Latenight-Author
Summary: All Thalia, Marisela, Michelle, and Kiran wanted was to have a fun day before being shackled by school. What they got -and didn't expect- was to be transported into the Naruto world. Facing not only the terrors the characters themselves face, they learn skills they never knew were possible to have and balance their relationships with these people that shouldn't be able to exist!
1. An Evening Unplanned

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

 _ **An Evening Unplanned**_

Today is the day. Just a few weeks before their blissful summer ends and another dreadful year of school to begin- their last year to be exact. They didn't plan this day to be perfect but enjoyable at the very least. Perfect days are reserved for next summer when they're sure that they won't see each other as they do now. So the day finally arrived and all four girls couldn't wait for the time that they were supposed to meet.

They settled on meeting at Kiran's house at 4:00. That allowed for Michelle to get to the location without worrying about summer school, for Thalia to make sure she had a ride, and for Marisela, who could've met with them at anytime she wanted, but the other girls don't exactly know that. Kiran sorted through her laptop just one last time. Reservation for four at The Bowling Lanes in Cupertino at 4:30 is still brightly flashing on her screen. She smiles victoriously. _Still as planned_ , she thought. While thinking about their reservation, her mind wanders to the rest of the day. After bowling they would catch a movie at the theatre in the mall right across the street. Then they would go and eat at the mall's food court. Lastly, they would roam around the mall until Thalia's mom comes to pick them all up. Just another girl's day out (not night because they're all too young to do those kinds of crazy shenanigans) is all that they want and, to their merit, deserve.

The first to arrive is Michelle. She was done with summer school and since she was too excited to stay put, she decided to be dropped off earlier. To be exact, she was at Kiran's doorstep half an hour early lest she wanted to be half an hour late because she's usually the last to arrive. Kiran, in her summer dress and boots looks over at Michelle's running pants, tank top, and Nike's before an exchange of greetings and catching up on their summer since Michelle wasn't able to go mini golfling with the other girls at their last reunion. They talked for a while before Thalia knocked on the door at exactly 3:50, excited as ever wearing jean shorts, a simple shirt, and some worn out sneakers. It's as expected of Thalia since she grew a habit of arriving just before the call time because of her being a member of their school's band. Marisela wasn't too far behind thanks to her wearing comfortable jeans, a nice, loose shirt, and the Converse she knew she could walk all day in. She rings the doorbell (which Thalia didn't know there was) at 4:01. The girls talk for a while before Kiran's brother calls for them to get ready.

All together, they walked down behind Kiran's older brother who, exasperated, has to drive the quartet of over-energized girls to Cupertino. The traffic isn't so bad and the girls happen to get to The Bowling Alley just on time. They bowl and had a good time. As expected, neither of them is even fair at the sport. But at least they had a barrel of laughs. At 6:37, they move to the mall to see a screening of _Ant Man_ at 6:44 despite Kiran's consistent and dedicated protests. The movie ends with the girls having a hard time controlling their laughter due to Michael Pena's role. They then move onto the food court where they all decide to eat from Burger King. There is a moment where Kiran chokes at hearing Marisela and Thalia discuss the next generation of Naruto. She was so upset at hearing who marries whom that she started choking on a bite of one of her french fries and later scolds the girls while Michelle snickered behind them all.

Then the part of the day they all feared started to loom closer over their heads-the last part of their day together before their first day of their senior year. They walk closely, still chatting happily though the anxiety of the pressure clouded most of of their joy. Kiran's, Marisela's, and Thalia's purses swing lightly in rhythm with each step while Michelle's footsteps carries the beat of their small symphony of chatter. Then, they see something interesting.

"Hey guys," Thalia calls, "have you seen this store before? Is it new?"

"I don't know I don't come here often," replies Kiran.

"Yeah me either. Looks cool though," says Marisela.

Without another word, they enter the almost empty store, _Straight From the Source._ Inside, an old Japanese man welcomes the girls and beckons them deeper inside. "Ah, hello young ladies. Would you like to see some of our newest merchandise? They all arrived just yesterday."

The girls all shake their heads and continue to look around, noticing that most of the vendor's items are all straight from anime and manga franchises. They gasp to themselves, Marisela and Thalia gawking over Kamisama Kiss statuettes while Kiran stares wide-eyed at some One Piece plushies, all well below some prices they're used to seeing for these type of items. Then-

"Guys! Look at this!"

The girls immediately run to Michelle who somehow wandered off to a far corner of the store. There, their eyes all laid upon a scroll encased inside a glass case. And not just any scroll, a replica of a summoning scroll from _Naruto_ , the paper blindingly gold and the handles a beautiful lush red that would catch even the most clueless person's eye and make them want to buy it if just for decoration.

"Wait, what is this from?" asks Thalia.

The other three throw daggers with their eyes at Thalia for asking such a ridiculous question.

"It's from _Naruto_. I thought by now you would've known what a summoning scroll is," replies Marisela.

"What episode are you on anyway, Thalia?" asks Michelle.

Thalia thinks to herself for a moment before answering. "I still haven't even finished the first season of _Naruto_ so obviously not as far ahead as you guys."

Michelle's eyes glisten with excitement. Whenever it comes to manga and anime in general, Michelle can't help but lose her calm. "Oh my god, dude. What part are you on?"

"Well, they all took the-what is it?-Jounin exams and Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji are going to rescue Sasuke."

"Oh, the Chunin exams?" Kiran corrects.

"Yeah that!"

Michelle puts her hands on her mouth, bright rays metaphorically emerging from the outside of her body. "Can I spoil something for you?"

Thalia considers this. She has never been the type to mind spoiler, that is unless she's extremely into the subject of talk. "I don't know. I guess since I'm pretty sure I won't be able to finish it anytime soon. Shoot."

Kiran chuckles. "Dude, I haven't even finished it."

Marisela grows a smile as well. "Yeah I just skip all the summary-type episodes and the ones that are take five episodes for a battle and go to the good stuff."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Thalia whispers to herself.

Without missing a beat, Kiran speaks up. "Wait, who's your favorite so far?"

"Uh, I guess Naruto since he's a goofball. Either him or Sakura because I'm too into unrequited love," Thalia says with a smirk. "Who's your guys? You know, besides Michelle who we all know is-"

"Uchiha Booty," they all say out loud. They giggle before going back to the previous inquiry.

"Hands down, Gaara for me," Marisela proudly states.

Thalia stares wide-eyed at her. "Gaara? Why?!"

"He's so sweet and cute."

"Not where I'm at. He's all evil-looking and scary. Isn't he a bad guy?"

"Oh, that's because he still hasn't gone up against Naruto at the Chunin exams, right? He gets defeated by Naruto and ends up looking up to him and sees him as a friend," Michelle explains with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah, he even becomes a Kazekage at sixteen while Naruto is still trying to be Jonin which makes Naruto all mad," Marisela interrupts with a laugh.

"Aw, come on," Thalia whines. "Now you're making me like him too!"

To that, Marisela strikes Thalia with the coldest glare ever conceivable, saying in a dark voice, "He's. Mine."

Thalia cowers behind the other two girls and tries to pass off her fright with a nervous laugh. "J-just kidding. Naruto for life."

"You know," Kiran starts. "wouldn't it be cool if we were in their world?"

All of the girls perked up at just imagining themselves in such a place. A place where the impossible is possible and good ventures over evil. Where they could perform the most absurd stunt in their world that would be considered normal in Naruto's. In their bliss, they all speak up without a second to consider who is listening to their conversation.

"That would be so cool! Just imagine being able to throw a shuriken at a target without missing. Not to mention that we would be able to have chakra to do all kinds of things," Marisela practically screams.

"Oh my god! I'd be able to meet Sasuke!" Michelle is trying her best to contain her fantasies to herself, bouncing up and down in order to contain it all to herself, but to much of her effort, she cannot.

"And meeting all the characters would be awesome. I bet Naruto would be a blast to hang out with," Thalia calmly explains.

Their conversation only grows to squeals of excitement causing the Japanese man to take into consideration a new proposal. He smiles to himself seeing how a made up world could bring pure joy to these girls. He thinks for a minute, wondering if the time would be right to give out his special scrolls. He waits a little while longer, engrossed in the girl's conversation as their voices slowly rose to almost pierced through his and his other customer's ears. He knows that what he plans is risky. Not only for the himself, but for the girls themselves. However-

"No way! Ninjutsu is way better than Taijutsu!"

"Say that to Lee who totally rocks it!"

He chuckles to himself. Seeing these girls emit such pure happiness makes him reconsider. He can't wait that much longer. He's in dire need. And these girls… There's no question about it. They're capable, resilient, and strong. He can see it by just hearing them and seeing their reactions. Then it's settled.

"I see you ladies are sincere Naruto fans. If you come over here I could show you more scrolls at even lower prices."

The girls halt their argument for the sake of Naruto merchandise and exchange excited nods before tripping on their way to the Japanese man. At the register, the man smiles to himself prior to bending down behind the counter and pulling out what looks to be a large, old black box. He opens it to reveal a dozen, if not more, miniature scrolls in all kinds of colors and designs. The girls marvel at the sight in front of them and, at first, hesitantly begin to sort through the box. For each of the girls, they don't only see rolled up pieces of paper attached to wood, they see symbols of the show itself within them, drawing them out like bees to honey.

Kiran gasps as she notices this and comes up with an idea as the others soon notice afterward. "We should all pick out ones that are like our favorite characters."

The others nod and then desperately begin looking through the black box for the ones that they mostly treasure.

Marisela sees Gaara in a red and brown scroll, the outside of the paper encrusted with a lining of sand that immediately reminded her of the sand jinchuuriki. She rubs the sandy lining wondering the whereabouts of the character throughout the series in which he was never mentioned. Michelle easily picks out a dark blue scroll with bright white paper. She hugs it to her chest tightly despite what most would say about the younger Uchiha. Kiran grasps a scroll with the combination of red, black, and white. Distinct red symbols embedded on the handles tell Kiran that she not only holds onto one of the more powerful scrolls but also one of the more malicious: that of the Akatsuki. Thalia struggles for a moment seeing as every one of her friends so casually picked theirs in a matter of seconds while she could barely remember what each of the other character's names are. She settles on an orange and black scroll that is obviously the most important character in the series.

The man smiles once more at their decisions. _Not bad_ , he thinks. _Things might become interesting. Far more than they can anticipate for sure._ The girls return their gazes to his ensuring him that what he was about to do would be one of the best things that would happen to them.

"Before you buy them," he says in a smooth voice. "Go ahead and take a bracelet. It's a new deal I added just yesterday. Get a free bracelet for every scroll you buy."

The Japanese waves his arm over a large green porcelain bowl stacked with different colored bracelets. All appear to be made out of the same type of yarn and the same small wooden bead in the center. Each girl sorts through the bowl and picks out one. To their surprise, they all pick out a different color. Kiran with a deep red one to match her scroll, Marisela with a light green one, Michelle with a grey one in order to match it to whatever she wants to wear, and Thalia with a blue one. He watches as they just hold the bracelets in their hands. That won't do.

"Don't be shy. Go ahead, put them on," he prompts. They do as he says and wait to be charged. However, the man continues. "Now I want you all to close your eyes and think about what these scrolls represent." They hesitate but give in at seeing no harm to be done in that act(and that they are now the only customers in his store). They all think about the characters that they truly wish could be there in front of them, wanting to share a part of their world where they could be living in a way that they never thought imaginable. "Now," he continued, "I want you all to wish on these scrolls. Keep in mind what they represent and what you all want as a whole or else your wish won't come true."

The girls all smile. They knew what they all want. In fact, they just spent a good ten minutes talking about it. They want to be _there_ of all places and meet the people their scrolls symbolize. It's that simple.

 _I want to be in the Naruto world._

There's a dazzling white light. The Japanese man shields his eyes as he begins to laugh. His shoulders roll as his mind reels with seeing his plan finally work. After many countless attempts, it finally worked. Despite being let down so times, he couldn't find it in himself to give up so easily. Something in these girls drew him to them and now, his plan can finally be set in motion. _Those girls truly deserve what they wished for. They truly have a bond like no others. I now hope they use it wisely as I have by giving them what they wanted. Good luck._


	2. The Unexpected is Expected?

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

 ** _The Unexpected is Expected?_**

Before they could open their eyes, they all felt a strange sensation that not only stung their eyes, but also shook their entire body. They open their eyes to be surrounded by everlasting trees and a soon-to-be sunset, still not knowing about the scene that they had just created. Scared, they all cling to each other. Thalia took a hold of Kiran's arm, clutching onto it for dear life, closing her eyes to slits in order to be able to see. Michelle flung herself over Marisela, the closest of the other three that she could reach. Marisela leaned onto Kiran as she closed her eyes and tried to outweigh the brightness with some of her own darkness. Kiran stood frozen, cold hands stiff in the air when they should have been tightly clutching the scroll she had picked out.

In truth, they all knew something was terribly wrong. Only a few seconds had passed before they started to hear sounds they definitely shouldn't at a mall: birds chirping, leaves and other greeneries rustling, and other than that, silence that scared the girls most of all. With their eyes beginning to adjust, they very soon wanted to scream their heads off. All around them were trees upon trees upon trees with an endless pink sky above them.

"Guys, are you okay?" Kiran asks with a worried voice.

The others mumble a reply, hardly audible but in the silence Kiran is able to hear exactly what they say.

"Where are we?" whispers Marisela.

"This is really freaking me out guys," Thalia interjects eyes still narrowed.

"Me too, Thalia," Michelle agrees, peaking with one open eye.

Kiran stares all around them. Sure enough it is what it seems to be. She then looks down at her hands where her scroll is supposed to be. "Where's my scroll?"

In a cluster, they all release their grips on each other and scramble to search for their lost scrolls. Patting themselves down, that's when Michelle saw the most horrifying thing of all. She turned her head to get a good look at everyone else. On Marisela, Kiran, and even Thalia. There it was again.

Through trembling lips, she finally spoke out. "Why do we all have these?" She points to her right hand where ominous black markings start make their way up her arm.

One by one, the other girls take a good long look at their own arms. Mortified, they stand staring at each other. If losing all sense of mind was the least they could do, they were well beyond that. They can't contain anything whether emotions, words, or tears, everything is spilled. But as usual, it was Kiran who takes the first step in calming them down. She did what she could until they all could speak as clearly as her, that is if mumbling and stuttering was clearly. She tries to speak quietly, much to her own difficulty, but after she somehow manages to bring down Thalia, her way ricocheted and impacted the others to rest assured as well.

After that grand spectacle, Marisela takes out her phone and tries to illuminate their surroundings. She presses the phone's button and waits. Nothing. She presses it again, harder. The phone doesn't respond and she feels like crying, more so than before. "My phone isn't working guys."

In response, the girls all take out their own phones and try to turn them on as well. They're stunned to know that the same thing has happened to theirs. They cry out and are, as a result, even more frightened than before.

Thalia speaks up, an idea popped into her head. "I-I say we all try and find a road or someone to help us."

"Yeah, but Thalia you go in front of us since you brought it up."

"Come on Michelle! Why me?"

"Guys, cut it out!" Kiran whispers harshly. "Let's just stay here for tonight and make some sort of camp."

"Camp? Well, I guess," Michelle whispers to the ground.

"Are we just going to do that here?" asks Marisela.

"Obviously," retorts Thalia. "Anyone know how to start a fire?"

Kiran shrugs. "I can try. But we have to be in pairs so we're not alone."

They all nod their heads in agreement. One thing was for sure, they didn't want to be alone in these woods. Especially if they didn't know where these woods are located. They could be in Russia for all they knew! From all those documentaries they've watched, they knew that they didn't want to mess with the wildlife. Then there were the markings on their arms...

Thalia questioningly looks at the four of them. "So who goes with who?"

They all look at each other, Kiran making eye contact with Michelle. "Michelle, do you wanna stay with me?"

"I don't know how to make a fire though."

"It's okay. You could help me get the wood."

"Okay."

Marisela and Thalia exchange glances. Marisela can't help but feel a little snackish, even if they were somehow magically transported to the middle of nowhere with those things on their arms they don't remember getting. "I don't know about you guys, but I really want some fruit or something."

Kiran and Thalia both go through their bags for the slightest sign of a crumb. Nothing.

Thalia sighs. "Then I guess we should go and find some since Kiran and Michelle are starting the fire."

Marisela agrees, and with the plan set in mind, the girls know what they have to do to make the best of what they can before the sun, the only thing they can truly trust, disappears. Kiran and Michelle stay close to their "camp", gathering whatever fallen branches they can. Marisela and Thalia stroll through the never ending forest, watching out for any bushes that house any berries that looked edible.

"This doesn't make sense, Thalia."

Thalia returns the questioning look Marisela gives her. "What?"

She sighs and responds. "Is there a point to us doing this? I mean, I know I brought it up, but, what do we know about berries? We could end up killing ourselves eating the wrong ones. Or we could just walk in circles and get nowhere."

There's no wavering Thalia however. "It's okay. I actually read up on berries one day because I was bored. So trust me when I say when I know a berry is good to eat. And all we have to do is take a straight line path to not get lost. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay okay. But if I die, I'm blaming you."

Thalia chuckles. "Fine. Though your trust in me is over the charts if I may say."

 _Two Hours Later_

Marisela grasps onto a nearby tree, steadying the tingling sensation she was getting from the balls of her feet. Giving up, she falls to the ground and leans her back onto the tree's trunk.

"That's it. I'm done. No more Thalia. I think we're lost anyway."

Thalia looks behind her, not realizing that Marisela had stopped to rest without her. "Are you serious? But what about Kiran and Michelle? If they happen to make a fire and we couldn't even find any food then I think that's unfair." Seeing how she wasn't getting through to Marisela, Thalia tries one more time. "Do you want to make Kiran mad and yell at you to make us walk even more for some goddamn berries?"

With that, Marisela's body shudders at the possibility of her friend spouting nonsense into her poor ears. She releases a final groan and begs her body for any of the remaining strength left in it so she could walk some more god forbidden miles for some stupid berries she no longer wants.

"Looks like we found our targets."

Both girls stare up in horror at the figures hidden among the tree's leaves. Although they are hidden quite well, they could tell from the distinct voices who exactly those figures are.

"They don't look like it Kakashi sensei."

"Don't just rely on appearances Naruto!"

Baffled is probably the only word to describe how they're feeling listening to these people. How? Why? What? All good questions to ask but not being able to ask them is the girl's problem. Well, other than being in the presence of who they thought were fictional characters. Marisela stumbles when trying to get up from the ground, tripping and landing flat on her face in that same second. Thalia doesn't even remember that Marisela's presence was among one of the few there as her friend crushed her face with her landing blow. All she can concentrate on is how this is even possible.

Ignoring the whole thing, Kakashi says something before someone else does. "You two come with us."

Their words get caught in their throats like flies in a web. What is the right thing to say to that? Surely, if Marisela could speak, she would gladly say yes without skipping a beat because up in those trees are also the Sand Siblings-Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Sadly, she can't speak a word. She mutely nods as a response. Since Thalia doesn't know the characters as much as Marisela and the others, she is less star struck and therefore could force some words out of her stiff mouth.

"W-why?" is all she is able to croak for the moment.

It seems that all the others except for Kakashi and Gaara were all in the same predicament that the girls are in. They look between the shinobi and Kazekage for answers. The only one everyone got was, "Now's not a time to be asking that. I don't want us to have to use force," from Kakashi.

Both girls tense. They don't want them to use force either. What would they be able to do anyway? Probably stand there dumbstruck as they hit them with all that they got. No, there's no need for them to use all of their force. Just using their pinkies, both Marisela and Thalia would be swept across the country with a light flick. They gulp at the thought of witnessing all of their jutsu to their max.

"Now don't think about doing anything that'll make this more difficult," is the last warning they get before they all hit the ground flawlessly (unlike Marisela).

Face-to-face, the girls are lucky they didn't immediately faint at the sight of the legendary characters. Kakashi and Gaara stand in front of the others; Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Temari, and Kankuro. Kakashi is still wearing the same shinobi uniform from the series while the rest appear to be wearing the outfits from Shippuden. Marisela feels her knees go numb. They look exactly like how she pictured they would in real life. Of course, Kakashi's hair is at a reasonable length and height along with the colors of Sakura and Gaara's hair which she thought she would never see on any real human beings. Then there's Naruto and Sai. She can't quite tell with the distance between them but there may be a slight appearance of whiskers on Naruto which always threw her relatives off. Sai's skin nearly blinds Marisela. She never thought that a person could be so pale, but the realization hit her as hard as a freight train when her eyes came in contact with Sai's translucent skin. Thalia on the other hand can't begin to comprehend what she sees. She believed her eyes were playing tricks the first few seconds but when reality took hold of her, she knew that any cosplaying event she'll attend will look like child's play compared to these people.

"If you will be so kind, follow us before it gets dark."

Then it hit Thalia. "W-wait!" She hastily continues as she sees Naruto get a look on his face, Gaara furrow his brows(?), and the rest get into fighting stances. "We have friends around here. We can't just leave them behind. They came here with us."

Marisela nods quickly as she now remembered about Kiran and Michelle. Oh she can't wait until they have a good look at their all-time favorite characters. She knows that they would go bananas and that it would make them forget about all the bad thing that had happened since they got here. But then, if they were truly in the Naruto world, what would that mean for them? They could be able to encounter any of the numerous characters from the series and not be as lucky as they are and come to meet a group of not-so-friendly characters.

Naruto peers into both the girls' eyes. He sees the longing and fear in each of them and knows he could never leave their friends out here. Anything can happen and anyone could come up and do horrible things to them. He thinks of Sasuke and how he and Sakura have been without him for the past three years. He doesn't want them to be like him: without a close friend.

"Kakashi sensei, we have to go get them."

Everyone turns their heads to Naruto. Out of everyone, Sakura was first to blurt out what they were all thinking. "Are you crazy Naruto? What if their 'friends' are just some people waiting to ambush us or a trap waiting for us to step on it? How can you be so sure they aren't trying to get rid of us?"

He glances at the girls one last time and speaks to Sakura. "Can't you see them Sakura? If they were lying we would've known. You and I of all people know what it's like to lose someone important to us. We can't let the same happen to them if we leave without their friends."

Sakura's stare softens. She looks back to the girls and soon sees what he was seeing **.** Her heart pains at not being able to see it before as an image of Sasuke pops in her head.

"You aren't serious are you?" Temari sighs and shakes her head. "You Leaf ninjas need to toughen up or your village will be taken over in a blink of an eye."

"Well it's their choice on whether they want a quick death or not Temari," Kankuro adds.

Sai felt a strange understanding with what the Sand Siblings said. He can't imagine if the girls were telling the truth or not. Given the circumstances, he would ignore their protests and finish the mission as quick as possible. If they did have friends and were worried about them, their friends would've been here to prove it. There is also the possibility of Naruto speaking the truth. Of all the things Sai's started to learn, friendship is one of the few. He knows about Sasuke and how he had affected his team but has barely grasped onto the concept. If these girls did have friends, wouldn't it be more logical to not have a group of seven ninja go after them but instead let them follow them back to the Leaf Village? This greatly confuses Sai.

Gaara says nothing for a while, only stares at the girls and then Naruto. He could feel the truth to his words roar through his bones. Then again, he always did. If Naruto fails to become Hokage one day it would surely be the downfall of the Leaf Village.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi meets the eyes of the Kazekage who tells all with his eyes. Nonchalantly, he declares, "Naruto, Sakura, Sai. You're in charge of these two while Gaara and I go get their friends. Protect them with your lives."

"Wait Gaara. What about me and Kankuro?" asks Temari.

Gaara blankly stares at his siblings. "Stay here. We'll take care of this."

The two ninja leap out of sight, only the rustle of leaves as proof of them once being there with them.

"Wait! Kakashi sensei! Gaara! I don't want to be stuck here guarding. Take me with you!"

In an instant, Sakura hits Naruto upside the head. While Naruto sniffles in pain, Sakura takes the time to scold him. "Idiot! You were the one who proposed the idea. Even if their friends aren't dangerous it's better having Kakashi sensei and Gaara go instead of you, you numskull."

Marisela and Thalia marvel at the spectacle before them. An argument between Sakura and Naruto is seriously taking place right in front of them! That thought rapidly escapes their minds because the thought of Kiran and Michelle being out there by themselves for hours terrifies them. They secretly pray nothing bad has happened to their friends.

...

Kiran and Michelle had gathered all the twigs and pieces of bark they could find without having to climb any of the trees. They stare at their pile before sitting down and staring at it even more. Kiran tried rubbing two twigs together resulting in a rather infuriated Kiran. Michelle sat quietly the entire time, twiddling with her thumbs as Kiran took the reigns.

Hours had passed and Kiran was just about done with rubbing sticks together only to get wisps of smoke as a reward. She grunts as she throws the hundredth pair of twigs back to the pile they started. The sticks clatter, muffling the sounds Michelle is trying to keep to herself. She can't help thinking about her family back at home; the thought of them looking all over California was driving her crazy. Even with all of this worrying, she doesn't need proof to know that they are more worried about her than she is of them. Her sister, her brothers, her parents, she can't stop thinking about them. She clenches her fists one more time and hopes Kiran doesn't hear her sniffling or see her efforts to stop her tears.

Kiran leans back onto her butt so she could sit next to Michelle. Countless times she had tried to make a fire yet nothing. She notices Michelle breaking down right next to her. To be honest, she felt like breaking down herself. They're out in the middle of who knows where with no possible signs of civilization near or far from where they're at. Marisela and Thalia still haven't come back and she could only assume that them getting lost isn't the worst that could happen. She really wants them all to be here to support each other. That's the best they can do given the situation they're in; stuck in some woods with no heat, food, or water with only the food that they ate back at the mall to keep them full- and that was hours ago! Yet anger is what mainly controls her. _Why now of all places and in a stupid forest? Couldn't they have just appeared in the middle of some day spa or something?_

Kiran leans slightly closer to Michelle who had barricaded her head into her knees and arms, now hearing quite well the sounds of her whimpering. She knows that she's probably crying and is close to letting her vault of emotions open subconsciously. She places a hand on her shoulder, feeling her shaking body beneath her cold fingertips.

"It's okay Michelle," she says while rubbing her back. "Marisela and Thalia will be here any second so stop crying and get it together."

Michelle whimpers. Her vault has been opened. Desperately, she clings onto the ends of her jacket, gripping it tightly. Tears stream down her face onto her knees, burying themselves deep into her sweats that immediately absorb the liquid. Kiran carefully watches, not knowing what to say to comfort her but in her head is still glad Michelle isn't at the very most going lunatic on her and starting to mumble nonsense that eventually would drive them both insane. Still, Kiran doesn't mind the thought. If Michelle were to lose all common sense or just dissolve into a puddle of tears, she would be right by her side throughout it all yelling at her to get herself together. It would honestly be the most effective method she would be able to use.

Michelle's fingers begin to tremble and lose the solid grip she has on her sanity. "I wanna go home, Kiran."

Kiran closes her mouth tightly to try and prevent tears of her own to slip through. "Me too Michelle. You have no idea how much I want to go home too. It's okay. All of us will be able to get back before we know it. I want to go home too."

The most she can get out of her unraveling friend is a small nod. Kiran furrows her brows dangerously close. She removes her hand from Michelle's back to her, clenched as tight as her jaw. She can't help but be angry. It's as simple as breathing to her, especially in their condition.

She wants to break the unbearable silence yet she doesn't want to say anything to set off Michelle. "What's taking them so long?" she frustratingly sighs. It seems like the only thing to say at the moment. It is afterall what the both of them are thinking.

"Hey Kiran."

Her voice is frail, but it's better than not hearing anything at all.

Kiran takes this as a good sign and responds. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Why did you choose a red bracelet?"

The question is completely off topic, but again, Kiran is glad she hasn't lost Michelle. "I wanted it to match my scroll. So much for that. We all lost ours somehow thanks to that stupid guy at that store."

"Hey Kiran."

"What Michelle?"

"Since we all have different colors, can they be our friendship bracelets?"

Michelle doesn't even know what she's talking about. She just wants to keep herself from thinking about her family and where they are. She just lets any and all words that form in her head come out of her mouth as if not even attempting to form proper speech.

"Yeah. They're our friendship bracelets. Whenever you wear it, know that we'll always be friends, okay?"

Michelle nods slightly. "Yeah. And we'll always be together, right?"

"Right. Just wait. Marisela and Thalia will be here soon, or at least they should be. Then we'll all be here, wearing the same bracelets together."

"Why look, Itachi," calls out a cool, low voice, "Two of the ones Pain told us about."

The still figure besides Kisame doesn't respond. His full attention is solely on the two girls below them. One with a broken look in her eyes, the other gaping at them. At first glance, they don't look like much but with a closer inspection, there, a large summoning seal all across both of the girls' right hands that hints at spreading over their entire arms. It was all the information they needed to take them with them. The question is, how long will it take for _him_ to show his face now that they stopped.

"Itachi!"

Not long apparently. He has definitely gotten quicker.

On the opposite side of the forest, Sasuke glares at his brother. After years of training and loathing him, today would finally be the day they would fight. It was pure coincidence that he came across his brother's trail. It was also luck that had Sasuke spot him and his partner on their way to the same location he had been sent out to inspect by Orochimaru.

Right now, the task Orochimaru had given him is at the back of his mind. The first thing he needs to do is kill his no good of a brother while he has the chance.

"I am going to settle this once and forall brother. There is no chance I'm letting you back out of this fight no matter what!" yells Sasuke.

Itachi doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't have time for his brother right now. He and Kisame have a job to get done. Judging by the way the girl stares back and forth between them, he knows that this task would not take longer than a minute. That is if he could dodge Sasuke's attempts at revenge.

"Not today. There are more pressing matters that I need to attend to."

A deeper scowl forms on Sasuke's face immediately. It's always the same with Itachi. But not today. He will get the fight that ends all ties with him today. He looks down at the two small bodies below him. One he's sure will put up a fight. But the other…

Sasuke leaps from his branch and lands next the two girls. Before Itachi and Kisame realize what he's about to do, Sasuke snatches Michelle. With Michelle's limp body under his arm, he takes his place back on the branch and says his final words. "If you want her, you'll have to come looking for me. And make sure you say your last words." With his threat lingering in the damp air, he shoots off not a beat after.

Kisame calls out to Itachi. "Should we go after him Itachi?"

Itachi merely stares down at the girl left behind. "There's no time for a fight no matter how miniscule." He watches as her outstretched hand quivers and is brought back to her chest. "Besides, Pain never said anything about more than one anyhow."

Kiran can't process anything that just happened. First them appearing here, then Itachi and Kisame showing up, now Michelle being kidnapped by Sasuke. Kiran could only stare at her friend's limp body-her eyes caught by surprise-while she stretched out her numb hand and was met with nothing but air. The look Michelle gave her still lingers in her mind. It makes her feel helpless and useless. She told her that everything was going to be alright. She told her that they would all be together. Lies. All lies. Kiran's eyesight becomes blurry. As much as she desperately tries to keep her tears to herself, it was for nothing. She coils her fingers in the dry dirt that becomes wet thanks to her tears. She can't even feel her own body being lifted in the air, carried away to a new destination.

Kakashi and Gaara were too late. They knew that upon arriving at a small site with a pile of sticks that were used to attempt making a fire. Many times. They observe the spot closely, to every speck of dirt. They were definitely here not long ago and had encountered more than one person. Tracks indicate that there was no struggle and that there were two groups, both going in opposite directions. Fearing the worst, Kakashi and Gaara hurry back to the others.

Kakashi and Gaara have been gone for a while in Marisela's and Thalia's eyes. The Konoha and Sunagakure ninjas have been very vigilant in the meanwhile. Of course, all of the attention was paid to their surroundings and not to them, giving them the chance to talk about what has been happening ever since they arrived. To Naruto and the others, they don't know what to think about the unknown language being passed between them. They would only interfere if they see an exchange of weapons or notes that caught their suspicion.

"Marisela?" Thalia whispers.

Her friend finds her way to her, their backs touching. "Yeah?"

" _Talk in Spanish from now on okay?"_

" _Why?"_

" _So they don't understand in case we leak something about their future by accident."_

" _Smart. But are you sure they won't ask us what we're talking about? I'm pretty sure they can hear us."_ She surveys the ninjas who have formed a circle around them. She knows after hundreds of episodes that they are all well above the ability to overhear conversations made by people a few feet behind them.

" _Then let's make this quick. We need to make up a story about how we got here. Telling them the complete truth would only make things worse and more complicated."_

" _Alright, so what? We're from another land and just magically wound up here?"_

" _It's better than nothing."_

Thalia stiffened as she met the eyes of Kankuro.

" _Okay so we're from another land. What if they ask what land we're from?"_

Hearing Marisela's voice, she tore her eyes away from him and continued, letting her ideas pour out of her. " _Let's say we can't say it's name because it is considered a traitorous act. We also don't have any ninjutsu which is very common where we're from. We don't know how we got here only that we were in a store and bought some scrolls and just appeared here along with these markings. Telling some of the truth is sure to spare us some interrogations."_

" _Good enough. I won't argue about the truth stuff. It'll make me feel better for sure."_

"What are you guys talking about?"

It just had to be Naruto. Both Marisela and Thalia feel their blood run cold. It's as if they had been caught cheating on the SAT (though it's something they wouldn't be caught dead doing, like being face-to-face with the real life Naruto Uzumaki).

Marisela takes the lead this time. "We were just wondering what's going to happen to us."

Sakura sighs. "Don't we all. We were just told that this was going to be an important mission. It can't get any more mysterious than that."

Temari chuckles. "You were told the same thing?"

"Well it's not like Gaara hasn't kept something from us before, " Kankuro replies.

They're a mystery to them, huh? That thought paces in the girl's minds. It's strange to say that they're a mystery to them too, no matter how true it is.

The ninjas suddenly tense and are back on their guard. Something or someone must be popping out in a few seconds.

Right on cue, Kakashi and Gaara emerge and land in front of the ninja. Marisela and Thalia wait impatiently for Kiran and Michelle to make their appearance as well. They don't. The girls wait for Kakashi and Gaara to say that their friends are safe and far from harm's way. They don't. Again, they wait for anything. Anything that forsakes them the punishment meant for them leaving their friends by themselves. What Kakashi does say catches them off guard.

"You two. One of you is going to the Sand Village while the other goes to the Leaf. I'll leave it up to you to decide. Unless you want us to."

He can't be telling the truth. Splitting us apart. That's insane. Why are they doing this? Where are Kiran and Michelle?

"Gaara, you take the one on the left and we'll take the one on the right with us."

He didn't give them enough time. But they don't even have enough strength to protest. Does this even seem like something they would do?

Luckily, Naruto steps in and speaks for them. "What do you mean you're splitting them up Kakashi sensei? They're friends, you can't do that!"

Kakashi stares into Naruto's fierce eyes. He knows that they well remind him of the time he couldn't convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha. He decides to keep some truth to himself. "It's for their safety Naruto."

"Then what about our friends? Where are they?" Thalia's meek voice is somehow heard.

"That'll be explained later."

The girls don't know how to react to that. Should they demand answers or just let it be for now? There's too many choices and many consequences they don't want to encounter.

"I would suggest you say your goodbyes now. We don't know when the next time you'll see each other will be."

Now they don't know what pains them more, saying goodbye, or not wanting to. They only wish that they could say goodbye to Kiran and Michelle, almost as much as wanting to know what happened to them.

Somehow, the girls find themselves embracing. It's sudden but reluctant. They cling onto each other and pass on silent words to each other with a single touch. They whisper goodbyes into each other's ears, not wanting to break the hug until they regain their lost strength.

Finally, they release each other from their hold and walk separate paths. The turn their heads at the same time and see the slight traces of tears on each other's faces. Marisela whips her head away and makes her way to the Sand Siblings. Thalia gulps as she finds herself closer to the Leaf ninja than she had ever thought. Marisela is enveloped by Gaara's sand. If she weren't in a dazed state, she would have been mesmerized at witnessing Gaara's powers. Thalia looks up at Kakashi who tells her to hang onto his back. She forces her arms to link around Kakashi's neck.

From there, both girls are whisked away to different paths and different journeys, unbeknownst to them the grand memories they'll make.


	3. Thalia- Figuring Things Out

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey there! Latenight-Author here just giving a quick hello. Thanks for keeping up with this. The girls are just about to get started and that means they all get their own time in the spotlight but don't count on them having a certain number to themselves because everyone's will be different. Anyway, I hope you like what you're reading so far, if not, go ahead and review or just PM me. Don't be shy about anything you have to say! I can seriously take anything. I'm just gonna stop there and let you keep reading now...

 ** _Thalia- Figuring Things Out_**

I strained to open my eyes. The first thing I see was white. _Am I in a hospital? But does that mean that everything up until now was a dream? Slightly disappointed._ The dream I had about going out with the girls and later appearing in the Naruto world wasn't so bad. A smile forms on my lips as I begin to think about all the things we could've done if we actually were stuck there.

"Excuse me miss."

The door to my left slides ope- wait slides! A woman in a white uniform, a nurse probably, enters the room I'm in. Her uniform is so unusual that I can't help but blankly stare at it and her.

"You're awake. How good. I'm informed to tell you that you will be visited once I report that you're awake. So please excuse me."

She turns around leaves, sliding the door shut.

Hold the phone, I can't begin to comprehend this. _Did I just magically transport to Asia when I passed out? But where did I pass out? Where's Kiran, Marisela, and Michelle?_ _And why is she speaking English?_ I snuggle deeper in my sheets hoping to completely disappear into nothing. My head's fully beneath my blanket when the sound of the door sliding open fills the room.

"You, come out of there. You can't hide that easily here."

I peek from under my hideout only to come face to face with a woman with blond hair that looks like she's in her twenties (and the biggest boobs I've ever seen) along with another woman with short black hair holding onto the fanciest pig I've ever laid my eyes on. They look normal, that is until I look at their clothes. _Those are Naruto clothes!_ I try my best to push back the urge to point at them and scream. _This can't be happening. Am I still dreaming? I have to be or else I wouldn't be here staring at these Naruto-like characters!_

"Good, now we can begin," the blond woman says in a stern voice. "Where do you come from?"

 _Better question, where am I?_ Although I really want to ask that, I bite my tongue and respond, choosing my words wisely. Marisela and I have talked about this, so it won't be a big deal. "Another country. Although I can't say much about it for respect of it. I'm sorry." My words are shaky but it's all I can manage at this point. Let's hope she buys it and doesn't consider me an enemy.

She scoffs. "Alright I'll take that. Now how did you get the seal on your arm?"

Instinctively, I bring out my left arm from beneath the covers. I furrow my brows seeing that there's no seal whatsoever.

"Your other arm."

At her response, I pull out my right arm. All along it, are the black markings that I and the others couldn't begin to comprehend. I pull up on my shirt sleeve to reveal the last bits of the seal. On my shoulder is a large dark blue spiral surrounded by more of the black markings. My head starts to spin as I try and make sense of this. I place a hand on my forehead to steady my tangled thoughts. _So what happened yesterday wasn't a dream?_

"Looks like you don't even know."

My attention is brought back up to the blond woman.

"May I?"

She points to my arm and I nod, unsure about what her motive is. She walks around my bed to my arm and holds it gently.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Tsunade?" the black haired woman asks questioningly while her pig oinks (in agreement?).

She studies my arm closely and runs her finger along each marking. "There's only one way to get to the source Shizune."

The black haired woman whose name is Shizune, hesitantly agrees as she cautiously watches Tsunade from her spot. The concentration on Tsunade's face is remarkable. If a meteor were to fall into this very room, Tsunade wouldn't even glance until she finished observing my arm. Even I, who could never put a good book down have no chance against this woman. It's a wonder what's going inside of her head too. The possibilities are endless yet a few seconds later, Tsunade lets go of my arm.

"Who did you meet prior to coming here?"

Well this is a toughy. I lean back on the bedpost and think for a moment then remember what Marisela and I settled on. "I remember being with my friends in a forest. We split into twos and me and my friend came across Kakashi and the others. We told them about our other friends and Kakashi and Gaara went to go get them. But when they returned..." I feel my eyes start to get watery but I swallow the large lump in my throat that was forming and continue. "Before all of that, we were in a shop and grabbed scrolls. The next thing we knew there was a bright light and ended up here."

Tsunade crosses her arms. "Where is your scroll?"

"I don't know. I must have dropped it somewhere in the forest when we came here."

"Is that so?"

I shrug. "Yes. That's the extent of my knowledge."

"I see. Do you have any idea where your friends could be?"

I shake my head slowly. "No. I'm sorry if I'm so useless. It would be better if they were here. They know a lot more about this place than I do." I clench my fists over the bedsheets, bringing my head to the palm of my hands. "Why am I so useless?"

There's a loud bang that forces all three of us -four counting the pig- to look at the door. There in the doorway stands a blond boy in a black and orange jacket that I know all too well.

"Don't call yourself useless if you haven't done anything yet!"

Behind me, I hear Tsunade grind her teeth. "Naruto Uzumaki! Were you eavesdropping?"

From the other side of the door, a fist is raised high in the air before it slams down Naruto's head. Naruto falls to the ground with a loud thud. "I'm so sorry Milady." A pink haired girl makes her way into the room, stepping over Naruto's unconscious body as she speaks directly to Tsunade. "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen."

Tsunade sighs deeply. "It's alright Sakura. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We came because Kakashi said he was going to be here. We knew he would be late like always so we wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything important." She glances over at me. "Which he apparently did." A smile grows on her face as she comes closer to me. "Hi. My name's Sakura. What's yours?"

This is totally expected of Sakura. But who am I to refuse this sign of a future friendship? "Thalia."

Her smile goes away as she stares at me with interest. "That's a name I've never heard before. Where are you from?"

"She says that she doesn't want to tell us out of respect for it," Tsunade interrupts.

All eyes fall on me. After what seems like an eternity, Tsunade speaks up.

"Kakashi will arrive soon. But having no other clues to her or her friends' appearances, I want you, Naruto, and Sai to watch over her. I'll talk to Kakashi in the meanwhile about what to do about her and the one under the Sand Village's supervision."

 _They do realize I'm still here? Listening to every word. Every word. Not to mention that I totally forgot what happened to Marisela. I hope she's alright._ The image of Marisela being in the same place as Gaara takes over and I sigh in relief. She'll be fine. And happy. She's probably in heaven while I'm stuck at Death's Door, not knowing where to go: Heaven or Hell.

Sakura can't seem to hide the surprise on her face. "But why Naruto? Can't it just be me? You know Naruto. He won't take this seriously at all. I know from experience!"

Shizune nods her head, the pig in her arms oinking in what sounds like agreement. "Sakura's right LadyTsunade. Are you sure that's a good idea? Think about it more. The entire village can become affected by this decision."

Tsunade smiles. "Like I said earlier, there's only one way to get to the source. It must be nerve wracking for her to be questioned by adults. I think it'll be better if the questions came from people her age." Tsunade clears her throat in a dignified manner. "With that settled, I want you and Naruto to get her some clothes. The clothing she has on will attract unwanted attention. Disguise her as a ninja and say she just moved into the village if anyone asks who she is. Cover up her seal and make sure it stays covered when she's in public."

Sakura gives in to Tsunade's request and nods. "Are you feeling well enough to leave?" she asks somehow remembering that I was right there.

"Yeah," I say, though it should be known more as a whisper.

"I'll go get you some clothing and be right back."

Sakura leaves the room, dragging Naruto by his jacket's collar. He snaps to his senses when Sakura has him a good foot away from the door. He starts threatening Sakura, kicking and screaming to let him go. Of course, Sakura does none of that and soon they disappear from sight. Tsunade regards the two with a small grin.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands, Thalia."

I find those words hard to believe. Then again, Naruto ends up being Hokage from what I recall with all those Naruto conversations I've had with Kiran, Marisela, and Michelle. Not to mention that these very same people overcome the impossible. My smile comes back to my surprise. If what happened was never a dream, then… Yep, it's right there. My yarn bracelet radiates a strong, warm sensation that spreads all over my somewhat cold body. If we had the ability to appear here out of nowhere together, then that means we can go back together. We're all going to be alright. If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.


	4. Marisela- Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Me again! Heads up with the next set of chapters. All the girls are going to get one this time so you can have a taste of what it's going to be like for each of theirs. Well here goes Marisela. She's...a character. Another tip, she's into Gaara if you didn't get that already from the first chapter. Well that's it for now, until later!

 ** _Marisela- Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming_**

The hut has been keeping me cool despite the blaring heat outside. I've been stuck in here ever since Gaara brought me to the Village Hidden in Sand. My blood spikes at the thought and my body starts to go jittery. _To think that I was brought here by Gaara himself!_ _More like his sand but it was still Gaara's sand so that counts right? Well other than being assisted by his siblings too._ Following that, Gaara instructed Kankuro to watch over me in this hut. Apparently no one lives here because it's as barren as a desert. The only things here are a bed, blanket, and pillow. And me.

I've been awake for a while now just sitting in this bed thinking about the past few hours. The moment I first woke up, I was scared. It was dark and I was alone. I wasn't able to sleep much, if I happened to. Everything passed in a blur. _What did happen?_ I don't usually wake up before the sun so something must have kept me up. My phone wouldn't work and I knew that I couldn't be inside my own room still wearing jeans. I thought for sure that I had dreamt everything that happened, but then I looked at my clothes. They were still the same ones I wore in my "dream". That was also when I noticed the markings all over the front side of my right arm. Even in the darkness, I could make out the color of the swirl on my shoulder: a bright green. After that, the sun rose and gave way to my condition. Just as I began to go over yesterday's events, my blood suddenly ran cold. Kiran and Michelle are still gone and all day I've been feeling like a sack of dirt. We left them and now they're gone.

I look outside one of the small holes that are my windows to see Kankuro sitting outside my door, polishing his puppet with a small white rag.

Now with my chin on my knees and my legs drawn to my chest, I debate whether this is a blessing or a curse. It's like they think I'm some sort of weapon. I gasp as I draw a conclusion. _Am I like Gaara?_ I immediately shake my head at the ridiculous thought. There's no way that would happen. Then again, why am I here? How did I get here? Is this even reality or a dream within a dream? Oh God don't make this just like _Inception_. I barely understood the whole plot when I watched the movie. Now I'm going to have to rack my brain to understand because I'm a part of it now. I fiddle with my bracelet to keep my mind busy since there's nothing else for me to do in here.

There's a soft knock at the door followed by Temari stepping in. She looks distant and I have a feeling that it's because she thinks I'm dangerous. _But I'm literally the complete opposite of that! I don't even have any chakra in me to fight her or even the weakest person in this village._

There's a large black cloak in her hand that she holds out to me. "Put this on; the kazekage wants to meet with you."

I feel my heart skip a beat. You can't be serious. I'm in no state to go face to face with Gaara! I completely freaked out when he was twenty feet above me let alone if he was right in front of me! I'd probably go insane in the first three seconds and pass out shortly after that.

"Follow me," is all she says before she walks off.

I hurry after her, placing foot after foot in front of me even if all I want to do is run in the opposite direction. The cloak is a bit hard to put on despite it looking so flawless when an anime character does it. Outside, Kankuro finally stands to talk about me with Temari. They whisper quietly to each other, making it extremely difficult to hear what they say. Around us, the villagers walk about carelessly and don't think anything about the stranger in the cloak(me). Sand shinobi are also there, sometimes walking within groups of the villagers or with other shinobi. I spot a squad and am reminded of Team Kakashi. I mentally sigh to myself. Thalia has the opportunity to meet Team Kakashi since she was taken to the Land Hidden in the Leaves. Then again… I have Gaara! A slow smile crawls on my face that I know happens to get redder and redder as my fangirling takes the wheel. Being in the same place with Gaara. Now _this_ is something I won't mind working hard for. If only my mom had told me that working hard would result in me actually seeing my anime crush then I would've started a _long_ time ago.

"Hey you," Kankuro calls out, snapping me out of my daydreaming. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to follow her?"

I try and follow what he's saying but I still don't get what he means. Probably seeing how confused I am, he scowls and jabs his thumb to Temari who had already taken off before me. My legs move in an instant. Crap, I totally forgot about Temari! Oh boy, she seems to already hate me, now I'm going to make it worse. I catch up quickly even with countless villagers and shinobi in my way and giving me quizzical glances. As if hearing me, Temari turns her head slightly to look at me.

"It's about time. It's as if you're trying to postpone wanting to meet with our Kazekage."

Damn. I forgot about that for a second. Mentioning the entire purpose for me being out of my hut suddenly dooms me. I'm meeting Gaara. Gaara of the Sand Village. Why was I so confident before if I can barely stand to think about being in the same room as him without fainting dramatically like in a _telenovela_?

Temari continues to walk in front of me and leads me to the kazekage's office. There in its spherical glory is the building which Gaara is in waiting for me. My hands start to shake and beads of sweat make their way down my face. _Stop it Marisela!_ There's only one way out of this and that's with a fight(against yourself). You're going to go in there and not melt like ice cream in the sun and talk to Gaara as if you've never met him before and think of him only as a powerful kage who could kill you without a moment's notice. That seems to calm my nerves a bit much to my relief.

Now inside the building, Temari stops and gives me a look. _Is she annoyed?_

"You can take the cloak off now."

I do as she says and quickly jog up to her as she walks past many doors to presses her hand against one of the double doors all the way in the back. _It's_ n _ow or never._

The doors slowly open and reveal a large room with a huge wooden desk directly in front of us. Behind that large desk sits Gaara, a completely serious gaze aimed right at me. _Catch me now gods from above or I'll literally fall right on my face!_ Temari steps aside and makes room for me to step inside.

"Should I stay Gaara?"

 _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

Gaara shakes his head. "No need sister."

 _Fine then, but you better have a grave ready by the time we're done._

The doors are closed and I'm left awkwardly staring at Gaara. The cloak in my hand feels a lot heavier than what it used to be. I grip the cloak tightly to suppress the urge to scream. It takes no time for Gaara to suddenly flush red from embarrassment. Now that's not fair. Conceal, don't feel. Don't. Let. Him. Know. That you really want to squeal right now.

"Take a seat." He motions to an open chair right in front of his desk. I guess I'm going to have to keep forcing myself to act like I don't want to tackle him with questions I have and fangirl all over him.

I sit down and we awkwardly make eye contact again. This time, I take in the fact that he really doesn't have pupils. Not freaky but proves he's the real deal. Now let's take a good look at those eyebrows. I take a quick glance and sure enough, no eyebrows. So no pupils, eyebrows, and really dark bags. Yup, that's Gaara. And I'm starting to freak out again!

"Why are you staring at me?"

"S-sorry." Oh great now I feel like a schoolgirl in front of her senpai.

He places his elbows on the desk and rests one hand on another. "Is there a reason why you were in the Land of Grass?"

 _So_ that's _where we were._

"Uh, no. M-me and m-my friends didn't even know where w-we were. We kind of just appeared there out of the blue."

He absorbs this information but still keeps his serious face. I think I can feel his mind coming up and scrapping a whole lot of questions to ask. I really want to ask him some of my own but I guess that'll have to wait until later.

"Do you have an explanation for the summoning seal on your arm?"

Alright, now what was the reason Thalia and I came up with? She said that saying the truth is best or something like that right? Okay, truth it is. "W-we were all in a shop at our village. We were interested in some scroll when the owner brought out an entire box of scrolls to show us. We each grabbed one and made a wish on them with our eyes closed. When we opened our eyes, we saw that we were in a forest but didn't know where."

"What is the name of your village?"

Wait is this that one part where we had to lie? Come on brain think! What was it that Thalia said? Something about not being able to say it or something? Yeah something like that. "I'm sorry but I can't say. We aren't allowed to say anything about our village that would give it away."

Gaara closed his eyes to process this. I know I'm a good liar, but c'mon lying to Gaara of all people? It only makes me want him to find out I'm lying.

He opens his eyes and looks at my arm-the right one. "I hope you don't mind but we need to have you here for your safety. We also need to inspect the summoning seal on your arm as well. Do you still have your scroll?"

I shake my head. "We all lost our scrolls when we came here."

"I see." There's a slight pause before he continues. "Your friend is fine. I talked with the hokage of the Leaf Village and they are disguising her as a shinobi as we are you." What? "If it's alright with you, I'm having Temari watch over you when your seal isn't being inspected." What? "I'll also be informing you about your friends and if we find them or get some clue. You're free to leave. Temari should be outside with clothing for you to wear from now on." Wait what?

Gaara motions to the door with his hand, a clear sign for me to leave yet my legs are frozen in place. I can't believe this is happening. I get to be a shinobi in the Sand village? Well more like pretend to be one but that should still count, right? Yes, it should. It most definitely _should_. There's no one here to tell me otherwise so I'm taking this chance that God has blessed me with! A slow smile creeps on my lips as I begin to exit the kazekage's office in the Sand Village.

* * *

P.S. Don't be afraid to speak your mind and review (= u=)


	5. Michelle- The Best is Often the Worst

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Just a bit of a warning for those of you that can't take adult language as well as others. Michelle's chapters will have a lot of cursing (some more/less than others) sometimes -er, most of the time LOL- in Spanish so there will be translations at the end if you don't understand what she's saying. Hint, they're most likely curse words.

 ** _Michelle- The Best is Often the Worst_**

Sasuke kidnapped me.

Sasuke is real.

Sasuke and I are in the same place at the same time.

 _Where am I?_

First I was with Kiran, Marisela, and Thalia having a good day just being around each other. Then, we somehow saw ourselves in a forest with no real reason for being there. Next, we split up. I couldn't keep all of my thoughts and emotions to myself and cried on Kiran for trying to keep them to myself.

Kiran.

She was the last piece of reality that I saw before being taken away by Sasuke. I didn't know what to consider real or not. Even now. All I see is her reaching out for me, begging with her eyes to stay by her side while I looked back at her with what I feel like was fear and confusion. It's weird. I don't even know what to feel in my situation. Sasuke, a character that I looked up to scared me by being him, the cool and silent Sasuke that I know so well. He took me away from my friend and has kept me in this dark room by myself. All I know is that I can't stop shivering.

He dragged me away from Kiran to Orochimaru. All I remember is seeing different sceneries and then the dark walls that wrap around Orochimaru's hideout like spiderwebs and then seeing Orochimaru himself. I can still hear his disappointment as Sasuke threw me to my knees, calling me "a girl who Itachi saw as worth his time." It didn't hurt as much as when Orochimaru called me useless and said that he "has no need for me. At all." I know I'm useless at times. There's no reason to say it behind my back. But hearing those words from these people, even if they're meant to be evil, say it to my face hurts me more than anything. I can feel my heart slowly getting closer to stop beating when I repeat those words in my head.

My thoughts are the only things that I can see clearly now. Sasuke didn't wait to throw me aside like a piece of trash in this dark room outside Orochimaru's lair where not even light from under the door can come through. I collect my memory of what feels like hundred of years ago and see Sasuke arguing with Orochimaru over me. Orochimaru looked down at me with his yellow snake eyes bored, as if I was an old toy that had no place in his heart anymore. With a cold voice, he passed my existence over to Sasuke and gave him the choice of locking me in a small separate building until he needed me or getting rid of me. My views of Sasuke stopped right there as I finally saw the way his mind worked with the ideas Orochimaru gave him. He still needed me. He threatened Itachi by using me. What was the point in that anyway?

I go over this memory one more time. It's all I can do to kill time. I'm sure Sasuke won't open that door until after Itachi pays him a visit. But that won't happen anytime soon. If it does then I'll probably be old or dead. I can't even tell how long it's been. Only that it's been long enough for me to be replaying my thoughts and memories over and over and over and over-

The last thing that I thought would happen catches all my attention. Sasuke has opened the door and has let the light pour into the bare room. My eyes hurt for a second before adjusting to it but I wish they didn't. Sasuke looks down me with little interest and I start to think the worst.

Este puto* _Sasuke, don't! Please don't! Don't think about killing me motherfucker. Please Sasuke. You're my favorite character. Don't go and tear down every image I have about you. You have many great things you live up to in your future. Don't fucking dare!_

A loud sound interrupts me. Near me, a tray of bread, rice, and water is the only thing between me and Sasuke. He is still serious like always and doesn't show off anything except being annoyed and angry. There's a slight tension in the air when my eyes meet his. He… honestly doesn't feel anything for me, does he? Even if I have no word in what he should feel for me, it still hurts not even being acknowledged by him.

"Eat. It's the only way you'll remain alive."

His harsh words hit me like a punch to the face and I'm left speechless. It's bad enough I'm too nervous to say anything to him, but having him treat me this way…

 _I understand your pain Sakura._

In the course of one minute -from the moment he opened the door to when he shut it- Sasuke leaves. I didn't even notice that he brought a small candle with him that he tossed near me, already with a small fire to give me some light. The only evidence of him being here at all is the candle which lights my small meal. My fingers shake as they reach for the bread. Instantly, I'm reminded of Kiran's hand reaching out for me.

Something wet lands on my thigh. The feeling spreads and soon my face is covered with the wet stuff. Holding onto the small piece of bread, I let my tears fall freely from my face. _There's no reason to stop them right?_ It's not like Sasuke would barge through the door back in here and apologize and bring me back to Kiran and Marisela and Thalia.

Why am I even thinking that? Seeing Sasuke through a television screen isn't the same as seeing him face-to-face. Him acting fucking cold like that is the exact same as I've seen on TV.

 _Then why is he my favorite character still?_

I don't know. I don't know what to feel anymore. I gave up a long time ago. Before I broke down next to Kiran. All I know is that I want to go home. I want to see my mom and dad. Even my bitch of a brother. I just want to see those familiar faces again. Real faces. At least I'd understand more of what would be going on, unlike here where not knowing if you're gonna be killed is as scary as my imagination. I can already picture Sasuke using his chidori to put an end to me. There is no limit to it. I just know that it'll happen at one point if Itachi doesn't come for me. Or anyone.

My hand moves to my arm and begins to trace the black markings that covers my entire arm. _So many things have happened ever since I got you. Then there's you._ My bracelet simply sit there on my wrist as I play with the wooden bead. _Should I really be talking to things that can't respond for themselves? Or even have a mind of their own? Have I really let myself go to a point where I can't consider what a normal thing is?_

All I wanted was to have some fun with my friends. Why did it have to lead to this? I don't even know if I'll ever get to see them again.

Kiran, Marisela, Thalia, tell me this is a dream. That when I wake up, I'll be home. That it would be the start of the day we were planning. And it'll go exactly the way we wanted it to be, or even better. Tell me that there's no reason to be scared. That I'll get to see you and my family again. That this isn't even the worst part. That there isn't going to be a worst part. That things will get better from here.

Help me stop these tears that won't stop.

 _Help._

The piece of bread in my hand shakes. It takes no time for it to fall out of my hand and roll far to where my small candle can't show me where it went. I leave it. My appetite's gone anyway. I don't want to eat like this.

My tears still run down my face. Unlike before, Kiran's not here to comfort me. All I have are my memories of her and Marisela and Thalia. But they're not enough to stop me from thinking the worst. _I could die at any moment._ _Nothing is stopping Sasuke from thinking so._ I just wish there was a reason for making me stop thinking at all. All I'm doing is making things harder for myself. It's like school all over again. Having to do things last minute because it's a habit that I started since first grade that I can't stop. Everything is hard for me to understand and almost all of my teachers make me want to drop out. But I can't because I don't want to end up like my older brother, I really want to go to a four-year or at least transfer to one.

I hug my knees to my chest and let my pants soak my tears.

 _Tell me guys, what is it that I should do? I_ always _ask you guys for advice and you always give me it. Tell me. I'm begging right now. Through thick and thin, you're always here. So you have to be here now. You guys have to be. I need to see you guys._

We're all friends, right? We'll always be by each others side. Especially us. There's nothing that can tear us apart is there? No matter what, we'll always be friends. At least, that's what you've all taught me. I can always count on you. I will always count on you because we've been this way for the longest time. People might say that time wears out a lot of things like food, clothes, and a whole bunch of stuff I can't begin to list. But not us. Not the way we support each other and have each others backs. We're different, right? That's why we all have these bracelets. They symbolize our bonds through my eyes. Don't they though yours? I'm sure they do. I know you think so too because I'm your friend and you're mine. We all think too similarly sometimes.

I thought that being in the one place we all thought would be cool would be the best. Now it took me to go through all those bad things to know that it isn't. I had to lose you guys and so much more to figure that out. My family, you guys. Both. Why did I have to lose all of that? And here I thought that meeting this _puto**_ Uchiha would be the best thing to ever happen to me.

So let's stay friends.

* * *

 **Translations:**

*Este puto=This bitch

*puto=bitch


	6. Kiran- In a Corner

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Okay so this will be the end of the single chapter per girl sequence. Now begins the multiple chapter per girl cycle! (Grabs popcorn.) Thalia's will be next which will actually take up the next two. That's it for now, until later!

 ** _Kiran- In a Corner_**

I can't sleep. I can't even close my eyes long enough before I see Michelle look into my head. I let her get taken away by Uchiha into a world where anything can happen to her and I'm not even close to knowing what could happen even after learning so much through hundred of episodes. Why did it have to be her that got taken by fucking Sasuke of all people? It should have been me! At least I would have some sense and beat him up if he tries to touch me. She out of everyone else doesn't deserve to be taken to Orochimaru's lair where she could be put through experiments. Just the thought makes me shiver even more. _But at least she's with Uchiha Booty._ Did I actually just think that? That's horrible! (Even though it's hella true).

I've gone long past the point of crying that my tear ducts become so swollen from lack of tears that my eyes burn because they're dry. I honestly don't mind. That's the least of my problems.

Aside from Michelle being with one of the main bad guys of the show, I'm with the other bad guys while Marisela and Thalia are still probably at the forest looking for the stupid berries or whatever. I'm really worried about them too. Not knowing is more terrifying than things that you already know. Even if we have seen and analyzed almost all Naruto episodes, OVA's, and movies, there's no point in thinking you know the characters and what they're going to say or do if you absolutely don't know what's going to happen in the end. This could be the making of a tragic episode where Naruto and the gang aren't able to accomplish their mission, or something goes horribly wrong and unexpected. This is afterall one of those shows. Though hilarious and motivating as it might be, it's also tragic and cruel, like life.

The door to my room creaks ominously stopping all my movements and making my blood run cold. Strikingly orange hair and an assortment of piercings are the first things I see before my brain processes the nature of the figure I know so well. Pain is silent and concentrates hard on my right arm. Goosebumps quickly begin to rise over my body. _It's because of the marking thing isn't it?_ That's the entire reason why I'm here. I also want to bet that it's why they're still keeping me alive.

Pain stops short a few feet in front of me and stares me coldly. Watching the anime, I always thought he was a cool character. Now up close, I can think of nothing but the people he's killed and how he'd kill me if given the opportunity.

"You're going to do exactly as I tell you if you want to live. Do you understand?"

I feel like I've lost all of the strength to fight back. It's in my blood to retort and get my own way, but I can't find the shadow of the person I left behind. I nod my head like a bobble head.

"Give us your scroll and we will let you go."

My throat goes completely dry. I collect all of the energy left in my body and swallow. It's not enough, but I'll have to deal with it. "I-I don't have it."

Pain says with an angry tone,"What do you mean you don't have your scroll?"

Did I just manage to sign my death certificate?

"I l-lost it." My words have no end. Before I can think about the consequences, the words spill one after another out of the poor excuse of lips I have.

"Then unless you prove yourself useful, there'll be no reason for you to continue living."

Finally, I gain access to my body. My eyes widen in shock as they lock in with Pain's dead serious purple swirls. He's exactly as I thought him to be: cold, intense, and full on driven with his dream to make the world peaceful by killing everyone in it. Is there really a way to get out of this? The stinging comes back and my chest begins to hurt.

 _I don't want to die. I can't die without knowing how things end. Please. Don't let this happen to me. I want to save Michelle and get the group back together._

"I-I know you."

 _What am I going on about now?_

"I know everything about you, N-Nagato. T-That your village was slaughtered by ninja but y-you, Konan, and Yahiko were saved by Jiraiya. But Yahiko died trying to change the world like you're trying to do now."

"Stop this. Stop this now!" Pain's loud voice booms inside my empty room. His mouth is set at an angled frown while his fists are tightly clenched. "How do you know so much?"

 _Why did I say all of that? It'll only drive his urge to kill me._

Yet, I can see the pieces of this puzzle start to form. The end of the game I never wanted to play is looming so close.

"I k-know a lot of things. From the past, present, and future. I can tell you everything." _Now please agree with I'm going to say next._ "I-If you let me live, all of my knowledge would be at your disposal."

Pain's frown starts to lessen. His fists loosen and the terrifying look in his eyes calm down. If he agrees to this, it could mean that my life would be spared. If he doesn't, that would mean I'd never get to see my family or friends ever again. Everything I'm putting on the line-Naruto's chances of beating him, Sasuke returning to the Hidden Leaf Village, the very existence of the future of the series that I love-for the sake of my friends.

My breath is caught between my stiff lips as I wait for his answer. After what feels like forever, Pain speaks.

"You should be glad I found a reason to spare your life." The blood moving inside me begins to flow stronger. There are no words I can say to express how grateful I feel. "If you can provide us with the information we need, there will be no need to lay a finger on you. However-" Don't say it. Anything but that!- "if don't comply our organization with success, it'll be the end for you, regardless of what you have to say."

There is no way to walk around this then. Pain is dead serious as always. Although he did decide to let me live, it'll be like having a noose around my neck until I can find a way out this situation I put myself into.

I force my body to remain still as I force my eyes to look into his with sheer determination. However long it takes, I will give them what they need if it means I live that much longer. Every moment I'm alive, I'll devote myself to getting myself out of here and getting you back home Michelle. You and Marisela, and Thalia. No matter what I have to put myself into, I'll find you all and save you. Even if I have to face Orochimaru myself, I'll find a way to get us all back home. Me, Michelle, Marisela, and Thalia. It might have seemed like paradise in our dreams, but in reality it's a pure nightmare. Hang on tight to the small rope above your neck and hold onto it as tightly as you can guys. We all have something to live forward to so don't let what you were once dying to get kill you. Don't let the man pulling the strings get the upperhand and grip the lever that'll pull us all down. Be strong and hold your chins up high. We'll all get out of this. You have my word.

"You have my word."


	7. Thalia- The Way Things Work (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Okay, bear with me, this chapter is gonna be looong but for good reasons. Trust me when I say it was a drag for me too (LOL... hehe, ahem. Okay then...) since it's two parts. Anyway, here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy!

 ** _Thalia- The Way Things Work (Part I)_**

I've never been in a hospital because of injuries, so being checked out was a foreign process. And then there's the fact that this specific hospital shouldn't even exist. That's just too weird.

Sakura honestly didn't take any time at all to get me some clothes. If it were me, I'd say she just got them from a nearby closet or room and locked Naruto in that same exact room because he wasn't with her when she came back. She was all smiles too. She's really nice. Exactly like how I thought she'd be. Very best friend worthy. All of the clothes were around the same size as I am so I found that really creepy.

To this moment in fact, outside of the Konoha hospital entrance. Fiddling with the hem of my black skirt and staring constantly at the white bandages covering an aray of my body; from the end of my mid thigh black tights to my ankles, the end of both of the sleeves of my dark green collared shirt, and last but not least, all of my right arm, tips of fingers to the end of my shirt sleeve. By the time I was done changing into "normal" clothing and out of my "strange" ones, I had to ask Sakura for help with the bandages. She stated that they've become the newest sensation in the Leaf Village and that if I were to fit in, I'd need to be wearing something in style. Wrapping the bandages themselves was harder than anything else I've ever done clothing-wise. It's bad enough Sakura doesn't wear any, and me never having had such an injury to require them makes it even harder. In the end, we finally got the hang of it but were left with a single strip for anything we wanted to set our minds to. So I decided to tie it around my waist for the time being.

My clothes were taken by Shizune, who inspected them within the margin of two seconds before folding them, swinging my purse over her shoulder, and taking everything that I consider mine with her. I just hope she didn't burn anything. All of my personal items are in that purse. Although most things won't be useful like my phone, just knowing that they're still in safe hands would let me sleep at night.

Sakura taps her foot loudly which somehow puts me at ease. It actually stops me from having my thoughts wander into unwanted territory which is what I've been trying to steer it away from for the past hour.

"Where is Naruto?" she sighs, exasperated. "I swear, Lady Tsunade must have not had that much sleep to assign him to watch over you."

 _I've always wondered…_

"Do you hate him?"

That really seems to catch her off guard. She whips her head at me and gives me the most bewildered face. "What? No!" She shakes her head almost as quickly as it took her to respond. "It's not that I hate him. It's just that I find him really annoying sometimes, that's all."

 _Man, she's really blunt. I would've felt stabbed in the back if I were Naruto._

"But don't worry," she says sweetly. "Naruto has a good heart. I'm positive he'll do anything to get you and your friends back together and in your village safe and sound."

A surge of happiness swells within me and fills me up like a balloon. To have Sakura have such faith in me, Marisela, Michelle, and Kiran to being by each other's side once again is certainly what I'd need to get me through this. Then, as if being lightly prodded by a needle, my balloon starts to deflate slowly but steadily. We're not together. We're all in a different place and I have no idea what they're doing, how they're feeling, or if I'll ever get to see them again. Even my family. Tsunade said that she'll try her best to get us all together. But what if her best isn't enough? Ninja aren't perfect. They could mess up and their mission would just go under the Unsuccessful Pile in Tsunade's office. What if they make a grave mistake? What if one of us ends up getting hurt? What if us being here alters the story line? What if we make it so that Naruto and everyone else make a grave mistake that costs them the success of living the life that they are meant to? What if-

"Hey, guys!"

Some twenty feet away is Naruto running up to us, a headband raised victoriously in the air. Is that supposed to be for me?

"It's about time Naruto. Lady Tsunade had you get the headband before I got Thalia her clothes."

Naruto scrunches up his face as if he were offended. "Well sorry if Grandma Tsunade was caught up with other Hokage stuff to do before giving me this."

Wait a minute, Naruto and Sakura are arguing in front of me right now. Why did my phone have to die when I got here of all places? This is the perfect thing to record for later when I forget what it's like experiencing it first-hand.

"Just forget it, Naruto. At least now with the headband she won't be suspected by other shinobi."

"Yeah, no kidding. Tsunade would kill me if I lost this thing."

Naruto extends his hand to me, the headband, in all of it's glory, winks at me with a pure shine reflecting on it. My heart beats faster and faster the more I think of it. This is a real Leaf Ninja headband that I'm going to wear. In the real Konoha Village. With the real Naruto and Sakura at my side.

"Go on," prompts Naruto. "Take it while it's still hot." He bares his toothy grin at me. The longer I stare, the more I compare his face to that of the one I tended to see behind my computer screen and realize how not much of a difference there is between them.

I imagine a chorus singing _Hallelujah_ in the background while God shines his righteous light over the headband to commemorate this grand moment that could easily overtake any other pitiful memory or future celebration by a landslide, hands down. The choir sings loudly and exuberantly the closer my fingertips get to grazing the precious metal with the Leaf symbol engraved into it. God's light, as if sensing the spectacular action that would take hold, blasts his might into it, illuminating not only the headband, but me, Sakura, and Naruto as well. So close. So deliciously close is the taste of victory! My fingertips can practically scream in delight as they touch-

 _Swoop._

What. Just. Happened.

I stare absently at Naruto's now empty hand. The headband -was it?- but I don't -this is- What?!

I look up to the sky where a small figure soars up high, something dangling in its grasp. I force my eyes to concentrate. _My headband!_ But that thing-it's a bird. A bird just stole my headband! I swear, I'm going to shoot that bird down, pluck it with a razor, steam it, and stuff it with all of the things I can find in my fridge down it's scrawny throat before I smother it with gravy and call it dinner.

"Hey! Get back here!" Naruto marks a clear trail with his footprints as he races to catch up with the bird. "That's really important you thief!"

Sakura sprints after him, calling out his name in what's a mix of disappointment and rage yet somewhat not fazed by the unexpectedness of what happened.

I chase after them out of pure instincts. I have no idea of what's going on, but by the looks of things and how Naruto episodes usually turn out, this might end with my pulling a muscle at how hard I'll be laughing, or pulling a muscle because of physical pain. Naruto leads our small conga line past many houses. Not even thirty seconds later, my legs are starting to scream for me to stop. My lungs soon join in in their chant, pleading, "Walk now or we'll force you to collapse."

Then they start to do what I never expected them to do despite them being ninja. Naruto jumps high, landing on the roof of a building. Sakura does the same, no sign of a strain and cruises along with Naruto from rooftop to rooftop while I gawk at them and catch flies. I somehow snap out of my trance and (very sadly) continue on, arching my neck ever so slightly to glance at them.

All around me, the people of Konoha go by their day as if it were any other. How ironic, isn't it, me? That these people have a clue as to what's typically supposed to happen every day. They know how things work while you're barely able to keep up one step at a time. At least I'm not attracting any unwanted attention. Running around, chasing two ninja who are trying to catch a bird probably doesn't top most things on their unnatural charts. I dart my eyes every few seconds to watch out for any ninja that might find me suspicious. But there's no noticeable ninja in sight. Thank God.

My legs scream out in pain once again and I'm caught between stopping for my dear life or pushing through the pain to try and still maintain Sakura in my sight. Luckily, Naruto leaps down from the roofs to the Konoha library before I can make a decision. Sakura joins him as I practically stumble to a halt, my legs starting to cramp up and my lungs contracting and expanding for those oh-so-precious gulps of air. Naruto uses his right hand to block out the sun as he inspects the bare, blue sky. I look up as well. No trace of the bird anywhere.

Great. Now what? Wait, can't we just get another one? I mean, they have to have a whole storage full of headbands or something right? They can't just have a limited amount with more than three dozen kids training to be ninja at the academy. Plus, isn't it a thing to lose your headband at one point? Because I'm sure I would… at least three times.

"Excuse me." My small voice somehow reaches them. They look at me as if I were a fish talking, but hey I'll take that any day as compared to me never getting recognized when I try and scream at them through my computer. "Can't I just get another headband? It'd be easier than trying to chase a bird."

"Are you crazy!" Naruto shouts, his pupils shrinking to the size of grains. "Grandma Tsunade had to pull a lot of strings to get that headband without raising any suspicion. She'd have my head on a stick if she knew I lost it. Especially to a bird!" Naruto furiously grasps onto his blonde hair as he quivers in fright.

Sakura ignores Naruto and instead appears to be quite calm as she explains a different story. "I don't know about your village, but here in the Hidden Leaf, we treasure our headbands. They're our way of respect and dignity. Without it, we won't be recognized as honorable ninja who go by their nindo, their ninja way."

Wow, I never really thought about it that way. Then I guess we're going to have to go on a hunt. But there's still me not being physically fit. This somewhat crushes me. Here I am in the real Naruto world but I'm not even capable enough to keep a steady running pace with them.

There's no point in keeping this away from them though. They should know right? It would be the best thing for me to do.

"Uh, guys."

Naruto puts his whimpering and fear on hold and turns serious. "Yeah, what is it Thalia?"

That's the first time he's said my name. Wait, I never told him did I? Sakura must have told him at some point. Nevermind that. Gotta get back on track!

"I just want to say that I'm not as fit as you are. Just running here was about all my body could take."

They don't seem to falter. In fact, it's like they receive this kind of information on a regular basis. They nod at each other with small smiles on their faces. Out of nowhere, Naruto calls out his shadow clone jutsu and another Naruto pops out of thin air.

"Don't worry about that," says Naruto with his typical grin. "I'll just carry you on my back."

"But why did you use your shadow clone jutsu?" I ask.

His smile just spreads and he looks at me as if the answer is obvious. "In case I spot the bird and want to catch it quickly. That way I don't have to drop you on the ground and leave you by yourself while Sakura and I go after the thing and get your headband back."

Sakura plants her hands on her hips as she looks at Naruto exasperatedly. "Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto. Sai was assigned to watch over Thalia too, remember?"

Naruto's reaction changes to that of a person watching a bowl of woodchips. "Oh yeah. Sai. Where is he anyway?"

"Probably somewhere drawing if Tsunade still hasn't called for him yet," the other Naruto says.

The original Naruto crosses his arms and smiles to himself. "I say we leave him. We'll probably find that little sucker before he gets called into Tsunade's office."

"I beg to differ Naruto."

We all arch our necks to meet the owner of the voice. An extremely pale, yet dark person walks up behind Naruto who jumps slightly at the surprise. I'm guessing that this guy is Sai. He has black hair and equally black clothing that is in a way questionable. I mean, it's the first time I have ever seen a guy wear a crop top -crop jacket -crop sweater -longsleeve?-thing. One thing is for certain though. This guy is _extremely_ attractive. Although I know I saw him yesterday when Kakashi and Gaara came and got Marisela and I, I can't help but believe that this is the first time I've ever seen him. I think I've heard of him from Kiran, Marisela, and Michelle but I've never really seen his face mainly because I'm still on Part One of _Naruto_. From the looks of it, this is one of those serious characters. I knew there had to be one besides Shikamaru!

"Sai!" both Narutos scream.

Sakura is equally surprised. "When did you get here?"

Sai responds quickly and diligently. "I was on my way to find you and Naruto after Tsunade told me that we were supposed to guard the girl we sheltered yesterday when I saw you running in this direction."

Sai's black eyes peer into me. I can feel my heart drop a thousand feet below the ground because of how intensely he's staring at me. I can see it. He's trying to figure out something about me. _I have nothing much to hide but why am I getting so unbelievably scared?_

"So you're out of the hospital then?"

I can only nod at him. Something besides this guy's presence(and outfit) is really starting to give me some serious goosebumps. Could it be that I'm supposed to know something important about him? Is it his ninjutsu? But what about his whole purpose for being here? I think I remember something about that. Or is it just his whole character in general? Why can't I pinpoint this information when I most need it? Damn you memory span!

One of the Narutos steps in with his back to me and a big smile. "Alright, enough chit chat. We have a headband to get back." He jerks his thumb to his back. "What are you waiting for? Get on."

Well this is awkward. I've never really rode on anyone's back. Is it okay to feel a bit nervous and to be blushing now of all times? My body must really hate me.

"No need Naruto. I can take care of our transportation." Sai whips out a scroll from his back pocket and furiously scribbles onto it. Then out of the blue, a giant bird is released from the page. So his art literally came off the page.

"That's incredible!"

The four of them all turn to stare at me.

I just blurted that out didn't I? Ugh, could I be any more embarrassing? But I can't help it. I'm an artist myself. At least I consider myself one. I've been doing so for about eight years and I love it. I constantly find new ways to better my art whether it's shading, outlining, and coloring. I always strive to make myself better than I was the last time I made something.

Sai remains unchanged but Naruto deems a smug look on his face.

"As amazing as it is, we really need to get going." Sakura demands. "Who knows where Thalia's headband could be by now."

To express his dissatisfaction with Sakura's compliment, Naruto comments, "It's not _that_ amazing." However, in an instant, Naruto's clone disappears, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. "Right." He then goes ahead and climbs aboard Sai's creation. "Let's go and get that weasel with wings!"

 _How does he have so much energy?_

A small chuckle escapes my lips. I could really get used to this. Sai could get some getting used to, but I'm pretty sure he isn't a bad person. He's a friend of Naruto's for a reason so he can't be all bad.

We all get on the giant bird with Sai at the front. He looks back at Naruto and asks for directions. Naruto points out in a direction perpendicular to the Naruto Mount Rushmore (as Kiran likes to call it). In no time, the bird takes off and we're in the sky. The more Konoha gets smaller, the more my face goes pale. We're going really high!

"Hey Thalia, are you okay?" I hear Sakura ask.

"Y-Yeah. T-Totally fine S-Sakura."

I think it might have been more convincing if my eyes were open.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it."

 _I'm holding you against that!_

"Quick. There Sai!" Naruto yells.

I force my eyes to open. Out in the distance, soaring delicately over the city is a small thin line. Judging by what Naruto said, I think that's the bird. Man, Sai's bird must be going really fast to catch up to it so quickly.

The thin line suddenly dips. And guess what? So do we.

The first thing that comes up is my internal organs. Next is a very, very loud scream that conjures Naruto to scream right after. Only what he says is, "My ears!" to which I reply, "I'm sorry!" and is followed by, "Will you stop screaming?" and lastly by "I'm sorry!" The cycle continues until Sai's bird returns to flying in less of a vertical line. By then, my voice had gone coarse and Naruto partially deaf.

Still in the sky, the bird we're chasing becomes clearer. It's pretty big but not as big as ours. It resembles an eagle, a brown one. My headband is being strangled by its talons. I sure hope the thing hasn't torn it in any way shape or form for its sake. The bird caws and swoops down to as if saying, "Whatcha gonna do now?"

Of course, we go in after it, plunging deep into the city, barely scraping the top of the tallest buildings. Bystanders on roofs yell at us to be careful and even try throwing things at us. After we glided through a woman's laundry sheets, she had the decency of chucking a metal pan at us. Why she had it with her, I have no clue, but Naruto might want to know because he wasn't quick enough to dodge the missile. He screams back at the lady who isn't even visible anymore, raising a fist high in the air explaining that it's all the "damn rat's fault" that we blew a few of her sheets away. I don't even know what's more ridiculous, the fact that we're chasing a bird on another bird, or Naruto getting slapped in the face by a metal pan because of it.

The bird doesn't stop there. It knows we're relentless. It's wings rotate left and heads straight down to ground level where numerous civilians are about to have their day ruined. Please don't tell me we're actually-

"Hold on tight." warns Sai.

God that I don't believe in, lend me your strength!

I scream again. Sai takes no time to go after it, hurdling past the villagers that only wanted to get by their day _alive_. Up, down, left, up, right, right, left, up, left, down. Sai steers clear of all people in our way all while in hot pursuit of the death of me (let's be real, calling it a bird just won't cut it anymore because at the pace we're going, this bird could literally be the death of me). I hold on for dear life as a couple gets closer and closer to us. Just in time, however, Sai pulls up and out of their way. He tries to get our bird to remain close to the ground but is unable to pilot it back after the stunt he pulled to save some serious injuries for that couple, although not so much for some therapy.

Once again maneuvering above the city, Sai clicks his tongue. "I lost it. Can any of you spot it?"

Naruto shakes his head. "Nope. I lost sight of it when you pulled the reigns like that. By now, it could be anywhere so…" He puts his hands together in his clone jutsu position. "Shadow clone-"

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura warns. "Did you happen to forget who was waving the headband all over the air in the first place? Naruto, I think it's time we ask for help."

Naruto gives Sakura a disheartened glare. "Don't say that! We still haven't tried all the tricks up my sleeve."

That only infuriates Sakura even more. "What do you mean 'all of the tricks up my sleeve'? I bet you'll only use you shadow clones to wreak havoc all across the Hidden Leaf like usual."

To that, Naruto says nothing.

Sai is the one who replies. "What do you propose we do then Sakura?"

"I say we ask Kiba and Neji for help. Kiba would be able to track the bird down and Neji would help us out in pinpointing its exact location."

Did I hear that right? Or was that just my ears playing tricks on me? Kiba and Neji. Kiba. And. Neji. Isn't Kiba the dog guy and Neji Hinata's cousin? Oh man, my stomach is already getting quisy. Kiba is my current Naruto crush (because I know I'm going to go back and forth) and Neji is my runner up. There's also the fact that Neji is related to Hinata and Hinata's like the cutest character ever! She's got it all, the love interest being the main character, being the first born in a high class family, her super strong jutsu, and best of all her shyness. Her. Shyness. If I were to marry someone it would have to be Neji because I would get to have Hinata as a cousin-in-law. Sadly, Kiba is my favorite so until I find out that someone marries Kiba in the future, I will devote my fangirling to him and Akamaru. And only fangirling so don't get carried away hormones!

Nonetheless, I can't say this to Sakura and Sai and so we set forth to look for the two guys. _Insert ultimate fangirl squealing here._

Upon two minutes into our small journey, I'm struck with shock. There, in the cold recesses of my mind, I collect the small fragment of important plot lines I thought I could draw away for the entirety of my time here. But no. I just had to remember that Neji dies.

My eyes get watery and my heart sinks. I don't want to do this anymore. If I end up meeting Neji, I could -no am- going to end up liking him more than I already do and then become devastated more than I had when I first found out (from Kiran). This is just utterly cruel World. Wait, scratch that. Kiran. This is just utterly cruel Kiran! Just because I spoiled Sakura and Sasuke getting married and having a kid you had to spoil Neji dying to me. And _now_ , I have to meet with that character before he is even close to dying. It's like only spending one day with a best friend that's moving so far away you can't have the slightest connection but knowing that they move in five months.

As we continue our search, Naruto keeps a lookout for the "rat with wings". He pouts, holding a hand over his eyes to either enhance his vision or block the sun from them. Whatever the reason, it helps me from breaking down about Neji.

We reach the outer border of Konoha where I suspect the training grounds are. A sudden flash of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke struggling to take the bells from Kakashi comes to mind. With it, a sad smile. To them, Sasuke being back in Konoha is a dream, maybe to some just an impossible mission, but to me, it's a not-so-distant reality. I just can't wait for that time.

Then...

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru!"

My ears are blasted by Naruto, even with him sitting in front of me. I gather the urge to yell back at when I remember that I did the same to him not so long ago, only directly into his ears.

Hundreds of feet below us, Kiba and Akamaru look up to the sky, putting aside any training they might have been doing. Akamaru barks loudly, probably in joy. Then again, I don't speak dog like Kiba does so who am I to tell?

We descend slowly as compared to when we first took off and get ever closer to my senpai. My heart begins to loudly thud against my eardrums pounding the mantra _Clo-ser, Clo-ser, Clo-ser_ with every beat only reddening my cheeks so much I could out beat a tomato.

No. Don't do this to yourself Thalia. He's fictional and it can't be right for you to have fantasies of being together. It would be so wrong on so many different levels. First off, he doesn't exist in your world. Second, if you do find a way to make it work, which it won't, you being here can mess up the entire storyline and one bad thing can lead to something worse. You could end up killing everyone just because you couldn't contain yourself from overloading on the possibility of the dozens of fanfics you wrote about him.

However, Kiba wearing something I'm not used to seeing is also _not_ helping. I mean, come on Kishimoto, you're not being fair. Leather jacket, tousled hair that's actually visible, and wearing his entire outfit in dark colors is not doing my ovaries any good. That's it. Dig my grave. I will die happy seeing Kiba in flesh and blood and that's all I'm getting.

Sai's giant bird lands softly given that it was originally made out of paper, but also very, very close to Kiba and Akamaru. Immediately, I recede my face in the collar of my shirt as a way to conceal and force away my blush. It doesn't work. It just doesn't. Thank you body for hating me today!

Behind me, I feel an emptiness that is supposed to Sakura. Soon after, I hear the sound of feet to grass which is soon followed by the fleeting of Sai and Naruto. With no other choice, I climb down from Sai's bird and shuffle to join the trio.

"Funny seeing you guys here. What is it? Tsunade needs Team Kurenai to go on another mission?" Akamaru barks with what I'm sure is contempt.

"Uh, no," Sakura starts off. "It's more of a personal request."

From behind Sakura's shoulder, I see that Kiba's face turn serious. I realize that it was a bad decision to show my face at all because his eyes meet with mine. A chill makes its way down my spine as my face brightens even more, which shouldn't even be possible. Just breathe and remember why you can't let your inner fangirl take over. Remember!

Akamaru releases a loud bark.

"Who's that?" asks Kiba as if translating.

Both Naruto and Sakura make room for all of me to be visible. In my head, all I can think is _Get back in position!_

"This is Thalia," Naruto says gleefully. "She's a new shinobi here."

Kiba crosses his arms. "And is she the reason you're asking me and Akamaru a favor?"

Rude!

Sakura nods while Naruto scratches the back of his head, smiling, and Sai remains passive.

"We need you and Akamaru to track down a bird with a headband," Sakura explains.

Kiba sighs and Akamaru whimpers. "Let me guess, Naruto lost her headband somehow. To a bird. Should I bother asking how this happened?"

Naruto goes ahead and exclaims, "It's none of your business how it happened. Are you going to do it or not?" most likely because he's either too ashamed to tell Kiba the truth or to provoke Kiba from tormenting him afterward.

But that should've been the last thing said because Kiba grows an evil smile. To prove me right, Kiba states, "Alright. But, you're going to have to do something in exchange Naruto."

Naruto's mouth drops. "Wha-"

"He'll do it," Sakura interrupts.

Naruto turns to Sakura, eyes pleading. "But Sakura-"

A balled fists makes contact with the top of Naruto's head before he could finish his sentence. He pummels the ground in an instant.

"You're doing the favor Naruto and 'no' is not an option right now," says Sakura angrily as she furrows her eyebrows down at Naruto.

Naruto only muffles a response either because his head was hit that hard or his mouth is harboring that much dirt from the ground.

"Then it's settled," Kiba finalizes with a smirk. Akamaru barks in agreement(?). "Now do you have a scent we can track?"

Sakura casts an eye over to Naruto who is barely getting up from kissing the dirt. "It'll have to be Naruto since he was the only person that touched it."

A look of disgust takes over Kiba and Akamaru's faces. "He can't be the only thing the headband touched. Do you at least have a feather?"

"Uh, no." Sakura does all she can to evade Kiba and Akamaru's glares. It doesn't have to take my best to do the same thing. I've been battling between keeping my eyes up to the sky or down to the ground ever since Kiba first started talking.

There's a loud moan and whimper followed by, "This only doubles my offer."

"Wha-"

Like before, Sakura interrupts Naruto. "He'll do it."

Naruto pouts as he brushes the dirt off of his jacket and face. "Fine, just get it over with!"

"If anyone should be saying that, it should be me and Akamaru!" Kiba blurts and Akamaru growls.

The two, excluding Akamaru, butt heads for a while until Sai clears his throat.

"We don't have a lot of time. So if you hurry up you could collect your debt faster."

"Alright, I hear you," Kiba recites with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto huffs and holds out his arm to Kiba and Akamaru.

I didn't let this sink in before, but Akamaru is huge. On all fours, he towers up to just below my shoulders. And it doesn't help that I'm pretty short. He could trample, outrun, and eat me if he really wanted to. Then again, he has that giant teddy bear vibe to him. More like a polar bear, but still cuddly. Great, now I want to tackle Akamaru with a giant bear hug and never let go. I bet his fur must be soft too.

Kiba and Akamaru inch their noses closer to Naruto's arm, concentration taking over their resentment for the situation. They take a few whiffs and show no sign of displeasure. They straighten out as if to say that they still have their pride. They face towards inner Konoha, Kiba with his hands on his hips and Akamaru taking a few paces forward.

Akamaru barks twice.

"Akamaru says that your bird should be somewhere in the city. It wasn't that hard since Naruto's scent is strong."

"My what!?"

Kiba chuckles. "It's not my fault you sweat like a pig."

"Why you." Naruto rolls up his sleeve and marches towards Kiba but is caught short by Sakura who grabs him by the collar of his jacket before he could take another step.

Over Naruto's banter, Sakura bows to Kiba and Akamaru and speaks. "Thanks a lot Kiba. Would you mind coming with us just in case?"

Kiba ruffles the top of Akamaru's head, a pleasant smile on his face that nearly kills me (remember, end of the world as you know it), and Akamaru pants happily in response. "Yeah, sure. Why not? That way Akamaru and I get to see how badly Naruto messed up."

That does nothing but irritate Naruto further.

I repeat Sakura's bow over in my head, debating if I should do the same thing. Since this series is based off of Japanese culture, I might as well go along with it. Plus, I'm wearing leggings underneath this skirt so I don't have to worry about my underwear being seen. Here goes nothing.

I dip my head low with my arms to my side. "T-Thank you," I stutter.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot you were here."

If we were in the anime, I would've face planted the ground so hard with shame at hearing those words. But no, we're not. So I swallow my sorrow and straighten my back as if Kiba's words didn't impale me like a wooden stake. So this must be what it feels like when senpai doesn't notice you.

Kiba and Akamaru tilt their heads as I'm finally able to get my heart rate to a normal pace. It just doesn't help at all. I feel my face returning to the state which I was at first when I saw Kiba. Having him stare at me like that isn't doing good to my inner fangirl. I think she just died of a nosebleed in fact. Remember the consequences of your actions, Thalia!

"What's your name again?"

There goes the remaining fragments of my heart.

"T-Thalia."

"Right. Almost forgot." Now my heart is just crumbs. "Don't worry, Akamaru and I will get your headband back unlike this idiot." Kiba gives me a wholesome grin exposing his and Akamaru's matching canines. And look at that, my heart's whole again.

Nope, nope, nope. Stop it. Remember the consequences!

Kiba then swings on Akamaru as if riding a horse. _Well this is new, but certainly something I was thinking about doing at one point in time._

"Wait, what about Neji?" Naruto asks.

Sakura and Sai remain poised, not troubled by anything at all, except Naruto at some times. They look between themselves passing a silent message from one to another. It's like they have everything planned to the second.

"We're heading for him right now," Sai declares.

Kiba and Akamaru both appear to be shocked and confused by this. "Neji too? How desperate are you guys?"

 _Apparently very._

Sakura nods. "Do you know where he could be Kiba?"

Kiba taps the tip of his chin and considers. "Usually he'd be training with Hinata by now at their place. But their training should end pretty soon so we should hurry up."

He said the magic word. He said Hinata. Hinata! Hinata! Words can't explain how excited beyond belief I am for this! And this is totally different from my excitement at getting to meet Kiba and Neji. Yup, this is totally different.

Back on Sai's bird, we follow Kiba and Akamaru from the sky. I don't even know where we're headed exactly just that Hinata (and Neji) are going to be there. _Hold the phone._ I take a break from closing my eyes and open them just enough for me to take a quick glance at Naruto sitting in front of me. An eerie smile crawls its way on my lips. I may not be able to force myself on Kiba and Neji, _but_ I could force Hinata on Naruto since I definitely know they end up together. With children. Yes. Children. Let the games begin.


	8. Thalia- The Way Things Work (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Yay the last part! But not the last chapter so hold your horses. Let's just see how Thalia takes it with Hinata and Naruto. (Hehe.) After this it'll be Marisela's so you'll get to see how she and Gaara are getting along. Sorry Gaara...

 ** _Thalia- The Way Things Work (Part II)_**

Sooner than anticipated, we arrive at a very large Japanese style estate. The walls are high, white, and proud. I can't help but stare open-mouthed at the tall wooden doors that border their private land and the outside world. Boarding off Sai's bird, we meet with Kiba and Akamaru at the front gate. Two guards watch us carefully, or should I say me? Yeah, they're definitely keeping a close eye on me, and with their byakugan nonetheless. Very creepy how they don't have any pupils.

One of the guards puffs out his chest. "State your business."

Kiba answers for all of us. "We're here to see Neji." _And Hinata!_ "We're all ninja who have important business with him."

 _Yup, important._

The guard tells us to wait for a little bit while he goes inside to get Neji. I secretly cross all of my fingers and pray that Hinata might poke her head out too and then my plan would be set in motion.

The guard returns and steps aside to make room for Neji to step out and for Hinata to investigate what was going on. _So my prayers have been answered._ Thank you anime and manga gods up above! No wait, this has got to be a curse because now that I've seen Neji I really want to cry. I really do.

Neji examines the crowd at the gate but addresses Kiba as he's the one who's closest to him. "So it's you. Is there something you need of me Kiba?"

Hinata peers from behind the gate and says absolutely nothing. She only stares at Naruto shyly. I feel my smile grow more sinister the longer she stares at an oblivious Naruto.

Yes, yes. This will go along nicely.

Out of nowhere, Hinata and I meet eyes. We both don't know what to do. I look at the ground and then back up. Okay, apparently she did the same thing. I bite the inside of my cheek and gather all the courage I can. I raise my hand and wave. She's taken aback but gradually, takes her own hand and waves back. I take time to notice that she's also changed since the first _Naruto_ series. She let her hair grow out and her jacket is different but she's still same Hinata.

"I see. So who exactly is she?"

Everyone's eyes are then on me. The world truly is unfair for me to miss out on everything they said because I was paying more attention to Hinata than what was being said about getting my headband back.

Sakura motions her hand to me. "This is Thalia. A new ninja."

"Naruto lost her headband, so it seems."

Naruto physically deflates. "Aw come on. It was an accident," he complains.

Kiba scoffs, Neji stares down Naruto, and Hinata merely watches from behind the scenes at Naruto with what I want to say is the impression of compassion.

"Will you help us out Neji?" Sakura questions.

"Very well. If it means Naruto's clumsiness doesn't ruin this ninja's visit, I'll assist."

Neji's clothing changed too didn't it? And his features are a lot more feminine that I thought. No wonder some people mistake him for a girl. But in real life, he's so dignified like a real nobleman, a very handsome nobleman. His hair looks real silky too. A lot more than mine can ever be. And why is it that his long hair makes me more attracted to him? Stop it hormones! Remember the consequences and the new plan.

Everyone turns their backs to the Hyuga estate when suddenly a meek voice makes them turn around. "W-Wait!"

Hinata finally emerges from behind the gate making herself visible. To be honest, I want to say that me staring at her and sending her telepathic messages of encouragement are what made her come out. But who am I to pat myself on the back?

In the distance, two bodies run fast and soon take the form of a guy and girl, interrupting Hinata's introduction. Upon closer inspection, the bodies are identified as Lee and Tenten. Let me just say that Tenten's outfit is perfection. Very traditional red and white Chinese attire but with her own taste to liven things up. Lee isn't that much different. His hair and eyebrows are the same which I'm so very happy for, but his clothing is basically what he wore in the first _Naruto_ part with only a shinobi vest as the great costume reveal. With my side note all cleared up, I'll just continue with what's really happening.

The first thing Lee and Tenten do is run up to Neji. They don't even stop to catch a quick breath. Whatever it must be, it has to be really, top notch, important.

"Tenten, Lee, what is it?" Neji asks.

Lee and Tenten take turns in responding. First, Lee with, "You will not believe it Neji. Something unbelievable has happened to us today."

Tenten follows up with, "Gai sensei needs all of us to meet him at Tsunade's office."

"Are you certain? I'm in the middle of helping out Thalia."

 _Senpai noticed me!_

This time it's Tenten who asks about me. And this time, I take the opportunity to respond, thanks to the new boost of confidence from Neji, which catches Naruto and Sakura off guard.

"I'm Thalia. I'm a new ninja to the Leaf."

Then out of nowhere, Lee bows his head to me and Tenten claps her hands together in a form of apology. Together, they say, "Please lend Neji to us!"

Okay, now this a new form of awkward. But wait a minute… this might actually work out. The gears in my head grind at an incredible pace as my eerie smile takes over.

"It's okay. You can have him. What you need him for is probably more important anyway." _Alright, now their eyes are literally shining like diamonds. Is this supposed to be expected?_

Before anyone can get another word out, Lee and Tenten grab Neji and take off like rockets. They disappear quickly leaving us with no byakugan to use for our little predicament. That is until…

I look over at Hinata and then back at Naruto. I go back and forth between them until Naruto finally gets what I'm trying to say.

"Oh, wait Hinata. Can you help us out?"

Hinata blushes at his direct confrontation but still somehow answers through her stuttering. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah we really need you to help us out," is all I can say to convince her even further.

In a weak voice, she says, "O-okay. I'll do my best."

She joins me, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura on Sai's bird (with me prompting her to sit in front of Naruto) and follow Kiba and Akamaru from high above to Konoha. Now with a new mission in mind, we finally, finally set forth in the village with Kiba and Akamaru leading us in the right direction and Hinata pinpointing the exact location of the unfortunate bird. In the city, we stick as a group and try our best to not trample others in our way in our desperate search. Sai took the leisure of taking the bird so everyone else had to travel on foot to search for it. Naruto sent out a few shadow clones and had gone out to join them in his hunt for the thing. He'd supposedly come back and get us in case he ever finds it, but we all know the chances of that happening are slim to none. Kiba and Akamaru keep their noses high in the air and would stop and tell us if the bird ever gets close. Meanwhile, Sakura, Hinata, and I are jogging behind Kiba and Akamaru keeping a lookout for any signs of the other group if they happen to find the bird or my headband in case it leaves a cold trail. Unlike before, our pace is much slower and I'm able to sort of keep up, even if I am the last one running. It doesn't do me any good that I'm sightseeing as well as keeping an eye out for the bird. My eyes wander like ping pong balls in a professional tournament the longer and farther we go. I'm shocked I haven't-

 _Thud._

I'm knocked to the ground by a body I didn't see coming. In my daze, the body I hit rubs their head. My eyesight becomes clearer and I become more afraid of the image of the body I hit to the ground as it becomes recognized.

Still on the ground, Ino glares at me with cold eyes that detest my entire being. "Are you blind or something? Watch where you're going!"

I get up from the ground faster than lightning and bow my head as low as I can all while pouring my heart and soul into my apology. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry. So, very sorry. Please excuse me. I'm so sorry-"

"Alright, alright." I peer through the few strands of my hair and watch as Ino brushes the dirt from her arms and skirt. "Sheesh. You don't have to apologize so much."

Her saying I don't have to apologize so much only makes me want to apologize even more but I bite my tongue to keep this conversation from lasting all of eternity. She too had a makeover. Not much has changed only the loss of bandages covering her stomach and her shirt down to mid thigh instead of to her knees. She grew her hair out too. Her bangs cover up all of her right eye and then some. Other than that, same old Ino. But now's not the time to think about this!

I'm about to rush and catch up with my group when I spot Shikamaru and Choji exiting from the building Ino must have come out of. Shikamaru didn't get much of a wardrobe change either. He has the typical shinobi attire with a hint of his own style. Ino also isn't the only one who grew out her hair. Choji's hair spikes up like usual but extends down to his waist with a completely new look. A red kimono-like shirt and armor on his torso, arms and thighs. Choji is already speaking when they exit. The only thing I catch is something about never going fishing without barbeque sauce. Enough said.

Shikamaru sees Ino still on the ground and then takes a good look at me. "What happened?"

"I was just leaving the restaurant when this person came out of nowhere and took me down with her."

Shikamaru stays his nonchalant self. Choji is the one that says something. Something stupid if I might add.

"Must have been a hard hit if she were to knock you out Ino."

Ino returns the favor with a dark frown. "I didn't have time to react, okay? I just looked to my left and there she was. Before I knew it, I was on the ground."

"Right," Shikamaru regards lightly.

Ino gets off of the ground and plants her hands on her hips. "Well if you were there you would've seen for yourself!"

Shikamaru goes from Ino to me. "Sorry about Ino. She can be a little mean sometimes."

Ino just gapes at Shikamaru and is left speechless as Sakura makes her way into the conversation before she or anyone else could respond.

"There you are, Thalia! Come on, let's hurry up and catch up to Kiba and Hinata."

"Wait a minute Sakura." Both Sakura and I are forced to turn back around at hearing Shikamaru's request. Even Ino and Choji are surprised at Shikamaru.

"What is it Shikamaru?" asks Sakura.

"Why are you, Hinata, Kiba, and her running around for?"

 _For once, can these people learn my name and not call me "her" or "person"?_

"Oh, that." Sakura seems torn between giving Shikamaru the long or short version of the story. While the short story comes across as short and sweet, it gives no good information as compared to the long version which doesn't sound quite as ridiculous. "Let's just say we're on a bird hunt."

Without the bat of an eyelash, Choji probes even further. "Then are you guys looking for the same bird Shino is?"

"Shino's what?!" we both shout at the same time.

"What, you didn't know? Apparently Shino was spending the entire day looking for some bird. Don't ask why. I was lucky enough he answered my first question."

Sakura leaps and grabs Choji by his shoulders. "Where's Shino, Choji?" she screams.

Chouji yelps in pain. From what I recall, Sakura has some immense strength. I'd really hate to be Choji right now.

"I-I don't k-know. P-Probably still l-looking for that b-bird."

Sakura grits her teeth and takes off with, "Let's go," as my one and only warning. I say a quick goodbye and thank you to team Ino-Shika-Cho and sprint after Sakura. It takes all of my willpower after my fifth step to keep up. I imagine my headband as the reward for my hard work to keep me going. When that fails, I imagine Kiba and Neji looking at me with disappointment for not being able to do such a simple task. _That_ drives my feet to the ground and me to keep up with Sakura's fast pace. My talk with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji must have been pretty long because Sakura just keeps going and going as if there was no end. My thighs demand me to give up but my spirit will have nothing of it. My senpais will notice me!

At long last, a white spot is visible. Sakura slows down gradually but it feels like she did so innumerably. Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru all look back at us with something between relief and anger on Kiba's face and only solace on Hinata's.

"There you guys are. You just up and disappeared on us."

Hinata examines us with her light purple irises. "Are you alright?"

"Kiba, Hinata," Sakura announces. "We need to communicate with the others. Shino might know where the bird is."

Kiba smirks. "You don't say. Of course it would be Shino. Well if it's him, he could be anywhere-"

"Kiba, Hinata."

Out of the blue, a man pops up with a headband in his left hand. But no bird. His jacket is large and covers practically all of his face with his hood up and black glasses with round lens.

"Shino," Hinata utters. "What are you doing here?"

That's Shino?! I didn't even recognize him!

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing. You're not on another mission are you?"

Hinata shakes her head while Kiba protests. "No way. We were actually on our way to find you."

"Find me? Why?"

Sakura steps in for this one. "We heard from Choji that you were looking for a bird. We're actually looking for a bird too."

"Was."

Everyone is puzzled by this but Kiba is the one that inquires.

"Was?"

Shino nods. "I found him not so long ago and caught him. He was holding onto this headband when I caught him." Shino hold up the headband for everyone to see.

"That's mine," I proclaim softly.

The shine of Shino's glasses hits on me. I guess that means he's looking at me. My headband is then thrown in the air, directed at me. I catch it easily. I'm instantly taken with the sure glory of it. The fabric is soft and thick and even with the metal on it, it hardly weighs anything at all. Is it just me or did someone place a bowl of onions under my nose?

Kiba laces his hands behind his head and smiles. "Well, I guess you can call this little quest over." Akamaru barks in agreement(?).

Then Hinata poses an important question. "Should we tell Naruto and Sai that we found the missing headband?"

"I guess you're right," Sakura adds. "But I doubt they'd be around for us to tell them that." She finishes with, "They'll figure it out eventually."

I chuckle. "Yeah, they would."

Through his shades, I feel a glare coming from Shino directed at me."Who are you?"

That's it. That was the last drop.

My cool facade fades away and I'm left staring blankly at Shino. "Not important apparently," is all I can say.

All that's left is Naruto and Sai. We conclude that Naruto should show up at one point as he always does. Sai on the other hand arrives within minutes, his bird dissipating into ink in seconds. We all stand around silently for a moment until Kiba brings up the question everyone has been dying to hear the answer to.

"So Shino, how did you catch the bird?"

We all hold our breath and even time itself pauses as we all wait in anticipation. Nothing. Nothing. Wait, I think Shino's taking a breath. Damn his new outfit, I can't tell when he's going to respond.

"Shino!"

All eyes go to the figure running in the distance. It doesn't take long for the figure to become noticeable and very soon, everyone is throwing daggers at Naruto for interrupting the grand moment, even me.

"Shino, how could you!?"

To this, a big "Huh?" is provided.

Naruto runs up to Shino who remains unwavered as he gets dramatic. Okay, now this has got to be interesting because even Sai looks like he knows a show's about to go down.

"How could you steal the bird from me, Shino? It was about to be mine when your bugs came out of nowhere and ate the bastard!"

 _They, what?_

Everyone else is in the same state of shock as me. How is it even possible for bugs to eat a bird anyway?

Naruto is just relentless for an answer. "How do your bugs even do that?"

"It ate one of my bugs, so my bugs ate it."

Crickets. Legit crickets. There's no response.

Is it me or is everyone backing up slowly?

"Remind me to never mess with you, Shino," Naruto states nervously.

Everyone here is so happy. Well, at least I think them to be. It must be so nice being with one another, especially if they've known each for so long. Without realizing it, my face droops slightly. I catch myself immediately to prevent anyone from asking if I'm okay. If they do, I'll be forced to lie and say that I am when honestly I'm not. Seeing them gathered here, being happy like friends should be, sadly reminds me of the friends and family that aren't at my side.

Abruptly halting my thoughts is Naruto who screams out, "Hey look! It's Neji!"

We all arch our necks over at him. Judging by the look on his face, and the slight scowl, whatever he has to say must be vital news.

He finally makes it to us but to everyone's surprise, he speaks to me. Like directly at me. Directly at me. _Have the senpai gods blessed me on this oh-so-glorious day?_

'"I see you have retrieved your headband, Thalia. I'm glad."

" _Yes. It was because of all of the support and help from all of you, my friends. I thank all of you."_ Is what I would've said, but really, what did come out of my mouth was, "Uh. Yeah. Tank you -I mean- thank you!"

Small laughter erupts from the group at my awkward response. Through it all, Neji clears his throat and adds, "If you would, I need to escort you-"

 _To a restaurant? To a movie? Into your heart?_

"-to Tsunade's office."

And for the second time today, there goes my heart. All up in crumbs on the floor that allows anyone to trample on it. However, I gather small pieces and refrain from letting the smile on my face disappear into a pool of tears and respond. "Yeah, okay."

Sakura and Naruto exchange glances and say at the same time. "Wait, Neji. We need to go with you."

To this, Neji says, "And why is that?"

Naruto decides to explain this. "Tsunade put us in charge of watching over Thalia and if she has anything important to say to her, we have to be by her side. Afterall, I promised to reunite her with her friends."

 _Damn you Naruto. Now I want to cry. Why do have to pull my heartstrings so much?_

"If you insist, then come along. But don't blame me if Tsunade decides to kick you out."

Even with his warning, Naruto, Sakura, and even Sai trail behind us on our way to Tsunade after saying goodbye to Team Eight. I thank them for their help by bowing before we set forth to the Hokage building. If just being around the building is enough to give me goosebumps, I don't want to know what would happen if I set foot inside. Hopefully I won't explode in a ball of excitement. Luckily, we didn't run so I had no need to worry about being sweaty and gross in front of Tsunade, even if she's already had her first impression of me.

We enter the building and climb the stairs leading to Tsunade's office. We enter and see Tsunade handling loads of paperwork behind her desk while Shizune handles holding the pig who's name I still don't know. She looks up at us, no trace of any happy emotion on her face.

"Good Neji, you brought her."

Neji bows. "Is there anything else you need from me, Lady Tsunade?"

She shakes her head. "No need. You can leave now."

Neji does as he's told and leaves.

With Neji gone, Tsunade gets down to business. She gets into the subject of me staying in the village but being unable to find a suitable place for me that will also not raise any suspicion. Nevertheless, she announces that I'll be staying with Sakura for the entirety of my stay. She explains even further that they discussed it this morning when I was still asleep and that it wouldn't be much of a bother considering Sakura always wanted a sibling and her parents wouldn't mind.

Out of the blue, she then says, "I was actually hoping to speak with you earlier after Naruto had given you your headband. Is there a reason for that, Naruto?" _Oh, boy. There's a death glare aimed right at Naruto. This is bad isn't it?_

While Naruto is frantic in his response, Tsunade nods at Sakura who lightly taps my shoulder and tilts her head towards the door signaling to leave. I take this cue and inch ever so delicately outside of the office before Sakura. Outside, Sakura lets out a frustrated sigh that is followed by the sound of clamoring and yelling. _Yeah, that does_ not _sound so good_.

"Hey Sakura," I whisper low enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it safe to say that things like this happen often?"

I'm not sure about the smile she gives me but I am sure of one thing and that's her reply.

"You have no idea."


	9. Marisela- Code Red! (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Sorry if these are bothering you but I wanted to give yall a heads up that this is gonna be a three parter. So yeah it's long. And Marisela's not gonna like what's gonna happen at all. But hey that's not your problem just her's so enjoy!

 ** _Marisela- Code Red, This is Not a Drill! (Part I)_**

Temari was waiting for me outside of Gaara's office. Leaning on the right side of the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed. I shiver at the thought of her hating me. _It's possible isn't it?_ She's been acting really cold to me ever since I got here. It could be the only explanation for the moment because nothing else is popping into my head right now. She's an amazing ninja and being on her bad side is like siding with the Devil. I respect Temari, in fact, due to her strong character and often arrogant attitude because it's what makes her a cool person and one of the only best female characters in _Naruto_ to be exact.

I stand there, not wanting to disturb her thoughts, whatever they might be. She doesn't even look at me but instead sighs, that feeling of annoyance in the air like freshly sprayed Febreeze. With a quick _follow me_ and a comment to put on my cloak afterward, she strides down the hallway and out of the building back into the ground being baked by the sun.

Puzzled is a word that goes inside my mind too many times as we continue down the sandy streets. I spot shinobi and other people minding their own business and not caring about the stranger wearing a black cloak. On another note, many are wearing long drapes and hooded clothing which I think is to block out the sun. Everything is in Japanese which is weirding me out. _How come they're able to talk English then? I can't even read any of it!_ Still, Temari leads the way, snaking through large crowds and walking as if she owned the place as some people make way for me and her.

She stops at a little store with it's doors open. Inside, racks and countless stacks of clothing like piles of sand are the only thing you'd want to see. She walks in without pausing and I rush in after her. An employee, or maybe the owner, nods and welcomes us to which Temari replies with a smile that makes the owner/employee smile too. She walks to the center of the small shop then stops and turns around to face me.

"Go ahead and pick out anything. It'll be what you're going to wear for the rest of your stay though, so pick out something you like. And no need to worry about prices. I'll be covering it."

My eyes widen in surprise. I bet I look stupid but I don't care! Let my eyes sparkle and have a bright background to reflect my happiness so I resemble a typical anime girl looking at something cool because that's what this moment is to me. Cool. Being here is cool so I'm more than glad that things are turning out to be so good for me.

Reality hits me. It can't be this good because it isn't. If you think about it, we're in a place that could tear us to shreds depending on the situation. It's all about who you're with and what you're doing. There's also the fact that I'm here by myself. With Thalia in Konoha and Michelle and Kiran missing, it's not in my power to appreciate all of what's happening to me. Michelle and Kiran can be having the worst time of their lives just about now. And Thalia not knowing _Naruto_ as well as the rest of us do, she could also be having anything but a dream come true.

"Can I ask you something Temari?"

Temari looks back at me surprised but still goes back to her serious mode. "Depends what you're asking."

I look down for a second and then look back up at her. "What's the worst thing that's happened so far in the village?"

She only gets more suspicious. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I want to know if something bad's happened." So should I just mention the Akatsuki? It'd help a lot if I want to know how far along I am in the story right now. "The Akatsuki attacked our village and I want to know if they attacked the Sand Village." Okay, lying is something I'm proud of being able to do good so let's see where this goes.

Temari's eyes get sad but she answers as if she was angry. "Yeah they did. They even got to kidnap Gaara and killed him. But someone from our village took his place and we got help from the Leaf Village as well. We… didn't know what to think at the time but it's all over and that's all I'm going to say."

"How long ago did they attack?"

"About a few months ago. What about yours?"

 _Damn, gotta keep lying._ "Before they attacked here. We knew that they would come and get you guys but they told us that they couldn't get the word out."

Temari scowls to the side but when she looks back at me, she doesn't seem as serious and is kind of sorry for me. "I'm sorry for your village but we have to move on. It's the best anyone can do. So pick out some clothes because I actually have some places I need to get to." _Oh my god she's actually being nice._

I rush through the assortment of clothing at my fingertips and go through them like a rapid wind. I've thought about this in fact: what I would wear if I ever visited the Sand Village. After what feels like countless hours, I select all of the things that resemble the articles of clothing that I imagined and rush to Temari. She looks at my clothes and points to the back of the store.

"Go change. I'll wait here and take care of the money side of things."

 _Well if you say so._

Walking to what's suppose the changing room, I start to feel self conscious about what I selected. However, I force those bad thoughts out of my mind as much as I can and change. I wait until the end to turn around and face the low mirror in the sort of roomy stall. In the reflection is a sand shinobi, me. I look so convincing, I bet no one would believe that I'm not from Sunagakure. The black dress that I wear stops above halfway up my thighs which is why I picked out some short black tights to cover me up. Over the tights, I used some of the fishnet lacy stuff to add some more style. I did the same thing on my shoulder where my dress' sleeves don't reach. On my arms are fingerless black gloves that are elbow length. Black boots that go halfway up my thighs were lucky to be found here. _I mean it's not my fault I don't like sandals!_ Last but not least, I grab the white scarf I had second thoughts about and wrap it around my waist. With one final look in the mirror, I sigh with relief at how close my imaginary outfit is to the real thing. Now all that's left is to pray that Temari doesn't make fun of it.

Holding my breath, I step out of the changing room with my old clothes inside the cloak which I tucked underneath my arm. Temari is with the sales clerk/ manager/ whatever he is and seems to be discussing something important. I debate whether to go and talk to her or to stay behind the slightly open door and take a listen.

"I have never seen that girl Temari. Is she a relative of yours?"

My ears can't help but lean closer to them so I can hear them better. _Have I stooped so low as to do actually do this? Temari already doesn't seem to like me, if I get caught she'd probably have me for dinner. Then I might as well not get caught because I actually want to hear what she has to say._

"Not exactly. She's just a guest."

The man lets out an ah sound. "Where is she from then?"

Subconsciously, my ear inches closer.

"Sorry but I can't say."

Although a bit disappointed, the man leaves it at that so I decide to walk over to them. Temari gazes at me from her spot smiling a little. She probably thinks that I don't look too suspicious. That I'm going to be just another Sand Village ninja among the countless others. Just a single stretch of grass in a vast field, nothing more. _And that's it? Thanks for the compliment._

"Great, now we can get back on track."

Great. But when will you start liking me more? I want to go explore the village with you and go throw some kunai, and hold your fan, and wear the headband, and go on missions, and meet with Gaara again, and hang out with you three Sand Siblings, and even go to Konoha to meet Naruto like Thalia, and-

"Why do you always stand around? Come on, I have to introduce you to someone."

Going by her words, I run to Temari who already stepped outside the store. I say a quick thank you and goodbye to the store person as I exit. Temari heads off the second I place my foot on the ground outside the door. I lug my old clothing around with me in my cloak as my body gets used to the heat. The sun is brighter than I thought it would be but it's very gentle as the sunlight caresses my skin. I just hope I won't get a tan or sunburn by the end of today. To think that there wouldn't be sunscreen here. Here of all places!

We walk at a steady pace despite Temari's constant pressure to hurry. The road looks the same and so do the people we come across. But they're all different. There, a girl with a blue dress, and another who has the same one but their appearances are different and I'm guessing that their personalities are too. No one on the streets I recognize as a character of _Naruto._ They all look like unimportant background characters in the show. But I know it's mean to think that because they are all still people with their own stories even if they're never told. Like that girl for instance that's running to us right now. _Wait what?_

A girl around my age rushes to us, sprinting like a rocket. Her hair is brown and, judging by the way it flows behind her, is just below her shoulders. She wears the shinobi uniform but with her own style mixed into it. This gives me the idea that she is actually an important character in the series that's at least mentioned once all throughout the hundreds of episodes. _But which one?_ She seems familiar but I can't pinpoint her character or her importance. This is really frustrating. It's like rubbing my head on a cheese grater.

"Temari!" she calls out.

Temari is shocked. "Matsuri? What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at the Academy."

The girl named Matsuri -I still don't know who she is- finally makes it to us and pants for a few seconds before answering. "That's the problem, something happened and we need you Temari."

Temari scowls, torn between responsibilities. "Watch over her Matsuri. I'll go take care of the Academy." Temari sprints off in the direction Matsuri came from before either of us could say a thing.

In a fail attempt, Matsuri still calls out to her. "Wait, Temari!"

Nothing. Just stares from the crowd that walks around us. There's even an awkward silence that takes place that eventually stops. I don't know what to do, what to say to this person. What do you say to someone that's like a stranger but not? I have to be careful no matter what. I can't just go around spilling random _Naruto_ plots or else the _Naruto_ we love won't exist anymore. _Why me?_

"So. Did you just become a Jonin?"

"Huh?"

I look at Matsuri who got over her shock at seeing me. "You must have just become a Jonin since I haven't seen you around before. Or are a new to the Sand Village?"

 _Oh, great._ These _questions? Should I say what Gaara and Temari would want me to say or should I try lying until the very end or not even answer at all?_

"My family moved away when I was little and we just got back."

Matsuri's eyes seem to sparkle. "Really? Welcome back! Where did you go?"

 _And this is why I didn't even want to answer in the first place._ "Sorry, if I even give you a hint, my parents would disapprove of spreading private information." _Hopefully she takes the bait because that's what Temari and Gaara made me say._

Matsuri's face drops a little but she catches herself. Then she looks at my arm. She points at it. "What is that?"

"It's from the other village I lived at. Everyone has them. It's like a style." That's another thing they wanted me to say in case anyone asked. If people just think it's normal then I'll be normal. Except for the last part, I added that.

"Hmm." She stares at it a little bit longer but then smiles. "Well since you've just gotten back and Temari asked me to watch you, would you like to sight-see?"

 _Now_ this _is what I've been waiting for!_

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!"


	10. Marisela- Code Red! (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey again! Here goes Marisela being all touristy in Suna. Wonder how that plays out... with Matsuri. If you don't get what I'm hinting at, you'll find out eventually. Until later!

 ** _Marisela- Code Red, This is Not a Drill! (Part II)_**

Matsuri took charge and lead me by the hand as we explored the village that I don't know to heart yet. It's weird to be surrounded by Japanese things everywhere and not being able to know what all the signs and posters and other stuff say, but hey I've always wanted to go to Japan so this is like a warm up for when that happens. First, was a stop at the market avenue where dozens of merchants advertised their goods all ranging from clothing, jewelry, random spare parts for equipment, street food, and even small Gaara merchandise. Apparently that's a thing. But man am I happy it is! I ended up trading my cloak for a plastic Gaara statue. And if Kiran, Michelle, or Thalia judge me, they should know that Matsuri prompted me to get it. She said something about Gaara being the main attraction of the Sand Village, which I wholesomely believe is true. I did end up having to get a bag I found off the floor to put my clothes in though, and put up with people staring at my arm. Throughout it all, Matsuri would always stand at my right side for reasons I can't understand. Next was a restaurant that Matsuri recommended. I was a bit skeptical being how I never got to see Sand Village food before (because of the show). However, this place change my mind! They seated us indoors where the place -despite it's outside appearance- was larger than life. Matsuri ordered the specials which was good because I'm not able to read the menu and man was it a feast. The waiter brought over a bowl of yogurt topped with different kinds of fruits, two milkshakes, kebabs over rice, a side dish of what looked like thick tortillas and some creamy looking cheese, and omelets each with their toppings. We both dug in without a single word and waited until we devoured everything on our table to talk about what I just ate. After that, we decided to walk off the food we ate.

It's been about twenty minutes since we began walking, and having been with Matsuri this long, I can tell I'll be relying on her more often. Up ahead, a large building comes into view. To me, it looks like it might be a mall. Obviously the first thing that comes to mind is more Gaara merchandise. I immediately point out the building to Matsuri.

"Hey, Matsuri, can we go there?"

"There?" She peers at me with a slight shock. _So there's no Gaara stuff there?_

"Uh, yeah. It looks cool so I just wanted to take a look inside."

She takes out a small pouch from her shinobi jacket and starts to looks through it. "I don't know if I have enough money. Is it okay if we only look around?"

I nod. "Yeah that's okay with me."

We walk to the building, getting closer and closer up to the point where I realize that it isn't a mall but a movie theatre. Posters are up everywhere advertising different genres that range from action to fantasy to horror by the looks of it. It's very interesting to see what they call entertainment compared to the commercials for movies I used to see on TV everyday. No aliens or monsters, but some terrifying jutsus taking possession of people and causing the world to end. _Oh, this one is interesting._ Apparently they also have some medieval stuff here too. I tilt my head to the side but the armor and swords are a bit ahead of our time compared the ones I'm used to seeing.

I didn't even realize I stopped in front of a poster until Matsuri came up to me.

"Do you want to see that?" she asked me.

I blink away all thoughts that were still in my head to move my face away from the poster. "No. I just wanted to look at it." _Because I can't read anything that's on it._

Matsuri smiles. "Those are actually popular here. What about where you come from?"

Now this will take a lot of thinking. _Let's see, there's comedies, romance- no wait! Romcoms. Yeah, romcoms._ "Romantic comedies," is what I say to her.

"Romantic comedies?" She ponders this for a moment before she has that expression of having figured it out. "Now that you mention it, there's this new movie that's going to come out soon that's a romantic comedy. Come on." Like usual, she takes off.

I chase after Matsuri who stops in front of the largest poster outside of the theatre. It also happens to be in the center of the building. _Still can't read Japanese._

Matsuri points to the thing. "This is it! It's called _It Was Fate_. It's about a novelist who, by chance, meets a man while traveling. She tells him that she is stuck on how to end one of her books and so the man proposes an idea. He asks if she would marry his son so it could benefit them both. And it turns out that his son is the head of a really big company."

And where does comedy fit in all of this?

"But both her and the guy are really shy and have never been in a serious relationship before so there's a lot of funny situations involving them and his three younger brothers," she carries on.

Oh, so siblings and mishaps make the movie a romantic comedy? I'm actually getting excited to watch it.

"That sounds interesting."

Matsuri's eyes shoot wide open and she dreamily sighs. "It really does doesn't it? It just makes you think about that one special person in your life. Oh, Marisela, do you have someone special?"

The Gaara statuette in my left hand shakes gently due to my lightly jerking fingers.

That came out of absolutely nowhere. Now how am I supposed to answer? There's no one I really like come to think of it. Except maybe…

"Well… There _is_ this one guy…" I trail off a bit as I feel a small blush on my cheeks.

Matsuri lights up like a Christmas tree. "Wow! You too!"

"Wait, Matsuri, you like someone too?"

She smiles to herself, looking at the ground sheepishly. "Yeah. It's someone I've known for a long time now. I'm hoping that one day he could like me as much as I like him."

Here we are, two girls that like guys but can't seem to get them to like us. Matsuri's is probably more able to come true compared to my crush which, up until two days ago was all but a figure in a screen. I feel the object in my left hand grow warm. Either way, I smile encouragingly at her. "I think he'll like you some time if you don't stop liking him."

Matsuri brightens even more. "Of course I won't! Not with you having so much faith in me, Marisela. I just wish for your guy to like you back too." Suddenly, she whips out her wallet again. After a few minutes, she releases a cry of victory and raises a small slip of paper in the air. "Here it is! I knew I had it." She hands me the little piece of paper that has big writing on the front side and too many to count in small print on the back.

"A ticket?" I guess.

Matsuri nods. "Sort of. It's your one way ticket to a free movie. I remembered I had it when we were talking about the movie. Do you want to use it now or later? I think I still have enough money for some snacks if you want?"

"You mean right now? Like, watch a movie right now?"

"Yup."

 _This has got to be the best day ever._

"Yeah, let's go!"

We settle on a comedy about two anbu ninja that have to infiltrate a secret organization that has to do with mobs. It was hilarious and reminds me a lot of _21 Jump Street_. It actually brought up the conversation of my ranking. I know that I'm supposed to be a shinobi but no one ever said if I even passed the chunin exams or was bumped up to Jonin. _Dammit, more lies. But hey I'm okay with that._

"Jonin."

"Wow! That's so cool. I'm still a genin. Do you have any tips?"

 _Let's see, how do I make it so that I won't lie to her but don't say the absolute truth or leave her wanting more?_ "Train hard and don't give up." _Yeah that sounds right._

With that, Matsuri is satisfied and doesn't ask any more questions so we walk around the village a bit more until the sun starts to go down. The sun's speed as it gets lower and lower is the same speed I move my head to get a glance at the bracelet on my right wrist. I can't help myself. Every second I'm here I'm constantly connecting everything I've seen through a screen to the real world and the people I'm not with. I brush the yarn of the bracelet, telling myself and the friends that aren't by my side at the moment, _Don't worry guys, we'll get through this._

"Marisela."

Matsuri nudges my shoulder lightly. My attention is brought back to her. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What's up?"

She turns to look at the fading sun. "It's starting to get dark. Where do you live? I can walk you there."

 _Wait a second. Have I really been with Matsuri this long? And has Temari just left me with her this entire time? What kind of guardian just drops off the person they need to guard and never comes back? Shinobi my-_

"Marisela?"

 _Oh, yeah. So where do I go? I don't exactly know where my hut is or where Temari or even Kankuro can be. That just leaves…_ I glance down at the statuette of that person. "A-Actually, can you take me to the Kazekage's office? I need to talk with Gaara."

"G-Gaara! Why didn't you say so? Let's go now!"


	11. Marisela- Code Red! (Part III)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Yeah yeah I know already! I'll make this short. Let me just put it this way... I feel bad for you Matsuri. And this will be the last part to Marisela's current chapter so next time it'll be Michelle's time in the limelight. Peace.

 ** _Marisela- Code Red, This is Not a Drill! (Part III)_**

I have no time to respond because Matsuri dominates my left arm and speeds all across the village up till a familiar circular-shaped building comes into view. Matsuri never took time to breathe until we were right outside his doors. No guards stopped us for some reason I can't even begin to know, but I'm really happy they didn't. I don't want to be asked more personal questions, especially without either Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara to speak for me.

As if the sprinting wasn't as much an inconvenience as a normal human being would think it is, Matsuri gazes at the door with stars in her eyes, nothing at all bothering her. _Seriously, I don't exactly run everyday thanks to completing all of my PE credits since sophomore year. Also, my Gaara statuette almost slipped out of my hand about halfway through. This is too much Matsuri!_

Taking in giant gulps of air I say, "Thanks… for escorting… me here."

 _No offense, but how can you not be dying right now?_

"Say, Marisela?"

My breathing finally settles down and my heart starts to take the pace it's used to again. "Yeah?"

Her smile turns less energetic but more curious. "Since it's possible we won't see each other again, can I ask you something?"

 _This is unexpected, but who am I to turn this down. I don't want to be rude, especially to her._ "Sure. Go ahead."

"Who is it that's special to you?"

My left hand twitches, the Gaara statuette quivering abruptly.

 _Oh God I think my heart stopped. Come on, Marisela don't die now! You still have to go and talk to Gaara one last time before you die. Wait, I think I might actually die if I try and talk to him. Still, you have to at least answer, no matter what you say. You have to be nice because she was nice enough to tour you around the village unlike some other people._

"It's not that easy to say out loud." My voice fades out before I can even finish my sentence, but I think Matsuri could hear it perfectly.

She faces the ground, as if disappointed but just as quickly she shoots up with a beaming smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks as something new. "What if I tell you mine too?"

 _No, no, no. This is getting bad. Just casually reach for the door. Yeah that's it. Maybe she won't follow me if I sneak inside. No! But then I'll be alone in the same room as Gaara again._ I start to feel sweat make its way down the sides of my face that I know is getting redder by the second.

Since I don't respond immediately but show that I still have an interest in the conversation, Matsuri thickens the deal by adding, "What if we say them at the same time?"

 _What's worse: saying my crush out loud when it's possible that he could hear from the other side of the door or facing my crush myself, by myself?_

I breathe out a long and steady breath to calm my nerves, a great contrast to the hand that holds onto the statue of the one person that makes my heart race. "Okay. I mean I guess if you're also going to say yours."

 _It's not a bad idea actually. I could go out and say it and then shut the door before she has anything to say to me about who I like. Perfect plan. Now just get a hold of the handle to make your escape quickly and efficiently. Plus, I might not ever see her again after this. Okay good._

"On the count of three, okay?"

"One," we both say.

 _Alright, now turn the knob ever so slightly._

"Two."

 _Twist the knob._

"Three."

 _Open it._

"Gaara!"

Both of our eyes shoot wide open as Gaara looks at us bewildered from behind his desk. There could have been no reason to hate Matsuri, but now, the coin has been flipped. She also likes Gaara. And though she might have a better chance than me, there's no way I can ever accept that. Not after the good day we had, even if limited. She was such a good person up until now too. I was considering her a cool person right before she said that word. Worst of all is that she might have thought the same as me. But not anymore. She's my competition. And I can't lose to her, no matter the advantage she has, being that I'm playing away and she's playing home. _I will score more points!_

An electric glare is passed between us. With her staring me down and me staring right back, there is no possible way for our tension to break.

"Matsuri, Marisela, what are you doing here?"

Maybe except that voice.

We turn our heads ever so slightly to face Gaara, who typically, looks at us with that powerful gaze that could kill. He's still behind his desk probably working on those stacks of papers and scrolls that could topple him like a landslide. It might not be a good idea to be here anymore thanks to this girl also liking him. Who is she anyway? She could just be a part of his fan club with no personal intel on him other than through pictures they take behind bushes -I mean sand piles- in the middle of the night outside of his house. While I, a loyal fan, have been with him all throughout his life, even if he never knew I was there. _Okay that sounded a bit creepy. Make that a lot creepy._ On another note, Gaara doesn't exactly look happy to see us.

"Where's Temari?" _Okay maybe that's why._

Matsuri takes a step forward into the room and answers before I can grab her by her collar, knock her down, and walk over her unconscious body. "Temari ordered me to watch over her, Sir."

"Yes I know. Temari reported this to me before she went to the Academy." _And she didn't tell me about this?_ "But it still doesn't explain why you're both here or why you called my name when you came in."

Naturally, Matsuri and I exchange a quick glare as we're reminded of the whole… incident. "T-That's because I-I need to talk to you." I take slow steps so that I'm a few inches ahead of Matsuri. Little Gaara is still in my grasp that tightens bit by bit.

Their eyes turn to me. More like Matsuri gives me a death glare, presuming I took the chance to even talk to Gaara and angered her while Gaara gives me the usual monotone look.

"Matsuri, you can leave."

"Wha- But Sir-"

"No need for arguments, Matsuri."

 _Haha! Marisela one, bitch zero._

Defeated, Matsuri slumps out of the room, in that same step that it took for her to enter it, with one last glare aimed at me before heading out and gradually closing the door shut. _That's right bitch, walk away and out of the room. I don't want to see your ugly ass face ever again. Gaara's gonna be mine and that's that. Leave me here… alone… with Gaara… Didn't think this through._

"Marisela, what is it that you want to talk about?"

 _Temari, even Kankuro, come save me! I have no idea what I was thinking to have wanted to come here in the first place. Do you hear that? That's the sound of my sweat pouring down my face from being in the same room as Gaara. And this is the result from straining my eyes to not look directly at him! I'm staring at the floor for crying out loud._

"We-well, I don't know where to go exactly since I don't know where my hut is located. The one that I woke up in the morning. And I came here because Temari wasn't with me and I didn't want to get lost." I mumble some words out, still distracted about Matsuri.

 _Damn her. She probably knew all along that I like Gaara and was plotting something evil to get me out of the picture and have him all to herself._ I clench both fists, ignoring the fact that Little Gaara is going to die of suffocation at any moment if I continue at this rate. _Damn her._

"Are you listening?"

 _I won't lose. Not without a fight, most definitely._

"Marisela."

 _Gaara will be mine!_

There's a low rustling sound that erupts into a barrage of clusters, like an ocean. My surroundings grow darker as I begin to look up. Sand is all around me, wrapping around me like a blanket. My eyes immediately shoot to Gaara who still remains his calm self. The sand bundles behind me and morphs into a seat. It pushes against me, forcing me to sit on it. I do and hide Little Gaara as best I can with both my hands. Suddenly, the chair scoots forward, closer to Gaara's desk and closer to him.

"You weren't focusing. Is everything okay?"

 _Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?_

I make myself nod in order to not raise more questions.

"You seemed fazed. What were you thinking of?"

 _Stop being so attractive goddammit! I can't answer with you looking at me like that._

"I was just thinking about today." _Not completely a lie._

With no other movements besides closing his eyes for a few seconds, I guess that we're moving on from that subject.

"Temari has brought her concern of watching over you earlier today." _Okay, this is going to be interesting. Just try and not be so_ _butt hurt_ _, Marisela. You can pull through this._ "It was my fault for believing she could keep an eye on you and carry out her normal duties at the same time. Therefore, until further notice, I will assign you with someone else. Come in tomorrow the moment you wake so I can report to you your new guard."

 _Someone new? But, I wanted to get Temari to like me. How am I supposed to do that if I won't be able to be with her all day?_

"It was also a good thing you came to me before the end of the day." Getting serious, Gaara keeps talking. "Temari told me about the invasion of your village. You have my sympathies." And this is the bad thing about lying, but it's not all a lie. My "village" did get attacked by Akatsuki but they got attacked by how much they like them. There's hundreds of memes, fanfiction, and other stuff that people all over the world fight over because of them. So yeah, it's like they attacked us with Akatsuki fever.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Swiftly, Gaara rises from his seat and walks around his desk, closer to me. Little Gaara must be suffering from all the tension in my hands. I can't help it Little Gaara, the bigger Gaara is getting closer!

"Follow me. I'll escort you to your your hut."

This is unexpected, but I don't want to refuse, no matter how loud my heart is hammering. I stand up and walk to the double doors he's stopped at. _He's really handsome. Stop, Marisela! You're staring too much, he might find that weird._

"I'll try and get someone to replace Temari as quick as I can. Until then, come to my office every morning so that at least I can keep an eye on you as well as to receive more information about your summoning seal."

Gaara reaches for one of the doors now seeing that I'm by his side. I can't help but compare our heights, our age, our everything. He's only a few inches taller than me. He might not have eyebrows, but his eyes make up for it. They're a beautiful crystal blue, as if all of the tears he's shed all throughout his life have been collected into his irises, making them that gorgeous shade of light blue. His hair is that kind of dark red that makes you think twice about its color. It spikes out all over the place but in an organized manner, as if each spike is reaching towards a certain goal he has in mind. No matter the sharpness it gives out, the tufts of hair, in my eyes, is as soft as a cloud. The tattoo on the left side of his forehead isn't as red as his hair like I thought it'd be. It's a bit paler and closer to looking like a sunburn than of someone just drew it on with a red Sharpie. Either way, I want to touch it, even if just lightly with the tip of my index finger. I know that if I do, I'd be closer to feeling the pain he had to endure since the start.

Gaara opens the door, the anticipated sound of the locks inside the handle make me slightly jump. I wasn't the only one who's surprised by this motion however. The door slides open and a familiar body tumbles to the ground at our feet. To be specific, a body that I want to strangle tumbles to the ground at our feet.

Matsuri scrambles to her feet attempting to act as nonchalant as she can. I narrow my eyes at her, a sure sign that reads _Get the fuck out of here bitch_. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she was trying to listen in on us through the door. She chuckles nervously, eyes closed shut to prevent herself from looking Gaara straight in the eye with embarrassment as the clear emotion that written all across her miserable face.

"Matsuri, why were you doing such a thing?"

A smirk crosses my face as Gaara scolds her. In my head, I can't help but repeat everything he says at her.

 _Yeah, why were you doing such a thing, Matsuri?_

Matsuri struggles to answer, garbling incoherence at us. Gaara interrupts her with only a look. I don't even have to look at his face to know he's giving her the look of disappointment. _Hehe. Marisela two, Matsuri still zero._

"Matsuri, I'm disappointed that you would do this." _Yeah, he's really disappointed._ "But I'm glad you're here." _Yeah, he's glad you're-_

Wait, Gaara said what?

"I need someone to watch over Marisela and since I know you're capable enough, I want to assign Marisela over to you. I also want you to take her to…"

My ears stop listening after that. There's no way in hell I could ever stand to be next to her for an hour, let alone twenty four seven. _This is ridiculous!_ Just because she happened to be outside, and was convenient, Gaara decides to choose her? And I was really looking forward to being with Gaara all day too (not so much the stuff about the summoning seal).

"I'll leave her in your care then, Matsuri. I hope that you'll get along." He pauses before including me into the conversation. "Marisela, Matsuri will watch over you. I trained her for some time so you will be in good hands. If you have any more questions, feel free to seek me."

With that, Gaara goes back inside his study and shuts the door. As soon as that happens, a high frequency of loathing, disgust, and retched evil surrounds both me and Matsuri like ominous, dark clouds. If it were possible to have lightning storms in the background, then that would have also been added to our overwhelming auras.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing each other more often," Matsuri says with a fake smile on her face that would have reminded me a lot of Sai's if I wasn't returning the favor.

"Yeah." I grit my teeth and seethe inwardly. "I guess we will."


	12. Michelle- Out of the Frying Pan (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Sorry for not updating every other day like I've been saying I would. My schedule's been out of whack due to graduation being one month away (freaks out in a corner with cap and gown ready) and writing some other stuff I'm working on. Therefore, I have to update once every week now, sorry again. I'm thinking Mondays to start out the week on a good note but it could change to Fridays because, let's be real, who hates Fridays? Hopefully this doesn't ruin your mood/day but I wish this one update will help cheer you guys up! _**WARNING**_ : This chapter's gonna have some Spanish (mainly cursing) -okay a lot- but don't worry, I've got the key (badum tss!). Okay nevermind... Michelle's chapters will take up the next three updates, including this one, so this section will be as long as Marisela's. PS, let's see if you can foreshadow what's gonna happen based on the title of the chapter :)

 ** _Michelle- Out of the Frying Pan... (Part I)_**

 _How long has it been since I last saw sunlight?_

 _I want to eat. So hungry._

 _So bored in here. I need something to do._

 _Where is everyone?_

I roll the small, stale chunk of bread in my hand, tossing it from left to right, left to right, left to right. Every now and then I would bring the candle close to us (me and the bread and my bracelet). _This is so stupid, but I need to get my body moving._ First I would stand up and throw the bread up and catch it. Then I would sit down when I got bored and inspect the bread, turning it at every angle to look at the flakes and crust and the pieces that would fall off when I would roll it. After that I would set it down near me, still in the small circle of candlelight. My bracelet would come next, bringing my right wrist close to my face, right below my nose. I'd compare every strand to the one to the left of it. _Is it thicker? Is it shorter?_ I'd think to myself. That's as far as my thinking would go. My brain would get too tired, and what would I be able to do with a tired mind anyway? I just don't want to be here. _This is so fucking stupid._

 _So bored. So tired. So hungry. Give me real food_ pinche* _Sasuke. I'm cold. I need a blanket. My body is shaking._

 _Why did you do this to me Sasuke? You're such a bitch._ Dejandome aqui sola. Sin luz, sin comida que es propia. Tu pinche madre pendejo. Ya no puedo tomar esto puto!**

 _Guys, help me. I need to get out of here and be with you guys a little bit longer. This isn't what I want. Tell me what to do to get me out._

I bring the candle closer to me, reaching for the small piece of bread that's near my knee, my only company. _This isn't right. I need to get out!_ I squeeze it with my cold fingers careful not to let it crumble to small pieces. Slowly, I pass it between my fingertips, left to right, my eyes focused on the movements of each individual part. Right away, I feel my eyelids slowly begin to droop, the same beat as the bread being passed on my fingertips.

 _So tired. Need to sleep. But the floor is so hard and cold. If I do close my eyes, I'll wake up to find my skin frozen to the ground and never let me go. I have to get out._

 _Bang!_

The door is swung open. Immediately, my eyes burn as if a fire had burned at my feet. I struggle to open them, forcing them to adjust to the brightness of the light some feet away from where I'm sitting, sinking into my own body for comfort.

The shadow of my visitor is strong, letting out a lot of hate towards me. I know it's not Sasuke, but why? How? The person throws something at my feet. A loud clatter echoes in the room as the tray of my next meal splashes all over the dirty floor.

"So you're the one Sasuke brought." Red hair. Red glasses. Blood thirsty frown.

This has to be Karin, but if she is, then I'm screwed. _What is she doing here? I thought she had her own island to be on._

Karin sighs dramatically. "Oh, Sasuke, why did you have to leave me in charge of this bitch while you get all the fun?"

 _So Sasuke isn't here? Where the fuck did he go, leaving me here with you, bitch? Calling me bitch. You the bitch. Bitch._

Karin gives me a sideways glance, being the asshole she really is. I know she's curious about me, but because she doesn't want to get her pride hurt, she wants to make it seem as if she isn't that interested in me or at all. _Baka_. Fucking _pinche baka_.***

"You don't look too special. I have no idea why Sasuke took an interest in you. He even wasted his time in bringing you here to one of our lesser hideouts so Orochimaru wouldn't dispose of you himself. Just look at you." A sneer crosses her ugly face, the one that I really want to beat down with a bat. "You're like a twig. Useless, breakable, and replaceable. No one would dare want you unless they're blind or stupid."

My body isn't cold anymore. It boils. My hands shake fiercer than before. They don't want to toss around that bread, but her hair to be in my hands as I toss her around across the floor. There's no reason to be rude to me anyway and none for her to think that I agree with what she's saying. My face always say the same thing as my eyes. _Just because I spend more time with Sasuke than you ever will doesn't mean you get to treat me like I'm trash_ puta _.^ If you want to talk trash, look in the mirror. I never even liked you._

Karin scoffs. "What is it? Can't talk?" I don't respond. "Whatever. I should stop wasting my time here anyway. Sasuke should be back in three days so until then, you better not be any trouble. Or else."

 _That's it bitch I can't deal with you anymore!_

My fists clench in anger, keeping me from throwing myself at her even if she could kill me by only using her pinky. She's turned around to leave, but letting her leave with those hella mean ass words isn't okay for me. _I need to hit her, to show her that I'm no fucking twig._

 _I need to move. I can't just sit around anymore. All I've done is sit around for so many hours. I need to move my body._

The metal tray is the first thing I reach for. _I need to hit her, to get rid of all of my anger. Now._ The cold metal bites into my skin, the same feeling I want this bitch to feel. My heart pounds loudly, pumping my hot blood all throughout me, the right amount of energy to bring me to my feet. I clench my teeth, stopping myself from making any sort of sound. _I need to do it now!_

All of my strength is moved to my arms as I throw myself at Karin's back. At the very last second, she finally sees me come in for the kill. _Too fucking late_ puta _.^_ I put all of my energy into the slap, screaming to commit to my payback as if this was a special move. The metal tray comes face to face with her and making some cracking sounds when it hits her face.

" _Arigatou bitch-chan_!"^^

My arms swing back the way a baseball player's does when they hit a homerun, only my ball is this person's face and my bat is a metal tray. Karin's body falls with a thud and her glasses crack once she hit the floor, hard. My heart is racing but I don't care that I just knocked down one of the _Naruto_ villains. The bitch deserved it. She really deserved it and a kick too but that'd just be a waste of my time. I mean come on, she does a lot of bad stuff so I'm taking one for the team. _Here's to you Naruto!_

A small wind hits me from outside the door. The hallway is sort of dark with some torches or whatever on the walls. _Fuck this. I can't stay here anymore. I don't care what Sasuke will do. Apparently he doesn't care about me, so I should do the same and not give a fuck about staying here. I'm out!_

If there's one thing track and soccer have taught me, it's how to persevere. The moment I stepped out of my small room, I sprinted as fast as I could through the long hallway outside of the door. It didn't take long to finally reach the end. The hallway was a straight path with only two or three easy turns but, it got really cold. Eventually, I was able to see light from the exit at the end of the hallway. My legs take off faster than before and sooner than later I'm running up the small hill that leads out into the open world. Even if it was easy to run out, the snow outside isn't going to be fun running through with the shoes and pants I have on. I'm in a forest though. There's trees everywhere, all with snow covering the leaves. _Alright Michelle. Time to persevere!_

I take a deep breath in, trying to get my lungs used to the cold air, and to prepare my body for the run it needs. _Go!_ One after another, my legs move as fast as they can, digging a little into the not-so-deep snow. I don't have any place in mind, just to get as far away from there as possible. _I don't want to go back. Anywhere but there. I don't even care about Sasuke or what he needs me for. Let's be real, I never did._ I keep sprinting through the cold, ignoring the freezing temperature that wants to hold me back. I don't let it. I want to get away and see everyone else and what they're doing. Maybe we'll be able to figure this out together and get out.

Speaking of everyone, there's no one around here! _How long have I been running for?_ There has to be an explanation for not a single village to appear. _Damn it, where is everyone? Right when I fucking need someone. Where is this hideout?_ I know it's not the one that Orochimaru or Kabuto are in but it's somewhere close.

Water begins to wet my socks and over time soak my feet. My teeth chatter loudly but it doesn't keep me from continuing my pace. Nothing will. Goosebumps grow on all over my body and small clouds come out of my mouth every time I breathe out. The ice cold air I take in feels like glass scraping the inside of my throat. _Don't stop now!_

Suddenly, the snow in front of me goes downward with all of the trees that struggle to hold the snow covering their branches. _So the lair was in a hill the whole time?_ My feet stop, making it clear that every time I've taken a step, there was a slight crunch along with it. My fingers numb up and are turning blue and trembling. It's either walk or run down with the small chance of Karin waking up to find out that I'm gone. _Fuck it, I'm running._

The first step I took almost made me trip and roll down the steep hill. Luckily, a tree was nearby to catch me. The only problem was that I ended up slamming my face into it but at least it's cold enough for me to not feel it as much. Leaning my back a bit, I slowly jog down the hill with all of my focus on trying not falling down. Sweat finally runs over my face and back because of my speed. My hair whips behind me too, letting the strong air hit my face with its sharpness. _It's really cold. Fuck it, I don't have time for this._ I push my body more than I'm used to, forgetting about the fact that I was trying to balance.

In a split second, I feel my leg shake beneath me and see the snowy ground get closer to my cold face. Pain and hurt hit me all over like fists, first on my cheeks and then my arms. Like slamming onto concrete, I could already feel the scrapes and bruises the snowy ground leaves on my body, along with small flakes that only make it harder for my body to feel the pain it repeatedly gets. My body rolls down, sometimes my arms and legs slamming into nearby trees when I try to stop the world from spinning. Something hard knocks me up in my side, taking the breath out of me. I scream out in pain but I'm muffled by the harsh snow that forces its way into and all over my mouth. _A la puta madre.^^^_ _Stop it! Just stop it!_ Everything continues to spin as I stretch out my limbs one last time. I grasp everything I can even it's just more snow, I at least have try. My body slows down.

* * *

 **Translations:**

*pinche=fucking

**Dejandome aqui sola. Sin luz, sin comida que es propia. Tu pinche madre pendejo. Ya no puedo tomar esto puto!=Leaving me here alone. Without food, without proper food. You mother fucking asshole. I can't fucking take this anymore, bastard!

***Baka. Fucking pinche baka.=Idiot. Fucking fucking idiot. (Yeah I know. Two fuckings, but hey that's Michelle.)

^puta=bitch

^^Arigatou bitch-chan!=Thank you bitch! (Hahaha! I still can't believe she made me write that!)

^^^A la puta madre.=Fucking shit. (Not the literal translation but I think it works better than _fucking whore_ which is what it literally means.)

* * *

A/N: Sorry bout all the swearing. But only more's gonna keep coming. And okay I guess I didn't end this chapter in a good mood...at all. Still, I hope you won't let that ruin the story. Don't kill me (/o n o\\) Until further notice. Peace!


	13. Michelle- Out of the Frying Pan(Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Welp, after that cliff hanger from the last chapter, hopefully you guys will get some sort of satisfaction from this chapter so you'll know what happens to dear Michelle. I've also committed to posting ever Friday starting now so YAY! (Throws confetti while wearing party hat.) This chapter is also a bit shorter than normal but that's because if I put the next part with this one, it would have resulted in a titanic chapter which I don't think you guys would've liked. But enough of that, time to find out how Michelle is going to get out of this alive! Oh, before I forget, Michelle conjured up some nicknames for Sasuke and Karin since the last chapter. Fucking Arrogant Bitch=Sasuke which eventually turns into Bitch Number One and Fucking Bitch=Karin. There are also translations at the bottom. Okay, now enjoy!

 ** _Michelle- Out of the Frying Pan...(Part II)_**

However long I was falling for and getting the crap kicked out of me was enough time for the hill to stop being so steep and become even ground. With my face eating snow, I use my right hand to push my body up so that my face won't have to keep being stuck into the cold. I wince in pain as a sharp sting comes from my left side above my hip. _Pinche madre!*_ Worst of all, my right leg hurts so much that even the snow has no effect on it -I can't feel any cold at all! I look down at my pale hands now turning blue and breathe out, watching as the small cloud coming from my mouth disappears into nothing after a few seconds. There's some red covering the snow, which scares me a lot. As I look at the small circles of blood, drops of red fall from my face. I gently touch my forehead but feel small pieces of ice stuck on my skin. I rub it, feeling a large bump starting to form. More blood trickles down, this time over my cheek. Removing my hand from my head, I bring it down to see even more blood on the tips of my fingers. I don't know whether to panic or stay happy that I'm only bleeding there. _Wait._ Sitting up quickly, I start to regret the decision when all I feel is pain coming from above my left hip where I think my kidney is. But I still force myself to look there, down to where it worries me the most. On the right sleeve of my sweats, a dark wet stain is easy to see.

Now I panic. I want to touch it, just to convince myself that nothing's wrong with it, just a cut and nothing else. But how am I supposed to do that when I just fell off of a fucking cliff? Karin should be waking up right now and with my stupid fucked up leg she should be able to catch up to me in no time.

My teeth hurt as I blow out hot, angry air. _Fuck._ The pain in my leg increases telling me that this injury is more than just a bruise. _Will I not be able to move at all now? Wait, what would the bitch do to me once she finds me? Break both my legs so that I could never escape again? Probably. I'd have to get crutches if that were to happen. But all I'll be able to get are my meals from either Fucking Arrogant Bitch or Fucking Bitch. But what about soccer? No! No fucking way am I going to quit soccer because of this. It's probably just a really bad bruise and nothing more. Hell to the no._ My shaky hands hold onto my frozen knees for comfort. _Damn it!_ What was I even thinking of, trying to escape? I'm in their world and in their world there's no way to compete with people like them. It'd be like trying to get a perfect score on the SAT. _That reminds me, I didn't get such a good score on that. What's the whole point in those tests anyway? I mean if they gave out an SAT on just anime or soccer I'd be on it like Naruto trying to become Hokage._

My eyes wander down my stiff arm to the black markings that cover my middle finger and possibly up all over my right arm. _What are you for anyway?_ I mentally yell at the black markings. _You're just some useless thing like me aren't you? Just like Karin said, I'm useless. I'm a fucking stick. Don't dogs fetch sticks? So I'd be covered in dog slobber. Gross!_

The coldness wraps around my shriveling body like an ice blanket as my only comfort, even if all it could give me is a closer way to kill me with it's tight, bony grasp. _Why me?_

"Hey! You over there!"

 _Oh shit. Better not be Fucking Arrogant Bitch or Fucking Bitch. I swear I'd rather crawl on my hands in the snow than go back to that fucking cell! I was literally playing with a roll of bread for hours because working out would only make me more hungry._

Off in the distance, my eyes adjust to the two bodies speeding to me. A few seconds later, the bodies become clearer -it's a guy and girl. Soon, the sound of their footsteps gets closer and I'm able to see their thick snow coats decorated with fur like Christmas trees ready for the holidays. They're both running hella fast towards me. They better not be side characters involved with Orochimaru because if they are, I'm hella screwed, again.

The guy and girl sprinting to me look really worried for me. The guy leads the girl who is trying to match his fast pace. The guy swings his arms back and forth quickly while large puffs of air come out of his lips. The girl has a -how should I put it?- weak look on her face. Her dark hair swings back and forth too, like the guy's arms. Her arms don't go all the way like the guy's which might be the reason she's so far behind. Now closer, I can see that they don't wear any headbands on their foreheads. I can also see large capes that I wasn't able to see get carried by the wind behind them. They don't look like bad guys. If they were, they wouldn't be running up to me like they are now but maybe sneak up on me or walk all slow to act cool and badass like Sasuke. Now that I think about it, Bitch Number One works better. Yeah Bitch Number One would do.

The crunching of their footsteps gets closer than ever and before I know it, they're right there in front of me. His hair is brown and short and his eyes are blue. _Oh, shit he's hot._ The guy kneels down next to me, immediately asking, "Are you okay?" _I'm fucking bleeding here! You must be one of those pretty but stupid kind of guys huh? But at least your hotness is what's getting my attention._ He gasps while the girl covers her eyes with her hands. "You're bleeding! We need to get you some help quick."

I'm not able to say anything back because out of nowhere, he takes off his dark blue cape and wraps it around me. _That and what am I supposed to say to this really hot dude?_ Instantly, I can feel my blood flow quicker than ever and my body shivers less.

The girl stares at me from where she stands, awkwardly playing with her gloved fingers. _That looks so warm. Speaking of warm, I kind of want some hot chocolate. No wait, some_ pozole** _or_ ponche*** _with the fruit still floating on top. Haha, the fruit. It's like they're taking a bath in the water. Wait, so does that mean that every time I drink some I'm technically drinking the fruit's dirty bath water? That's so gross!_ Her hair looks a lot like mine too, curly and brown.

"Can you stand?"

 _Hey, the girl talked._

My eyes go down to my right leg. I let out a small sigh but I'm still able to see a small cloud go up into the freezing air. _Fuck it, I'll trust them._

"Uh no. I think I might have broken my knee or something. I can't feel it."

A look of panic crosses both of their faces. _Hey just like me!_

The girl looks at the guy with a worried expression, pleading just a little with her brown eyes that remind me of mine. "We need to take her back before her entire leg loses circulation, Usa. We have to take her with us, she'll die if we leave her here!"

 _Damn right I'll die! Wait, did she say that I could lose circulation to my leg. If that happens, then my leg would have to be cut off! No, my future of soccer! Take me with you! And the guy's name is Usa?_

The guy nods, sending a good kind of chill down my spine. _I just hope where they're taking me isn't some place dangerous._

"You're right Mizu. It would be best if we take her to him. He's the closest medic that'll be able to help her." He scratches the back of his head. _He?_ "But it's going to be tough to explain that to the Elder and all of the others. Who knows what they would do to her when she's treated?"

 _What is that supposed to mean?!_ You can't just abandon someone after you take care of them, that's just fucking rude, you hear me. Rude!

Usa lifts me onto my left foot (because the other one just really hurts) by pulling on my right arm. He drapes my arm over his shoulder -thank God he's not that much taller than me or else this would have been way harder- and puts one of his hands on my good hip. _The hot guy is touching me! I swear I'm so happy. Don't explode because of happiness Michelle, you got this!_ His action tells me that either way, they're going to help me out. So basically I'm going to get through this one step at a time.

 _Pain! Right in my shin! Fuck, make it stop!_

I yelp out as I start to feel tingles of needles poking my skin and a small pulse going through my veins. Out of curiosity, I try and move my foot, but all that comes out is so much more pain. The same happens when I try and take a deep breath in except I feel it right on my left side. I scream causing the girl to rush over to me with her hands covering her mouth.

"Try not to move it that much or it'll hurt you."

 _No shit, Sherlock._

She comes closer to me and moves the cape around my shoulders, adjusting it so slightly I can't tell the difference. She gives me a large smile.

"There. Hopefully you'll remain warm enough until we take you back to our home."

I look down at the snow to avoid eye contact. I want to say thank you but I can't exactly build up the courage to do so, so I just nod. _What was the whole point in her moving around the cloak anyway? But it is kind of warmer for some reason. It almost takes away the pain -No wait. It doesn't! It really hurts. Oh shit I better not get this leg cut off. How am I supposed to play soccer if it does? Fuck it, I'll play with crutches if I have to._

"Do you think you can hold on for a little longer?" Usa asks me.

 _His face is so close to me!_

My eyes widen in shock as he continues to stare at me. His eyes are so beautiful. They remind me of Yato's from _Noragami_ because they're so blue.

I nod again.

Taking slow steps, Usa leads us off into the direction in where they came from, Mizu behind us.

* * *

 **Translations:**

*Pinche madre=motherfucker

**pozole=a stew-like soup often served with pork or chicken, and hominy (a grain); served hot

***ponche=a warm punch that is usually spiced made by simmering (Mexican) fruits and cane sugar; typically served on Christmas

Anyone else craving pozole with some ponche?


	14. Michelle- Out of the Frying Pan (Part 3)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: I just want to announce that this fanfic has had over 1000 views already! (Blows air horn while dancing with Marisela, Michelle, Kiran.) Thanks so much for people who have made it this far. I want to thank all of you who have kept up with this fanfic and made me, Marisela, Michelle, and Kiran so happy. Which is why I'm adding a poll to see which girl's chapters you guys all love best! Eh, honestly they've been wondering that too so it's best to settle it now and put some bets on it while we're at it. Next is Kiran so be prepared for some Akatsuki infiltration (mwahaha!) and also the poll that'll come up when all her chapters have been uploaded to make things fair. As for this chapter, it's time to find out if Michelle is still able to use her soccer skills in the near future! And is it me, or does she only seem to cuss in Spanish when Sasuke is around?

 ** _Michelle- Out of the Frying Pan... (Part III)_**

I lean back in the wooden chair. I feel like crying. The old guy looking at my shin had to cut open my pants. I loved these pants. It's bad enough that they got hella soaked but now they just cut them in half to take a closer look at my leg. Even though I couldn't feel anything down there, once I took my first glance, I knew this leg and my soccer skills would never be the same again. Right below my knee, a dark purple bruise starts the messy view of what my leg was really going through. A large gash splits open my leg, but luckily it didn't go down all the way to my ankle, only from under my knee to about halfway down my shin. It also didn't show any bone, but then again the old guy healing it told me not to pay attention to it too much because he didn't want me flipping any tables. So who knows if that white stuff covered in blood inside my leg was bone or just snow that hasn't melted. _Please let it be snow._

Below that, the rest of my leg suffered the coldness of the snow. My skin had gotten so blue, it was on the verge of turning black. The old guy had that girl Mizu get a tub of hot water for both of my legs to soak in. I literally got chills the moment my toes touched the steamy water.

However, I'd say the worst thing about the whole experience was having my clothing taken off. The old guy told me to not be nervous, but how could I _not_ be with him being in the same place as me with only his back turned. I just hope he's not some kind of perv like Jiraiya because the only things I'm wearing are my bra and underwear. The only good thing about it was that Mizu was still there with me, using a small rag to clean up my forehead which didn't have as big a cut as my leg. _Thank God_. Even though she's still a girl, it embarrassed me every time I was taking something off. She still stayed here with me and the old guy said that she wanted to see if I'd be okay and even brought me a blanket to wrap around me and keep warm. Usa said the same thing but they told him to wait outside. Having him inside wouldn't be right anyway. I think I'd freak out and bitch at him, or Mizu about him being here.

I press the blanket against my cheek, wrapping it around me even tighter but still careful not to hurt my kidney or whatever it was that made my left side hurt. It's made of fur, or at least it feels like it. It's really soft and fluffy and reminds me of cats for some reason. I bury my face into it deeper as the old guy takes a small box out of the bag he has right next to him. He opens the box, revealing some green ointment stuff. It immediately smells like Vapor Rub with a strong scent of yerba buena. He sticks two finger into it and starts dabbing the stuff inside-

 _Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ow, a million times, what the fuck!_

My knee twitches and my face scrunches up as the sharp pain in my leg puts me in even more pain. I scoot back and forth in my chair as the old guy continues to rub the ointment all around my cut. Now I really start to cry. _Why did the cut have to be so big?_ Small tears roll down my cheeks but before I know it, the pain slowly starts to go away. A flood of warmness replaces the pain and I'm able to be calm. Mizu gets up from the ground and walks over to me. She puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Don't worry, the Elder taking out that ointment means your injury isn't that bad."

 _So yes for soccer?_

Looking at her face for a second time, I see that she has the same curly brownish black hair that I do. She has it down unlike me and her bangs are parted halfway like mine too. She also has some freckles like me, not noticeable at first but still there.

"What's your name?"

I decide to ignore the old guy rubbing the ointment on me and focus in on Mizu. "Michelle."

Her smile widens. "That's funny. Both of our names start with M but I've never heard that name before. Is it common from where you come from because your clothes are strange too."

 _Oh, shit now what?_

"Yeah it is. It's popular." I mentally shrug because I don't know if that's really true. _But what do I care if it's true or not? She's never going to find out anyway._

"Does your name mean anything?"

 _The fuck? Why is this girl asking so many questions?_

"No."

She stares back at me blankly. "But every name has to have a meaning. Like mine for example, it means water."

 _Why do I get the feeling like that's connected to something?_

"That's enough Mizu."

"Elder?"

The old man slowly stands up from his crouching position and at the same time, grabs a small towel from his bag. His gray hair is tied back but his long gray beard droops all the way to his knees with only a few colorful bows to keep it tied together. He wears a robe the color of a penny that is decorated with gold, swirly designs on the sleeves and the collar. He had a fur cape on, which is the sickest thing I've ever seen, that he took off and hung it on a small rack near the entrance of the tent we're in. He, and some other people I saw outside have some weird light blue face paint designs that go from the outside corners of their eyes and curve down and up to the outside of their noses and down again to the bottom of their chins. The old guy's face paint is more detailed though and makes him look badass like the way the Third Hokage was. _May you rest in peace._

"Go and retrieve our guest some clothing Mizu. The articles she has now won't do at all. Go now, child."

Mizu stumbles as she tries to make a fast bow and sprints out of the tent. _Now it's just me and him. I'm really scared._

He smiles softly. "No need to fear me or anyone here young one. No one will hurt you anymore than you already have." His voice is a bit gruff but gentle for some reason.

 _What does he mean by that?_

"Your injury is not sever. Any longer and you have been frozen stiff before anything traumatic were to happen to you." He closes his eyes for a second and opens them slowly. _He looks really scary!_ "Onto the matter at hand. Your arm." He holds out his hand to me, waiting for me to move. But I don't. _What is this guy trying to do? I'm not letting him do anything before I smack him like I did Fucking Bitch. I just need to find a metal tray first…_

He sees that I don't move so he clears his throat. "Let me ask you a more important question. Where are the rest of your companions?"

 _Wait, so he means Kiran, Marisela, and Thalia? How did this guy know?_

He starts to chuckle. "There, now you know what I meant. We have been waiting a very long time for the four of you, the Elements. But to make sure it is you that I'm speaking of, let me see your hand."

 _Oh, that thing! The one with the black marking on it right? And what? Elements?_

Without trying to show any skin, I take out my right hand from under the blanket and let the old guy inspect it. First looks at my middle finger where the markings start and then brings my knuckles closer to his face where the markings circle around a large symbol. He strokes his beard while doing this and turns my hand over and over. After a few seconds, he closes his eyes again, only tighter and concentrates really hard. He hums to himself before saying something.

"Then you are the ones."

 _Huh?_ I didn't get to hear anything he said. He basically said it to himself. _Wait, is this one of those moments in animes where the character talks to himself out loud?_

He opens his eyes quickly. "Where are your companions?"

I shake my head after some time to process what he said.

He grabs onto his chin and continues to stroke his beard. "Then I must tell you while I have the chance."

 _Tell me what? This shit is just like some fucking anime I swear._

"We have been awaiting you and your companions for many generations due to the changes you'll bring. Even before the time I was alive, we have been waiting. It is said that long ago, one such as myself, a keeper of our clan, foresaw a future in which four individuals traveled from a foreign land far beyond our reach to touch down here in a brilliant white flash of light as an announcement of their presence to our world. They would be known as the Elements. It has never been foretold whether the changes you and the others will bring mean harm or not, but only that you determine the future of this world." He takes a deep breathe. "We know that they have been said to have such marking as your own and with said imprints, can control a power only few possess, but greater. If brought together with your powers matured, you are able to cause even time to alter and in the hands of evil bring mass destruction. That is why we have told this to the Councillors of the Five Great Nations for generations in hopes of having the opportunity to refrain from the clutches of our enemies to have you all within their grasps."

 _What did he just say? That Kiran, Marisela, Thalia, and me can cause the world to end? That's what he said right? And something about bad guys? Holy shit are we part of a prophecy?! Okay, now this is seriously turning into some cliche anime shit. We're chosen ones! Like that's some red flags right there, even though it's kind of exciting._

"It must be difficult for you to absorb such information, but for the time being, feel free to stay with our clan as we inform the Councillors of your presences and search for your comrades before it is too late."

I have no words to say to this. _Me? A person that can cause the Naruto world to end? You have got to be fucking kidding me. This is some bullshit._

"You're serious?" is all that I say to the old guy.

He gives me one of those stares. "The fate of the world lays in your fingertips and you presume that I intend to make this all a jest?" He scoffs and throws his arms in the air, giving me a frown. "I see even in your lands the children of the next generation cannot be trusted with deeds of importance. All you children ever think about are the opposite sex and frivolous actions that can bring nothing but shame into our families."

 _Old guy has some sassiness in him! I thought he'd be more... old-like. Then again he has bows in his beard. Fuck it, I'll trust what he says. But yeah right. Me, having powers? That's just mean to say. But… I am in the Naruto world, so maybe there is a chance of me having some sort of powers. Dude, I need to learn how to use chidori and rasengan and fang over fang and gentle fist and get some sharingan and do some jutsu and-_

"I have her clothing here, Elder!"

Mizu barges into the tent with a pile of clothing stacked in her arms and some boots hanging off her fingertips.

"Thank you Mizu."

The old guy walks over to Mizu who's still standing at the entrance. The old guy pats the top of her head and smiles at her. _So where's all that talk of our generation bringing shame shit talk that you were bitching about two seconds ago?_

Mizu smiles widely at him.

"Now then Mizu, I entitle you to keep watch of our guest until further notice. I hope you and the rest of the children would make her feel welcomed. If you would, please use the ointment I left to treat her other wounds." He turns back around before leaving. "Oh, and have the tailor come in to sew her leg. Yes, yes, that's what it was that I was forgetting."

 _Oh hell no. No needles, no sewing. Nope, nope, nope. I'd rather get taken in my Karin than let me leg be sewed up. I mean, look at it, it's-_

I start to feel dizzy. I saw white.

Without a moment to breathe, Mizu says, "Of course, Elder!"

The two-faced old guy smiles one last time before exiting the tent.

Mizu then looks over at me and continues to smile as she brings me the piles of clothing I can't wait to put on. She brushes some snowflakes from the top but they fall onto me. She doesn't notice that I'm about to faint and instead keeps humming to herself, in her own little world. The flakes land on my thighs and gradually, start to melt on the blanket. I look up at her to keep me from thinking about the bone sticking out in my shin and see that the smile she has on her face is not the same as what her eyes are saying. I think about this twice and shake my head. _No, the old guy said I can trust everyone. I won't get hurt..._

* * *

Dun dun dun! A prophecy has been foretold and Michelle's the first to find out! Ironic since she's always the last to find out about anything. No seriously, she was even the last one to know about this fanfic, no joke. Anyway, onto Kiran's chapter! Second star to the right and straight on until morning, or something like that. Don't forget about the poll that'll be released when that last chapter of her's is submitted. Until later!


	15. Kiran- For Better (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: You might be wondering why I'm posting a day early. To answer your question, IT'S MICHELLE'S BIRTHDAY! So yeah it's dear Michelle's special day so I thought it'd be best to celebrate it with all of you by posting a day early AND posting tomorrow as well! SO TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! (Tosses streamers while dancing in a circle with the girls.) Just a quick note so you don't get confused with some names. So Itachi is Mr. Cereal... Let that sink in. There's a story behind it but that'll have to wait until later. Paper Girl is Konan if that doesn't speak for itself. For now, enjoy Kiran's first encounter with the entire Akatsuki organization! This will be two parts by the way so the poll will be up by next week, hopefully. Peace! Hey, I'm actually pretty good at making these shorter! Wohoo me!

 ** _Kiran- For Better... (Part I)_**

Michelle's tears wouldn't stop. My hand reached out to her outstretched one. But with no success. Our fingertips didn't even brush and she's already gone. She's out of sight. _What would happen to her then?_

There she is again. Except, her body isn't up there in the sky being taken away from me. She's face down on the floor. The closer I get to her body, the more chills run down my back. The floor's dark and wet, almost dark red. Inches away from her still body, I kneel down in front of her. _She's dead. But why am I just doing nothing with her corpse right in front of me?_

Her hand twitches and slowly, she begins to move. I can't smile and I don't know why. She's alive. So I should be happy. Pushing herself up gradually, her head starts to turn to face me. I begin to feel anxiety. I want to know if she's alright, but I can't find it in myself to move. Her dark hair, tangled and bloody surround her pale face like a curtain. I look closer. There are shadows beneath her eyes and her mouth is a straight line.

"Michelle!" I finally call out.

She doesn't respond but instead tilts her head up. My jaw drops and my lips tremble furiously. She has no eyes. Where her eyes are supposed to be, there are black, bloody holes. She raises a finger at me, opening her mouth slightly.

"You… did this… to… me."

 _No. Don't say that. I tried- I tried to save you. Please._

"Michelle!"

I wake up to to see darkness. I sat up immediately once I screamed out her name. I never thought I'd actually do this: practically jump out of bed because of a nightmare.

I massage my sweaty forehead to calm me down some. My heart's beating so fast. I take a deep breath to help steady myself. This can't go on forever. I've got to go find her and everyone else somehow. Her and the others. Marisela and Thalia could still be picking berries out in the woods for all I know. I start to get out of bed when the door to my room's opened. I panic but then relax a little seeing that the paper girl that's Pain's assistant walk in, the one with purple hair. _Dammit, what's her name?_

"Follow me."

Saying nothing else, she turns around and walks away. I hurry to put on my boots and jog after her. My head quickly whips back and forth between the walls of stone that surround us. It looks like we're inside of some sort of cave. I watch Paper Girl closely, waiting for the moment she stops or turns to look at me. _Is this what I think it is? Are they already tired of me? Have they found out some other way to get what they need and not need me anymore? So they're going to kill me?_

 _What of everyone else then? We're all supposed to get back together. How's that going to happen if I end up dying? What would they do if I end up dying? How would they get back? What would my family think? Would I ever get to see any of them ever again?_

Then, there's a light ahead of us.

A few seconds later, we come up to an opening that reaching so far up, I can't even see the ceiling of the cave even though there's no point seeing that it ends up getting pitch black. All around the round walls of the cave stand giant pillars. I count them all in my head, a total of nine pillars with dark figures on top of each one. It doesn't take me long to figure out that they are all the members of the Akatsuki. _But how are they all meeting together in person? Aren't they rarely supposed to meet, and hardly ever in person? And where's their giant statue?_ Somehow, while concentrating hard on this, I end up listening into their conversation.

"And what of new recruits? We need to replace our losses soon." I think that's Pain talking, but I'm not entirely sure. From down here, the voices can't be told apart. They all sound like the same deep voices and because of the small echo, are a bit harder to hear.

"The Leaf ninja are already well on our tail so we need to be prepared," he continues.

"Then we should split and take to different paths. We would be bound to come across some willingness to join."

"Even if that's true, we can't risk causing some trouble and catch the eye of our oh-so-precious-watchers."

"Tobi has an idea!" _Tobi's part of the Akatsuki? Then that sort of narrows down what time we landed in. Plus, they lost some members. So after Gaara was rescued? But what else?_ "What about a bake sale? Tobi loves sweets."

"No, you fool, hm."

There's a loud sigh. "Can't we stay on topic for just one meeting?" asks another voice.

A loud cough.

"Fine then. Onto the matter at hand." There's a take of breath that keeps everyone, even me, still stuck on the "matter at hand." "Our location has been breached as many of you already know. Our new location has been set so I give you all a maximum of two weeks to arrive starting tomorrow." Without warning, Paper Girl forces me into the middle of the circle with a big shove. I land with a thud, bringing out my hands to cushion my fall. On my hands and knees, I look up to the eyes staring down at me.

"Hey, why isn't she dead yet, hm? She's not supposed to be here."

That's got to be Deidara. _Wait, he's alive? I thought he died when Naruto and everyone else were sent to rescue Gaara._

"No need to dispose of her. I have acquired a skill from her."

That's Pain for sure.

"From here on out, if she can give us the necessary tools we need, she will remain alive, no matter what anyone has to say."

Everyone's eyes dig deeper into me. It's like they're trying to read me like a book, skimming every chapter and getting to the climax. I keep my eyes to the ground because that way, I won't be scared to meet any of the eyes that are digging into me.

"And what tools will she provide us?"

"That's no concern for any of you. All you need to know is that she will help us obtain our goals. And if she doesn't," I can feel Pain's eyes burning into my back. _Don't look Kiran. Just don't._ ",she'll die."

Pain's words are like an arrow through my chest. I know he's made this very clear before, but hearing these horrible words can't stop me from shivering. It's literally life or death. But I don't want to help them out. I don't want them to beat Naruto or anyone else. They could all end up dying. And if Marisela, Thalia, and even Michelle get mixed up in all of this, who knows what would happen.

There's no more words that are said. In only a few short moments, Pain speaks again. "Akatsuki, dismissed!"

Every presence in the room before instantly disappears altogether. Every menacing eye and dark image goes away and I'm left in the ever present darkness. The ground beneath my fingers grows colder with every passing second. I can't believe I actually put myself into this. I put myself into this so that I'd have a chance to live and have a chance to find Michelle, wherever she might be.

"Stand up."

I'm too afraid to look up to the person who's talking to me, but I'm even more afraid of not responding. With all of my power, I tilt my head up to meet Pain in the eye. He stares down at me and without another word, turns around and starts walking.

With no other choice, I scramble to my feet and stumble to catch up to him. I stay a few feet behind him out of fear. All I can think of is his ability to kill me at any time. I got to stay on his good side for as long as I can. Just keep telling him what he needs, it doesn't matter what happens. I have to get to Michelle, Thalia, and Marisela. That's my goal. Nothing can stop me or will stop me.

We continue our way through the cave in silence, that's until Pain speaks up again. "Your power, keep it a secret. I can't have the other members discovering what you can do for us. Therefore, don't speak a word," _Please don't tell me he's going to say those words._ ",or die."

I can't help stopping in my tracks. It's there again. That threat, except different but with the same cost. I need my life, and so does everyone else so I have to keep this up. My feet are able to move after I go over my purpose one last time.

Pain takes me back to my room, but not without reminding me one last time about the "powers" I have to keep secret. The door slams shut, leaving me alone. _Now what? I'm going to be so bored here. And what's that about them moving places?_ _I guess it makes sense that they have to move a lot but now of all times? This doesn't make Kiran happy. I haven't showered yet, I'm still wearing the same dirty clothes, and I'm more than tired._ Rage replaces my fear in the blink of an eye. I don't deserve this and I'm sure I'm not used to this kind of treatment either. I know I'm spoiled and I like it that way. So until I find a way out of here, I need the best treatment possible!

 _Knock. Knock._

 _Better not be Pain. I'm getting really tired of him reminding me that the slightest thing I do can result in me being killed. It scares me to death but it also annoys me._

Having barely moved from the door, it takes no time for me to open it. I open it just a crack with me peeking only half of my face outside. _I'm still scared._ There, glaring down at me is none other than Itachi Uchiha. Shocked, I step back from the door and make room for him to enter. _What's he doing here? He's the reason I'm here. What does he want with me? Oh shit he's going to kill me. Wait no, Pain said he can't touch me. That's right Mr. Cereal, you "can't touch this"!_ He steps into the room, quietly but quickly, striding fully into the middle.

Not a heartbeat later, "What is this power of yours that Pain keeps secret?"

 _Damn, is this a test from Pain? He literally just left like a few seconds ago. Shit, should I tell him? He's a good guy deep down. I mean, the real reason he killed his clan was because they were planning on destroying the Leaf, so he's a good guy. So, it'd be okay for me to tell him because he wouldn't do anything to me because I don't want to do anything bad to the Leaf or anyone there. There's no way one of my fave characters would do that._

"Well-um-I… There's… I'm."

As I stumble with my words, Itachi continues to stare at me coldly.

"I-I can see the past, present, and future."

Silence's the only thing passed between Itachi and me, besides a very serious glare. Then, he turns rapidly and begins to head out. "Foolish."

My words are caught in my mouth. _This guy!_ My eyes jump from corner to corner as I panic about what to do next. "But it's true, I can tell you everything!"

My words don't seem to do anything to him; he continues to take steady steps towards the door. _You have no idea how mad you're making me feel, Mr. Cereal. If you were really cereal, I would eat you left and right, bitch! Oh my god I'm totally Gene from_ Bob's Burger's. _What's wrong with me?_

Somehow, Itachi is still walking to the door.

I jab my finger at him, yelling, "You're an ex-Anbu from the Leaf Village! You're blood type AB! You're a member of the Uchiha clan!"

I don't know why, but random facts about Itachi just come out of my mouth to try and make him stay. _He has to listen to me! I am always right. You can't ignore me forever._

"Your birthday's June ninth so you're a Gemini! You have a younger brother named Sasuke! Ever since you left him alone, he's been looking forward to the day he gets to kill you. All because you killed your entire clan, but because you wanted to save the Leaf from them."

Everything after that just passes by in a blur. There's something strong holding onto my neck, tightly, and I can't exactly breathe right. Itachi's face is scrunched up and it's nothing like it was only a few moments ago. His eyes are narrowed too thin, I can barely see his sharingan. The scowl on his face is so deep I can see shadows all over it, but more underneath his scary eyes. I'm shivering so hard right now. Even my fingers that are hanging down to my sides are twitching so much, I can't tell if they might fall off or not. And my heart's beating so fast, I'm afraid it might explode.

Itachi keeps glaring at me and even tightens his hold on my neck a little. I gasp loudly. _It hurts. Why's he doing this?_

"Don't tell anyone. If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you." He's so quiet I can hardly hear him. Then again, I can hear my loud breathing and the even louder beating of my frantic heart. "Now tell me," he whispers. "what else do you know?"

 _Ah shit. So this is what I get? I can't tell him everything or else I'll seriously screw things up for everyone. But if I don't tell him-_

He squeezes tighter. My hands automatically go to grab onto his wrist like if I'm able to stop him. My throat can't go on like this. I croak for air but barely anything is getting in. Tears start to form in my eyes. _I'll do it. But only because I need to live long enough to help save everyone else. So please, I'm sorry if I ruin this everyone._

My voice comes out raspy but still manageable. I don't know how I'm still able to talk. "Y-Your father t-told… plan. Their plan to d-destroy … Leaf. B-but you couldn't… So you did w-what… to d-do… k-killed your c-clan to save… Y-Your parents f-forgave you … let your b-brother live. … S-Sasuke just wants to k-kill you. A-And I-I know … you'll s-see him soon."

Slowly, I feel his hand loosening its grip and eventually let go of my neck. I collapse to the ground, coughing and gasping like a fish out of water. _Breathing hurts, but it's never felt so good._ I cough again and again but I don't care. I look up at Itachi. He has his back towards me and now's at the door.

Without turning around, he says, "This stays a secret. If it doesn't, I'll kill you."

All of my blood runs cold. "Y-Yes, Sir!"

He leaves and quietly shuts the door. All I can hear is my wheezing. _Itachi was in here. And he choked me to get answers. Honestly, I'm not surprised. But that was scary! I'm literally shaking in my boots. He could have killed me easily. But why? Why did he come in here? He even seemed satisfied with what he got out of me. Now I'm mad. He used me!_ Just as my anger came, it went. _There's no way I'd go up against Itachi. He proved that when he was in here choking me._

Breathing becomes easy like normal and I gain back the strength that I lost to Mr. Cereal. I get up and slowly get to my bed. The mattress is hard, I finally realize. They can't end up treating me like this forever. I have some sort of advantage against them. They rely on me for their "future". I can use that and get back at them and have a better stay. A smile returns to my face, because it won't be as hard as anything else I've done. I was the ruler of my household back in our world, and if I can do it there, I can do it here. _Yes, yes._ That's going to be my second goal for when I'm here with them. _You will always be first guys._


	16. Kiran- For Better (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Paper Girl=Konan, Fish Guy/Fish Boy/ Fishsticks/ Sushi/ Seafood/ Fish=Kisame, and Mr. Cereal as you all know=Itachi. Now that that's out of the way, here's Kiran's last chapter set before Thalia's are in full swing again (which might take up more than three weeks. Sorry in case you're enjoying everyone else's more. But me and the girls don't get to find out your preferences until after the results of the poll, which opens soon, come in!) Anyway, here's Kiran with the Akatsuki again! (-/ _ \\-) Apparently Itachi isn't amused. Oh well, on with the chapter!

 ** _Kiran- For Better...(Part II)_**

"Wake up. Wake up or we'll leave you."

 _I'm groggy. My back hurts. I want to keep sleeping._

"Five more minutes, Mom."

Somebody shakes me hard. My eyes shoot open. Blood boils all over my body, but before I can yell at the dumb person who woke me up, I bite my cheeks to keep from saying anything. Standing over me is Pain, looking serious like always.

"Get up. Everyone has left except for us."

He doesn't say anything else and leaves me still in bed. I freak out for a second but go put on my boots and comb my hair with my fingers as I catch up with him in the cave hallway place.

It's really quiet. I want to say something so it won't be as awkward, but there's really nothing to say to this guy. I remember their conversation from yesterday. I think they talked about moving hideouts or something. He also said that everyone left. I'll start there.

"So, where is everyone?"

"They all left, as will we."

He doesn't say anything else after that. _Guess he's not much for conversation. But it's too quiet. And awkward. Say something else! I'm getting ticked._

He leads on and sooner than later, we meet up with Paper Girl, Fish Guy, and Mr. Cereal. They're all standing at the entrance/exit of the cave. It's a good thing too or else I would've started coming up with a plan to have him keep talking and put my plot from yesterday to work.

I keep my eyes anywhere but from Itachi. I even take a good look at Fish Guy. _He really does look like a shark._ It's honestly really funny. I'm surprised he isn't flopping around like a real fish. The thought's too hilarious to keep to myself so I end up smiling a little.

"You'll be leaving with Konan and I. Manage to stay close, our destination is far."

 _What? You have got to be kidding me. I don't want to walk far! It's bad enough I already stink, but I'm wearing heels and a dress too! And I'm still sleepy._

"No. She should go with us."

Everyone looks over at Itachi. _He better not be-_

"That I must refuse, Itachi."

Pain's got such a serious expression. It kind of looks like he knows what Itachi's plan is. _So what's he planning? C'mon, say it Pain!_

In a heartbeat, Itachi gives a comeback. "People are out looking for this girl. It would be dangerous for her and even more for the Akatsuki if our leader were to become targeted."

Even Kisame looks a bit concerned. I've got to admit that even I kind of agree with him, but Pain is pretty strong. Not a lot of guys'll be able to beat him up.

"He's right."

 _Even Paper Girl agrees with him!?_

Pain closes his eyes. We all stare at him. _What's he going to say? Oh crap, don't put me with Itachi, Pain. Don't do it! You know he almost killed me last night right? What happened to no one lays a finger on me?_

"Very well, Itachi, I put her in your care. Watch over her carefully. She is our way towards success." _So I'm just an object! Thanks a lot, Pain. Nice to see you care._

I grit my teeth to keep myself from throwing things at Pain.

"Of course."

Then, Pain and Paper Girl are gone. Out in the foggy ground right outside you can barely see them jumping from tree to tree.

"Itachi you idiot! Now look what you've done. We have to babysit this brat because of you."

 _I'm not a brat fishboy! If anything I'll fry you and turn ya into sushi!_

"No use complaining now. We have to reach the new hideout soon. Let's go."

Sushi sighs and I glare at him. "Fine."

They begin jumping out at the trees. My jaw drops. _How'd they do that?_

I call out to them. "Hey, stop! I can't do that jumpy thingy you guys do!"

They immediately stop and I swear I think I heard Sushi sigh. They both jump down to me.

"You really are a brat aren't you?"

 _You're seriously pissing me off._ Then, something hits me. My smile comes back.

"Yeah, but you better watch over me like Pain says. If he finds out that you hurt me at all, you'll really get it, Sushi."

"Sushi! Who are you calling Sushi?" Sushi frowns at me, his eyes pinning me down to the floor. But I end up doing the same back with a smile.

"Try it," I dare.

"Stop, Kisame. She has a point. We'll walk from here on out."

Sushi snarls at me one last time and tears his eyes away from me. "Fine, brat. You'll have your way for now."

 _And that's how you get your way._

 _ **...**_

"I'm getting tired over here!"

Kisame moans. "Can we kill the brat now Itachi?

Itachi remains quiet.

We've been walking in this fog for a really long time now, and my feet are killing me. I've been complaining ever since we started but they won't do anything. Kisame complains back but Itachi hasn't said anything to both of us.

"I'm wearing heels, y'know. It hurts to walk in them for a long time!" Kisame clenches his already tight fists. Itachi doesn't say anything. "And I'm cold! You're wearing cloaks, it's not fair! I'm only wearing a long sleeve and leggings underneath this dress. Not to mention that I'm starting to get really sweaty."

Suddenly, Kisame abruptly lunges over at me and screams, "Well I'm cold blooded. How do you think I feel?"

"But I need a jacket! At least you're wearing more clothing than I am! Or at least I hope you are."

That seems to really tick him off.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop it, both of you."

In his calm voice, Itachi somehow has us stop arguing.

"Over there is a village. We could get you some new clothes."

 _While they're at it…_ "And some food. I'm hungry too."

"Why you-"

"Stop Kisame."

I pass an "I win" grin at the really mad Sushi. It looks like he's about to explode. His face's even going red.

"We'll be back, shortly."

 _Why did that sound like a warning? It's not like I'm going to leave. I'm not stupid._

"Yeah, yeah."

They leave. Now it's me alone in this foggy forest, all cold. They could've at least left me one of their cloaks. _Jerks._ I rub my cold arms as fast as I can to try and stay warm. I even lean my back against a tree. _They better come back fast._ It's funny, I was so scared of Itachi yesterday, but now I'm yelling at him and Kisame as if they're my family back home. And I'll continue doing it until I have nothing more to use against 'em. _Hehe, I love being the bad guy._

A hard wind presses me tighter against the tree. _But I hate being cold! Sushi, Mr. Cereal, hurry up!_

Some ten minutes later, the two are back with everything that Itachi promised. The first thing I put on is the thick jacket. I put on the hood and smile as the heat returns to my body. Kisame even tosses a small bag at me. I glare at him once I catch it, but I smile again when I open it. Inside are some sort of pastries, those Japanese balls on a stick, and other hot stuff. I immediately start eating. The small pastry things are like big, colorful donut holes, except with a sweet filling. The balls on a stick are sweet too. The other stuff I don't know but they remind me of the fritters that my mom would make from time to time.

"Are you happy now you pain in the ass?"

 _Now I'm not._

I glare back at Sushi but he only glares back. I'm not so scared and even say, "I am, thanks for asking Seafood."

Kisame begins to stutter a response before yelling back at me. "What the hell kind of insult is that? You should be grateful we even thought about getting you all this you brat."

"I said I was!"

"Well, it didn't sound like it!"

"Well I am! You should start to know the difference, Sushi!"

"Stop calling me names, you brat!"

"Then stop calling me brat, fish!"

"Brat!"

"Fish!"

"Enough! Our journey will only be longer if you continue to fight the entire way there."

With that, Kisame and I stop fighting and instead just glare at each other. I continue eating my food, but Kisame made me so mad I can't really enjoy it like I used to.

Itachi takes one step forward and we follow him. We walk for another ten minutes, and below us, in a low valley is a village. The fog has sort of cleared up so I'm able to see most of the things from up here on this cliff. The village doesn't seem to have any fog at all and instead has a crystal clear sky over it. Not far is an ocean. _Where are we?_

"You better eat up brat, because it'll be a while before we reach the hideout in the Land of Frost." _Frost? As in, it'll be cold?_

"You guys better have gotten me extra clothes. I said I needed some new ones."

Kisame snarls. "Ungrateful-"

"Here." Itachi hands over a burlap sack. "We managed to get these for you as well. You'll be able to change into them at a later time. We've wasted enough time already."

 _Hmph. Fine._

I swing the bag over my shoulders and continue munching through my food. Itachi takes the lead once again and Kisame and I trail after. I'm surprised Itachi hasn't said anything about what happened yesterday. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to threaten me again. Maybe _my_ threat is doing the trick, maybe he just doesn't want to say anything in front of Kisame. Who knows. I should be glad they're doing all this for me in the first place because now that one of my goals has been accomplished, I need my priority to be accomplished too. That means wherever Michelle is, I'll be there soon. I just hope I make it to her in time.

* * *

P.S. Sorry for posting so late in the day. Me, the girls, and some other friends went to go eat out for our club (and relieve stress) but as promised I uploaded twice this week. As of now, I don't see me posting twice until my own birthday or just cuz. But anyways! Aren't Kiran and Kisame getting along swimmingly (budum tss!). DON'T FORGET THE POLL THAT'LL BE POSTED SOON! Sorry we really want to know who's chapters you're liking.

P.S.S. Don't be afraid to review or PM me. I'm seriously getting a bit lonely...Until later!


	17. Thalia- Another Character (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey there! Sorry about not posting anything Friday, but I have a totally legit reason for it: FANIME! Me, Kiran, Marisela, and two other friends went Saturday and Sunday and I have to say we're spent (money and energy-wise) but boy was it worth it! If any of you happened to also go any of those days or have any questions about what it's like, I'll be VERY happy to answer! In other words, the poll has been up for over a week and some of you have started to vote which is AWESOME! If you can't find the poll, just go to my profile page and it should be at the very top. Then again, I've come to realize that you're all kind of the quiet kind which is totally fine because I am too. Now onto this chapter. Well this is gonna take a few weeks, I think four, but I'll keep you updated on it. A lot of personal stuff happens here and some new characters are gonna appear (but they're original, so yeah). Still, I hope you'll enjoy this because it was a blast for me to do. Here's Thalia's latest set. Until later!

 _ **Thalia- Another Character (Part I)**_

I've gotten used to waking up to Sakura's alarm. I've gotten used to the new schedule that Tsunade gave me. I've even gotten used to the normal antics that come with being a part of the _Naruto_ world, specifically when it involves living in the Leaf Village. The only thing I haven't gotten used to is the Academy. That's why I wake up with dread every morning.

It's been about two weeks since my arrival at the Leaf Village and in that course of about two weeks, I've gotten a lot of stuff done. On my second day, I was called up to Tsunade's office to be given direct orders about what to do in my stay. She gave me a series of questions and I gave her a series of answers. Of course, that resulted in me telling her that I had barely any experience with jutsu so what did she have me do? She made me go back to the Academy. Even if my stay were to be limited, she wanted me to know some way of protecting myself, so off to the Academy I went. She gave me a week and a half to impress her and Iruka with a clone technique along with as much taijutsu, ninjutsu, and more jutsus I could manage in order to not start at the very beginning with the rest of the first years who are all around five.

Immediately, I was set to work. I honestly wouldn't have been able to do it without Sakura, Sai, and Naruto's help in that week. At first, I didn't think it would be possible because I thought I didn't have any chakra in me and would end up learning taijutsu from Lee. However, once I expressed that concern over to the three, Sakura ended up putting me under a series of tests that I thought would fail. But the impossible became possible and she told me I did have chakra within me. I didn't know what to believe. I was in disbelief, but after some long debating, I concluded that it should be possible given that we are in the _Naruto_ world. So I rolled with it and continued my training with them until I was able to perform the shadow clone jutsu, block some attacks from Sakura, and throw at least ten kunai at the trunk of a tree before Tsunade and Iruka.

The week that followed was hectic. Tsunade enrolled me as a genin into the Academy after my graduation which sort of excited me. Although that excitement came to an end when I attended my first day and realized I would be classmates with a bunch of ten year olds. _Okay, they're all technically twelve or thirteen but that doesn't take away the fact that they're all kids!_ Sooner or later, the little boogers started calling me Old Lady because I'm the oldest one in the class. Not to mention that most of them hate me because I was the only one that ended up getting an almost perfect score on the first written quiz passed out. _I can already feel the blush come onto my face because of my embarrassment. All these people are already throwing daggers at me even though I'm not supposed to know more than they all do. And what's worse is that I have no idea when I'm able to get out of here or bump up a level with people my own age. Oh, the agony!_

Then there's the whole reason for them protecting me and Marisela in the first place. That second day I met with Tsunade, I took the opportunity to ask her about anything she knew and was willing to tell me about them even being interested in Marisela, Kiran, Michelle, and I. She simply sighed and looked at me with a serious face. We were the only ones in her office so she also took the opportunity to spill some beans. She said that even she didn't know, only that it was important for her to send someone out to get us. The only hint she got was to look for the bright light. After that, she went on with business. One of the thing I asked that day was why I was enrolled if I'm sixteen. She was so shocked she froze for a good five minutes. She told me she thought I was thirteen. Now it was my turn to freeze for five minutes. I shouldn't have been surprised. A lot of people confuse my age because of my height and people say that I have a "fresh face". Whatever that means.

"Thalia, come one. Wake up."

Sakura shakes me lightly as I hide myself underneath my blankets. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. How many times have we been over this?"

"About a week."

Suddenly, a breeze of cold replaces the warm blanket that was on me only moments ago. I shiver a little as Sakura raises the blanket in her right arm, high and proud. "Come on, it's not that bad is it? We've been studying together for the last couple of days so you shouldn't be the worst student in your class like Naruto was."

I bet Naruto sneezed wherever he is.

I groan but sit up. I look around Sakura's room like I usually do. Sometimes, I expect to wake up in my own room, right next to my little sister and plan out the day from there. But here I am, in Sakura's room, on the floor, sitting on the futon that's been my bed for the past two weeks (thanks to Sakura's mom who let me sleep on it).

Sakura begins folding the blanket in her hands and I follow suit. I stand up, groggy, and start to fold the futon. When it's in the shape of a compact square, I squeeze it into Sakura's closet along with the blanket Sakura folded.

After that, we both get dressed. I get into the green collared shirt, black leggings and black skirt that I keep in the small portion of Sakura's drawer that we share. The bandages that I wrap around my legs and arms aren't the same hassle that it was two weeks ago. In fact, I like to call myself an on-track-professional.

Wrapping the last bit of the bandage around my right fingers, I hear footsteps make their way over here. There's a knock followed by the sound of Sakura's mom.

"Sakura, Thalia," she calls, "breakfast is ready."

"Coming Mom." She then tilts her head to face me, a small smile on her face. "Don't worry about the Academy Thalia. I know for sure that you're doing great and that things will only get better today. Just wait."

I return a small smile. "Thanks, Sakura." _Even if it's just a little, thanks for encouraging me like this. Now if only I could do the same to everyone else._

We march our way down to find Sakura's dad already eating breakfast, an assortment of rice, toast, miso soup, and fried eggs. Sakura's dad greets us and so does her mom. I've become used to these people and have even gotten a bit close to them. Although Sakura's mom can be a bit assertive, she's very caring and sweet. Sakura's dad came off to be laid back and aloof but he's really a hardworking man that puts a lot of effort into his work for the sake of his family. I also never thought he would be the one to give Sakura's hair it's pink color.

We make small talk as we eat. They ask me about the Academy so I only tell them that it's going great. At first, they questioned the fact that a sixteen year old was still attending the Academy but after briefly stating that I'm from another village that concentrates more on other lifestyles than on becoming a ninja, they quickly understood my position. Telling them about why I was alone and without my family was tougher. Sakura and I told them the story Tsunade came up with: my parents had to send me ahead of time because of important work that they couldn't leave behind so Tsunade entrusted me with her star (and only) pupil which only made the Haruno's beam with pride and joy for their daughter.

Once we finish eating our breakfast, Sakura and I head out to start out our days. She walks me over to Hell, making a small conversation on the way. We talk about random things, but mainly about how I think my day will go. We also make plans for when I get out. But sadly, we get to the Academy quickly and have to part ways.

"Good luck today, Thalia! I'll be here to pick you up right after."

She waves her hand high and I raise mine to wave back. We're pretty early as usual so there's no one around. "Bye Sakura! See you in a few hours!" _I hope._

She walks away, leaving me there in my dreadful position. I puff out my chest and stick my chin high. _Alright Academy, hit me with all you've got!_

 **…**

"Alright class, you're all dismissed. I'll have your new teams assigned in a few days so hold on a bit longer."

All the students and me rush out of our seats towards freedom. Well, that's half of my reason. The other is because-

"Grandma, hey Grandma!"

That.

I force the mean things I could do and say to these little brats out of my head and instead focus on going outside to meet Sakura. That doesn't help however and am only rewarded by a whole chorus of little kids calling me out.

"Grandma, Grandma! Don't forget your cane when you head out."

In the hallway of the Academy's third floor, dozens of children laugh as more begin to mock me.

"Hey Grandma, you should start eating more protein because you're getting shorter. No wait, that's just me getting taller!"

 _Okay, bringing my height into this isn't fair! It's bad enough Naruto thought I was a kid like you guys because of my height anyway._

I hurry down the hallway, careful not to run or else enlighten them to keep taunting me. However, they continue up until the first floor, where the exit is. By then, they all give up and decide to better spend their time in the freedom of not being restricted by the chain binding hours of the Academy. I do the same and breathe a sigh of relief when I walk past the open doors.

On instinct, my eyes search frantically for a person with pink hair, but am meeting with someone completely different.

"Hey, Thalia!"

Naruto waves his arm high in the crowd of children that run past him. Once my eyes meet his, he runs through the crowd of little people with ease.

"Sorry Sakura couldn't make it. She told me Tsunade called her up last minute so here I am to pick you up!" His smile is so big, I can never get used to it.

"Thanks, Naruto." I return the same smile, but there's nothing behind it like his.

He must have caught onto it because the next thing he says throws me off. "Hey. Are you okay?"

My smile twitches to a straight line. "You could say that. The Academy just isn't something I'm used to. I'll get it eventually."

Naruto pats me on the back. "That's the spirit! You know, I was never the type to be good at school either. Me and the guys would just ditch whenever we felt like it. But don't worry, if you ever need any help, just come looking for the guy that was once in your place," he says proudly jabbing his thumb at his chest.

My smile comes back, genuine this time. "Thanks Naruto."

Then Naruto's face brightens up. "I've got an idea! Why not join me for some dinner, my treat? I know a great ramen shop that'll blow your socks right off. That'll definitely cheer you up."

He doesn't mean Ichiraku's does he? Because if he is, I'm all for it!

"Yeah let's go!"

 **…**

I never thought I'd actually be eating ramen from _t_ _he_ Ichiraku's ramen shop. And it's on Naruto! That's something unexpected right?

Naruto takes a spot on the stool at the far right end of the shop. I sit right next to him, excited beyond words.

Ichiraku smiles once he sees Naruto . "Hey, Naruto. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"You could say that again," he replies leaning his elbows on the counter.

Ichiraku then spots me and gives Naruto a quizzical look. "Who's this you got there? A friend?"

Naruto nods. "Yeah, her name's Thalia. She was feeling a bit down so I decided to cheer her up with one of your famous bowls."

Ichiraku radiates with delight. "Then I'm going to have to make her something special." He looks right at me with a large smile on his face. "Now don't worry, my ramen will be able to bring you right back up in just one sip." He turns back to Naruto. "The usual for you?"

"You know it."

With that, Ichiraku gets onto working on our meals. I don't know what to feel anymore. Excitement? Joy? Anxiety? A combination of all of the three? Why not!

"Just wait until you've tried Ichiraku's ramen, you won't be able to eat any other and feel the same about other ramen," Naruto suddenly says.

"Really? It's that good?" _Why is my heart racing so much?_

Naruto grins at me. "You better believe it. It's the best on the whole wide world!"

"Wow. Now I can't wait to try some! But I feel bad that you're paying."

"That's no problem. Anything for a friend."

 _Friend? You're calling me friend?_ My eyes slowly drift down. This is some news to behold but all I can think about are the friends that aren't with me right now. I know Marisela is safe and sound at the Sand Village, but what about Michelle and Kiran? Where are they? What are they doing? Do they need me? Does Marisela need me? Man I feel so self-centered. Here I am getting excited about eating ramen when they could be out there being miserable, going hungry and starving. Suddenly, I don't feel like eating.

"Hey, look who it is."

The sound of a deep voice draws my attention. Outside of the shop, a few feet away are Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. _But where's Akamaru?_

"H-Hi Naruto."

 _So adorable._

"Hey Hinata. Hey guys. Want to join us for some ramen?"

 _Okay Thalia, stop sulking for a moment and focus on the bigger picture for a second. There's Hinata. And here's Naruto. And Naruto just proposed the brilliant idea of bringing them into this. I mean inviting them! So far Naruto, you're not the complete idiot I took you for. Alright Thalia, just press things along a little bit._

"That's a good idea Naruto. You guys should join us."

"Oh, you're here too, Tina."

 _Stab. Why did it have to be you Kiba?_

"A-Actually, it's T-Thalia."

Kiba meets my eyes and I swear I'm about to swoon. "Really? I could have sworn it was Tina."

 _Stop it, you're destroying my already shattered heart. Just pick up the pieces little by little._

"N-No, it's not."

"Yeah, Kiba, even _I_ knew that," mocks Naruto with a smirk.

"Shut up Naruto! It's not like it's a contest."

"So are you going to eat or not?"

Hinata pleads to the guys. "Can we?"

Kiba sighs but gives in. "Alright, alright."

 _Perfect!_

"Uh, here Hinata," I say. I get up from my seat and motion my arms to the seat I was on moments ago, next to Naruto. "You can take my spot."

Hinata blushes. "T-There? Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yeah, go right ahead." _Do it. Do it. Do it._

"R-Right next to N-Naruto?" she whispers to herself.

"Yup."

 _Come on. Work, work!_

"No need to be afraid, Hinata. I don't bite," Naruto confirms. _Yes, yes. Draw in the bait._

"O-Okay," she finally mumble and takes the seat.

In my head, bells of victory ring but not before-

"Then I'll sit here."

-Kiba takes the seat next to Hinata. My mouth hangs open at the situation. _Why world? What have I done to deserve this!?_

 _Remember Thalia, he's fictional, you're real. He's fictional, you're real. He's fictional, you're real._

Kiba pats the seat next to him. "You can sit here if you want Tina -I mean Thalia," he corrects.

 _He's fictional, you're, you're real! He's fictional, you're real! Stop it heart! You're not helping!_

I plop down in the seat next to Kiba and Shino takes the open spot next to me.

"Hey, Ichiraku, you got three more orders," Naruto yells out.

"I'll get it Dad," I hear a girl say. Behind the counter, a pretty girl with brown hair that looks just a little older than us comes into the picture. Based on what she said, I think she's Ichiraku's daughter. "Hello, what can I get for you three?"

She takes each one of their orders and heads back further behind the counter. Meanwhile, I focus solely on the counter, trying to frantically control my heartbeat.

"So where were you guys today?" Naruto asks.

"Just finishing up a mission like usual," answers Kiba.

"Lucky, I haven't been able to go on missions lately."

 _Oh no. It's because of me, isn't it. I feel bad now. Sorry Naruto._

"Why not?" I hear Hinata question.

There's silence at first but that's quickly filled with Naruto's chuckling. "Oh, no reason at all. None of us have had the time recently, that's all."

"Typical Naruto," comments Kiba.

I lift my head slightly and look at Naruto. He catches me staring and smirks. _Does that mean he doesn't mind me taking up most of his time? If so, thanks Naruto._

"Orders up, everyone!"

Ichiraku and his daughter bring out all of our ramen and serve us. My plate is an eyesore, but a glorious one. The noodle thickness is nothing like Instant Ramen. The noodles can hardly be seen beneath the piles of incredible-looking chunks of food. On the side are two pieces of seaweed. Right next to them is half of a poached egg which is right next to slices of what looks like pork. And low behold there's also those white star things with a pink spiral in the middle too! The smell is incredible too. There's no way I'll be able to eat any other ramen, just like Naruto said.

I grab some chopsticks and dig in. Yet, right as I reach for the chopstick cup, my fingers collide with Kiba's.

"Sorry!" I yelp out as I quickly hide my hand beneath the counter.

Kiba shrugs. "Accidents happen." Taking two pairs of chopsticks, he hands one to me. "Here."

Taking the chopsticks, I refrain from looking at him because I know perfectly well that all my face has gone red. "Thanks," I mutter.

I've used chopstick before so eating isn't as big a problem as sitting next to Kiba. However, my anxiety towards Kiba goes away as I take my first bite. The noodles are complete heaven. _So smooth and tasty._ I then pave my way into the pork. I'm instantly taken to yet another world. I continue to take a bite out of everything until I've had two of everything from my bowl. _This is absolutely delicious! I could just die from happiness._

"How's your first time eating Ichiraku's ramen?" Naruto asks me.

I don't know how to respond without stopping my feast to talk. So I say with noodles in my mouth, "It'f's sho ghoud."

Naruto smiles. "Isn't it? Ichiraku's the best!"

I nod with tears in my eyes.

Kiba gawks at me. "Are you actually crying?"

 _Yes, now don't judge._

"Wow, you're a piece of work." Before I can mentally yell at him, he starts to laugh.

 _Stop getting distracted by his attractiveness Thalia and keep eating your ramen!_

I ignore the laughing Kiba and keep on slurping away. Then, my ramen is gone. But I'm not sad in the least. I'm so happy I could burst with happiness (also because the ramen was pretty filling)!

With everyone done with their ramen, Ichiraku and his daughter collect our bowls but also leave another bowl down for Naruto. There's just one thing I have to ask. I gather the courage the bowl of ramen left me with and turn to Kiba.

"Where's Akamaru?"

That seems to shock him, but pain takes over his face soon after. Seeing his expression, I now regret asking.

"He's been sick for a while. All of the dogs have been. No one knows what it is, but my sister says it's nothing to worry about. Just food poisoning, maybe."

All of my happiness drains away. _Poor Akamaru._ "I'm sorry. I hope Akamaru feels better." _Better yet…_ "Don't worry. Akamaru seems like a strong dog. I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self in no time."

Kiba smirks. "Thanks. I'll tell him that."

 _My poor heart. I don't think it can take a smirking Kiba._

"What about you Thalia?" Hinata asks. "How have you been?"

 _Well this is unexpected. Don't lie, but don't make them worry about you. They could have enough on their plate already. Don't add more to the pile._

"I'm fine, just getting used to living in the Leaf. I hope I'm not a bother."

Naruto interrupts our conversation with a slam of his bowl. "Of course you're not. You should see things from our perspectives sometime. It's like you're any other ninja. If anything, it's really awesome to have you along, Thalia."

My smile broadens like never before. _Just any other ninja._ It's like they act as if I've been here all along when I've only been here two weeks. _Is it bad to say that I want to stay here longer, even if just a little?_

"Thanks everyone."

 **…**

I knock on the door to the Haruno's house. Sakura's dad answers the door and he smiles when he see that it's me. He welcomes me inside and I gush in. The five of us ended up talking at Ichiraku's for hours. I don't know how we did it, but we did. Even Shino joined in on some of the conversations. It wasn't until I saw how late it was that I had to rush back to Sakura's house. I said goodbye to everyone, even Shino who barely said a word the entire night and hurried back. Afterall, I've got another day at the Academy waiting for me.

I greet Sakura's mom who's washing the dishes and climb the stairs to Sakura's room. I knock before entering, hoping for Sakura to be inside. Turning the knob, my heart races. _What Naruto said earlier, about me being like any other ninja, is it true for everyone here in the Leaf?_ I open the door and find Sakura sitting on her bed reading a book on anatomy.

"Hey Thalia. I was wondering where you were."

I giver her a smile. "Sorry, I was out with Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino at Ichiraku's."

She smiles back. "That's fine. How did it go? I hope Naruto didn't do anything stupid like usual."

I shake my head. "Actually, there was something that he said that I want to talk to you about. Do you mind me asking?"

"No, not at all." She puts a bookmark on her current page and sets the book down.

I take in a deep breath. "What do you think of me?"

She stares at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I start, "lately I've been thinking that I've just been dead weight to you and Sai and Naruto. You guys haven't been able to go on missions because watching over me is your current mission. And you even share a room with me and you had to help me with my graduation exam. Not to mention that you sometimes come and get me after I get out of the Academy. So what exactly do you think of me?"

Sakura stares at me wide eyed for a few seconds. She, then starts to laugh. "Why do ask that?" she say between laughs. "Of course you're not dead weigh! That's ridiculous. If anything, I should thank you for being my mission. I think the same goes for Naruto and Sai." She gets up from her bed and walks over to me. "Having you around has been great. To be honest, it's like having a sister. And helping you out is exactly why I became a medical ninja; I want to be useful too. Helping you out gives me joy because I know I'm helping out another person. And taking you and picking you up from the Academy isn't trouble at all," she puts her hands on my shoulders, "because you're my friend."

"Thank you Sakura."

 _Great, now I feel like crying._

"But you should go to sleep now that you're back. Remember, you have to go to the Academy tomorrow!"

And just like that the mood has drastically changed.

* * *

Even in the _Naruto_ world, school is a drag (badum tss!)...


	18. Thalia- Another Character (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: We're finally free!... Until college starts LOL. But anyways, I've come to the conclusion that Thalia's chapters are going to take up another week, and that the poll will close by the end of Marisela's set if that runs fine with y'all. The poll's coming along and I hope you guys keep voting because EVERY VOTE COUNTS (saying that for presidential stuff too even if all the registration is over and done with). With that said, keep voting! Kiran is winning so far so if you want that to change, vote. If not, vote. Voting is basically all I'm getting at right now because this is a pretty big year for that. Like SUPER BIG. VOTE. Vote for me because I'm too young (= u =). But yeah, other than that, me and the girls are graduated and will go on to separate paths, except for Kiran and me since we're going to room together, haha. Don't forget to review and PM me no matter how random the message is (I'm going to be twice as bored now that school is over). Until later!

 _ **Thalia- Another Character (Part II)**_

Sakura's alarm goes off as always. I toss and turn underneath my blanket. Yet somehow, I'm not dreading the morning like I always am. I pop out of my futon, surprising Sakura. She jumps, startled but lets out a sigh of relief. But surprise is still on her face.

"Well you're up early."

I'm surprised too. I'm not normally this jumpy.

Sakura chuckles. "If you happen to get ready fast enough, we could stop by the bakery on the way."

"What? Really?"

She nods. "Yeah. On me. As long as you promise to do your best today."

"You're on!"

 **…**

I walk happily, a kick in my step, as I swing the plastic bag full of sweets on my way to the Academy. Sakura gladly eats her cream puff by my side, laughing occasionally with me as we make small talk.

"And you would never believe it. That guy could totally make a whole town out of wood with the snack of a finger. It's incredible."

"That's amazing! But was there furniture inside?"

Sakura frowns. "Nope. That's the only down side."

"Still that's awesome!"

She chuckles at how amazed I am. "Yeah it is isn't it."

We finally reach the entrance of the Academy. Sakura's smile dips a little and so does mine. _And this is where we part ways._

"I guess I'll see you later," I say.

"Yeah, I guess. Try not to eat those all at once or you'll get fat," she jokes.

"Hey!" Still, I can't stop the smile from spreading all over my face.

She laughs and I join in. "Good luck and don't forget, I bought you those muffins for a reason! I better see better grades."

"You will!"

With that, she starts to head back down the path we walked together. I continue to stand there until I can no longer tell the shape of her body off in the distance. I let out a big breath and march, chin up, into the Academy. I'm not here at the usual time that I always am so there are more kids about, all with their parents who dropped them off the way Sakura did with me. I head in, happy to have no brats call me Old Lady like every other day. _Maybe it's because their parents are here and they don't want to get scolded by them._ I laugh at my logic but not before having a bittersweet thought. Just like their parents would scold them at their misbehavior, so would Kiran at anyone of us.

I enter the building as per usual but am surprised to see hardly any kids here. Though strange, I keep walking down the hallway, making my way to class. Just as I begin climbing the stairs to the second floor, I hear something that grabs my interest. It's the sound of children laughing, but it's no ordinary laughter. It's the sound of a kid who would be holding a magnifying glass to an anthill.

My feet move in an instant, dropping my bag of sweets where I stood, running through the hallways, itching to get closer to the laughter. My feet move faster than ever, but I'm not even close to tired. I just need to get to the laughter.

Then, I spot it, the giant circle formed outside in the back of the Academy, like a wasps nest buzzing with excitement, each individual waiting for it's turn to pollinate the poor flower that's gathered their attention. I barge through the door outside and through the crowd of children to get to the center. All the children are at least a couple inches shorter than me so it's not that hard to look over their heads. I push my way through, at last getting to look at their spectacle. There, four boys take on one. The individual stands about limply as he tries to defend himself against the others' attacks. He blocks them all well, but there's something off about his technique, almost as if he isn't used to hand to hand combat.

I grit my teeth and head in. "Hey!" The crowd of kids all buzz to silence.

The four boys all turn to look at me with concern but after getting a long look at me, they start to giggle.

"It's Granny," one of them says.

Another adds, "Did you lose your dentures?"

"Stop this!" I yell.

They all look at each at other, passing silent messages between themselves.

One of them speaks up. "He started it. If you yell at someone, it should be him!" The boy jabs a finger out to the kid behind him who's rasping for breath.

"You shouldn't be the one saying that. If he did start it, throwing a punch isn't going to solve anything."

The one to the left of the one who spoke scoffs. "Whatcha going to do, tell on us? Are you, Tattle Tell Grandma?"

A corner of my lips rises. I cross my arms over my chest and stare them down. "Well if you think punching solves all the world's problems, then I should call over some of my _old_ friends and settle the score."

They all flinch. The crowd around us starts getting smaller and smaller until there's only the six of us.

"Tch. Let's just leave."

Together, the four of the boys storm off.

The one boy coughs loudly. I run over to him, unsure about what to do.

"Uh, are you okay? Are you hurt? I could go find a nurse… or something." _Do they even have nurses here?_

Beneath his dark blue hood, the boy scowls. "I don't need your help. Just leave me alone."

The boy brushes past me and heads back into the Academy as if nothing happened. I stare at his back in awe. After staring blankly for some time, I realize that I dropped the muffins Sakura bought me somewhere at the stairs. I gasp and run back into the building to get them.

Luckily, I find them at the edge of the staircase, only a bit squashed. I don't mind though, as long as I still have them with me. With the bag in my hand, I climb up the stairs as I had originally intended and make it to class on time.

I take my usual seat and set the bag down next to me. The kids around me eye the bag as I slowly let it drop to the floor. They say nothing when I clear my throat to try and gather their attention.

The teacher takes the stage and class starts with one word from him. He's like any other shinobi and reminds me of Iruka. Only, this guy's hair is short and black and he's a lot taller than Iruka.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be heading outside to practice throwing kunai and shuriken once again. Make sure you try your best because this will be one of the last evaluations before you get put into teams."

 _No, anything but weapons. That's my weak point._ Sakura and I have studied everything there is to know about chakra and jutsus while Sai and I would occasionally work on my defense but even with Naruto as my mentor, weapons are still the one thing I loathe with all of my being. They really scare me because they're all pointy and I can never exactly pinpoint the exact space in which you have to grab the shuriken so I always end up getting cut (and have to double the amount of bandages for my right hand). Even though I passed the test Tsunade laid out for me, it was because all I had to do was aim at a trunk, and a huge trunk too. I barely made each of the blades stick to the tree and not any of them were close by. But now that I actually have to hit a whole bull's eye for my grade, there's no way I'd be able to keep up my facade.

Nevertheless, the entire class heads out to the school yard. The teacher has us each get and place a target. It's no big deal for me because I'm somewhat stronger than the little kids but as they gawk at my strength now, they'll laugh at how awful I am with the weapons. With my dummy set up twenty feet in front of me, I swallow my fear and stick my hand into the pouch strapped to my right thigh. A sharp pain coming from the tip of my index finger makes me wince. _Damn it, I did it again._ I try one more time and bring out a shuriken.

I stare down my target and tell myself I'll be closer to the giant red circle in the center. I bring my arm back as if I was going to throw a ball, the way Naruto taught me, and focus harder. I clench my teeth and throw the shuriken over my head. The shuriken flies fast and hits… a good three inches below the farthest line from the red dot at the center. _It's okay, it's just your first time. Let's try this again and get closer to that target!_ Pumped up, I grab another shuriken (without cutting my finger this time) and go about the steps Naruto taught me.

 _Clink._

My jaw drops at what I had just done. The last shuriken just _had_ to hit the other one didn't it? And now it's on the ground, lying down in it's misery. _C'mon Thalia, one more time you got this!_

After eight more shuriken, I give up. I slouch, putting my hands to my knees and bask in my depression. I swear I think there's an ominous black aura that's surrounding me and pushing everyone away. _And why hasn't the teacher checked up on me yet?_ I look up a little and turn my head in all directions. My eyes finally spot him scribbling something on his clipboard, standing about ten feet behind all of us. I guess he's just not doing one-on-one conversations today? I mentally sigh in relief but not before yelling at myself for loving that he won't get to see how bad I still am. I need all of the help I can get, even if it means talking one-on-one with him. _So feel bad you suck at doing something so basic!_

"You've been doing it wrong."

A small but stern voice makes me jump. I look down to my left and see a dark blue hood. _It's him! But what's he doing here? Wait, is he in my class? And I barely find out now? Smooth Thalia, real smooth._

I shake away all thoughts in my head and respond. "What do you mean?"

He sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "You're throwing the shuriken wrong. You're supposed to bend your elbow when you bring it back and then stretch it back out when it's about halfway down from your head. You're also supposed to flex your wrist and follow through with the motion. That way, the shuriken will be more precise and will go deeper into the target." I stare at him with wide eyes. _This boy is actually talking to me and is sort of being nice._ "Now do it exactly like I told you."

Wanting to protest that he had just taught me this, I close my mouth and instead feel grateful that he took some of his own time to tell me these tips. Now I just have to put what he told me to use. _Not hard, right?_ Plus, it's okay if I mess up because it'll be my first time trying a new technique.

Starting as always, I go through the steps but replace some of them with what he taught me. I bring my arm back, but I bend my elbow this time. Then, I bring it over my head. When it's about halfway down my head, I do as he said and stretch out my elbow. _That's weird, it's like throwing a dart._ For some reason, I feel like doing it this way I'm able to angle in the shuriken closer to the red dot. Closing it up, I throw the shuriken with the tip of my fingers and follow through with my wrist. It felt lighter, but I think that's the fastest I've ever thrown one of those. But now the results…

 _Plunk._

It… it hit it. It actually hit it. Well, not the red dot but the space between the red dot and the red ring that surrounds it. _I'm actually getting better! I'm so happy._

A large smile plasters onto my face. _This is great!_ I turn to look a the kid in the blue hoodie. He's still expressionless but now he untangled his arms from over his chest and instead has them on his hips.

"Thanks for the help! Really, I appreciate it."

He scoffs. "Of course you do. With your technique, there'd be no way for you to be a real ninja or pass the Chunin Exams."

 _Rude!_ I ought to strangle that thin neck he's hiding in that hood and shake him until his eyes pop out of his skull. Then again, he still helped me, so I'll only shake him until the blood stops getting to his head.

"That's mean to say." Still, I whisper to myself, "Even though it's totally true."

"Which is why I'm going to train you until you get better and not be ashamed of having such horrible skills that they sent you back far enough to waste your time with these idiots."

 _Isn't he calling himself an idiot?_ _And he heard me?!_

"Uh, thanks I guess, but you really don't have to do that. I actually have someone who's already teaching me. But I do appreciate the help."

He shakes his head. "You say it like me helping you out is a choice. I'm helping you out because that way I'd be paying you back for helping me out earlier and that's it. And it's not like the teaching you've been getting is helping you all that much. You can barely get close to the furthest ring of the target!"

He does have a point. Even Naruto's training isn't making me much better. _Sorry Naruto but this kid has made me improve a lot more in a minute than you have in two weeks._ I laugh at the possible face he'd make if I told him.

"Thanks, kid."

"Anything to pay back a favor."

 _This kid's got too much pride._

"Alright everyone, back inside!"

The teacher whistles loudly to gather all of our attention. He motions with his arm to the Academy's entrance and starts ushering us inside.

"My name's not 'kid' by the way. It's Ashi."

Stopping in my tracks, I turn around and hear him say it again.

"Just in case you didn't hear before, it's Ashi. And don't forget either or I'll get mad."

My smile only gets larger. "I'm Thalia."

We head off at different paces and end up getting to class at different times. I sit down first and get to see him walk in and take a seat all the way in the back of the class. Without meaning to, I smile at him. I catch myself and look forward as fast as I can. At the front of the class, the teacher places his clipboard down and goes to his desk. Out of nowhere, he slams a giant stack of papers on it. To add to our distress, he announces, "And for the last remainder of class, I'll pass out a surprise quiz. You don't have to answer all of it, but do the best you can and at least start every one of the problems."

 _Screw me. Not a quiz. First the whole weapon thing, now a quiz. Honestly, my luck couldn't have been more rotten._ Apparently I'm not the only one because there's murmurs and groans being thrown around by almost all of the kids. It makes me wonder about Ashi and whether he's mentally or verbally complaining about the quiz.

The teacher begins passing out the quiz to everyone on class. I panic for the first few seconds until I see that the first question is like one Sakura and I have focused on a lot in our studying. I finish it in a breeze and move on to the next problem. Again, it's like one of the ones Sakura and I have done and I move on from problem to problem until there's none left. I can't help but grow a smug grin. At long last, studying has paid off! _Thank you Sakura!_ With nothing to do, I go through my answers one after another to make sure I didn't have a blond moment and mess up on one of the problems. Nothing. I lean back in my seat and tap my fingers over the table. The kids around me are still working on the first page. I can't help but mentally snicker. They look like they're really struggling on such an easy problem. _That's what you get for making fun of me everyday you brats._ Smirking, I look at the other kids in the room in front of me, watching them write something down and erase it a second later. _Funny because what you wrote down was actually right._ I honestly shouldn't be too mean to them because the first time I ever studied with Sakura, it was impossible for me to read the book she gave me, as if it was in a different language I didn't understand. But after some strain and effort, the words flew off the page and I was able to read everything.

I'm tempted to look behind me at Ashi but think twice, like that guy who erased his answer and just stare at my finished quiz until we're dismissed, doodling Akamaru at the corner of the page.

The teacher stands at the entrance of the door and takes our quizzes with a smile on his face while all of the kids just look like they're about to pass out. It's good for me because that means they don't have the energy to insult me. I skip out of class after handing the teacher my masterpiece and get the heck out.

Once outside, I look around for any familiar faces, finding one that I never expected would be there. I freeze on spot, my eyes giant and gaping at the one person I did not expect to see. At all. Among the crowd, Kiba, with his arms crossed waits impatiently outside of the Academy. My fight or flight instincts kick in, mainly telling me to fly away but not convincing my body in any way, shape, or form. I stand there like an idiot who's face has gone pale with shame because there he is staring right back at me. If I wasn't so scared beyond belief I would've gone red with embarrassment.

"Tammy, is that you?"

Not able to do anything but respond, I force my hand to rise and wave at him. "Hey Kiba. What are you doing here? And my name's Thalia, not Tammy."

"Oh, right I forgot." I mentally roll my eyes. _Sure you did._ "I'm here to pick up my cousin because his parents were too busy." He then takes one long look at me, a bit confused. "What are you doing here?"

My blood spikes. Tsunade never told me anything about not telling anyone about me attending the Academy but she never really clarified anything about me attending. _Damn it. What do I do?_

"I'm actually going here." _Fudge, I actually said the truth. Why do you embarrass yourself Thalia? Now he's going to laugh at you and start treating you like a little kid who needs to be looked after all the time._

His eyes widen in shock. "You go here?" He closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head. "Sheesh you must have caused more trouble than Naruto in your village to still be in the Academy."

All of a sudden, I'm mad. I'm no trouble-maker and putting me that far down is no way to talk to me. _No offense Naruto._ So many thoughts come and go in my head about what to say back to Kiba but nothing really makes sense when all I want to do is spout flames from my mouth. "Well excuse me if my village doesn't focus on ninja training like yours. Back in my village, I was one of the better students that was looked up to you know."

He laughs loudly, holding onto his stomach as he hollers. Taking too much time, I glare at him as he practically rolls over the ground still laughing. Eventually, he gets back up and wipes a tear from his eye. "Is that so? Then it's hard to believe you're starting from the bottom if you were up so high."

"Well I'm telling the truth and I don't care if you don't believe me as long as I know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah," he waves off.

There's a small silence that wraps around us. Seeing him alone without that constant presence by his side, I start to think about yesterday's conversation.

"How's Akamaru doing?"

That catches him by surprise. "He's actually doing better. Thanks for asking."

"Only because I like him more than you."

"How could you even say that?!" he yells. "You barely know either of us."

I smirk. "I know enough to say that I like Akamaru more than you."

Kiba doesn't have the chance to say anything back because he's interrupted by a small figure that I immediately recognize.

"There you are Ashi. I was just about to go looking for you."

 _Ashi. Like as in the Ashi that's in my class that I didn't know that was in my class that helped me out with my shuriken throwing? That Ashi?_ _It can't be. That'd be too coincidental, almost like something out of a manga or anime._

To prove me wrong, right behind me stands Ashi with his dark blue hood still covering his face. He holds onto a plastic bag that I also recognize all too well.

He holds the bag up to me, no sign of relief but rather annoyance. "You left this in class."

I thank him and grab the bag, still not accepting that these two are related. _I'll believe it once I get more proof!_

Kiba scoffs. "Who're you trying to act like with your hood covering your face?" Forcibly, Kiba yanks the hood down off Ashi's face revealing the distinct traits of the Inuzuka clan: brown hair, black eyes, and the red fang marks on his cheeks. The only thing missing is his dog partner. But other than that little tidbit, I'm now completely swayed that he's an Inuzuka.

My jaw drops to the floor as I limply point my finger at Ashi and Kiba. "You're related to _him_?" I say looking at Ashi but pointing at Kiba. "And you're related to _him_?" I say this time switching the order.

Ashi shoves Kiba's hand that was still holding onto his hood away. He's wearing a fat frown on his face which I must say is very adorable for this little kid but also quite scary.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ashi screams at Kiba. "I can do whatever I want. It's not like you're my mom." He sticks his tongue out at Kiba which only makes the whole situation even worse.

Kiba immediately tenses and goes to grab Ashi from his jacket's collar. _Seriously guys? We're still out in the open and you're attracting undivided attention._

Kiba raises a fist up to Ashi's face, but Ashi doesn't even blink and keeps a blank face. "Why don't you try that again you arrogant piece of shit?"

"I wouldn't dream of stooping to your level, cousin."

 _Man that kid's got balls of steel._

Taking a step forward, I will my voice to be heard among their bickering. "Uh, I think you guys should calm down." I roll my eyes towards the large sum of people making a circle around us, most of them worried mothers with their children. "This isn't really a good place to-"

Kiba releases Ashi, letting him drop to the ground with a giant thud. "Yeah, yeah. The kid's not worth my time anyway."

With one hand in his pocket, he starts stomping out of the Academy. I rush over to Ashi who's still on the ground, wiping dirt off of his sleeves. In seconds, our audience starts dispersing, leaving with murmurs and whispers exiting from their mouths.

Kneeling down next to Ashi, I ask, "Are you okay?"

He scoffs. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

His eyes catch mine in an instant. All I can feel is anger radiating through them followed by pain. "What part of 'fine' don't you understand? Idiot." He stands, no longer glaring at me with his piercing black eyes. "Also, don't forget that I'm going to help train you so keep your schedule open for every day after class is over."

I have literally no words. This kid's so intense. And I mean even more than Kiba. I'm pretty sure almost all Inuzuka's are supposed to have that fierce trait, but why do I get this feeling that that's not all to his story? _And why did he have to be so mean about it, sheesh._

His eyes tear into me one more time. "Got it?"

I panic. "Y-Yeah."

Hands at his sides and in fists, he walks after Kiba who had already taken a big head start. I look at both of their backs, having this thought at the back of my head that won't stop pestering me. The Inuzuka dogs have gotten sick and their owners act like completely different people without them. _I feel really bad for them. I should probably do something for them._

I shake my head viciously. _No, there's no reason for you to get involved Thalia. Getting involved will only make you more attached to this place and worse, could make you more a part of this series. Don't attach yourself to anyone because it'll only be that much harder for you to let go. That's right. You don't belong here so just wait for the chance that'll get you closer to finding Michelle and Kiran so we can all leave._ My hand goes to touch my heart, wrapped up with the clothing Sakura let me borrow. The bag in my hand starts to grow heavy and hot. _But why does my heart hurt whenever I think that? Am I already too close to this place to be hurt when I think of leaving even the Leaf?_ I click my tongue and bite the inside of my cheeks. _Just stop already. Nobody here really exists. They're all just made up characters created by someone that_ does _exist._

That seems to do the trick. I take a long breath in and breathe out. I feel lighter and better, more energized.

"Thalia!"

In front of me, running at full velocity is Sakura, frantic and worried. I make my way to her, hoping to lessen her running distance.

"Hey Sakura." I wave at her.

She finally makes it and stops to place her hands on her knees to take in easy breaths. "I'm sorry I'm… late." She gasps. "Tsunade… had me do some… chores." She takes a few seconds to breathe. "I was worried I… wouldn't make it."

I pat her back. "It's okay. Actually, Kiba and his cousin kept me company so you didn't have to put yourself through that."

Her smile beams more than the high temperature that envelopes her body. "Good. I feel better then." She straightens out and grins at me. "Should we get going then?"

Cocking my head to the side, I ask, "Where?"

* * *

Sakura really is the best! And that Kiba... always popping up into Thalia's/ my life at the perfect time. And what about the Inuzuka dogs? Wonder how they all got sick... (bad Naruto for being a worse teacher than a twelve year old too!) Okay onto the last part of Thalia's set! Wonder how that'll play out (mischievous grin).


	19. Thalia- Another Character (Part III)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Well, I'll start off by apologizing. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I actually just got my first job and training just ended today and things have been pretty hectic to go along with it. But it pays well and I really like what I'm doing so hopefully I'll be able to keep up with my promise of updating every Friday from now on. (Prays at corner in shame.) Now! This is actually the last chapter for Thalia's set so next up will be Marisela (yay more writing about with the Sand Siblings! They're actually some of my fave to write LOL). So before you can go on reading, don't forget to vote in the poll! I'll post the results after the last chapter of Marisela's set is out, though I'm not sure when exactly ([:p]). But onto this chapter! I hope you'll like what you read and I also hope it hits you in the feels a little (stares at you with expectant eyes (* U *)). Until later!

 _ **Thalia- Another Character (Part III)**_

The library wasn't as quiet as always. This time, Tenten and Ino were there, surprisingly checking out books. Sakura and I spotted them as we passed by the librarian's desk to sit down at one of the tables not too far off. Ironically, the books they were checking out weren't for themselves but for Shikamaru and Neji who, for some reason, were reading all they could about different cultures and countries. We all decided to sit down and chat for a while as Tenten and Ino felt the need to be in no rush.

"How's it going Thalia? Get used to living in Konoha yet?" Tenten asks with a smile.

I debate the answer. _Yes? No? A little of both?_ "I'm doing great and living here isn't so bad. It's honestly a lot better than I thought it would be."

"Well that's surprising given that you seem like the clumsy type," Ino adds. "After all, you did bump into me the second I met you."

I can't help but let a light blush spread across my cheeks. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Ino leans back in her chair nonchalantly, tossing her extremely long blond hair over her left shoulder. "And there you go apologizing again. I already told you it was no big deal the first hundred times you said you were sorry."

"I'm-" Biting back my tongue, I refrain from saying those two words I know Ino will hate to hear.

Tenten brings about a lighthearted smile. "C'mon Ino. Don't be so hard on her. She could be having a tough time right now, right?"

"Yeah, it's bad enough you were always picking fights with me when we were kids."

Ino slams her palm on the table, sneering at Sakura as she spoke. "What was that Sakura? Wasn't it always _you_ who picked fights with _me_ over Sasuke?"

To my right, I can see Sakura's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly at the sound of Sasuke's name. In my head, I pray the librarian would give us a warning and not ban us from the library for the rest of our lives. Mainly because I like to supply myself with enough books while also being somewhere that brings the comfort of home. That and I do _not_ want to see another fight between Sakura and Ino after _that_ day.

Sakura meets Ino head on, slamming her own palm on the surface of the table and bearing her teeth like a wolf ready to attack. They butt heads but that's as far as they get. Tenten manages to squeeze herself between them before the librarian gets a chance to even get up from his seat with one move. Swiftly, she smacks her palms on both of the girls' foreheads and forces them away from each other and back to their wooden seats. Ino and Sakura land in their seats perfectly but not until they're tipped over by the strength of Tenten's shove and fall straight to the floor with a quick _thud_.

Tenten looks at me apologetically. "Sorry about that. Wouldn't want you going through _that_ experience again, would we?"

I shake my head having no other thing to comment.

Then, her eyes bream brightly with excitement and wonder out of thin air. She points to the bracelet on my wrist, the one I got before all of this mess happened and haven't given it the amount of attention I should have in the past two weeks. I was so focused in the present and my goal of wanting to get everyone together once again that I haven't been able to even look at the bracelet that was easily at my disposal. We all received ours on such a good day that turned around in the blink of an eye. All because we wanted _this_. And look where that's gotten us now; separated, helpless, and practically useless in this world. All because we wanted something that we all knew was well beyond our reach but tried for it anyway. But I don't want us to continue down this heavy road that we aren't even supposed to be driving on. _No, we aren't. We never were. This isn't right. None of this. Why am I allowing myself to enjoy this when anyone could be living but suffering unlike me? That isn't right, at all. We need to get out, all of us, now. But how? How did we even get here in the first place? We couldn't even figure that out ourselves before we were all put into these positions. And if we do find out how to get back, how? We've already impacted this world far enough, or at least I have in my two weeks here. But I don't want to ruin things for these people-I mean characters. It's bad enough that they have to waste their time watching over me. That's why I need to get stronger so I won't have to depend on them anymore. And that way we'll be able to get back, all of us._ The bracelet seems to quake a response, agreeing with my judgment. Hopefully soon, it'll be able to meet with the other three bracelets and me with their owners.

"I've been meaning to ask Thalia," Tenten starts, making me jump back from my own thoughts to the outside world the way both Sakura and Ino jumped at wanting to spill blood. She continues. "What are your friends like?"

The wind is knocked out of me. _Kiran, Marisela, Michelle, what do I say? What is there to say? You guys are my friends so there isn't enough to say. It wouldn't do you justice._ I take a deep breath anyway to compensate for the lack of air that I have. Gathering my thoughts, I decide to just let the words seep out of me. "They're all really nice people, all of them. Specifically, there's this one named Kiran that's like the leader of our group. She's very headstrong about her beliefs and is the type to not back out without a fight, especially to get her way. In short, she's got some attitude but defends her friends to the end."

Tenten lights up. "You mean like Ino?"

I chuckle. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

Ino rises from the ground and settles back down in her chair. With a scowl, she menacingly whispers, "I am not like that."

That only seems to widen my small smile. "I actually think she would agree. She knows she's like that already. But she's also really nice like all the others. I think that's one of the things we all have in common."

Ino gives a loud _hmph_ and crosses her arms while Sakura just manages to get herself off of the ground. Although we started a new conversation without her, I'm pretty sure she knows what's going on by the curious gleam in her green eyes.

Seeing no need to stop, I go on to talk about Marisela. "Then there's Marisela. She's kind of hard to read but is a really nice person who's confident and speaks her mind no matter how harsh it is. She's silent sometimes but you know she's always thinking something."

Again, Tenten's the one who speaks. "Like Sai!"

I think about this and end up smiling. That's very true. I can see them being compared easily after training with him.

"I'd add Temari to that too," Sakura interrupts.

 _Hm, Temari. Don't really know that much about her since I've only seen bits of her in the episodes I've seen._

"Well, what about the other one?" Ino points.

This I ponder for a little while. "She's just. Her. There's really no way to describe her other than random, lazy, and loves exercising for some reason, somehow."

"She's got some of Shikamaru I'll give her that," Ino adds.

Sakura grows serious for some reason, actually taking this into consideration. "That's true, but I think that's a little of Lee off since she likes to exercise."

Tenten snorts. "Ha! You have no idea, Sakura. I have to be with him all the time now that Neji's off doing his own thing lately. Today's been the only day I've had to myself in a while." She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You think you have it bad?" Ino retorts with a sad snarl. "Try being alone with that fatso for an entire day! When Shikamaru's not around, things get so depressing I almost stab myself with a kunai. And that's like all the time now that Shikamaru barely shows up."

Their bickering is pretty hilarious, though mean. It reminds me of arguments we would often have about our lives, comparing our troubles to see if we could outdo one another. I never really thought there was a winner because we would find another topic to nag about, especially Kiran now that her parents just started a business that requires more of her participation than she anticipated.

Out of nowhere Sakura also adds in her own comment. "If anything, Naruto has more energy than Lee and eats more than Choji, so I think I have it the worst!" She sighs and then looks at me with a smile. "But I really need thank you Thalia. Because of you I don't get to be around Naruto as much so my stress level has gone down a lot."

Ino smiles. "I gotta agree with Sakura here. Now that you showed up, I've gotten more time to myself." She glares to the side and adds, "Whenever Choji's not there."

"Me too!" Tenten softly screams. "Lately I've been able to go and practice more and think about some stuff that I haven't been able to." She regains some seriousness that seems more comedic with what she says after. "Well, at least whenever Lee and Guy Sensei aren't around to mess everything up."

I chuckle a little at what she means by "mess everything up". I mean, this _is_ Lee and Guy afterall! Who knows what both Bushy Brows One and Bushy Brows Two can come up with? Man I bet Kiran, Michelle, and Marisela can come up with a billion different ideas than the ones I'm getting.

My chuckling soon starts to fade out as the warmth of our ambiance also dims. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura all feel this and slowly start looking over at me. I hang my head gradually and look down at the bracelet again. My head hurts. _Why now of all times when we were all enjoying ourselves so much?_ I force my eyes to look away from the bracelet and somewhere else. Instead, I get the guilt of wanting to look back down because the stares I get from the three girls are too pitiful to accept.

"Thalia, are you okay?" Sakura attempts to reach out to me but I shake her off with the best fake smile I can forge.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I'm not sure if it gets through to them to skip over the topic and go back to how things were. Funny, because that's what I've been wanting from the very start.

 _ **…**_

"Rise and shine!"

I groan inwardly and outwardly. _Five more_ _hours_ _._

"You know that doesn't work on me. C'mon, I have to take you to see Tsunade today."

"Ugh."

I feel her poking the back of my thigh with what feels like her foot. "Do I have to force you?"

Okay, with Sakura having hella superhuman strength, I don't think I want her to "force" me to get up. I lift the covers from my face and sit up gingerly. After the silence of a few seconds drift, I rub my eyes to get rid of the muck stick in there.

"Alright, time to get ready!" Sakura cheers.

I groggily get ready while Sakura basically hums as she prepares for the day with a smile that I can't match. Yesterday left me down in the dumps no matter how great it started. Goes to show that something beautiful can easily rot. I slip on my clothes and limp downstairs for breakfast. The tastes of the different dishes all mush into one leaving me with no idea of what I ate. Together, Sakura leads me to Tsunade's office practically skipping while I slump along as if being dragged by a leash.

We make it sooner than later and are met with her usual serious and powerful gaze. Shizune is there like always, carrying the pampered pig in her arms. _So cute._

Tsunade swivels in her seat and walks over to us.

"Perfect. You're both here on time," she purs.

She walks around her desk where a whole arrangement of never before seen objects are set. On her desk is a monitor that resembles something of an old fashioned TV. Right in front of it is a wooden chair, propped and ready to be of service.

Placing her hand on the chair, Tsunade speaks almost commandingly. "Sakura informed me yesterday that you were feeling rather depressed. So," she turns around and motions towards the TV, "I've decided to give you a little present. With this you'll be able to contact your friend in the Sand Village, but that's if they respond."

She walks back to her chair and motions again with her hand. She smiles invitingly along with Shizune (and maybe the pig?). Turning my head to the left, I'm face-to-face with Sakura who just grins. "You seemed homesick yesterday so I wanted to make you feel better."

 _Can my heart handle such generosity?_

A smile finds its way onto my face, muttering a long, hearty thank you to everyone in the room. (That means you too pig!)

Awkwardly swinging one leg after another, I eventually make it to the chair and plop down. Staring at the device in front of me, I feel a bit nostalgic seeing as I can't even work the technology of this world. I clumsily fumble with the buttons, hovering my shaking fingers in front of each one until Tsunade reaches over from her spot and presses the largest button -of course- and turns one of the dials. The screen blinks on and soon, loud, ominous beeping that mimics the beating of my heart fills the rooms. The beeping stops, but as soon as it does, I internally plead for it to come back on. The face that shows up on the screen is none other than Gaara's. I swear I can feel him staring into my soul.

Silence. Followed by yet more agonizing silence. It's so quiet. Really quiet. Yup, this is not what I had in mind. I admit it's not so awkward because I'm the silent type too. At times, silence isn't exactly as unbearable as other people make it out to be. It's actually more soothing and relaxing than anything. Okay, but this I can't let breeze by. I have to say something, but not stupid. _Quick, go over something you would say to ask about Marisela and actually think it through._

"H-Hi, is Marisela there?" _Is my face red, sweaty, or both at this moment?_

His blue eyes dart somewhere the screen doesn't project to. _Hold the phone where is he?_ Just as quickly his eyes return to stare into me.

"She is."

More silence.

"C-can I speak to her?"

His eyes look up again. "Marisela," he calls. "Your friend wants to speak with you."

Gaara then rises, leaving his seat open for the presence that would refrain me from having a calm panic attack. My heart is pounding hard against my ribs but I can barely feel that over the intense wait after just hearing her name come from Gaara's mouth. It sounds really weird, almost alien, foreign, as if it doesn't belong. I don't like it.

The empty seat is then filled by the only presence that has yet to bring me relief. I can't say the same for her though. Marisela looks as if she's been through Hell: eyes carved deep into her face that has gone so pale it can be translucent. Her eyes are bleary and lost that dark brown color they once had and instead look darker than normal. Her hair is in its usual curls but they're not the same being as its volume has gone down but still poofs out like it's supposed to. _What the heck happened to her?_

In any case, I still am happy to see her, no matter what state she's in. I smile widely as she takes Gaara's seat with the most bewildered expression I have yet seen.

"Thalia?" she almost screams.

My smile finally reaches to her and she changes. She smiles back and most of her features return to her making me all the more happy to see her. "Hey! Long time no see."

She almost seems to scoff. Within that second though, her face gets red. Probably the fact that she's in the same room as Gaara and she's still the same old Marisela. "You can say that again. How's it going?"

"Okay I guess. You?"

She doesn't imply it, but I can tell there's so many things going through her head. "Well..."

My face rams into the screen, well not literally but close enough to make Marisela jump back with doe eyes. "C'mon! Tell me everything."

She seems to give up with a smile. "Okay, okay."

* * *

A/N: How about that? First reunion in like weeks! Can't wait for you guys to find out why Marisela seems so weary and worn out (snickers evilly while Marisela prepares to kill me in the background). Sorry not sorry Marisela. Hehe. Anyway, don't forget about that poll and I'll see you guys next week! (P.S. Don't be afraid/ self conscious to review. Any commentary/ questions/ statements are accepted with a smile!) (O u O)/


	20. Marisela- Something Worth Talking About

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Okay here goes Marisela's first chapter of her set (on time)! It's going to leave off at a bad place just fyi but don't fret, the next chapter should explain just exactly what's going on. Along with that, onto my usual announcements: POLL, REVIEW, uhh, guess that's it. Hmm, this Author's Note was actually pretty short... Okay, well like usual, UNTIL LATER!

 _ **Marisela- Something Worth Talking About (Part I)**_

Ugh. Ugh, just ugh.

Matsuri hits me again with one of her pillows as I curl up into a tighter ball on her couch. _I'm so done. So, so, so, so done._

"Would you get up already? We need to go meet Temari so I can get my mission from her!"

"I want to sleep in more!"

That does nothing to stop her. She just starts hitting me harder. I mean, c'mon, trying to actually enjoy my time here! It's not everyday you just randomly show up in the Sand Village with Gaara of all people! Having her around is just annoying. Or as Shikamaru would say, "Such a drag."

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" she screams while hitting me between every scream.

I groan and just let her win. But only this time. Even though I said that last time…

I get up (hooray for you Matsuri) and slowly get ready for the day. She sighs deeply but throws the pillow at my face one more time. Screaming "Hey!" at her one time, I ignore her so she can get her stupid mission from Temari. I slip into my clothes which she luckily let me keep in her closet and go to meet her at the front door. She complains about why I don't wake up earlier in her usual complaint and I say the same thing I always do: Because I hate mornings.

Then we start the routine I've been getting used to since I was told that Matsuri would be watching over me the entire time here. We leave her hut, apartment thingy and go to this restaurant to eat breakfast. She doesn't really eat at home since she doesn't have parents to make it for her and also because we both don't like the idea of her making breakfast for me. I would make it myself but she doesn't even let me inside her kitchen! So we go to this restaurant and eat a typical Sand Village breakfast which is a bunch of pita-like bread and yogurt and a bunch of healthy stuff like fruits and rice and things. I don't really care as long as I get to fill my stomach. We then go to Temari who is almost always at the Academy to have her receive her stupid mission that I have to tag along with too. I do my usual thing and try to get Temari to like me -she's one of the coolest characters ever!- but always end up with her glaring at me. _Temari, just like me._

Today we get a mission to help a shop owner with his biggest sale of the year. And that's a class D mission. Again. It would be fine if Matsuri didn't complain every time she wasn't in front of Temari or me. She blames me for making her get all the low missions, but hey, she was the one who was trying to spy on me and Gaara so that's what you get for being nosy. Plus it's better than those check-ups I've been going to. All those people ever do is take blood samples and practically look at me under a microscope for two hours every other day. But at least I get to talk to Gaara before going through all that.

Speaking of Gaara, I mean it's not like I always do, he's just…. agh. _Why is he so hot?_ It's not like I always want to be around him, in fact I don't, but I wouldn't mind it. I want to be focused on what's right in front of me, you know being trapped in this world and all, but how can I if _he's_ right in front of me? With his perfect face and perfect eyes and perfect...dammit I can't say smile because he hardly ever does. But when he does, it's like a million balloons are lifting your stomach in the air. I don't know, I can't really describe it. He's just Gaara, how can you not fall in love with him?

We finally make it to the owner's store with me ignoring Matsuri the entire way. How can I not with her blaming me for everything that's happened in her life so far when I didn't get to say or do anything about it? Just let it be her problem for now. It's bad enough I'm always fucking tired all the time because of her and her schedule.

The guy waves at us from outside his door and we both wave back. _Be nice. Be nice._

"So these are the young ninjas sent to assist me?"

Masturi decides to answer, with a smile. "Yup. So what is it that you need help with mister?" _Oh, so now you're being nice?_

The guy looks around his shop, a grocery store that kind of reminds me of a small _Guadalajara_ that was the store most kids at my middle school used to go to for Hot Cheetos or Arizonas. Only, this guy's store has some of the craziest fruit I have ever seen. There's pears shaped like triangles (and not the round kind), purple oranges, grapes the size of tennis balls, and even apples with some weird yellow peach fuzz. The guy notices me staring at his weird collection and motions to the signs plastered everywhere around his weird fruit. Too bad I can't read them.

"Today's the biggest sale of the year and typically, we get the most customers during this time. Unfortunately-" _Is this where we come in?_ "-my grandchildren who are the ones who help me run my business but both got sick some days ago. I've been going along fine but today is different which is why I wanted to hire skilled ninjas such as yourselves. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?"

Energetically, Matsuri happily replies, "Of course Sir! Just give us instructions and we'll be selling all of your fruit in no time!"

 _So she can be peppy when she wants to be. I hate her so much._

The owner perks up. "Great. I'll need one of you to be cashier and the other to handle the fruit stands since the customers can be a little wild."

Matsuri and I eye each other. Obviously being cashier would be the easier job since dealing with crazy people isn't the most wanted spot right now.

"Quick question," she starts. "Do you know how to handle our money? I get that you're from another village and all but does that still mean that you can make sense of our money system here?"

 _S-She got me there._ I hate to admit it but she does have a point. And like I really hate admitting it. But it's not like I should care. I just want to get this over with.

"N-no."

"Then I'll be cashier."

I can't tell if she said that arrogantly or with relief. Either way, I'm fed up, but that doesn't mean I want to give up on trying to be nice to her. Even though she made it clear that she doesn't like me for also liking Gaara, I still want to be friends but everyday I'm finding it harder to even keep myself from strangling her.

"Alright I'll watch the fruit then." _Why would people even want to eat these?_

The owner claps his hands together and smiles. "Wonderful! Let me make some last minute preparations and I'll open shop."

 ** _..._**

"Hey stop pushing each other! Stop that! Hey stop biting that guy's arm or I'll throw you out!"

I frantically try to get customers off of each other but they act as if this were the _Hunger Games_. I'm not even close to getting them to listen to me, which is so obvious it's making me mad. And I mean totally obvious.

"Marisela! What are you doing slacking off? Do your job right or you'll disgrace Gaara!"

At the sound of his name, almost all of the customers freeze as if he were the Channing Tatum of their world. Realizing that it was just his name with no body to go along with it, they get back to acting like wild animals.

"Don't just hit people with your cane like that!"

"Marisela do your job already! It's bad enough I'm a mile high with customers over here."

Which is true considering her really long line of people all wanting to leave in order to come out with their weird fruit in one piece.

"I'm trying but they won't listen!" I scream over the sea of noise. Wait, no, make it whirlpool of noise.

"Well you better do better!"

I feel one of my last nerves just tear. _I swear I will rip her head off one day._

Forcing people off of each other, I mentally curse at Matsuri for being such a bitch. Just a few days ago we went along so well. But now, well, things aren't exactly the same and she's more two-faced than Two Face. Whenever someone mentions the name Gaara she just goes all Sakura on you. Actually, almost all of the girls in the Sand Village but that's not the point. The point is she's a bitch that I'm trying to make a friend of but not doing so good at. It might even be going worse than I planned out.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I call out.

 _How long has it been anyway? I'm getting really tired of this. And her._

Sighing, I continue making people not kill each other over awkwardly shaped fruit.

 _ **...**_

"Here you go girls."

The store owner hands us each a slice of his yellow apples with peach fuzz. If I didn't know any better I'd say that these were just yellow peaches. But I know an apple when I see one. Afterall, they are my favorite fruit.

"Thank you Sir." Matsuri takes one of the halves of the mutant apple and digs in.

I take the other and say my own. "Thank you." _Alright, first bite._ It's already bad I feel like shit after a crazy sale like that. I hope this fruit is worth it.

Scared, I lean into the piece and smell it. Sweet, very sweet. Feeling good about it, I dig into the fruit. The first bite overwhelms me with juices that I can't describe as just one thing. There's, of course, apple, peach, pineapple, some watermelon (could be kiwi), and a whole lot of other stuff that I'm too lazy to describe because I want another bite. Munching on the fruit, I notice that I'm putting too much in my face too fast. Juices spill out my mouth and down my chin making the owner of the store laugh.

"I see you now know why many people would kill each other for a taste," he manages to say between chuckles.

"Yah, dish ish shon ghod ffruith."

He laughs harder.

From the corner of my eye, I see Matsuri throw her usual daggers at me. "I can finish it faster!" Then she starts stuffing her slice inside of her mouth like there's no tomorrow. I swear, she finds everything a competition. _This close to breaking all ties with her._

Just staring at her as if she were a fish out of water, I don't happen to see Temari stroll up to us like any other day like it was normal.

"You're both still here?"

Matsuri gulps down all of the apple in her mouth. "Mam! We were just about to leave after this."

Temari focuses on me instead of Matsuri. "I came to remind you of your meeting with Gaara today." She sighs. "I honestly shouldn't even be doing this but here." She tosses something that flashes in the air. I catch it in a second and completely lose my breath at touching the one thing I never thought I would. In my hands is the Sand Village headband engraved on a black cloth. My eyes strip it down left to right. It's heavier than I thought it would be but still softer. I can't help but smile at it.

"I wasn't all for it but it officially makes you a ninja in our village. Congratulations."

 _Don't have to be so energetic when you say it?_

"Can I put it on?"

She nods.

I tie the headband around my neck, getting used to the feeling of the metal resting on my skin. It feels out of place and I adjust it, taking more than enough time through everyone else's eyes.

"Are you going to keep doing that all day? I have places to be you know."

Temari furrows her brow at me and throws her hands on her hips. _It's not like you need to stay._

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good, now follow me."

Matsuri and I stand to leave. I say one last thanks to the store owner and put it in my mind to come back and actually buy an entire mutant apple. Or maybe five.


	21. Marisela-Something Worth Talking About

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey again! Okay, as for Marisela's set, I think this might be either four or five parts depending on how long I want to make each of the next sections so her's might be the longest set to take place if for your information. To be honest, I had to get a lot of help from Marisela about Gaara's character because, I'll be frank, it's so hard to get into his head, well at least for me. So if you guys have any tips for him (or any characters you think I'm not getting right) please tell me by either review or PM. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's turning out to be more fun to write (and less frustrating) so I can only dream it's just as fun, if not more, for you to read. I've never really gone over this, but thanks to all of you have kept sticking with this bizarre story since the first chapter and even to those who like to skip around to their favorite characters. Seriously, I wouldn't have had this much fun writing it without knowing there were amazing people on the other side reading it. As always, until later and thank you!

 _ **Marisela- Something Worth Talking About (Part II)**_

At the Kazekage's Office, Temari drops us off where she usually does, outside his door. She says something about having to patrol some part of the village and asked Matsuri to come along. With Temari watching, she put on puppy eyes and pleaded to stay but didn't get to have the privilege like I do. So with Temari's back turned, she passed along another strong glare that returned with a smirk and a wave goodbye.

Alone, I take a deep breath to prepare myself like always. Before I walk in, I tell myself that it's nothing and that I'm just going to talk to another human being. Sometimes I tell myself that I don't really want to see him but as soon as I walk into that room my heart flutters and I feel lightheaded. There were moments where I might have said the stupidest things, but how could I remember when I can barely stand when Gaara looks at me with his beautiful eyes? My stomach just drops whenever he says something and it's an impossible thing to even look at him when he says my name.

I don't even notice my hand really squeezing the doorknob.

Opening the door, the first thing I see is Kankuro's frown, which is more visible than normal considering he doesn't have any face paint or his hat on today. He looks like a completely different person. It's really hard to tell myself that it's still him even though I've seen him like this in the manga and anime.

"Finally you're here. We're both busy you know." He sighs (it might just be a family thing). "Don't take this long next time or else."

Keeping any comments from coming out and attacking Kankuro, I walk over to Gaara who sits behind his desk like always with his arms on the counter and his chin on his hands. "Take a seat."

There goes my heart. And my head. And my stomach. And my knees. Why does something get added to the list every time I see him?

Sitting, I try not to focus too much on Gaara's face that' still in that serious gaze of his. _So beautiful._ All that was repeating in my mind outside the door just immediately goes out like garbage. Like always.

"Is there something that you would report?"

 _Just that I love you._

"N-no."

"How is Matsuri?"

 _Being a bitch._

"O-okay."

I look down at my hands on my lap with the headband in my view. I don't know what else to look at. My eyes have been wandering all over the room and all over Gaara's face. I can't handle it when he stares at me, it makes me nervous and embarrassed.

My cheeks flush, feeling someone watching me closely and knowing exactly who it could be.

"I see you got your headband today."

There it goes again, my heart doing more than just one backflip. At this rate it could win a gold medal at the Olympics.

"Y-yeah. Temari gave it to me like a few minutes ago."

He's interrupted by a knock at the door which Kankuro answers. "Lord Kazekage, you have an incoming call from the Hokage of the Leaf Village."

He stands without a word and leaves the room. Kankuro turns around to give me a look that says something like "Are you going to follow or not?" So I get up too and follow Kankuro who follows Gaara who follows the guy that told him he was getting a call from Tsunade. Deep inside my sore gut I get a feeling that it has something to do with Thalia but at the same time I don't want it to be. I don't want bad news right now, not after dealing with a lack of sleep, being exhausted beyond belief (especially after today's mission), and worst of all having Matsuri stick at my side like a thorn that won't come out.

We walk into a room about two doors down with small windows but really good lighting. On the right side of the wall there's a desk with a small TV. Gaara immediately walks up to it and sits down on the chair facing it. The person on the screen is none other than Thalia looking really nervous to be talking to Gaara. Hella silence comes and goes between them until she asks for me.

"Marisela. Your friend wants to speak with you."

He gets out of his seat to trade places with me. With one last look at Gaara, a really good one, I sit down to look at my friend. Still in disbelief, I practically scream, "Thalia?"

She smiles in the same way she always does which relaxes me a lot. I smile back and sense my body going back to the way I can hardly remember, when we were all together.

"Hey! Long time no see."

I sigh through my nose but it sounds a lot like a scoff. Accidentally, I catch a quick glance at Gaara, reddening my face more that it should have. She probably sees this by the way she looks at me. But hey it's not my fault I'm in the same room as Gaara.

"You can say that again. How's it going?"

"Okay I guess. What about you? You look like you've been through Hell."

Going through all of the memories I've had about the last two weeks, I feel myself get dizzy, and not in the way I get when I look at Gaara for too long.

"Well…"

Her face stabs the screen, like an eager gossip girl, eyes as big as an anime girl's. "C'mon! Tell me everything since the day you got there!"

Even with the guys in the room, I give her a smile to tell her that I give in. "Okay, okay." I tell her about my first day here, how I met Gaara personally for the first time while saving all other things about Matsuri for a later time. I tell her about the small missions Matsuri and I were assigned plus me living with her and the awesome people that I've been able to meet here. I don't really mention the one person that's been on my mind as much as all the other stuff because by the look in her eyes, she already knows exactly who I'm talking about. (Hint, hint, it's Gaara.) Seeing her headband gleam on her forehead, I point out my own. We both squeal at seeing our sort of matching headbands. When I'm done, I make her spill the beans on her two weeks in the Leaf.

She says that it didn't start out as great as mine -if only she knew the part about Matsuri making my life a living hell. She tells me about the trouble she went through in trying to get her headband back from a bird. It kind of makes me happy that I didn't have to go through that. Then she tells me about her training to pass her graduation exam and later enrolling in the Academy. I have to admit I'm jealous of her for learning jutsu and how to control her chakra. I never got to do that. As if sensing my uncomfortability, she laughs it off saying it was really stressful and continues to be for various reasons that she'll tell me later (or so she says).

"Hey I know you're talking to your friend but we got stuff to do."

Kankuro happens to sneak behind me and makes me jump the way Thalia made me do when she closed in on the screen not too long ago.

"Okay, we're almost done."

He doesn't back away but instead stands right behind me looking at the screen. On the other side, I see Thalia's eyes go wide in a different way. She only looks at Kankuro in a way that reminds me of when anime characters have that first look at someone they like. A long, slow smile spreads across my face as I clear my throat. Thalia blinks fast and shifts in her seat, sneaking glances at Kankuro.

"So you make any _friends_?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say I'm friends with Naruto and Sakura, and maybe Sai? I don't really see him a lot. But Ino and Tenten I've been seeing more and I guess we're friends."

She's not getting what I'm trying to make her say. Wait, was there someone who she used to talk about a lot? No, no, she hasn't even finished the Chunin Exams. Still, I'm going for it.

"What about everyone else like Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Lee?"

She blushes a little. _Yes I hit her soft spot. Now who could it be? She would only like Hinata as a friend and I don't think she'll end up liking Lee as more than a friend either. So that leaves Shino, Kiba, and Neji._

"Y-yeah I know them too. Hinata's really cool." She leans closer to the screen. "And I've been trying to get her to hook up with-" she clicks her tongue "-you-know-who." She bounces her eyebrows on her forehead like whenever she means something suggestive. Oh boy.

"Really? Like that one guy that wears that one jacket with the name we all know?"

She nods as if she were about to be nominated for World's Greatest Matchmaker. "I at least want to do that because even I know that's how things _should_ end."

"Sure but if they end up marrying other people I blame you."

She goes pale. "Oh my god you're right, I shouldn't do that, it could mess everything up. _I_ could mess everything up!"

"Calm down, it won't happen I was kidding."

"No, you're right. We shouldn't do stuff like that." She spaces out for a little bit before speaking, this time, no smile at all. "Have… Have you heard anything about them? You know, Michelle and Kiran? I'm really worried about them." Her voice sounds like it's going to break any moment, like the thought of them is enough to make her cry.

 _Dammit Thalia, don't cry. Not in front of all these people._ "Don't worry. They have each other. They'll be fine. They're probably still out there trying to make a fire." I try and smile to encourage her, but I find that my own smile is weak and not at all something that would lift someone's spirits up but drag them down.

From the other side of the screen, there's some murmuring. "Yeah, I'm okay," Thalia says in reply. She then turns to face me, looking not at all like the person I was talking to first. "I gotta go now, Marisela." A sad smile crosses her face. "It was nice seeing you again. I guess I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye." I wave at her until the screen blinks black.

I just hope that for the next time she calls me, I'd have something more exciting to say.

Around me, I hear everyone walking further and further away from me. I swivel in my seat, watching as the ninja that led us here stands by the door with his head bowed to Gaara who with one last look at me motions for me to follow him. I jump out of my seat and walk behind him, with Kankuro not far behind, and go back to his office. I go to my usual spot and Gaara and Kankuro go to theirs. Right off the bat, Kankuro starts talking.

"Hey, how the hell do you know all those people from the Leaf, eh?"

 _Shit._ "They're, uh, famous in my village. They're kind of like celebrities, but not that big."

His glare tells me he's not completely buying it, but whatever. It's not like anyone here is gonna find out we're from another world, right? Might as well make it last while I'm here and enjoy my time.

"Kankuro," Gaara says once, he's sitting at his chair. "Did you receive the reports from the Academy about those entering the Chunin Exams?"

Kankuro goes pale. "Didn't Temari say she was going to get those?"

Gaara shakes his head. "No. She told me you were going to retrieve them."

"Tch. Fine I'll do that now."

Kankuro turns to exit the office but at the last second stares me down with only one thing to say with his scowl: Watch your back.

Contemplating what that could mean, I don't realize the circumstances of my situation until Gaara calls out my name.

"Marisela, have a seat."

Chills run down my spine and beads of sweat slowly start forming along the sides of my face. _Alone with Gaara. I'm alone with Gaara._ Doing as he says, I try and keep my calm knowing that all my efforts aren't going to pull through.

"The results from your examinations remain the same as the last. There are no signs of anything worth worrying about. As for the summoning seal, no one in the village has been able to trace its origins, properties, or utility. As I asked you the time before," His eyes grow serious, like whenever he asks me this same question, "is there anything you are hiding from us?"

So much comes to mind and so many possibilities, but I can never tell them the truth, at least not yet. I open my mouth to say the repeated words I save for days like these but get interrupted by the loud growl of my stomach. In an instant, my cheeks bloom red and I struggle with the words forming at the tip of my tongue.

Then, Gaara stands and goes to the door tilts his head to me. "Follow me since you are hungry, and don't worry about expenses."

 _Gaara, you're giving me more reasons to love you._

Taking his words of wisdom, I follow him out of the Kage building, through the village of Suna, and into a small restaurant where the people literally drop everything they're doing to stare at Gaara. After a few heartbeats, a waiter finally makes his way over and nervously leads us to an outdoor patio with no one else in sight (besides some other buildings and sand). Our table has an umbrella to keep us cool from the sun that's perfectly placed over the high walls of the village. The only sounds we can hear are the soft murmurs of the villagers we can't see and the wind carrying small pieces of sand. Gaara looks so handsome sitting across from me. Nothing can ruin this moment- _Who the hell are you people?!_ From inside the restaurant, girls swarm the large window that shows Gaara on the other side, chatting with each other with large smiles that make me almost puke. _No motherfucking way! I had him first you thirsty bitches!_

Glaring at the growing crowd from behind the glass window, their smiles slowly start to shrink the longer they stare at my scowl. I don't have to imagine a giant, roaring flame at my back because by the way the girls scurry back to their seats tell me otherwise. As soon as they're all gone, I sneak a peek at Gaara, hoping he didn't see the whole ordeal. And nope. He's innocently looking through the menu as if he didn't have hell open it's gates two feet from him.

Glancing between him and my own menu, I swallow the lump forming in my throat because of the awkward silence.

The waiter who was standing there awkwardly the whole time- _why is he so far away now?_ -takes out a notepad and something to write with. "C-Can I get you s-some drinks, Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara orders a glass of water while I get apple juice. The waiter sprints off and leaves me and Gaara in an unbearable silence. Well at least for me, he's going through the menu again.

 _You got this Marisela. Just some normal conversation._ "This restaurant is very pretty."

Slightly putting down his menu, he scans the building. "Is it?"

"Well I think so. Do you come here often?"

"No, but occasionally."

Suddenly, the same waiter comes out with our drinks and pulls out the dup notepad and pencil. "Excuse me for the wait Lord Kazekage." He bows. _Wait? That was literally like not even a minute!_ "May I take your orders?"

I panic. I haven't even looked at the menu yet! Oh, they have ramen, I'll just order that. See how it compares to Ichiraku, not that I've had it, but I can only dream. Gaara goes first, ordering a plate of broiled gizzards and a side of rice while I get my ramen. The waiter takes our menus, bows, and leaves again. Without my menu, I feel kind of naked, but I can't let this silence linger around forever.

"The people seem to like you."

His eyes seem to widen a bit, but in no time, he places his chin delicately on his hand which gently props it up. He gazes up at the buildings that surround us. Suddenly, the voices of the villagers are clear and independent. "It has always been my goal that they do. There are times when I think that it's still impossible. Do you think so?"

Scenes of him protecting the village soon come to mind along with those of his childhood and his awakening to never give up on being a person who can protect those he cares about. "No way. You've done a lot for them and they can see that. People talked about you when you were a kid, and I ended up hearing about it. They were scared of you." _Agh! Why did I say that?_

His face darkens, his eyes closing. "I imagined them to be."

 _Quick Marisela, turn it around. Don't make it depressing for him._ "I don't think I would have been scared. I would have wanted to help you, but that's in the past now."

His eyes open and slowly make their way to me, inspecting. "You're right, I left that part of me a long time ago and this is now. My only hope is to grow stronger to better protect the village."

Even with a million chills running up and down my spine, I manage to say, "I'm pretty sure you will."

Setting his hand on his glass of water, he continues to stare at me, this time his eyes peering deeper into me. "Your friend in the Leaf spoke of your other friends. You're not worried about them as well?"

Leaning back in my chair, I begin to feel something I'm not used to: fear. "I am and I hope we can find them soon before anything bad happens."

"It's good to believe in your friends."

He's right I guess. I take a sip of my apple juice, surprised that it's a lot sweeter than the one from home. "There's more to our being here and I wonder if we'll all still be friends when it's over."

Letting go of his glass, Gaara's eyes bury further into me than before. Blushing, I can't look away no matter how much I tell myself that I should. _This is really intense._ Finally, after a staring contest that felt like forever, he speaks. "I may not know enough about your friends but I know enough about you to say that your friendship will pull through."

"Yeah," I start, rubbing the back of my neck, bashfully looking away, " we have been through some tough times. I hope they don't decide to leave after we find each other."

"You do not want to?"

My heart seems to beat louder. Carefully, I look up at him. "Not at the moment. I have never been here before and would like to get to know everyone better."

Without a second to pause, he goes to say, "If you don't mind me asking, what village are you from?"

I freeze, but not before taking into view our waiter coming out with our food. _What is it with these people's service?!_ He sets our food down and I immediately start stuffing my face, that is until the heat of the ramen burns me inside out. Being as calm as I can, I swallow the fiery noodle and take large gulps of my cool apple juice. _That was hot!_ Still, I can't risk leaking information, at least not right now. After the waiter leaves, we eat in absolute quiet.

By the time I finish my bowl, Gaara is about two thirds through his. He looks so calm. The wind is also slightly swaying his hair. _Take this in Marisela, while it lasts._ I stare at him for a good minute or two before a sharp shock strikes me. My head instinctively turns to the window where some brave souls oggle Gaara as if he was their next meal. _Not on my watch!_ The air around me grows cold as my eyes burn with bloody murder. I do all I can to throw the sharpest dagger at those commoners. One by one, they scurry away, what looks like to be shrieking with horror. Laughing internally, I don't notice our waiter coming out with what I think is our check. That is until I direct my eyes on him and he runs like a little girl back into the restaurant. _Pft._

Gaara finishes the last bit of his food, giving the waiter enough time to piece together the last bit of his dignity and give us our check. I grin at him while Gaara counts out what we owe and he quivers, tip toeing away from me. _Not my fault you're weak._ Once he has the bill with Gaara's money, Gaara stands and leads me back to his office.

In our usual spots, Gaara sorts through some papers the receptionist handed to him on the way in and sets them aside, thinking.

"I'm afraid our appointment tomorrow will be canceled but continue with your regular schedule with that in mind."

"Okay."

"You can leave."

 _Weird. I wonder what he has planned tomorrow._ Standing up, he calls my attention with his soft words.

"Marisela, about what you said to me, thank you."

All I can manage is a light smile before walking out. _You're welcome Gaara._


	22. Marisela: Something Worth Talking About

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey guys! Good news and bad news. Good news is that I've started coming in contact with some of you that reached out through private messages and I can happily say that interacting with you all is making this story more clear in the direction we want it to go and makes writing it a whole lot easier since I'm now looking forward to your messages. So thank you! I'm also happy to say that the lot of you I'm talking to are absolutely great people and I can't thank you enough for your feedback on this story. Okay, so bad news is that I'm going on a family trip out of the state to visit relatives so while I have the next chapter all written up, the possibility of it being published on time is little to none. Meaning that it'll probably be published Saturday of even Sunday next week. In other words, here's another chapter with Marisela's continued chronicles (haha). She loves the way her whole set ends so while this chapter doesn't exactly end her set, it's one of her favorite parts in it. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to tell me what you think. All, and any feedback is appreciated! Until later!

 _ **Marisela- Something Worth Talking About (Part III)**_

I wake up groggy like always and with Matsuri hitting me with a pillow yelling at me to tell her everything that went on with my usual meeting with Gaara. Of course I don't tell her because it's none of her business to know. When she gets teleported to another world, gets separated from her friends, and has a giant summoning seal stamped on her arm then I'll talk.

But this is Matsuri, and Matsuri doesn't give up without a fight, which is so annoying.

She hits me again and again with her weapon, not giving up, much to my pleasure.

"Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"No! I already told you it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!" She hits me one more time. "Gaara's my teacher so anything that has to do with him has to do with me too!"

This girl needs to give up.

We continue the morning like always: getting ready, eating at that one restaurant, and going to Temari for our mission. This time, however, Temari says that the mission is only for Matsuri. With shock, Matsuri just stands there looking like an idiot. Temari gives her one of those looks and she runs off, sending me her "don't do anything to Gaara or I will kill you" glare. I roll my eyes. Not a competition for Christ's sake. It's totally not.

"Alright, since we're kind of in a hurry I'll just give it to you straight."

 _This doesn't sound good._

"Gaara has to go to a meeting at the Village Hidden in the Grass but doesn't want to leave you here so he convinced Kankuro and I to let you go with us."

My heart just stopped.

"So I'll give you half an hour to go get packed and meet us in his office so we can leave."

 _Only half an hour? Shit I better go!_

I sprint back to Matsuri's place, or at least as fast as I can go because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't call my sprinting sprinting, and manage to find a bag to stuff some clothes and other stuff in there like towels and blankets. The Village Hidden in the Grass doesn't sound like it's going to be cold but I take a blanket just in case. Oh and a pillow. I can deal with Matsuri's yelling later since I've put up with it for two weeks now. I snatch my mini statuette of Gaara Matsuri keeps hidden from me and smile with content.

Head held high as I run to Gaara's office, I wonder what the experience will be like and whether it'll be worth it to get away from Matsuri and finally go somewhere other than here.

 **...**

I am so tired. We've been walking for hours, if not more. The good part is that we're at least underneath shade. The first two hours on leaving the Sand Village we had to go through the desert (duh) which isn't the best thing in the world because boots and sand don't mix. Then there's the sun, the blazing hot sun, and Kankuro who kept asking about what the heck Thalia meant when she talked about "that one guy in that one jacket we all know". So I just told him that it was someone we knew when we visited the Leaf last time (which isn't true if you don't count watching Naruto from your computer screen and phone). He still didn't look too happy about that, but that was yesterday and he's kept himself from asking any more personal questions.

We left in broad daylight so the sun was beating down on us until we finally got to this forest that'll lead to the Village Hidden in the Grass. It still doesn't mean that it's been good. This is our second day on our journey and we still haven't had a single stop since we left the last town we spent the night at, which was still in the desert, and my feet are killing me. At least this'll be something to tell Thalia next time we talk.

And that I'm not the only one complaining for once.

"How much longer Temari?" sighs Kankuro. It's not like he's really complaining but it's something close to it.

"We should arrive in an hour or two. We can stop by any nearby villages if we have to."

So to the point Temari, but at least we're stopping. I hope. It's something to keep me going through this heat anyway.

My eyes jump to Gaara's back. My limbs instantly go numb and a shiver spreads throughout my body like a wildfire. Ever since our trip started we haven't been getting any closer than the day we went to a restaurant together. The simplest things have just been "Pass the salt", "Do you need to stop?", and just stares. Nothing special other than finding out he really likes salt; he puts it on everything. Still, I can't stop thinking about how beautiful he is whenever he's around. It's like a disease with no cure and will lead to my death with no way to even slow it down. Breathing out a sigh is the only thing I can do. And take a deep breath in and out too, that helps.

A few more hours of small talk pass, leading us to the Village Hidden in the Grass. The village doesn't look all that different than Konoha, only that it's in the middle of a valley surrounded by less trees. The buildings are a lot more advanced than Konoha which are just piled on top of each other like apartments. These buildings are actually houses, some looking like giant offices for businesses that are big like Google and Apple. The people here even dress sort of the same as Konoha which is actually a little comforting. I've been wanting to meet Naruto and the rest of the people at the Leaf Village so seeing something close enough to that makes me happy. I have been watching _Naruto_ longer than the person staying there so it feels a bit unfair. Then again, she doesn't have Gaara at her village so I'm happy either way. I'm more happy with my situation though. I can totally deal with this.

We're stopped at the entrance by some ninjas watching over the entrance. They see us, well Gaara, and figure out that we're from the Sand. Then they lead us to their leader's office so Gaara and him can start their meeting. When we reach the doors to the office, Gaara turns around and looks at the three of us. My heart does its usual thing when his eyes meet mine, also making my mouth go dry. That's new.

"Temari, Kankuro, find a place to stay at and watch over Marisela. The meeting shouldn't take too long and we will be able to leave tomorrow."

One of the ninjas shakes his head, a bit shy. "No need sir. We have personally arranged room and board for the three of you."

Temari crosses her arms, slightly impressed. "Well that's new. I guess that solves our problem then, huh Gaara?"

He only nods.

Kankuro steps into the conversation. "Alright then, show us where we'll be staying. I don't want to stand in the sun any longer." _Yeah, he's probably been burning up the entire time since he's wearing only black._

The other ninja nods. "Follow me," he instructs.

 _ **...**_

Laying down on my futon, I let my back relax into the sheets and my tense muscles unknot each other. I sigh happily knowing Kankuro left to go explore the hotel we're staying at to make sure it's clear and Temari is in the living room of our suite going through some papers that were left on the table. I have to share one of the rooms with Temari which isn't so bad because we haven't been on the best of terms even though I really want us to.

I roll onto my side and stretch out my sore limbs. I have never walked so much in my entire life, and that's no joke. These people seriously need to start inventing cars and buses and trains because if this is how every trip is going to be, I'd rather stay with Matsuri.

"Are you awake in there?"

Panicking, I fumble off of my futon to slide open the door to my and Temari's room. On the other side is a typical Temari, hand on her hips, the other just at her side as if she doesn't give a damn.

"Kankuro just got back from patrolling but it'll take Gaara a little longer to get back. Want to go take a look around the village with us since we have to watch over you anyway?"

This is also new, but hey I'm not going to let this pass because this should be cool.

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

She shakes her head. "I don't really know." Turning her head back, she asks him, "Hey Kankuro, where was that one place you wanted to visit?"

From the living room, Kankuro yells, "Some place called Hestan's Market. It's supposed to be an indoor market with a lot of little shops inside."

Temari returns her serious gaze back at me. "Are you coming?"

"Okay."

So we exit our suite and walk around with a small map from our room to find Hestan's market. We end up asking a few people walking around for directions along the way but Kankuro and Temari deal with it nicely, not acting like their pride was hurt or anything. Which wasn't really expected since they're representing Sunagakure afterall. I mean we. _We_ are representing Sunagakure.

The market is totally indoors and reminds me of the Great Mall I would go to with my family: the building is only one floor with double doors you have to push open. All they sell are clothing, toys, and other good stuff like food and tickets to the movie theater inside. Temari and Kankuro both look excited and a bit shocked with looking at it in real life and not through the pamphlet they got from our suite. They look around like two little kids, smiling at everything they see, hear, and smell. I can tell they're tempted to go through everything but with me as their anchor they can't exactly set afloat.

"Any place you guys want to go to first?" Kankuro asks us, not even looking at us but at a store with a lot of tools for wood supplies. Of course he is.

Temari smirks. "Not really, but it looks like you kind of want to."

Kankuro scoffs. "Please. I can hold back."

I scan the mall -market- while the two sibling continue to argue over which store to go to. There's a stand that sells waffles on sticks covered in toppings we could pick, clothing stores that remind me of Aeropostale and Forever 21, and even some book stores Thalia would want to go into. One store catches my eye. On the display window are a lot of stuffed animals staring out into the mall from the inside. One of them stands out and makes my jaw drop. I think about telling Kankuro and Temari but I don't really want to bother them with what's going on between them. That's a their (family) problem. So I go to the store that's a few stands away and go inside. The owner greets me but all I want to do is find the pile of stuffed animals that look like the one I saw on the window.

I'm surrounded by so many plushies that I can't tell where I came from. There's dogs, snakes, pandas, lizards, but none of them are the one I want. I look around a little longer, finally hearing Kankuro and Temari calling out for me.

"In here!" I scream, still searching.

 _There!_

In a small corner of the shop is a section of just owls in different colors. I squeal at seeing them all bundle up together. Picking one up, I stare at it with bulging eyes and coo at it.

"Owl, owl, owl, owl owl! You're so cute!"

Behind me, I hear the sound of rushing footsteps coming to a halt.

"Don't do that! We're supposed to watch over you remember?" That's Temari. I can tell because she's the only other one I can recognize.

"There's a reason we're supposed to watch over you remember? Someone could take advantage of you being by yourself especially if you don't know any jutsu or how to protect yourself," Kankuro presses with concern.

 _Start teaching me then._

Temari is the only one who physically relaxes. She sighs loudly and stares at the owl at my arms. "Is that what you came in here for?"

I nod.

She turns on her heel. "Come on. I'll buy it for you if that's what it takes to keep you in our line of vision."

"Really? You don't have to do that!"

She smiles for the first time at me. "It's fine, really. It shouldn't even be that expensive anyway."

Kankuro expresses his worry. "Why are you acting so nice Temari?"

She tilts her head back, no longer smiling. "Because I can be."

Hey I'll take what I can get. This is actually what I've been wanting to get from Temari all along anyway. Just her being nice to me and us being friends by the end of it because she's an awesome person.

"Then you should be nice to me too every once in awhile."

At the cash register, Temari scowls at Kankuro. "I said because I can be, not that I want to be."

Kankuro scoffs as Temari pays the owner the total. "Well you should be."

"But I don't have to be."

"But you should."

"But I don't."

"But you should!"

"But I don't!"

Slowly, their voices get louder and louder. The owner next to me chuckles nervously.

"Are they siblings of yours?"

I shake my head, grinning. "No, not really."

After leaving the store with my owl being hugged by me, the sand siblings finally settled to go find stores with plants, mainly because Temari won the last argument. We eventually find one with hanging pots at the entrance and even more inside along with tall bamboos that are feet away from touching the ceiling and short bamboos that look like the ones sold at the Flea Market in San Jose. Temari takes forever looking at each plant and doesn't even end up buying one. Kankuro stood by me the entire time, looking embarrassed that his sister stared at each plant as if they were all incredibly sexy guys in disguise. Yup, it was that serious.

Then Kankuro's store came next. It was the one with the wood supplies that was near the entrance. He went inside with a huge smile that continued to grow the deeper he went and the more he saw. When a clerk came to ask him if he needed any assistance, that's when things took a turn for the worst. Kankuro really likes to talk whenever puppets are involved, and he really talks, like this girl I know named Karina Guzman. She doesn't doesn't know when to stop. I'm sometimes tempted to stick a filter into her, or even a sock, but that's I how I feel with Karina. With Kankuro it's more like I want to stuff a bus in his mouth. Next to me, Temari groans as Kankuro and the clerk start talking about adjustable limbs that can reattach themselves after falling off even though the words "torn off" are better to use since Kankuro deals with ninjas that do that to his puppets.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him come in here. Who knows if Gaara's back yet," Temari exclaims. She faces me with a smirk and a slight furrow of her eyebrows as she stares at the owl in my arms. "You really like owls huh?"

Instinctively, I hug the owl closer. "Yeah. They're my favorite animal."

She chuckles. "That's really easy to tell." Then she becomes serious. "Just don't run off next time. Even though Gaara told us to watch over you, as a person who's lost loved ones, I don't want either you or your friends to go through losing someone."

Stunned. This is unexpected and I honestly don't know what to say. "T-Thanks Temari," is what happens to come out.

She smiles at me, something cold. "But just because I don't want you to go through that doesn't mean that I trust you yet. You're close, but not quite there."

 _I see how it is then. It hurts, but I see how it is._

We wait a few more minutes before Temari hollers at Kankuro to hurry up. He buys small tools that look travel size. Maybe something's going on with his puppets? Who knows, only him. His problem, not mine. We walk back just in time for Gaara to arrive at the suite ten minutes after us. By the look on his face, the meeting wore him out but he doesn't say anything about it, or when his siblings ask him if he's okay. It must be how they are. Gaara's a tough guy, I guess, so he can pull through this, right? Somehow, he doesn't look like Gaara though.

Time for dinner comes and we all squat down at the dining room table in the living room. Kankuro and Temari happened to call someone to cook us a meal and it didn't take long for them to get to our room with our food: sushi, salads, rice, and roasted pork. We dig in, eating in the silence that's normal. It's hard to get used this since my family doesn't exactly eat quietly. There's usually some talking and laughing, just making some noise that I'm not getting here. _I miss home._

I don't even notice that I've stopped eating. It's Gaara that points this out.

"Marisela, are you feeling sick?"

Snapping out of it as soon as I hear him say the first syllable of my name, I try and focus on what's going on now. Gaara asked me a question about me. I must have done something. Oh yeah, I was about to take a bite of the pork but I didn't.

I swallow the lump in my throat and don't look him in the eye when I answer him. "No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Temari asks.

"I'm fine."

Not able to see them, I guess that they let it slide since they doesn't say anything else. Fuck I can't even enjoy my meal anymore. Even if it was a five star plate, I don't think I would be able to tell the difference between that and food from a taco truck because nothing would beat the food my mom makes. Or my dad's stern questioning. Or my sister annoying me all the time.

I really miss them, my mom and dad. Karina, sister, you can go to hell.

* * *

A/N: Just realized that there are two Karina's mentioned and that might be confusing. Well, the first Karina, Karina Guzman, is a friend of ours and well, she can be a chatterbox. But she's our chatterbox and we all love her. The second Karina, the one mentioned at the end of this chapter, is Marisela's older sister. They have a rocky relation ship that will be explained in further detail in her next set. Hopefully that clears some blank spaces. Looking forward to your feedback!


	23. Marisela:Something Worth Talking About

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey guys! So the poll results should be released after this chapter is uploaded so go ahead and check that out. I have another poll in mind but that's not going to be for a looooooong time so I hope you look forward to that! It would have a lot to do with what would be unraveling in the near future for the girls, as well as some inner turmoil within themselves that you might agree with or disagree with so I'd like to know where you stand in their little quarrel with each other and with themselves. Until later!

 _ **Marisela- Something Worth Talking About (Part IV)**_

Temari is the person that wakes me up. The first thing I see is my owl. It's fur tickles my nose but I can hardly feel it with Temari shaking me back and forth.

"Wake up. Wake up or we'll leave you, and we will."

I groan when I sit up, rubbing my eyes and clearly seeing that Temari's changed completely into her clothing. I panic a little before realizing that she isn't completely ready. She holds a comb in one hand and red hair ties in the other. Half of her head I can recognize, the other not so much.

"Come on and get ready. We want to make it back by tomorrow afternoon." She leaves me at that and gets back at tying up the other half of her hair.

I do a she says and get ready too. By the time she's done, I'm slipping on my dress. She sneaks out to see if Kankuro ordered a small breakfast for us and reminds me to not take my time. I reassure her and get back to work. Once I'm done, I go out and see Gaara sitting by himself at the dining table, reading over some papers with his chin on his hands. _So beautiful._ If it was possible for me to bleed through my nose I would.

 _Should I say hi to him? He's like literally right there. By himself. All alone. Looking so beautiful the way he stares at those papers._

"You don't have to keep hiding behind that door."

 _Ah, he called me out!_

Now forced to come out and sit with him, I say a muffled "Good morning" that sounds more like "Rude muffin". I look at the papers he's staring at. They all look like important documents but my interest in them goes away because I can't make out what they say. We just sit there in silence which is almost unbearable. I begin to look at everywhere except him. Even to my owl in mine and Temari's room. _Wait, I didn't close the door!_

"What is that?"

 _Shit._

"I-it's an owl Temari bought for me y-yesterday."

He keeps staring at it with blank eyes. _What could he be thinking?_

"Make sure you don't lose it when we go back."

"O-okay."

Temari and Kankuro finally get back with our food. Apparently Temari went after Kankuro because she thought he was taking too long. We eat breakfast and soon make our way back. It's dark outside which means that it's really early in the morning. _How long did I sleep for? This isn't right! We should have left at like twelve in the afternoon not five in the morning or whatever time it really is right now._

The village is quiet and the only people up that we can see are the two ninja who were at the gate yesterday. They say thanks and goodbyes, being really happy for guys up at whatever time it is now. _Really hate you guys._

Back on track to the Sand Village, we walk in silence, as expected, only adding my owl, Kankuro's new tools, and Gaara's documents that he gave to Temari. Even though we walked all the way here and stopped for a day, my legs already starting to get tired. I hug the owl tighter hoping that it'll lend me some strength. Or some wings. Being an owl right now wouldn't be so bad since they could fly faster to Sunagakure than we could run.

Two hours later I'm dying of boredom. It's so quiet. There aren't even bird noises out here, just the sounds of our footsteps on the ground. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._

I start to throw my owl in the air to keep me busy. I throw it up about three feet and catch it. Throw it. Catch it. Throw it. Catch it. Throw it. Cat-

"Stop throwing it around like that, you could drop it," warns Kankuro.

"I know." _Geez it's not like I'm stupid. All it wants to do is fly._

I stop throwing my owl and bring it back into the embrace of my arms. Around us, the darkness still lingers making me wonder about the time we actually woke up and left our suite. It couldn't have been at five because it would be around seven and by seven the sun would be rising about now. It must have been earlier. Way earlier. I inwardly groan. There goes me sleeping peacefully for another hour.

A sudden wind blows, lifting the scarf tied at my waist and my hair to be blown back as the thick air bites into my skin. It sends too many goosebumps along my arms, way more for just wind. There has to be-

"Kankuro, Temari."

At his word, Temari whips out her fan and Kankuro gets his hand symbols ready. Gaara, at the front of the group stands tall, hands at his side already calling sand to gather at his fingertips.

Temari stares at her brother's back, the same confused expression on her face that also covers mine. "Gaara?"

He doesn't say anything and instead waits.

Everything becomes easier to hear in the quiet. The wind picks up, pushing the trees up against each other as if preparing for what's going to come. The sound of Gaara's constantly moving sand becomes louder, barely heard. I can hear my own heartbeat, pulsing wildly for the wrong reasons. I can also hear Temari breathe, a sound that I shouldn't be able to hear but do anyway.

Then everything gets louder. A whooshing sound from far away strikes our group. Gaara is the first to respond. He brings up his hand and builds a wall of sand to protect us from whatever was coming.

Right after, Gaara screams at Kankuro and Temari. "Protect Marisela!"

Temari and Kankuro nod, unleashing their weapons. Temari with her fan, Kankuro with Kuroari, and Gaara still holding up his wall of sand make a circle around me.

More whooshing sounds come from deep inside the forest to us. Temari brings back her fan and blasts a strong current going in the way the attack came from. Kankuro unravels his puppet and sends it flying into the air, opening its mouth to release multiple darts towards a direction Gaara and Temari aren't focused on. The air is filled with noises that sound like sharp objects impaling bark. There's no sound of flesh yet. At least none of them that have fallen dead.

"I'm gonna go get the ones over here," Kankuro says.

No one says anything but keeps protecting me. Seeing as nothing was going to stop him, Kankuro jumps into the forest, Kuroari already opening its mouth.

Gaara dissolves part of his sand wall and motions for some of it to go over his head and back. I watch it as it shoots to block another attack that I didn't even hear coming.

 _Who's attacking us? What are they attacking us with?_

Temari and Gaara continue to fend off the enemy's attacks one after another. Gaara uses his sand as a shield while Temari sends whatever they're throwing at us back with her fan. They don't seem to tire out at all. I'm really glad I'm on their side. Gaara then starts to surround me with his sand. The last thing I'm able to see before I'm encased inside a small dome of sand is an arrow inches from hitting my face. I scream but then feel nothing. The sand made it just in time to keep me alive.

"Who are these ninja?" I hear Temari yell from inside.

I don't hear Gaara say anything back, only his sand moving from one place to another. At least I know that it's arrows they're throwing at us which means the people attacking are long range ninja. But do they have some sort of jutsu too?

My hands can't help but tighten their grip on my owl. I'm scared, but I trust Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara with my life. They should be able to protect me, because they're good. They're the Sand Siblings afterall. They can't go down, not with Gaara on their team.

Trying to relax is impossible right now. All I hear are the sounds of a battle that I don't know the ending to. It'd be easier if this was actually part of the show, knowing who dies and lives would lower my blood pressure. I don't remember watching this in the show. I did skip around though…

"Temari," Gaara yells. "run and take Marisela with you."

 _What?_

On command, Gaara's sand drops me softly on the ground and uncovers me. My body barely has time to respond because Temari grabs my hand and starts running.

Temari sprints off, taking the lead and dragging me behind her. We pass Gaara and his wall and run down the road ahead of us. With one hand, Temari holds onto her fan while the other grasps mine tightly, afraid to let go. I feel like I'm going to collapse at any second but knowing if it's from being tired or scared is the real question. My feet struggle to keep up at Temari's pace but it's like she doesn't even notice and drags me like a sack.

We don't get far though. Ahead of us, bodies leap out from the forest and block our path. Temari stops so fast, I bump into her, almost making her fall over and hit her face on the ground. She doesn't yell at me or anything but maintains her complete focus on the people who started this whole mess.

Their faces are covered with masks like Kakashi's. Their clothing is all black and dark blue and in a ninja assassin style. Archer bows are wrapped around their bodies with pouches also strapped over their shoulders that look like the ones Naruto and the other people would wear, but black. Their entire bodies are covered with their clothing and the only way to tell them apart is through their hair; the girls wear high ponytails and the guys wear it loose.

My body shakes. Their eyes all look into me, sending me the kind of chills Matsuri would but worse. They really want to kill me. Like straight up murder me.

 _Wait._ If these guys showed up here, does that mean… I turn my head back to where Gaara's at. We didn't get enough time to run too far from him so I could still go back and make sure he's okay.

Gusts of sand suddenly pick up and blow against us. I cover my eyes with my arm and try peeking through to see what the heck is going on. The sand finally clears up, showing Gaara fighting with about ten of the ninja people. They run around him, throwing what looks like to be kunai or shuriken. He blocks every one of them though, not letting a single one touch him but they don't stop. At this point, I can barely see them move. They're too fast. I can barely tell if they're still throwing stuff at him.

Behind me, I feel Temari's fan being used. She blows her own wind to push back the ninja's attacks. I look at her fan, seeing that she's still on her first red circle. If she happens to use it up to three circles, that's how I'll know these ninja are serious trouble. She swings it every ten seconds, the ninjas, shooting arrows with their bows, not even close to showing that they're running out of weapons or getting tired.

I look back at Gaara. He's using his sand to go into the air to avoid the constant attacks of the ninjas around him but that doesn't stop them either. _Hold on. One, two, three, four. Four ninjas left. Did he take out the other ones? Damn he's strong._

He stands on his sand cloud looking down at the ninjas that are left. From up there, he tries to grab the ninjas with his sand while they're below him. The ninjas though, jump from tree to tree escaping Gaara's sand while also throwing shuriken at him from where they're at. It's seriously so hard for me to keep up with everyone's moves. The ninjas are too fast and don't make Gaara's life easier by escaping just in time. My eyes can hardly keep up with what's going on; there's too many people to look at.

Gaara's sand finally catches one of the ninjas feet and wraps all around him in a sand burial. This seems to wear down the other three who react slower to Gaara's next attacks. They throw less shuriken and just barely jump out the way when Gaara's sand catches up to them. Another one gets caught in his sand burial leaving only two. _Yes, go Gaara! Two more to go!_

The other two put up a fight. They throw more shuriken than ever and make it really hard for them to get hit. When one jumps the other does too. They trade places with each other, jumping to each other's trees or on the ground, moving so fast I only see them when they stop to throw shuriken at Gaara which he easily blocks. Even though he doesn't move his sand as fast as them, he thinks one step ahead and moves the sand to the spots the ninjas land before they even get there. Looking at his face from down here, he's so cool. He stares down at the ninjas below him like there's no way they're going to get their way and live. _It's so hot._

One of the ninjas leaps to the ground and stays there, his eyes catching mine. My owl grows limp in my arms but I'm not about to let it drop. The ninja glares at me and before I know it, a shuriken is thrown right at me. Muttering a quick "shit", I dodge just in time. That doesn't keep the ninja from running to me with another shuriken in his hand. Gritting my teeth, I turn on my heel to warn Temari but only end up tripping. My owl slips out of my arms and flies into the air but it's the ninja I really need to be worried about. I can't tell if Temari's noticed, but at this point, she'd be too slow to react. He's almost right in front of me and he just sent his shuriken with me as its target. It's so tempting to close my eyes with the shuriken staring me right in the eye but I don't.

His shuriken isn't even able to graze my eyelashes because Gaara stops both the ninja and his weapon from getting to me. Trapped in his sand, I don't have to second guess the ninja's outcome as his sand covered body falls to the ground the same time I do. Temari yells something at me but I'm too caught up staring at Gaara and a small pocket of his sand cradling my owl in midair.

Behind him, a dark shadow bolts from the ground to him up in his sand cloud. A bright green orb expands in their hand that's aimed right for Gaara's back. My hand reaches out automatically. I want to grab him but I know that that's never going to happen. I still do it anyway, lips parting.

"Gaara!"

I watch as the green orb strikes Gaara's back, going through his sand armor and even through his body. Gaara's eyes go pale and his mouth opens wide, spilling out blood. The sand around him begins to drop little by little, cascading from underneath his feet like deadweight. It lands on the ground like lead, not even sounding like sand at all. Gaara's body starts to lean down from the sand not being there to keep him up. He starts to fall from his crumbling sand cloud and so does my owl. Tears come through easily, rolling over my cheeks and down my face despite my effort to hold them off.

Watching him fall, I extend both arms. _I'll catch him. I'll make it in time. I just have to trust myself. I'll catch him._

I don't. Gaara hits the ground long before I was even two feet from where he is. He lands with a giant thud, just like his sand. I stop for a moment not believing my eyes. All memories I have about him swim through my head, every fight scene, every victory, and everything inbetween.

Another second passes by the time my feet move again, slowly but steady. I fall to my knees when I finally reach him, eyes pouring everything I thought I was able to hold back and my mouth twitching to all sorts of angles. I just can't see him like this; when he died after he was kidnapped by Deidara and he just laid there, lifeless. _I can't stand it._ I can't stand that he's just like that moment: lifeless. I can't.

 _I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't!_

A new burning emotion boils to the top of everything in my body. My shaking hands tear into the ground, rasping at it open like prey. All the muscles in my body grow hot to the point where I can feel it go to my face. Everything becomes easier to hear, see, smell. I hear the ninja land softly behind me, drawing out something sharp, but I don't care. I look at Gaara's face and take in every detail. His closed eyes that really are like a raccoon's, his red hair that barely goes over his eyes, blowing gently in the wind, and even the red scar on his forehead. _Love._

 _I can't!_

"Gaara!"

My vision clouds over yellow. All I can feel is hate, scorching hate that won't be watered down. The ground shakes, crumbling the dirt surrounding me and Gaara, becoming larger and stronger as my hate does. More rumbles tear the earth down but doesn't weigh me down. I let the dirt around us gather, let it consume everything in it's path, grow, and circle around us protectively, viciously. Tiny scratching sounds make their way to my ears, like grains of sand hitting against each other violently and only going faster. I let it go on. _Just grow, grow._

 _I can't and won't stop._

The sandstorm that surrounds us circles faster and faster, stirring the blood inside of me to a boiling point. I holler out to keep me sane. It burns, but I need more. More, more, more. Let it burn, as long as it takes, to get rid of the image of Gaara dying, to get rid of the thought.

"Just go away!"

All of the energy in me explodes. All built up tensions that were forming within me leap out of me on command. The sand goes away and the shaking stops. Screaming enters my ears along with the sound of sand scratching everything in it's path. My insides cool. _Everything feels empty. I feel dizzy._ There's nothing in me now. I feel like an empty, dark hole. My eyes and head roll back, letting me see the open blue sky. My fingers go numb and leave me with a tingling sensation that gives me some comfort. _I'm tired._

My eyes shut close and make everything go dark. Gaara's body gets closer and closer and before I know it, I'm laying on top of him, exhausted and losing consciousness.


	24. Michelle-Into the Fire (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: OMAGOSH I POSTED LATE AGAIN! If you're up with the latest news you probably know all about Pokemon Go! being released. Well, blame that for my lateness and distracting me from posting because I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS! Lol okay, now that that's out of the way, back to business. Marisela's time is up so it's up to Michelle to keep you on your toes (especially after Marisela's last chapter *evil laugh*). Although not for long because they're going to be about two parts for her before moving onto Kiran's. With that in mind, I hope you really like the next few updates because it'll be a long time before Michelle gets the spotlight again. Until later my dear readers!

 ** _Michelle- ... Into the Fire (Part I)_**

"Pass it back, pass it back!"

I run to keep up with the kids that chase after the ball. They shout at each other as Yukino passe the ball to me which I pass to Furo. Furo runs and runs to our little goal that's kept up with branches and kicks. The ball flies into the air, past the goalkeeper and... in the goal! Furo goes crazy. He runs around hugging all the kids on his team screaming, "Goal!" He comes up to me with big eyes after calming down a little.

"Did I do it right Michelle?"

I can't help but say, "No, it's more like this."

I run around with my arms out screaming goal as loud as I can. To end it, I slide on snowy ground with my knees taking in all of the ice. Turning my head to face them, I state, "That's how you celebrate a goal."

The kids of the clan I've been living with for two weeks all stare at me like I'm crazy. The next moment, they're cheering and starting to copy what I just did. They run around with their arms out in the air and slide on their knees onto the snow. I laugh with them as I tell them that now they're doing it right.

They've got more energy than anything. We've been playing all day but they just don't tire out for a bunch of kids. Some of them are around twelve and others fourteen or fifteen but they all wanted to know about soccer. I accidentally said the word soccer out loud and when Furo heard it, I just couldn't start lying. I mean, this is _soccer_ we're talking about. I can't lie to people about the greatest sport in the world. So I told them what it was and all the rules that came with it. I told them that they couldn't use their hands and only their feet to get one ball inside a net. From there, more rules from the _liga*_ just started spilling out. Even more when they started to play it just this week.

I wasn't able to join them until my leg was close enough to being recovered. The old guy said it was okay so I was able to see first-hand if I would be able to play my beloved soccer again. It was so weird walking again after looking at my leg before the old guy actually did something to it. I thought I was never going to be the same and have to give up my sport. Mizu had a crutch ready for me just in case though, but I never even used it. I got up and started to walk, then run, then kick around a ball to start playing again.

Meeting the kids of the clanspeople was kind of lucky. Mizu always had kids with her when she came to take care of me in the tent I had to stay in for a week. First it was Yukino who reminded me of Yukine from _Noragami_ , then more kids started to come like Furo and some others. Mizu always said she was sorry for bringing them over with her but it was all good. It was up until Mizu brought Furo that I said that I missed soccer. He asked what it was and that's when I spilled all the beans. Furo then told Yukino who told Sosogu who told all of the other kids because Sosogu is chi _smoso**_. The next day, all the kids younger than me came with Mizu to see me and asked about soccer. The next thing that happened is history.

I was only able to get out of that tent this week too. Mizu checked up on me everyday before every meal. She would ask how I was doing and then go to look at the bloody mess and put more of that rub thing that did it's magic. She should have just come and gone but she stayed a little to talk to me. I really liked it when she brought Usa around because then I would have something to look forward to. _He's hot, and that's that._ He would come around everyday too but at different times. He would ask me about my "village" and I would say the same things over and over to not freak him and Mizu out with the truth. I hardly ever saw the old guy that they call Elder. I would see him like two times a week so he could refill the little jar of the rub thing for Mizu to use on my leg. He would also come alone to quickly ask me about Kiran, Marisela, and Thalia. I told him everything I could about them every time he asked. He always had the same look on his face too, like I was stressing him out. But honestly, I was doing all that I could and it was beginning to stress me out too.

Furo runs up to me. "You know, you're really slow Michelle." He smirks.

"That's because my leg is still healing." I tap my right thigh. "Just wait until I'm one hundred percent. I'll leave you guys in the dust."

The kids gather around Furo and start to make side comments. Furo crosses his arms over his chest and sticks his chin up at me. "Yeah right. Say that once you score a goal."

He turns on his heel after that, calling for the other kids to follow him as he kicks the ball around to start a new game. I'm about to jump in when a voice catches my attention.

"Michelle! Michelle, be a dear and help me with these."

Instead of going out to play another game of soccer, I turn around and run to Doshaburi, a lady I call Mrs. D. She's standing in front of a clothesline hanging up the clothes of almost all of the people in the clan-mine too. She's the kind of old lady that's always smiling with pink cheeks, like a grandma. When I get to her, she's bending down to pick up more clothing from one basket out of many.

"Oh deary, you know I don't like it when you run around like that. It gets me anxious you know." She straightens out the shirt she's holding onto and pins it on the clothesline.

"Sorry, but I'm okay. It doesn't hurt a lot." I do the routine thing and start from a new basket and help out Mrs. D.

I find it really awesome that while I teach the people of this clan some things, they also teach me stuff. Like their face paint, it represents them becoming adults. Whenever they go through a trial of spending three days in the wild by themselves and make it out alive by the end, they get "marked", or at least that's what Mizu told me. Mrs. D told me her story about the time she got caught in a storm. This old lady is tough! And supposedly, the older you get and the important you are, the more designs you can put on your face which is why the Elder's is the coolest-looking one. Sor far, none of the kids that have been playing soccer have gone through the tradition and neither have Mizu or Usa. They're supposed to go through it when they turn eighteen or something.

"Still deary, it worries me that something else could happen to you," Mrs. D continues to say.

My smile doesn't wear off. It's nice to have people worrying about you. More when the people I'm with aren't Fucking Arrogant Bitch or Fucking Bitch. But it's not like I hate Sasuke, just that he left me with _her_ and I had to go through so much already. He's still the same Sasuke I know, arrogant and everything else but he's still cool which is why I'm not completely hating him right now.

Mrs. D and me keep pinning clothes on the thread above our heads when Mizu and Usa stop by. _Hel-lo Usa._ Mrs. D waves at them and catches their eye. Usa waves back and soon starts running to us with Mizu dragging behind. They stop right in front of us, looking at all the work we've done so far.

"Good morning Usa, Mizu," Mrs. D says nodding to both of them. "I have your twin here working with me Mizu."

Mizu smiles softly but still brings her eyebrows close together. "I wouldn't say Michelle and I look the same Doshaburi."

"Nonsense. You're practically sisters! Why even Usa would be willing to agree with me, won't you Usa?" Caught under pressure, Usa gets a nervous smile and puts both his hands behind his head.

"You actually do. I mean, both your hair's dark brown and really curly and you have the same eyes. You're also wearing the same kinds of clothes now that Michelle got some of yours to borrow. The only difference is the bracelet Michelle's wearing."

Unconsciously, I look down at my arm at the thread bracelet that started it all. Sometimes, I just want to yank it off and throw it in the snow and never find it again.

Usa whistles and catches us all off guard. "But that's a lot of clothes you two have there. How much more do you have in those baskets?" he says poking around the baskets behind us.

Mrs. D clicks her tongue at him. "If you want to know so badly, why don't you help this old lady and the only youngster sorting out your undergarments."

Usa goes red. "Y-you didn't tell Michelle which ones are mine right?" he stutters.

I just smile. I want to say something back but what do I say? _I don't know._ _Ask him about the weather. But what does that have to do with his underwear? Wait, undergarments are underwear right? Hm._

"If you want Doshaburi, I can help you too."

Mrs. D and me both look at Mizu. She looks red too, but different from Usa, don't really know why though. _Is she cold probably?_

Mrs. D shakes her head lightly. "No need dear. I was only teasing about earlier. I have Michelle with me here after all." She wraps her arm around my waist and brings me in for a close hug. "It's always nice to have her around -she's always willing to help an old woman like me!" she adds.

Mizu brings her face down a little. "I-Is that so?"

"Believe it or not deary! And she not only helps this old hag but most anyone asking for help. I thank the gods that she was so lucky to have been saved and brought to us in her time of need."

Now I start to go red.

Usa scratches the side of his nose and smiles playfully. "Oh you know, it wasn't so much trouble to bring Michelle here anyway."

Mrs. D finally lets me go and goes back to hanging up the clothes on the clothesline. I join her but secretly smile. _Usa is so cute! He kind of reminds me of Makoto from_ Free! _because of his hair and eyes. I feel like I get chills whenever I look at them. But let's be real, he'll never beat Yato's eyes._

"So Michelle," I hear Usa say, "after dinner, can you help me out on my soccer techniques? I bet if it wasn't for your leg you'd probably be able to take on all of the guys that say you can't even score one goal."

Sticking clothes on the line, "Yeah I can help you. Where do you wanna meet?"

Usa shrugs while scratching the back of his head. "Anywhere's fine. I mean it'll just be me and you right? We can talk about it after dinner, I guess."

Mizu walks up to Usa, looking a bit angry. "But I thought you were going to help me after dinner with-" She tries to touch his shoulder with her hand but it's hit out of the way by Usa's.

"That can wait until tomorrow Mizu. I see you everyday anyway. Who knows how long Michelle is going to stay here with us?" _Usa sounded a bit harsh. I wonder what the thing Mizu was going to ask Usa was._

She brings her head down also closing a fist with the hand Usa pushed away. "You're right. She could leave anytime now." Her last words are so quiet, I have to lean in a little to hear her.

I feel kind of bad. Maybe I should help her? If she doesn't want my help then that'll be her problem and she deserves being smacked in the hand by Usa anyway.

"H-Hey Mizu." She looks up at me, eyes really sad. "I could help you right now if you want." Suddenly, her eyes go wide.

"Are you sure? But it would have to be now and not after dinner if you come."

I nod my head. "Yeah just let me finish the laundry and I'll go. What do you need help with?"

She looks to the right. "Fishing. I need to catch some fish for the clan."

Usa cringes. "Fishing? Now?"

"Before dinner and before it gets dark."

Usa frowns. "But the river has been the worst it's ever been. Just last week Kiri almost got dragged by the current. Not to mention it's freezing."

"I'll be careful."

Usa crosses his arms and looks between me and Mizu. "Are you sure you want to help, Michelle? I don't want you to catch a cold or get carried away by the river." Then he goes red again. "Not that it means anything anyway."

"Can I just put the fish away in a basket then Mizu? I don't know how to fish."

Mizu finally tilts her head up and looks at me, a little out of it like she was in her own little world. "Of course."

Mrs. D then starts laughing. She holds up the track jacket I wore when I first came here with a deep smile. "And here it starts. It beguiles me as to why you still wear these clothes."

Actually, I don't either. I think it's because I still miss home and wearing my clothes from there make me feel less homesick. But I just say, "They make me feel more comfortable."

She hangs up my jacket and then grabs my sweats. "I suppose they do. It's a shame they take so long to dry but it sure was a good thing Kori was able to stitch them back together after you went through all that trouble."

"Yeah she was really nice."

Mrs. D stops what she's doing to pinch my cheek. "So sweet of you to say that deary. Though it should be the other way around. Isn't that right?" she asks Usa and Mizu.

Usa smiles at me. "Definitely right Doshaburi."

Mizu just nods, no smile.

We go through most of the baskets when Mrs. D talks again. "So when do you need Michelle, Mizu?"

Mizu stumbles to say something, like she was spacing out until now. "Uh, now would be better. That's only if you don't need her."

Mrs. D thinks it through, grabbing her chin and looking up to the sky. "I suppose I can continue by myself at this point." She turns to me with a grin. "You can go ahead Michelle. Just promise you'll be careful."

"I could go with you guys if you want," Usa adds.

But Mizu quickly stops anyone from saying anything. "You said you didn't wanted to go earlier so I don't want to force you. We'll be fine by ourselves."

Usa gets surprised by Mizu saying that I guess because his eyes just get bigger. "Alright. Then I'll wait for you guys to come back."

"That'll be for the best, Usa."

I pin up the last shirt on the line and walk next to Mizu. "Okay, let's go."

"Follow me."

Mizu starts walking, and behind me, I hear Mrs. D and Usa saying goodbye. I walk backwards, waving back at them and saying goodbye too. Mizu takes a quick stop at her place and grabs one of those baskets that you have to wear like a backpack and a fishing rod. Other than that, we don't stop the rest of the way. More people of the clan see me and Mizu and start to wave and say hi. I wave back at all of them and try to not have long conversations. Most of them don't even notice Mizu who stands right behind me, but if they do, they always say, "So what're you twins up to?" or something like that. I can't see how they find us like twins though. She's so different from me too.

* * *

Translations:

* _liga=_ league, although Michelle is talking about the Soccer League

** _chismoso=_ person who gossips or tattletale

Whew! Not a lot of translations this time... this time... *sigh*


	25. Michelle-Into the Fire (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey there! Look at that I posted on time. Yay me! Last part of Michelle's chapter for this set which means that Kiran's are going to come up next week. From what I've been hearing from the lot of you is that Kiran is your guys' favorite so far. Hehe, you should have seen the excitement on her face when I told her that. Let's just say that if there was a chandelier, she wouldn't have hesitated to start swinging on it. Anyway, this is by far Michelle's favorite part (until further notice) and she hopes you like it too! Though the odds say that you'd rather hiss at your screen and curse my name at the end of it. Teehee. Looks like it's gonna be another one of THOSE chapters again. Until later! ( = w =)^

 ** _Michelle-... Into the Fire (Part II)_**

We end up walking out of the clan's grounds into a small forest with the tree's branches holding up the snow that fell on them. Taking the first step I get relieved that the clan members let me borrow some of their snow boots or else I would have been fucked wearing my sneakers. We keep walking through the snowy forest until up ahead we see just white. Mizu keeps going and walks straight onto the snowy field.

I follow her without saying anything. It's literally like nowhere. All there is is just white and I begin to think that this would be a great place to set up a soccer stadium. _Oh, maybe, we can build a track around the field like at Fremont. That would make it easier to go jogging too instead of just out in the snow._ My head moves all over, forcing me to turn around so I won't break my neck. This place _would_ be perfect.

Then Mizu stops.

I notice that I've stopped walking for some reason and run up to her to close the distance between us.

"Are we here already? Why did you stop?"

She doesn't say anything but crouches down and takes her basket off of her shoulders. She stays quiet, laying down her fishing rod with her back to me. So I wait for her to respond.

She takes out some weird things: a small bottle, some matches, and a knife.

"You know Michelle," she finally says, breaking the unbearable silence, "I wasn't sure this was going to be a good idea until today."

"Taking me fishing? I'll admit I'm clumsy but I don't think I'll end up getting killed." I take another moment to look at the things she brought. _Don't people usually bring like worms or something when you go fishing? And what's with the matches?_

She turns her head just enough so that our eyes meet. "I wouldn't say that just yet. And we're not going fishing." She turns her head back around and grabs the knife slowly. "I'm going to kill you here."

 _What? D-did I just hear that right? She's going to fucking kill me? That's it, I'm fucking running! I'm not going to be like one of those_ putos* _in a scary movie and just talk to the person that's going to kill me._ Vale mierda eso!**

I take a step back and prepare my body to sprint. As soon as my foot crunches in the snow, Mizu turns her head to look at me again, only, I'm able to see that her eyes are cold and lifeless like the snow. Her smile is saying more than enough words right now.

I run for it. Not long after, I hear Mizu running after me. _Puta madre!***_ I fling my arms as fast as I can to make me run faster. I try and control my breathing so that I'd be able to preserve my energy to get the fuck away from this crazy bitch ASAP. Out of curiosity, I look over my shoulder. What I see is Mizu running the fastest I've seen her run, ever. She's still got that smile too. I look back ahead of me and keep running. Right as I'm about to enter the forest, I feel my foot hit a rock that was hidden beneath the snow. I panic, but it does nothing. My face hits the snow like concrete but that's the least of my problems right now. I pull my face out of the snow and try to get back up but as soon as I do that, I scream out in pain as my hair gets yanked.

Mizu pulls on my hair more, lifting my body slightly. I grab onto her hand and start to scratch at it. She only laughs.

"Do you really think that's going to help you?"

" _Pinche maldita! Dejame ir!"^_

She drags me over the snow away from the forest and back to where she took out her things. I try and lift my feet so that I can stand, but the snow doesn't let me. As soon as I bring my knee up, my foot catches onto some of the snow and slips. Either that or Mizu's speed doesn't even give me a chance to lift my leg. The snow is deep enough to go down my pants, sending more goosebumps all over my body that Mizu hasn't already given me. My belly starts to get cold from me being dragged on it all over the snow. I start to cry.

"Stop it. Why are you doing this?" I plead to Mizu, tears streaming down my face.

She keeps walking, getting closer to her basket. "Because everyone likes you more than me. Everyone. Everyone that I grew up with would prefer you, some stranger that just randomly showed up, over me, someone they raised and lived their lives with."

She stops walking but still holds onto my hair. "I don't get it," she whispers. "We look the same, but everyone would rather be in your company. I don't get it. Even Usa likes you more than me even though we've always been together." She looks down at me but with no smile. A tear even rolls down her cheek. "I confessed my love for him you know. But he rejected me in a heartbeat because he said he loved someone else. Guess who that person was." She pokes my cheek with the tip of her knife. "It was you Michelle."

Right as she takes takes her knife away from my face, I seethe, "But that's not my fault! I can't control how someone else feels!"

Not even a second later I regret it. She tugs my hair up, sending so much pain from the top of my head to every point in my body. I scream and kick around as she tugs harder. The cold tip of her knife touches my bent neck.

"Do you wanna know how you're going to die Michelle? I wasn't lying about going fishing. First," She traces the knife over my throat, barely scratching my skin, "I'm going to stab you so many times, you'll get to feel all of the pain I felt ever since you got here. Then," The knife goes from my throat to my stomach, "I'm going to gut you just like a fish. See? I am going fishing. But that's not all. When I'm done with that, I'm going to throw oil all over you and set you on fire so no one would be able to recognize you. Finally, I'll bury you underneath the snow so no one could find you. And the best part would be that no one would suspect me."

Esta pinche puta esta loca!^^ _I need to get out of here and tell everyone that she wanted to fucking murder me. I just gotta try one more time, it's never too late to give up, not when this bitch put a fucking knife at my throat!_ No te rindes Michelle!^^^

Putting every last amount of energy into my body, I push my foot out from underneath me and out for me to try and stand. I do the same with the other and arch my back to get my body to stand up straight. With one eye open, I stare into Mizu's widening eyes and quickly grab onto her right wrist, the one holding the knife.

She growls and yanks on my hair, shoving the knife at my face. I don't give up. I hold her wrist tightly and drive the knife back at her. We stare at each other, facing each other down as only one can come out of this alive.

Then, she takes a step forward. I take a step back out of instinct. I don't want to get too close to her. She takes another step and I take another back. She smiles to herself beneath the edges of her bangs. She yells as she uses all of her body weight to push me onto my back. As much as I try to keep me on my feet, I fall back onto the snow. With her on top of me, I hold back her knife hand as far away from my face as I can, struggling at this point to even keep up my strength. I can tell that she notices this because her smile only gets bigger.

"Give up and die!"

Sweat from my hands make it hard to keep my grip on Mizu's hand. All I can feel are the muscles in my arm wearing down. _It hurts._ I clench my teeth to persevere, only making more sweat come out. It even starts to roll down my head.

To my surprise, instead of forcing the knife down on my face, Mizu pulls the knife back with so much strength, my hands loosen their grip enough to let her hand go. _Shit._ Mizu takes this chance to trap both of my hands with her own. Now with nothing else to do to get me out of this situation, I only glare at Mizu.

She starts laughing. Her eyes creep down at me, going everywhere like a lunatic. But she stops at my right hand.

"What's this?"

Using her feet, she crushes my hands under the snow and pulls on my bracelet. _Marisela, Kiran, Thalia._

"Stop! Don't touch that!"

She smirks at me with the craziest glow in her eyes. "Oh? Is it special Michelle? Is this something you treasure?" She leans down close to my face, so close I can feel her breathe. "Well, is it?"

I can't answer her. I only turn my head to the side to not look at her fucking face anymore. _I'm sorry guys. I can't do this anymore. I want to go back._ Me rindo.#

Mizu's hands then go to my bracelet and try and take it off of my wrist.

"I said fucking stop! Don't fucking touch that, _tu pedaso de mierda_ _##_!"

My yelling doesn't do anything but make her laugh. "So it _is_ special?" She holds my bracelet in front of my face, now completely not a part of me. "Now do you know how it feels Michelle? This," she says putting my bracelet on her wrist, "is how it feels to have something important to you taken away by someone else."

I kick and scream beneath her, trying to knee her in the back, bite her leg, anything. Just fighting back burns my blood, the way it did when I was with Karin. Only stronger and hotter. This time my life actually depends on it and I want to live!

"Oh poor Michelle. It's too bad you weren't able to say goodbye."

Everything goes by slowly: Mizu taking the knife into both hands, her lifting it above her head, my bracelet on her hand blowing in the wind, saying a last goodbye, Mizu's crazy brown eyes staring into me, telling me that she won't be sorry about any of this, her crazy smile being the last thing that I'll ever see again, and the burning in the center of my stomach that only gets hotter.

She brings the knife down.

 _Someone. Save me._

* * *

(Rough) Translations :

*putos= fuckers

**Vale mierda eso!= This isn't worth shit!

***Puta madre!= Fuck!

^Pinche maldita! Dejame ir!= Fucking bitch! Let me go!

^^Esta pinche puta esta loca!= This fucking bitch is crazy!

^^^No te rindes Michelle!= Don't give up Michelle!

#Me rindo= I give up

##tu pedaso de mierda= you piece of shit

Yeah I kind of ran out of things to mark her Spanish so... yeah. Well! Hope this gave you goosebumps because I'm sure Kiran's next set will give you more (evil laugh).


	26. Kiran- Or Worse (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: What up guys! Man has this week been hectic. The Pokemon Go Leaders officially got some designs and boy do they look great! Made me and Marisela happy that we picked Team Instinct way before they came out. We just love Spark soooo much (as well as all his memes LOL). Me, the girls, and some of our other friends also went to a karaoke place for the first time which was a total change of pace for us, but boy was it worth it! It gave me a lot more ideas for upcoming chapters especially since our friends are all colorful characters and deserve their own chapter... hmm, maybe... I also had to complete some college papers because the clock's a ticking and before I know it, I'll be posting new chapters in a dorm with Kiran as my roommate. Agh, I don't want to grow up! But before I can go off on a tangent, let me just say how much I really enjoy writing this because before, it was just a form of entertainment for me, Marisela, Michelle, and Kiran but now it gives me more incentive to actually put some thought into it so not just the four of us could bask in it's existence. So thanks a lot! (Clears throat.) So anyway, Michelle's chapters are done for now and it will be Kiran's time to give you a good time (didn't mean it that way. Don't think dirty!). I think hers will only take up the next three weeks, including this one, so it'll be back to the normal amount of time for each girl. And I guess I'm back to making really long A/N's (sigh). Well, I hope her, Itachi, and Kisame brighten up your day with their mess of a trio (haha)! Until later!

 _ **Kiran- ...Or Worse (Part I)**_

 _Snow sucks. I wanna go back to that hotel we were at. Should I annoy Fishsticks and Mr. Cereal with that? Yeah, it's not like they can kill me! Hehehe._

"It's cold out here! It was warmer at the hotel!"

Fishstick groans. "For the last time, can I kill her Itachi?"

Itachi remains the quiet guy he is and keeps walking through the snowy forest.

"Just try Fishstick!"

"Believe me, I really want to, brat."

I move onto the next complaint I have. "Can we stop somewhere? I'm starting to get tired."

"Are you serious? We just took a break a few hours ago."

"But you're not the one wearing heels are you?"

Fishstick strangles the air around me looking the most pissed off I've seen him on this trip… yet.

"Stop, the two of you. There's a village we can stop at if we just keep walking."

I let out a loud sigh. "Finally!"

"Then can I kill her?"

We walk through the deep snow for another thirty minutes before we see the edge of the town. I swear, if it wasn't for them jumping around looking for jinchuriki wherever we go, we would've been at the stupid secret hideout place a long time ago, literally. We've been on the road for two weeks now and I know it shouldn't take two weeks to get from that old dumb cave to the new dumb cave. But at least they actually haven't found any jinchuriki yet, which is the only good part.

Finding Michelle is still a problem though. Everywhere we've been, they haven't left my side except when I have to go to the bathroom. I've tried asking everyone I bump into if they happened to even see her, but no one has. At one point, I'm going to have to either escape from them or trick them into capturing Michelle from Sasuke, where we would end up as dogs on a leash for them, which is what I already am.

Itachi and Kisame walk straight into town with me following along. Inside, people walk around on the snow-covered ground, minding their own business as if there wasn't two really powerful rogue ninjas that could wipe out the whole place in one second. They're all smiling and having a good time, some of them even calling out to us to enter their shop or try the food that they're selling. I can't help myself and walk everywhere and anywhere I hear noise. That doesn't go well with Itachi and Kisame though because those losers yank on the collar of my shirt every time I want to enter a damn store or stop to look at something. If they are that worried about me escaping they should invest in a backpack leash like the ones moms have for their kids at amusement parks. _Freakin Akatsuki…_

They keep leading on, striding like the badasses they think they are. _Even though they kind of are…_ No one stops to really take a look at them. _I mean for crying out loud people, shouldn't know what the Akatsuki wear at this point!?_ Shouldn't they be running in fear or something? And why isn't Fishstick or Mr. Cereal killing anybody? I know I've asked those exact same questions at every town we've been in but I really gotta know why they aren't on a killing spree everytime we go to a village or town or whatever. I gots to know!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Itachi and Kisame stroll along until we get to the sketchy side of the village. _Weird. They did this the last time too._ They stop right outside a building that stinks of alcohol and -I hope not- vomit.

Itachi turns to me and does the same thing he did when he and Kisame entered a place like this back at the other village we stopped by. He narrows his eyes and lowers his voice, sending goosebumps all over my arms to rise before he can even say a word. "If you want to live, do not move from this spot."

I roll my eyes and sarcastically salute. "Yes sir!"

Kisame is the first to enter the building, smirking over his shoulder. I quickly stick my tongue out at him but it's Itachi who sees it instead. My eyes shoot out of my head and I rapidly turn my head and hide my tongue back in my mouth before Itachi has a chance to rip it out.

Hearing that they both entered, I sigh. _Great, now they are going to get drunk! I wish I was twenty one so I could drink too!_ Right as I think that, I get an image of Itachi and Kisame at a bar drinking shots with a bunch of people cheering them on in the back. I snort so loud people that walk by me give me a look that could only mean that they think something is wrong with me, but those people can suck it!

Leaning against the building, I try and listen closely to what's going on inside to see if I can get just a small hint as to what they're doing. Not even five minutes later I hear the sound of shattering glass and wood being split into hundreds of pieces. The next second, a lot of screaming echoes off of the walls I'm listening through. _Okay, somebody died._

My eyes rush to the entrance of the building but no one runs out. Aren't people supposed to do that when they panic? Come on Akatsuki stop dragging attention to yourself or else you're going to get in serious trouble that I don't want to be caught up in. It's bad enough I'm wearing heels.

Seeing that no one's running for their lives, I press my ear against the wall but hear nothing else. Pretty soon, Itachi and Kisame come back out looking as if nothing special had happened. _What the heck was going on in there!?_

Itachi meets my eyes like always. "Let's go."

I just stand there in place for a few seconds before my feet move again. By then, I'm jogging to catch up to them. My imagination runs wild with the possibilities. The last thing that goes around my mind is me asking them directly, but would they respond?

As we walk through the rest of the village, I finally decide to just ask. "So what were you guys doing there?"

Kisame scoffs at me. "Tsk. It's not like a brat like you needs to know."

I puff my cheeks out at him. "Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No. You don't!"

"Yes. I do!"

No. You. Don't!"

"Yes. I. Do!"

"No-"

"Enough," Itachi states now that Kisame and I stopped walking and are glaring at each other. "If you are to travel with us for the remainder of the time, I suppose you should be informed. We were asking the civilians foolish enough to tell us where a jinchuriki lies." He points to the deep snow covered forest. "They told us there'd be a clan due west, so that's where we're going." Without another word, he continues walking.

Kisame gives me one last "look" and follows behind Itachi. I do the same. But now that he mentions it, who would be stupid enough to tell them where a jinchuriki is? Gasping, I put all the pieces together: a bar. People there are usually from different places so one of them would be bound to know where a jinchuriki is. Not to mention that they'd be drunk enough to tell them where a jinchuuriki would be. I grit my teeth now knowing that it was the fault of the weak people of society who brought the world of _Naruto_ to a close end. I swear, as much fun as drunk people can be, there's no use for them if that's what they do all day. It wouldn't take long for them to ruin other people's lives.

Then it hits me. Even with idiots in our world, there are still the people who are either brave enough or dumb enough to take the edge of the sword for the people that caused all of the problems. Guess that should be me for some time since I've got one of the strongest people from _Naruto_ right here. If I just make them travel slower and stall them then that'll give Naruto more time to train and get stronger. _Drunk people, this is for all the mistakes you made for being weak!_ I know what I must do now! I must stall.

"I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!"

Kisame turns around and gives me the 'look'. "We don't have time for this you brat. We got a new trail to follow now so you have to keep your trap shut until we reach that clan or else."

My lip begins to quiver but at this point. There'll be nothing to stop me from my new goal. "But I'm hungry! It's no fair that you guys get to have pit stops all the time to find your jinchuuriki. I needs food!"

Kisame growls as he grips his hair in his little blue fists. "I swear I'm going to kill her Itachi! Just let me do it!" he pleads.

Itachi doesn't respond.

"But she's so annoying!" he whines.

"We'll stop for no more than an hour. So go take care of your necessities. Meanwhile, we will also restock our supplies." He drops a few wads of cash in my hand and walks past me deeper into the village. Kisame glares at me while following Itachi.

A small smile creeps in my face. _So this is all I gotta do to keep stalling them._ That smile soon starts to fade as the thought of Michelle slowly replaces it. I also promised to keep her safe. I just hope I'll be able to keep that promise too.

 ** _..._**

Four hours later and we're still walking in the snow. To be honest, I'm lucky I'm not wearing those open toe sandals Itachi and Kisame are wearing or I'll be shivering right now. I took up the entire hour Itachi gave me and spent almost all of his money on food and a blanket to keep me warm against the snow. The rest of the money I could save up to… I don't know, pay for something later? I'm pretty sure I'm going to need money at some point while I'm here. Maybe some shoes would be nice. These boots aren't thick enough to keep the cold out. I should also invest in buying shoes without heels if we're going to keep walking. _But I probably won't cuz I love me some heels._ Make up would be nice too. Do they even have make up here? Wait, how long has it been since we last took a break? _Eh, long enough._

"You guys, I'm tired."

"No! We're not making another stop. Tell her Itachi!" Kisame interrupts.

It takes a while for Itachi to respond. "No need. The clan is below us." He takes another step and soon keeps his pace in the direction he was going. With no other choice, Kisame and I follow. In no time, we reach the end of a cliff and right below us like Itachi said is a little camp with like fifteen tents set up in a little valley. With a closer look, you could see children playing not so far off where there's less trees and more snow and even a giant open fire where they're cooking something big.

Kisame smiles. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go down there and 'talk' to them."

Itachi holds out his arm, stopping Kisame from sliding down the cliff. "Do not act rashly." He narrows his eyes down at them. "They could be hiding more than one secret."

 _Oh what does that mean?_

"Huh?" Kisame blurts out.

"Do not harm anyone yet," Itachi clarifies.

Kisame rolls his fish eyes. "Fine, but you have to carry the brat down."

Itachi doesn't get the chance to say a word because Kisame slides down the edge of the cliff so fast, he's like a bullet.

 _What does he mean by "carry"? I don't know about you Itachi but I don't want to be carried by you. If it was Usui Takumi then it would be a different story but you're you so hell no._

Out of nowhere, Itachi squats down. With no other choice, I jump aboard the Itachi Express. I wrap my arms around Itachi's neck and brace myself for the fall.

I have no words but plenty of thoughts. _Uchiha-chiha!_ What has The Great Itachi Uchiha come to know that he has to carry a girl down a cliff? _I hope I don't break his back!_

Itachi stands up and I start to freak out. I look over the cliff. _Shit we're really high up!_ He says nothing and just starts doing the ninja jumpy thing down the cliff.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Slow the fuck down you fucking Cereal! Fuck I'm going to fall!_ I feels like my stomach's going to jump out of my throat. As we catch up to Kisame, I notice him smirking at me. I would so tell him off if it wasn't for my eyeballs hiding out in the back of my skull. And finally we hit flat land. The second Itachi makes contact with it, I fall back and try to catch my breath.

Near me, I hear Kisame tease. "Finally found something to keep you quiet brat?"

My eyes widen giving him the death stare, a rare move I use only when threatened and mainly used against my brother. I put all hate in three words. "Shut up Fishstick!"

I gasp and take in as much air as I can. In, out. In, out. _I'm never doing that again_. _Never. In. My. Life._

Bending over to stare at the white snow beneath my feet, I see Kisame and Itachi already walking ahead without me. I whip my head up stare at them for a few seconds before running to get behind them.

* * *

Did I ever explain how Itachi got the nickname Mr. Cereal? Haha, well I'll save that story for later because I don't want to make this chapter too long. Let's just say Al Gore and South Park played a major role in it...


	27. Kiran- Or Worse (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey! Man am I pinching the clock here, huh? Well anyways, I concluded that Kiran's set will be 3 parts so next week will be her last chapter of this set and after that will by Thalia's. Although the next chapter will come in early next week because me and the fam will be going to L.A. which means that I either post late or early. I decided early cuz then I'll forget about it if I don't. Besides that, everything should be going fine. Well except for the girls who are obviously in a heap of trouble as of late. I don't want to spoil but things are only about to get tougher for them. That's it for now. Latenight-Author out! (Drops mic.) Until later!

 _Kiran- ...Or Worse (Part II)_

We arrived about a few hundred feet away from the clan, giving the people closest to the border time to spread word of our arrival to their neighbors. Eventually, word of our arrival spread throughout the clan. _Why do we always have to attract attention? What if they attack us? To be honest, I think I'm much safer on the Akatsuki side than any other right now._

By the time we reach the outskirts of the clan, a large crowd had already gathered to watch us as if we were fish in a tank- not that one of us isn't a fish. My face kind of scrunches as I notice that all the adults have some light blue face paint, like Kankuro's, only some people's are more detailed. Some of the teenagers and all the little kids have nothing on their faces but expressions of curiosity. All of them are dressed for the weather with fur coats and some people capes. Their tents are a lot bigger up front than when we were staring at them from on top of the cliff.

The back of the crowd then starts to part in two, making a little path that opens up in front of us. An old guy with a really long beard that's covered in bows walks down the small opening they make. The closer he gets, the taller he is. I was about to say that he reminded me of the Third Hokage but this guy's a lot bigger and taller, like a wrestler but less muscled. His face is decked out in the blue face paint. _Does that mean anything?_

The old guy takes one long look at all three of us. His eyes slowly start to widen when he stares right at Kisame. It takes him some time to speak. When he does, it's almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Kisame? Is that you?"

 _Hold up, these two know each other?_

Kisame smiles but it turns out to be more like a snarl. "I didn't know this was your clan Elder. Do you mind if we ask you some questions now that we know it's you?"

The old guy just stares blankly. Unexpectedly, he screams out in joy and throws himself onto Kisame. "Kisame!" he cheers. He jumps around in a circle still clinging onto Kisame, forcing him to twist along with him which is the most funniest thing I have ever seen. I would've started laughing if it weren't for all the people from the crowd stampeding to me and Itachi, doing the same thing.

Random people start physically greeting me. _Stop touching me! I don't even know you people! What's going on! Fish Stick you have a lot to explain right now!_

After what seems like an eternity, a loud voice booms over the rest of the frenzy and calms them down.

"Now that we have greeted our guests, let us prepare for a feast!" calls out the old guy.

 _Say what!?_

Just like how they swarmed us as a group, the entire crowd disperses, disappearing inside tents or running around like chickens without a head trying to get ready for "the feast".

I just stand there not knowing what to do and hope Itachi would say something for me. Okay I don't think that's going to happen.

The old guy grabs onto Kisame's shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "It's been a while my friend. I was afraid we would never meet again."

"I was thinking that too Elder. I never thought you would end up all the way in the Land of Frost after staying with you guys in the Land of Grass. How long has it been since then?"

The old guy chuckles. "About seven years." He smiles at Kisame one last time and takes his hands off of his shoulders. Finally, he looks behind Fishboy to take a look at me and Itachi. "I see you have companions this time. Welcome both of you. Just as Kisame has become a good friend of mine, I am glad to say that you should be thought of in the same way."

I look to Itachi's face who looks calm but his eye seem a little tense as if he is annoyed by the clan. But what do I know? With a swing of his arms, robe flowing, the old man motions for us to follow him further into the camp.

Okay, what the fuck? Since when did Kisame meet these people? I never saw this filler before. This whole situation seems shady. It's not everyday a clan of really friendly people invite you to their camp and prepare a feast for you. Not that I'm complaining or anything, this is great!

We follow the 'Elder' guy to a large tent. Inside, there's a bunch of pillows set around a short table with a tea set on top of it. Itachi and Kisame sit down on the pillows and I copy. The old guy takes a seat across from Kisame, still smiling as bright as an eclipsed sun.

"Tell me Kisame, what brings you here?"

 _Don't tell me he's going to say-_

"We're looking for jinchuriki."

 _And he said it._

The old guy scratches his beard. "I see. I won't pester you as to why, however, I cannot assist you." He sighs. "We have heard no news of jinchuriki for some time now. The only news we have heard was of the Land of Sand and hearing stories regarding their kazekage being taken. He's safe now which is the good news but it seems his jinchuriki powers were drained in some ritual and that he was brought back to life by the sacrifice of another life." His eyes become somber, staring deep into Itachi. His eyes then pass over me. A sort of curious expression crosses his face. "And who is this young lady?"

"Uh, my name is Kiran," I answer, shocked he even asked.

He smiles at me. "Quite lovely but I must say that that is a very unique name."

"I guess so."

"And where do you come from?"

 _Crap._ Before I can even think of what to say to get this guy off my back, Kisame answers for me.

"That doesn't really matter. So you haven't heard at all about any other jinchuriki?"

The old guy stares at Kisame for some time, serious but relaxes and leans back, glancing for just a millisecond at me. "No, not at all. I'm sorry to say so Kisame. However," The old guy gets back his smile from before, "you and your companions are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want."

 _So these people that don't know anything about any jinchuriki are asking us to stay for as long as we want and are giving us free food? This is perfect! This way, I'll be able to keep these two from hunting down any more people and help keep Naruto and the others safer._

"I'm sorry but we will have to excuse ourselves after dinner." _Now Itachi says something!?_

The old guys' eyebrows arch disappointingly. "I see. Well if there's nothing we can do to keep you longer then so be it. Either way, we're all still happy to see you Kisame, and your companions.

He gets up and so do Itachi and Kisame. I copy them, a little frantic because I was spacing out. Kisame and Itachi create some distance between us and begin a small conversion.

 _That's rude!_

The old guy smiles at us and looks at me, saying, "It's strange. Just some weeks ago we found a girl that reminds me of you. There's just something you two have in common yet you do not look alike at all."

 _What?_ I can't stop my mouth from forming the next few words that come out of my mouth. "Was her name Michelle!?"

The old man lights up. "Why yes it is! Do you happen to know her?"

I nod my head like a bobble head. I try my best to keep my voice down. "Yes I do! Is she still here? Where can I find her?"

His eyes dim slightly. "I am sorry but I have not seen her since yesterday. You are welcome to ask any of my people. They all know her quite well. She has left a great impression on them."

My head bolts to Itachi and Kisame who are still engaged in their conversation.

 _I need to find her._ I walk over to Itachi and Kisame. "Yo, I gotta pee!"

Itachi just blankly stares at me while Kisame rolls his eyes and nods in approval.

I sprint as fast as I can. The first person I ask about Michelle is a guy carrying wood. He tells me that the last time he saw her, she was helping him out with carrying the clan's firewood but nothing else. The next person I ask is a woman with two kids at her side. She tells me that the last time she saw Michelle was when she was helping her take care of her kids. Everyone after those two do the same exact thing. They all tell me of things Michelle has done for them but no actual clues as to where I could find her.

 _Dammit Michelle. Why you gotta be all nice and go around helping everyone? Now I don't know where you are._

At this point, I've almost made my way through the entire tribe without seeing a single trace of Michelle. Slowly making my way to the last set of tents, a large open area where a bunch of clothes are hung up catch my eye. All of them are loose shirts or pants and even some pairs of underwear (gross), but what really catches my eye is a track jacket and a pair of sweats. I see an old woman, humming to herself. I decide to talk to her. Hopefully she has some information.

"Hey, um, hi."

That seems to catch her attention. Taking one good look at me, she smiles when her eyes contact my face. "Why hello. What can I help you with?"

I point at Michelle's clothes. "Do you know where I can find the person that owns that is?"

She sort of pouts. "I'm sorry deary. The last time I saw her was this morning before she went to go fishing with another young lady."

"Where did they go?"

She points to her left. "Right down that way. You see, the closest river is through that forest. Although they should be back by now. It doesn't normally take this long."

"Thanks."

I'm turning around to sprint back to Itachi and Kisame when she calls me back.

"Oh, wait a moment! May I ask if you know any other acquaintances of Michelle? Not too long ago, there was young man who also asked for her only he didn't say much other than needing to find her."

 _Who could that be?_ "What did he look like?"

She tilts her head to the side, remembering. "Why, he had black hair that stuck up, a sword strapped to his side, a gray shirt, but what I remember most of all were his black eyes. They were so empty."

 _Oh no._

"He didn't even leave a name. As soon as I told him where the river was he took off."

 _Sasuke! That loser is after Michelle!_ _Dammit._

"Do you know him?"

I stop grinding my teeth to answer her question. "Yeah."

The old lady peers into my face, seeing that I was getting a little worried. "Is she in trouble? Should I have not told that young man where she was?"

"Ah-no, I'm sure she's going to be fine".

Her smile returns to her face. "Oh what a relief."

I have to find Michelle before Sasuke does! We are so close yet so far. I will keep my promise to her and will find Thalia and Marisela so we could get the hell out of this stupid world.

As I turn around to return to Itachi and Kisame I hear the scariest question ever.

"What are you doing here?"

Behind me, Itachi glares at me with his dark black eyes.

 _Ahhhhh! Don't kill me!_

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

Out of sheer fear I respond with a whimper. "I went to the bathroom, don't you remember?"

"Yes I recall you asking permission twenty minutes ago."

"I got lost and couldn't find my way back! So I was asking this lady for directions."

To my surprise the old lady nods her head to confirm my statement. Itachi goes from my eyes to the old lady's, tension in every second. Then, he leans close to me and aggressively whispers, "Next time I will kill you. Now let's head back." He turns around and begins to walk away.

A great sigh of relief exists my mouth. I turn around to thank the lady for her help. _I thought I was going to be stuck in some jutsu back there!_

"Are you going to be alright deary? That man that is with you seems quite dangerous."

Not wanting her to get involved, I assured her I am completely fine. "Please don't worry. Itachi's just- a little over protective. Men, can't live with them can't live without them am I right?"

To that, the old lady smiles and waves good bye, as do I.

As Itachi and I walk through the snowy village, he tells me that we will be having a quick dinner and then heading out. I begin to think of Sasuke - _that duck butt head-_ capturing Michelle. To try to get my mind off of the topic I try to talk to Itachi.

"Hey, so what would you do if you came across Sasuke again?" _Omg, why did I just ask him that? Fuck. I'm just asking to be killed!_

He stops walking and I do too. He stares me, straight into my eyes and asks, "Do you see something significant with your vision?"

 _My vision? Oh crap! I almost forgot that I told him that._

"Ah-yeah. I keeping seeing Sasuke. And um. Like. Ah-I'm just worried we might come into contact with him again."

He stares at the cold white snow and says, "If you are concerned for your well being you should not be. Kisame and I will handle anyone or anything that stays in our way."

With that said we begin to walk once again.

 _Crap I actually have to pee now! Shit!_


	28. Kiran- Or Worse (Part III)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hello there! Whew, it has been an emotional week this week. First off, there's the Olympics (squealing because of male swimmers and divers), my big bro came to town so I got to spend some much needed time with him, and lastly, college is just a week away which means that... Hmm, I actually don't know what to say for that. Well, besides that, this chapter is going to be something, I'll tell you that much, mainly because you gotta read it to find out (wink). I know I said that I was going to post earlier this week because I was going on a trip with my family but the trip was cancelled very last minute and so I just decided to stick with the routine thing. There is some bad news though. Brace yourselves! Bad news being that I most likely won't upload next week. There are two reasons for that: One, I'm going to be busy packing for move-in. Two, I need to fix up some plot stuff that got fumbled up in the next few chapters because apparently I write like a five year old that can't keep themselves from nodding off at midnight which is the only time I have to write nowadays. Besides that, I really hope you enjoy the last chapter of Kiran's set before moving onto to Thalia (eventually). So yes that means I'm putting a pause on this fanfic until further notice. And no I will not come back after a twenty year break, or even one of a few months. It'll at most last a single month so I bare you to be patient for a little bit. With that, I wish you guys a good day! Until later!

 ** _Kiran_ _-... Or Worse (Part III)_**

The feast was set up in a buffet style. Rows of tables were attached together with piles of food. _Ooh is that chicken?! I need to concentrate and find Michelle! Well I can't save her on an empty stomach…_ I try to pile my plate with as much food as I can and notice Kisame giving me a dirty look. I respond, mouthing the words 'fuck you' from a distance. As I attempt to find a place to sit, one of my doughnut like pastries rolls off my plate. Luckily a cute guy with brown hair and green eyes catches the doughnut right before it hits the ground.

As he place the it back on my plate he says, "You know you can go and get seconds later right?"

"Ah yeah, it's just that I'm kinda lazy about getting up." _Wow I can't believe I just said that._

"Alright, at least let me help you get seated."

I continuously nod as he assists me while sitting down. He takes the seat besides me.

"My name is Usa. I'm guessing that you are one of our clan's guests?"

"Yup, everyone is really nice. I like it here. Oh and my name is Kiran."

For some reason I get the feeling that his mind was somewhere else. He has a very worried expression and the distant look in his eyes isn't helping me change my mind. _Should I ask if he's okay. I kinda would rather keep eating, this chicken thing is super yummy. I bet he's fine._

I hear a release of a worrisome breath and look up to see that Usa is still wearing that same expression on his face. _I guess I should ask._

"Hey are you okay? I mean you look a little worried."

"Oh sorry, It just that well… I was waiting for someone, and she hasn't arrived yet."

"I see, well I know how you feel. I'm also waiting for someone. I might have to leave soon and she still hasn't come back from fishing."

"Fishing?" asks Usa. "Who exactly are you waiting for?"

"Oh, um, she's a friend of mine. Her name is Michelle and she apparently went fishing with someone and hasn't returned."

Usa's eyes widen. "I've been waiting all day for her to get back too! She left this morning and I'm starting to get worried." His eyes hit the ground and look back up at the clan members that are laughing and having a good time. Mine follow. _How does he know Michelle? She hasn't returned since this morning… Sasuke! You better not have laid a hand on her._ His face then turns to mine. "If you know Michelle, then that means you're from the same village, right?"

I nod. "Uh, sure."

"Then that means you're also part of the prophecy."

 _Excuse me?_

He sighs and a big cloud of air escapes his mouth. "There's not really anything I can say but just that if you and Michelle stay with us, it would keep bad things from happening. The Elder thought you might be one but he couldn't tell for sure because he couldn't see your arm and he didn't want to say anything in front of those other two guys you were with, even if one of them is Kisame."

 _Holy shit, this is not what I need right now! And heck yeah the Elder guy shouldn't trust Kisame! He's been wanting to slice me up since he first saw me!_

Before I could even get a word out, Usa stop me with, "Hey I don't want to alarm you but one of your companions across from us is staring us down." I glance in the direction he mentioned and notice Itachi staring straight at me. I freak out a little.

"Um, that … actually he's my-"

"Boyfriend, right deary?"

Usa and I turn around and see the old lady from before. _What is she doing here? And what did she just say? Boyfriend? I don't see Takumi anywhere!_

"Oh it's you, Mrs. Doshaburi," responds Usa.

"Hello again, I don't think we properly met last time. My name is Doshaburi, but you can call me Mrs. D."

I bow my head. "Its nice to see you again. My name is Kiran."

"Oh, so that's your boyfriend?" Usa points in the direction of Itachi.

I burst into laughter and feel a bit disgusted. _Well it could have been worse, they could have thought Kisame was my boy- ewww! I can't even complete that thought without hurling_.

"Ah hell no, Itachi is more of an acquaintance," I respond. "Anyways, I think we need to go look for Michelle, Usa. I want to hear more about this prophecy stuff too."

"Oh dear, is Michelle still not back yet?" asks Mrs. D.

Usa and I shake our heads left and right.

"Okay. I'm interested. Let's look for her."

"We first need to distract Itachi, he won't let me out of his sight."

Mrs. D stands up with her hands on her hips in a sort of Superman pose and says," I can take care of him. You too sneak through the side when I give you a signal."

"Are you sure? Iachi can be a bit aggressive. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

She begins to walk away, towards Itachi. "I'll be fine."

Me and Usa wait carefully for her signal. _What is she going to do?_ She grabs a drink from a nearby table before she reaches Itachi and Kisame who are saying their goodbyes to the old clan leader guy from before. She pretends to stumble over her foot and spills the drink all over Itachi. She slurs apologies in his ear and hangs on his side trying to wipe the drink from his cloak. Itachi is so confused and flustered that he awkwardly stands there. _Omg did that just happen?_ I get so distracted by her distraction that Usa has to literally pull me out of that dining area. "Hurry! We might not have that much time."

We run in the direction of the forest. My heart beats as fast as a hummingbird's and sweat seeps into my eyes, blurring parts of my vision while the blanket around my shoulders attempts to fly off of me. We finally arrive in the forest, which is creepily quiet with only the sound of our feet stepping on the snow beneath us to keep us company. Random thoughts of Itachi and Kisame popping up out of nowhere make my heart want to jump out of my throat. The sky gets darker, going from a bright yellow to a blood red.

Usa stops running and explains that the river flows from east to west and that Michelle and that Mizu girl could have gone either way. "I think we should split up in order to cover more ground." I nod in agreement.

I begin to head west while Usa heads east. _Hopefully we find her._ I run and run until I make it to a plain field of snow with no trees. I stare at it, debating if it's a good idea to head out to a place where I'll be easy to be spotted. Eventually I begin to take careful steps, as I try to get over the delicate layers of snow. The crunching is softer, almost to a point where I have to really put effort into hearing it. Why did I even think splitting up was a good idea? This is so stupid. Sooner or later I'm going to get found by Itachi and Kisame and then get murdered. _Whatever, I can't think like that right now_. I begin to scream out Michelle's name. "Michelle! Michelle, where are you? Michelle!"

A small speck of white lands on my nose, forcing me to look up at the sky. Above me, millions of small white specks descend from the clouds. _Ah shit. Now it's snowing. I have to hurry._ Tossing that thought away, I continue to call out Michelle's name, determined to find her or die trying.

"Michelle! Miche-"

"There you are brat!"

My eyes widen in horror. _No. I need more time. Shit._ I turn around and see Kisame unraveling Samehada. "Time to die!"

I start shuffling even faster through the thick snow but Itachi flashes before me. _No_. Kisame's laugh follows soon after. "Too bad, brat. Now I finally get to kill you!"

I turn in a different direction trying to avoid Itachi but it's not use. I won't be able to escape! The snow is getting denser! _Just keep moving. Just keep moving. Just keep mov-_

 _Shit!_

The tip of my foot hits something hard that trips me. My face slams onto the snow. I try to get up using my frozen hands. My fingers come across something in the snow that feels like cloth. I stop for a second. And then continue. Shoving off all the snow I can as fast as I can. I uncover what looks like a… a body.

 _Oh my God!_

My other hand joins in scooping off more snow from the object.

 _No._

Tangled brown curly hair becomes visible from beneath the snow.

 _No, no, no!_

Red stains appear all over the body and in some parts of the snow surrounding it.

 _This can't be happening!_

Tears begin to become visible in the corners of my eyes. _But there's no reason to cry right? It can't be her. It can't be her! It just can't!_

Like shovels, my now numb and red -turning white- hands toss any and all snow out of the way. My arms fling back like rubber bands, returning back to the thing hidden by piles of snow that doesn't seem to have an end. I start to cough. My throat feels dry, my lungs feel like they're on fire, and I can't stop my vision from getting blurry. _Please no._ I notice Kisame and Itachi remaining in the same place as before, not moving a muscle. My fingers tremble the minute I make contact with the body. I gag. Vile rises from the pit of my stomach, stopping all my motion, except my trembling. Laying in front of me is a body, faced down. I push a hand against my mouth to keep myself from throwing up. _This can't be her! This just can't be!_

A little voice in my head tells me to really take a good look at the body. With a giant lump in my throat, I do as it says. But I wish I hadn't. Beneath the mess of hair, I see gray, a color that makes me lose all sense. Knowing exactly what it is, I move my hands, sorting through the wet strands to reveal a pale hand. And along with it, a woven bracelet with gray string and the same wooden bead as mine.

"Michelle?"

There's no response.

"Michelle, oh my god." My lower jaw shakes, making it hard to pronounce anything. "Michelle, wake up. Come on. I'm here." I hiccup, feeling the first tear escape and run down my cheek. I bite my lip to keep any more from coming out, but it does nothing. "I'm here Michelle. Just like I said I would be. I'm here!" I scream at her. The tears don't stop. They pour down my face, making my cheeks cold from the cold, but I can barely feel it. "I'm here Michelle! Get up! What are you doing?! Get up!" I pound my fist into the snow, hoping that it would do something. That magically she'd get up, like in every happy ending. "Get up Michelle," I whimper, dropping my head so I wouldn't have to look at her body any more. "Just get up." A sniffle is the only thing I can control. "Please."

Clenching my teeth, I make my hands move forward. They grab onto Michelle' wrist, the one with the bracelet. Taking no time, I slide the bracelet off, gasping at the contact of her cold skin against mine. It makes me sick. I… I want to throw up. I begin to remember Michelle.

 _Who's that girl? She's really shy. Maybe I should say hi?_

Why am I remembering this?

" _Wow you got an A again!?"_

" _Yeah I don't know why. I don't even try."_

 _The girl named Michelle brings up her own paper. A big B is what takes up almost all the space. "I don't get it, I try so hard but I can't get an A like you."_

 _I smile at her. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get an A if you keep trying."_

 _She looks up at me, almost as if I was telling her a lie. "Really?"_

 _I nod. "Really."_

Why? Stop.

" _Hey, you made the team too Kiran?"_

" _Yeah! Did you?"_

" _Yes!"_

 _We both squeal in excitement._

" _Now we both get to play soccer."_

" _I guess we do Michelle. I can't wait for the season to get good!"_

Stop.

" _Hey, what's that on your binder?"_

 _Michelle slams both her palms over the top of her binder, covering an image I would easily be able to recognize. "Nothing."_

 _A sly smile crosses my face. "Naruto?"_

 _Her eyes go wide. "You watch Naruto too?"_

 _I nod enthusiastically. "Hell yeah!"_

" _Oh my god no way! Who's your favorite character?"_

Just stop already.

" _Hey guys, is it okay if I hang out with you today?"_

 _Marisela and I stop the conversation we were having to answer a sad-looking Michelle. I pull out a seat for her. "Dude, you're welcome at Mr. Irvine's anytime."_

Please no more.

" _Hey Kiran."_

" _What Michelle?"_

" _Since we all have different colors, can they be our friendship bracelets?"_

" _Yeah. They're our friendship bracelets. Whenever you wear it, know that we'll always be friends, okay?"_

 _Michelle nods slightly. "Yeah. And we'll always be together, right?"_

" _Right. Just wait. Marisela and Thalia will be here soon, or at least they should be. Then we'll all be here, wearing the same bracelets together."_

I said enough!

Fury. All I feel is bright fury. This shouldn't have happened. Michelle should still be alive. Why am I still alive and she's here buried beneath the snow? Why? She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve to die in a place like this! We were all suppose to go back home together! But now we can't. And it's all because I couldn't keep my promise. How could Sasuke do this to you?! A deep, painful burning works its way from the core of my stomach, expanding all throughout my body. It stings, but there's no reason for me to stop is there? Michelle went through all this pain all alone.

Still holding onto the bracelet with my right hand, I pull at my hair, feeling my head spin like crazy and burn like hell.

"Agh! No! This can't be happening!"

I turn around to face Itachi. "This all happened because you separated me and her."

He has a solemn expression of his face and takes a step forward.

I set back, screaming, "Go ahead and kill me! I dare you, _bastard_!" He stops moving.

"Now look, we aren't going to kill you brat, just calm down," Kisame says while stepping forward.

Tears run down my cheeks and drop on the show beneath me. "I could have found her earlier if you hadn't shown up!" I put my hand over my face, shielding my eyes. "God, _no_!"

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I let go of all the tension in my body, sensing the air around me instantly go hot. A bright flash of light takes over, expanding all around me, not a corner or space left empty. The burning sensation goes away, leaving me in a circle of charred mud. Violent coughing takes control of my body, not stopping until all of my surroundings become clear. The body is nowhere in sight, only a black dust beneath my knees. The snow that was around me isn't in sight until I look twenty feet away, seeing the brown of the mud fade to white. I look down in my hand for the most important thing. I only stare at it, not thinking anything but the person who once wore it. My hand instinctively closes over it, gripping it so tightly I'm afraid I'll break the wood piece. I pull my hand to my chest, hoping that the closer it is to me, the safer it'll be.

"What was that!? Itachi, did you see that?"

"Looks like she's more important than we realized."

The sound of crunching becomes replaced with the sound of sloshing in mere seconds. I refuse to look up.

"Listen, are you okay, brat?"

There's no reason to answer. I take in the silence, savoring every blissful moment. _This is how it should be._ I stand carefully, keeping the bracelet to my chest that now burns with a new emotion, one that I never thought I'd have.

In a low voice, I say the only thing that feels right. "Let's just go."

Walking past Itachi and Kisame, I mark my own path on the flooded, muddy ground and the crisp, white snow.

...

I can get used to the darkness. It won't bother me as much as other things have. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself. Nothing else can bring me back. I know that. That's why I have to get used to the darkness because there is no more light. Not anymore.

Itachi, Kisame, and I stare down at the new Akatsuki hideout. Once we enter, I begin to think that I probably won't see them anymore. Pain will probably keep me from going out or from doing anything. I don't care anymore.

We enter a large room with all the members present and discussing something, the large statue behind them. Kisame and Itachi walk me to the center of the circle and then flash away to their spots. I can't help but think of Michelle, replaying different versions of her death over and over in my mind. Then I move on to Marisela and Thalia. They're probably dead too. If they aren't, then it would be a matter of time. This world. This _Naruto_ world has lead to all their ends, even mine. But I won't let their lives go in vain. There's only one way to restore the damage that has taken place. Now.

There's no expression in what I say, just like there's no meaning to life. It's fragile and it breaks. There's no way you can preserve anything in this world. Nothing at all.

"I want to join the Akatsuki."


	29. Thalia- A New Opportunity (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey guys! It's been too long, I know (Bad Author! Bad!) but the good news is that we're back on track after two months. Well not exactly because this is a Tuesday... Either way, whoohoo! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait because Kiran has been up on my grill about uploading and making a Facebook page... WHICH SHE DID! If you haven't noticed, we changed the title of the story to _The Not So Lucky Adventures: Luck Girls_ to make it shorter, so the Facebook page will be under that name if you want to check it out. Here's the link: NotSoLuckyAdventures/?ref=bookmarks \\(o U o\\) The page will be for you guys to ask questions or post comments and for me and the girls to post updates or art regarding the story, so don't be shy about any questions or comments you have! Anyways, here's the latest chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and check out the Facebook page! Until later!

 _ **Thalia- A New Opportunity (Part I)**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Rubbing away the few remnants of tears from my cheeks, I force a smile to Sakura. "Yeah. I feel better already."

She frowns at me but stays her ground. "Thalia," she starts but she isn't able to finish her thoughts before I stop her with my own.

"Seriously Sakura, I feel a lot better. You don't need to worry."

She pouts and leaves it at that.

It's probably not even noon and this is the biggest emotional roller coaster my heart has been on. First, the excitement that made it beat vigorously at having to see Marisela in weeks. Then, the nerve wracking attraction that made it pound all the harsher because a mysterious, good-looking guy was there with her. _Honestly, who was that?!_ Back again to happiness and joy at finally knowing how she's doing on her own. Lastly, the throbbing pulse that almost made my heart stop beating entirely when I couldn't stop myself from mentioning Michelle and Kiran. So much so that I couldn't stop myself from crying right after hurrying out from Tsunade's office after our call ended from the guilt of not being able to do anything about them still missing. As expected, Sakura chased after me for my own wellbeing and has been trying to coax me out of my depression. Outright telling her that I'm fine when I'm barely okay was probably not the best idea but what's said is done and I can't let her dote on me forever.

"I actually have someone I have to meet so I'll catch up with you later."

Blankly staring at me, she cocks her head to the side. "Someone? Well alright, but be careful. If you can't find me, go ahead and look for Naruto or Sai, okay?"

I give her a curt nod and head off. Where? I don't know. Just not here. I need to clear my head first. I don't know why I lied to her. All she's ever done is help me out and this is how I repay her? _I'm a sucky human being aren't I?_ Ugh, enough of this.

For some reason, the first place I go to is the Academy. No one is in sight given we have the day off today so it's just me and the building. And Naruto's swing. Still no idea what I'm doing, I go and sit down on the seat.

Lightly rocking myself back and forth, I go over Naruto's sadness, still fresh on the small piece of wood and taught rope. He was rejected by everyone and still managed to keep a smile in front the ones that scowled at him. Yet, Sasuke, the one guy that somehow brought out the best in him is nowhere to be seen. Naruto's told me too much about him, so much more than any manga, anime, or movie can ever say about the strong friendship that he shares with the one person that betrayed him. I'm glad I didn't make it that far in the anime. I'd rather hear the story directly from the person who experienced it, face to face and not through a television screen.

Sasuke left the village. He left behind everything to be in the clutches of Orochimaru, a villain I've only heard the name of, not much context at all. It's as if speaking about him causes him to appear, and from everything Naruto has told me, that's something I definitely don't want. _How can someone be so selfish? How can they leave behind everything they knew, everyone who believed in them, for something they know can bring out the worst in them? Willingly?_

Looking up at the sky, I grip the rope tightly and stop my swaying. The wind picks up, rubbing my face briskly. Chills run up and down my spine. _Don't tell me that's a sign._

Right on cue, a body enters the gates of the Academy, solemn and quiet. I recognize it immediately as Ashi, Kiba's cousin and my new ninjutsu mentor.

His head turns and our eyes meet. I know just by staring into his eyes that he didn't expect him to be here, and that I didn't expect the same of him either. He walks up to me and, with me sitting on the swing, looks down at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

 **…**

Bending my elbow, I bring the shuriken back behind my head and throw, straightening my arm and flexing my wrist as the weapon goes forth and sinks deep within the trunk of a tree. I smile widely.

"Now do it from a different angle."

I do as Ashi says and aim the shuriken from behind my left ear, my right arm making a V below my neck. Using the same steps as before, I concentrate and follow through with the movements of the shuriken.

 _Plunk._

 _Yes, I hit it!_

"Now try from below your right side."

A bit confused, I ask, "You mean like this?" Positioning my body in a relaxed but aware stance, I drop my arm but hold the shuriken with tight fingers.

"Yeah, like that."

Pride swells within me-

"But your aim is still so far off I can't tell if you want to hit the dummy or scrape it."

-but slowly deteriorates with that comment.

"Okay," I say, nodding my head but also swallowing a lump in my throat.

I shouldn't even be doing this right now. Not even half an hour ago I was out glumly dazing on Naruto's swing at the Academy when Ashi suddenly showed up out of nowhere as glum and dazed as I was. Next thing I know he invites me to his house to start up my ninjutsu practice. Still, it'll makes me feel better if I actually knew the reason why he was so sad.

"Hey, what are thinking about? Snap out of it! We've still got training to do before you can space out like that, Grandma."

My mind clears with that (unnecessary) commentary. I snap back to reality, er, _this_ reality and focus back on the task at hand. Ugh, how much longer?

I throw shuriken and kunai at the dummies in front of me nonstop until Ashi tells me I can take a break. I breathe a sigh of relief. Sitting by him on the edge of his porch, I look around his backyard to distract myself. If he's an Inuzuka, doesn't that mean he has a dog companion like Kiba?

"Um, Ashi."

"What?"

 _Well someone is grumpy._ "I haven't seen your dog yet. Do you have one?"

He clicks his tongue at me and glares. "Of course I have one! It's just that…" As he trails off, his eyes soften and his head lowers. "Something's happened to him-to everyone's dogs. No one knows what but Hana is trying to figure it out."

That must be why Akamaru wasn't with Kiba the day we went to eat at Ichiraku's. Have they all been sick for that long? "If you're that worried, he must be a really good friend to you."

He slumps. "Yeah. Shirane's my best friend. He's always been there for me but now that he's gone, bad things have just kept happening. First it was those kids at the Academy picking at me, then you." _What?!_ "But I'd put up with anything to see him again."

My anger recedes at his touching words and seconds later; I gently stroke his hair. "You'll see him again, I know it." He gawks at me from beneath his bangs but it does nothing to stop me. "Friendship is a lot like skipping stones. You can't just pick out any one if you want it to go far. The stone has to be just right. You might be lucky and find the right ones in an instant, or it could take you an eternity to find just one. You could give up and take just any stone, but they won't skip as far or as beautifully as the ones that you're meant to grab. You also can't chuck the stone into the water. You have to be careful and precise or else it'll just sink, even if it was meant to skip far. What's most important to take out of this is that no matter what, the right stone will always be there, even if it's right under your nose. Do you understand?"

His only response is a blink but I know very well that he does. I continue to stroke his hair and he stays quiet, almost obediently. The silence is broken however by Kiba.

"Ashi! Ashi!" The back door is slammed open and Kiba takes no time to wreak havoc. "There you are! Oh, you're here too Tina?" _Ouch my heart._ "I just needed to check up on you."

 _Aw, that's so sweet-_

Ashi growls. "I don't need you to watch over me like I'm some sort of kid, Kiba!"

Ashi's face is then reflected by his cousin. "Don't blame me for being here! Your mom wanted me to see if you're doing all right because she wasn't able to find you this morning."

 _Don't tell me he-_

"I was just walking to the Academy. She doesn't have to freak out."

In a swift move, Kiba grabs onto Ashi's collar and starts to shake his body back and forth. "Then why didn't you tell her you were going to the Academy?"

Ashi frowns and crosses his arms despite being handled roughly. "Because she'd send you after me!"

"Look at where that's gotten you, you big idiot!"

Quietly trying to cut between their mortal glares, I grab onto Ashi and take him from Kiba's sharp grasp, tugging three times to finally get him to let go. "C'mon guys, don't be that way, you're cousins."

Ashi scoffs. "Easy for you to say. You're not related to Sweaty Hands over here!"

"At least I'm not the shortest in the family!"

"Better than having no girl in the village like you!"

Kiba chokes for a reply. Desperately looking at me, he pleads for an honest answer. "Tina, you're a girl so you have to know of _someone_ that likes me! There's gotta be at least one. Tell him!"

My face floods red and my grip on Ashi loosens. His body plops to the ground with a soft thud as my body is frozen in place. _God is testing me, isn't he?!_

"Tina?!" Kiba calls.

"R-Right! Well, first off my name is Thalia, and um… uh, girls that like you?" I clear my throat, hoping that somehow it also magically controls my frantically beating heart. It's not like I can blatantly say, _I like you Kiba_ , when Ashi's right here. My silence is taken the wrong way and Kiba lets out a diminished cry.

"No girl likes me!?"

Ashi's laughter is the perfect background to Kiba's whimpering. Meanwhile, I look on as a bystander. _Why aren't any of the manga or books I've devoted myself to helping me out in this situation?!_

Kiba doesn't last long in his position and in a matter of minutes picks himself up. Although heartbroken, he stares at me and speaks as though he didn't misinterpret our conversation.

"Kakashi's also looking for you. Something about Naruto training and he wants you to be there. Don't ask me why. I'm just some loser that no girl happens to like." There's the Kiba I was expecting.

Wiping dirt from his jacket, Ashi shoos Kiba until he's out the door and it's just the two of us. He grinds his teeth and slams his fist onto the porch, making me jump. "Finally, he's gone! Your break's over by the way so I want to see at least fifty shuriken hit those dummies."

Remembering Kiba's message about Kakashi, I stand up to leave, regretting it almost immediately as Ashi's face darkens. "I'm really sorry but I have to head out too. I can't keep Kakashi waiting." _Well isn't that ironic?_

Ashi gets up as well, staring me down with the same eyes that glared at me back when we first met. "You're just trying to catch up with Kiba aren't you?"

 _Okay, whoa. Stop right there before I become a puddle of mush._

To keep Ashi distracted from my blush, I immediately start protesting. "No, no, no! I just need to go meet up with some people."

He points an accusing finger at me. "Liar! You like him and I can tell."

Just as I'm about to retort that I have no such feelings for Kiba, he flares his sharp canines at me. "Stop lying! Everybody would rather be with Kiba than me! No one even knows who I am most of the time. So stop lying and just tell me the truth! You're going with him aren't you? A girl who I barely met and already likes my cousin more than me." His eyes are starting to get watery. _Is he going to cry?_ "My parents always compare me to him and so does the sensei. They always lie about stuff like this! I can never be myself because they always compare me to him and want me to act like him. The only person who likes me for who I am is Shirane and he's sick right now!" Ashi hiccups, furiously brushing away his tears with his increasingly wet sleeve. "I'm tired of people constantly telling me to be more like him and lying to me because they'd rather be with him!"

Oh god what do I say to him? I am not good with this emotional stuff. Um, okay just say something to him, quick. Something that'll hopefully calm him down and not think bad of me.

"Don't start accusing me of something you don't even know the truth for! Just because other people have lied to you doesn't mean I have. I'll admit I've lied but never for stuff like this. You're a good kid and I'd rather hang out with you than Kiba because you actually remember my name. You're devoting so much of your time just trying to get me to throw these stupid pieces of metal at some stupid dummies that you don't even need to do. Even though you might be a bit mean, I know I'm going to be calling you a friend soon. So don't start pointing fingers just because you can and actually know the difference!"

My face burns brightly as I stare him straight in the eye. The only word I can use to describe his reaction is terror: his eyes are as big as a full moon and his face has gone pale, almost lucid with the reflections of his tears.

 _Aw man, did I bust it? Did I officially ruin it and sign a contract for me to move out and become a rogue ninja and literally ruin this whole thing? Urg, I hate this._

Then he smiles. It's not exactly a golden smile, but something promising forgiveness or maybe I'm reading too far into this. He stands and goes to open the backdoor of his house.

"You're really weird you know."

Slowly entering his house, he looks over his shoulder and smirks, catching me off guard. I can only look back at him and not say a word. I think I've already went well beyond my share anyway.

"Thanks."

Although below a whisper, my ears happen to catch it. That word causes the corners of my lips to curve into a smile of my own. _Maybe I'm better at this than I thought._

"You still gotta work on your aim though."

Snickering away, I retort as fast as I can before he can leave me outside by myself. "H-hey, at least I'm not as stupid as your cousin!" My words trail after a mere second due to him shutting his door in my face mid-sentence. Cursing under my breath, I find myself smiling.

 **…**

Kakashi whips out a small square of paper before Naruto and I. He goes on to explain that the paper can absorb chakra and reveal the type of chakra a person possesses followed by him crumpling the paper between his fingers with his chakra. In awe of Kakashi's demonstration, I can practically envision myself in Kakashi's eyes with a bright aura illuminating from my frame and my eyes big and shiny. Naruto on the other hand simply stares at the crumpled piece of paper in a simpler fashion, still fascinated.

"Now both of you try," Kakashi states as he hands us our own pieces of paper.

Though baffled, I take it, tilting my head at him. "Why me too?"

Without batting an eye, he replies, "Aren't you curious about your chakra nature?"

Looking down at my piece, I begin to wonder and give in to his question, nodding as a result.

Next to me, Naruto stares at his paper. "Oh boy! I wonder which one I have!"

He closes his eyes and allows for the piece of paper to do its job. His question is soon answered as the paper is cut cleanly in half.

From his position beside Kakashi, Yamato, a ninja who's here to help out, gasps. "Wind?!" he blurts. Kakashi remains cool and turns his eyes to me. _Guess it's my turn now? Alright._

I also close my eyes and let a small amount of my chakra flow from my fingertips to the paper in my hand. Slowly peeking through a half-open eye, I also gasp at the two fluttering pieces of paper in my hand.

"Looks like both of you are have wind nature chakras. Congratulations, now we can finally get to training."


	30. Thalia- A New Opportunity (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Gonna keep this real short: Back to uploading on Fridays! Mainly because I owe more than one chapter this week for being gone so long. This is the second installment of Thalia's sequence out of three so the following week will conclude her perspective, then off to Marisela's! Also if you want to know what each girl looks like, check out the Facebook page to know (Michelle's would be posted later tonight and Kiran's tomorrow night). Until later!

 _ **Thalia- A New Opportunity (Part II)**_

There can be no words to express my relief at being told that I actually wouldn't be participating in the training Kakashi had in mind for Naruto. In fact, I'm not even sure what my purpose for being called here is. After Naruto and I did the chakra nature test, Kakashi went right ahead to start the training with Naruto and told me to sit back and relax. So that's pretty much all I've been doing since then. That and fiddling with the bandages on my right arm, undoing them and wrapping them over and over again.

While the weather is more on the cooler side, Naruto still found a reason to take off his jacket and shirt which left me speechless, mainly because I see him as too much of a goofball to consider that he really is attractive. _If Hinata found out, I would never be able to live with the guilt!_ My time beneath this shady tree some feet away is more or less awkward with Kakashi reading a book and lounging on a couch that Yamato had made for him while simultaneously keeping up posts to make sure Naruto doesn't go rampant with the power of the Ninetails.

I sigh indefinitely and ponder for the millionth time today. Stretching out my half bandaged right arm, I stare at the markings that start at the back of my hand and then wave it around. _Wind huh?_ It doesn't make me feel any more different than before. _Should it?_

"Kakashi sensei. Have you seen Naruto?"

"Oh, he's over there."

Three children, two boys and one girl, look expectantly at Naruto, almost concerned about it by the gleam in their eyes. Alarm bells ring in my head and I hurry to cover my hand with the loose bandages. Although the bandages are looser than I'm used to, I decide to just hide my arm behind me as a precaution.

Naruto turns around with a smile and counters their expectations. "Hey you guys!"

"You were right. He's more cheerful than I expected," the girl says excitedly.

"See! I told you so!" the boy with a rather large scarf states.

They surround Naruto and drag him over to the tree me and Kakashi are at to sit down.

The three stare at me curiously but it's the one with the scarf that does something about his inquisitiveness. _Thank God I covered up my hand._ He eyes me up and down like some type of foreign candy that arrived at a candy shop, wary but intrigued. A chill passes down my spine but I bear through it and wave at him with a stiff hand (my left one). He aims a smug grin at Naruto after taking a good dose of me. "As expected of Big Brother Naruto! You already have a fan!"

Naruto cocks his head to the side and I do the same. "A fan?" he repeats.

With the brightest smile and proudest expression, he boasts, "Yeah, that's what I said, right? Isn't she so madly in love with you that she's following you around? She seems too young for you though."

The color drains from my face and a knot in my stomach churns my insides until they all become tangled as well. That's it! I want to throw up!

"Hell to the no! Me in love him!? Over my dead body!"

Although Naruto had the same uncomfortable air about him, he instantly deflates at hearing my retorts. "What do you mean over your dead body?!"

I retch. "Sorry Naruto! There's just no way I will ever see you as more than a friend. _Ever_!"

He goes into a defensive stance and rants. "Well that's fine with me too! I only have my eyes on Sakura so you don't have to worry about me either!"

As much as I want to tell him that the only person he'll ever spend his life with is Hinata, I hold back and swallow my counterattack for another time. The three kids stare at us as we go back and forth and it isn't until Kakashi intervenes that we're finally able to settle down. I wrap up any other questions the kids might have in a single, straightforward sentence.

"I'm not in love with Naruto but I'm here because I was called by Kakashi and I only stayed because I wanted to check out Naruto's training out of curiosity with the intent of passing time and having him watch over me because I'm sort of new to the village as a ninja so Tsunade thought it best that he and the rest of Team Seven looked after me as a guest and _only_ a guest until I get comfortable being here, for the time being."

The large eyes of everyone around me is the only response I get so I sigh and sit back down in my spot. Then, the kids surround me as if I was one of those kiddy pools at the aquarium. They ask too many questions to answer in time so I'm left with just sitting there dumbfounded as they continue. They don't simmer down until Naruto sits down next to me and their attention is put on him again. Communicating with silent glances, they nod at each other and take seats next to Naruto. Altogether, the three kids give Naruto the largest puppy eyes I've ever seen. It's not until then that I get the slightest sensation that I've seen them before.

"Sorry I didn't come around. Lots of things happened."

"I heard. You weren't able to catch the spy," the one with the scarf calmly explains, sending more chills down my back because of how much his demeanor changed.

"Yeah. Turned out, there was something bigger lying in wait."

"Are you talking about Orochimaru?!" Along with the kids, fear strikes me.

Naruto smirks bittersweetly. "We found one of his hideouts and we also found Sasuke. But," Naruto frowns, "I wasn't strong enough to bring him back. So I have no choice but to get stronger, right?" He stands up with his back to us.

"That's why you're training?" the one with the glasses (and large booger hanging from his nose) asks.

"Yeah. I'm just about to move on to the next step. This time," abruptly, Naruto turns to look at us determinedly, "I'll surpass Sasuke with my wind chakra."

"Awesome!"

"As expected, you're so cool Naruto!"

"That's why you're my rival!"

 _Ding ding! We have a winner!_ He's Konohamaru! Now I remember. He and Naruto met in episode two of the first _Naruto_ series and in the end, they agreed to compete for the title of Hokage. And if I remember correctly, he's also somewhat of a troublemaker.

Friendly once again, Naruto continues with a question that only proves my memory right. "And what about you Konohamaru? How you doing?"

Konohamaru grins widely and stands up for a demonstration. "Well just watch me!" With a poof of smoke, he transforms into beautiful girl with large breasts and seductive hips. _What the heck? No, no, no, please no Sexy Jutsu! I swear I almost choked and died!_ He- she- it- takes a rubber ball in their hand and begins to concentrate. "Here I go. Hold it in, guuh, it, then bam!" The ball pops.

Okay, no way Yamato and Kakashi are gonna let this slide right? They're decent adults who will put a stop to this without having a nosebleed like the Third Hokage and Iruka, right?

"S-Sir, what in the world is going on?!" Yamato pleads with bulging eyes that glomp Konohamaru's figure. _Stop staring at him as if he was an oasis in a barren desert you perv! I trusted you! Well, at least you didn't have a nosebleed…_

"Hmm, I wonder…" With a cool voice and answer, you'd expect Kakashi to be a lot more civilized, but no! He's a spitting image of Yamato! _Why are these guys responsible for us?!_

"How was that?!" Konohamaru asks excitedly.

"Uh yeah, you did well." Naruto states plainly. _Naruto! How are you not fazed by this!?_

"I sense doubt in your voice!" Konohamaru stomps his heeled foot into the ground like the child he really us. "Hey, I did it properly."

"Yeah, you did, but why are you using a Sexty Jutsu?"

Konohamaru pushes his D-cup breasts together with his arms and shakes his shoulders side to side along with his elaborately emphasized-you know what? This is getting really uncomfortable to think about. I'm gonna just stop with the details until Konohamaru turns back to normal. "I was just honoring what you taught me and keeping it at the utmost sexiness that I can. What else?!"

"Sexiness?"

In the background, Kakashi and Yamato explode from their ultimate nosebleeds. _I gave you two one job! One job!_

Even with our two overseers practically dying of blood loss, Naruto goes ahead to lecture Konohamaru. "The sensation of rotating chakra can only be learned with your body and I already showed you the importance of perseverance and stuff like that right?"

Whining, Konohamaru throws a tantrum and jumps around in place. _Please stop! Your breasts are going everywhere!_ "I don't understand one little bit! Tell me in easy words! Now I feel like I polished an unnecessary skill!"

Boy with glasses (and booger) comforts Konohamaru. "Now, now."

The girl follows suit. "Everything turned out okay."

I decide to give it a shot. "Yeah, everything's gonna be fine. Just turn back to normal please." _I don't think Kakashi and Yamato are going to make it._

Answering my prayers, Konohamaru poofs back to his normal boy self, frustrated. "Anyways, can I go on to the next step in training?"

Naruto nods. "Yes. It's the final leg from here on. For the third step," he brings out a shadow clone, "use this."

"Wait a minute!"

"What now? Just listen!" Naruto complains while his clone nods.

Embarrassed, Konohamaru hangs his head. "I can't do shadow clones."

 _Can anyone say awkward?_

"Dammit. Okay, we'll do shadow clones first. Watch closely. With shadow clones, you go dowaah with your body," another shadow clone pops up and the three Narutos strike a pose, "like so! Okay, think you can do it?"

Konohamaru is so done with Naruto. And so am I. "Not again. So that's the entire explanation." _Oh boy. He's used to this?_

"You have to master this in order to move on with training. Do your best Konohamaru!" Naruto winks and walks back to the waterfall Kakashi made.

"I wouldn't take it easy if I were you Bro," Konohamaru calls out to Naruto.

Stopping, he turns back around. "What do you mean?"

Konohamaru looks down at his feet. "We're both rivals, working on a new jutsu. So who's gonna master it first?" He returns to gaze at Naruto with a demanding glint in his eyes. "I challenge you!" he yells as he points at Naruto.

Naruto grins. "How fun. I accept your challenge!" Naruto turns back around to get back to the waterfall but stops to poke Kakashi and Yamato who are lying unconscious with a pool of blood underneath both of their faces.

"Okay then. Let's go, Moegi, Udon!"

The other two chase after Konohamaru and Naruto smiles at their backs from his crouching position by Kakashi's side. Those two are so brotherly, it tears my heart to not have been able to even finish the first _Naruto_ series and see how far their relationship has grown. I stand and make my way to Naruto, careful to avoid tampering with what looks like the scene of a gruesome murder. I have no mercy though.

"You guys are so lucky I'm not gonna slap you silly! I saw everything and you should be ashamed of yourselves, you perverts!"

The two don't move. I groan and massage my temples.

"I can't believe you taught Konohamaru that jutsu, Naruto."

He gives me his typical, worry-free grin. "I only taught him the basics. Everything else he figured out himself."

"That's what worries me." Finally, I'm able to calm my nerves. If Konohamaru was able to figure the Sexy Jutsu with Naruto as his teacher, then that must mean he's one hell of a student (especially with words like "dowaah" to describe his jutsu). "Would you mind if I went ahead and watched over them? I'm kind of curious about how he does it."

"Go ahead. I'm not gonna hold you back."

Jogging to catch up to the three, I simply tell them that I'm going to watch them for a little while before returning to the village. Konohamaru agrees and tells me to not be overwhelmed by his sheer awesomeness once he gets the Shadow Clone Jutsu down which only results in a small pat on the back from me. Nevertheless, the four of us find a good place for Konohamaru's practice and he wastes no time to get down to business.

"All right! I'm not gonna lose!"

"Go Konohamaru!" Udon and Moegi cheer.

I decide to join in while I'm at it. "You got this Konohamaru!" I throw a small fist bump into the air but when the bandages on my arm begin to trickle off, I snatch it and bunch up the bandages before the three knew what I was doing. It gives me enough time to clumsily put it back together in what would be the equivalent to a lazy bun.

Two seconds later and puffs of smoke appear at Konohamaru's side and unveils… a paper jammed Konohamaru that wobbles like jello before poofing into nothing. Konohamaru gapes at his work but calls another shadow clone… that ends up just like the first one. Seventeen dejected shadow clones later and Konohamaru is just about to pull his scalp off his head.

"Come on Konohamaru! Don't give up!" I yell this time keeping my arms to my side.

Konohamaru grinds his teeth and snarls. "I'll never give up!"

Forming the hand seal, he repeatedly tries and fails to make a shadow clone while Moegi and Udon act as his personal pep squad. The sky shows the smallest signs of the sun setting, barely pink, when Konohamaru begins to pant. I'm about to call a break for him when I hear a rustle so low, it's like a whisper in the wind. I react without thinking. A kunai is instantly thrown in the direction of the sound and soon after, a shrill cry echoes. The three kids stop what they're doing and jump back in defensive stances with kunai of their own in hand. I'm grabbing for another kunai from my pouch when a bleeding man crawls from the undergrowth of a nearby tree. The blood covering his faded face paint and the arm covering the open wound that is beginning to dry up are all that I need to lower my guard and run to him. Seeing the kunai deeply embedded into this shoulder and dangerously close to his neck only make me feel worse.

"Sir I'm so sorry! Let us take you to a hospital."

He groans as I drape a limp arm over my left shoulder. His finger grazes my skin, sneaking beneath my bandages but I don't pay it no mind. I grunt to lift him to his feet but strain under his weight and topple forward. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon manage to support us just in time but by then the damage had already been done. The man had tangled his fingers in my bandages and in the slight second we were falling, slipped them off and exposed the bright blue swirl on my shoulder. There was no time to react.

Suddenly, he began to speak. "I found one," he whispers. Soon, his lips curve to a broken smile and tears roll down his pale cheeks. "An Element! I found one!" His screaming are torn croaks send more chills down my spine than relief at him expressing something other than pain.

I turn to look at the three kids that are supporting us but all they return are the same surprised and worried looks I'm sure I'm already sporting. That and a horrified stare aimed directly at my bare shoulder.

To deter the attention from myself, I take slow steps back to Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato who I realize are frustratingly far. "We're taking him to Kakashi right now! He'll be able to carry him!"

"No," he says.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Why not? He'll be able to take you a hospital a lot faster than we can. Be reasonable, please!"

He points with a shaky finger to my tattoo. "That. I was sent to locate the ones that bear that mark on their right arms." He pauses. "And I have."

Beads of sweat form at my temples. I'm almost too scared to ask. "Who sent you?"

He only tugs on my arm, bringing me closer to him. His breath tickles my ear and I can hear his mouth begin to form words that are never said. His legs give out and it takes all of our strength to keep the fainted man from slipping off our fingers.


	31. Thalia- A New Opportunity (Part III)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Had two hours of sleep yesterday and totally passed out once I got home sooooo...yeah. This is Thalia's last installment so up next is going to be Marisela though I'm not sure how many parts hers will be. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. Until later!

 _ **Thalia- A New Opportunity (Part III)**_

I don't know what I should be feeling as of now.

Somehow, me and Konohamaru's team managed to drag the man back to where Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato were. After making sure he had no weapons and was actually unconscious, they spared no time to take him to the hospital. Once there, I told them all I could about our interaction, including the part where he said he was sent to look for people with the same seal I have on my arm. Tsunade was contacted in mere seconds and she came barreling down with Shizune and Tonton at her side. Tsunade had Naruto continue his training with Kakashi and Yamato and went inside the man's room, telling me to not move from my spot.

It's been almost an hour since then and I can't get the man's words out of my head. Someone had sent him to look for us. But what does that mean? Are we safe? Is there still hope for us to get back home? What does this mean for Kiran and Michelle? Are they safe? This is frustrating!

Shizune exits the room, Tonton in her arm, and motions for me to enter. "He wants to speak with you."

All blood drains from my face as I take slow steps into the room. Tsunade is at the man's side, hands on her lap but frowning immensely. I gulp as I take a look at the man. His face has more color and there are bandages wrapped around his clavicle where I had thrown a kunai at him. The face paint on his cheeks and forehead are more visible now even though it's a bit faded. All in all, he should be glaring at me and hating life for all the things he's gone through and all the commotion he had stirred up. But somehow, he seems to be in high spirits even with Tsunade radiating an uncomfortable aura that should make him squirm.

When I get to the foot of his bed, I bow deeply. "I'm so sorry for being so reckless! I shouldn't have injured you. I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright," he coos. "It was out of defense. I'm positive I startled you more. I should be apologizing."

I shake my head. "No, really, I want to take responsibility."

"That, right now, doesn't matter," Tsunade interjects. "We have a man that claims to belong to no village but was wandering in the Leaf Village with the purpose of locating you and your friends it seems. You were suspicious on your own I'll admit, so if you happened to have kept anything from us, now is a good time to say so."

The first thing I want to say is that I'm not actually from this world but that'd be crazier than Choji saying he wants to skip breakfast. "I've told you everything. I swear it on my life Tsunade."

Tsunade closes her eyes and purses her lips. When she opens them, her strong gaze is focused on the man. "Tell her everything you told me, don't leave any small details out."

He gives a hefty sigh. "Very well." His eyes scan me, landing on my arm. He lets out another sigh but smiles. "Long ago, the Elder of my clan saw a future in which four people who he named the Elements visit from another land. Our society would either benefit from these individuals or be demolished by them. Naturally, our clan was torn between which outcome would become reality and we were split. Our sister clan, the Tsuki clan, believed the latter would become our reality and have made it their mission to eliminate the Elements before they could impact our lives. However, my clan, the Taiyo clan, plans to aid the Elements and make it so that we can benefit from their existence. I have been assigned by my Elder to act as a scout and locate as many Elements as I can find and bring them with me to my clan where we can secure their safety from the Tsuki clan. However, when I entered the Land of Fire, I was ambushed by my brethren and left for dead. They would do all they can to assure you and your companions never breathe again. So please, Element, come with me to my clan so that you can fulfill the destiny that will help this world."

My mouth has completely gone dry. This seriously can't be real. _Why would anyone want to kill us?_ I wasn't even able to hold a shuriken right when I first got here. Not to mention that I can't perform any jutsus. _Why would we pose a threat?_ Better yet, how would we demolish entire nations?! Besides that, there is only one other thing that rests on my mind.

"Did you happen to find anyone else besides me? Anyone?!"

He somberly shakes his head. "No."

Then that means they're still out there and with enemies at their backs willing to kill them. Although my body has gone stiff, I manage to look at Tsunade. She has her arms crossed, eyes closed and in pure concentration. Shizune looks more cautious than when we first met. _Why did this have to happen to us?_

"I refuse to let Thalia go."

All eyes are turned to Tsunade.

"There's no proof that who you say you are is actually who you are. I am not putting Thalia's life in danger because of someone that claims they want to help her."

The man bites his lip and squeezes the bed sheets. "Would you rather see your village rot? My clan has been prepared for her and the other Elements' arrival far longer than you have been alive. The only way they can walk the path that is needed is if we assist them in doing so."

The air becomes stiff and practically freezes over as the two of them glare at each other. Shizune, Tonton, and I can't help but let them go on because the only thing that's worse than being stuck in a blizzard is going in head first and expecting to make it out in one piece.

Abruptly, the door is slid open and an old lady walks in. "Tsunade!"

Tsunade jerks up from her seat and gawks at the old lady. "Council member Koharu! What are you doing here?!"

She scoffs. "That's not what's important here right now Tsunade. What I should be hearing is why I was not informed of this trespasser the second you found out."

Tsunade clenches her fists. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ," she refutes. "The Taiyo clan has kept it their duty to not only look for these girls but also to inform the councilors of the Five Great Nations about their existence and what it would mean for our villages. Why else would I and Homura request that you send a team to where there was a bright light reported?" When Tsunade doesn't respond, she continues. "Both Homura, the Sand council, and I agreed to allowing you and the Kazekage to do as you wished with the girls because they'd be under your supervision and in safe hands until we came in contact with the Taiyo clan."

She gives me a cold glare at the corner of her eyes.

"I will not allow you to do as you please any longer. The girl is to go to the Taiyo clan."

Tsunade grits her teeth and in a strained voice seethes, "That isn't your decision to make. I am the Hokage here and I take all accounts into consideration when making decisions for the Leaf."

 _Damn Tsunade. You go girl!_

The council member furrows her brows deeply and turns on her heel to exit the room. "Let us discuss this somewhere else, Tsunade. This conversation shouldn't be for all ears to listen to."

 _Why do I get the feeling she's referring to me when said that?_

With a vein popping from her forehead, Tsunade reluctantly nods her head and leaves the room after the woman. I follow Shizune who trails after her but stop when I hear the faintest whisper calling my attention.

"Element."

Turning back around, I stare at the man from the foot of his bed and give him my undivided attention. At this point, Tsunade and the others are well on their way to wherever they were going and have left me behind, not that they need me there anyway. I just want to go to the bathroom. "Yes?"

The man wets his lips and ushers me closer to him. "Do you know where the others are?"

A bit shocked, I shake my head. "Um, sort of. One of them in the Sand Village but the other two we don't know."

He lowers his head, somewhat disappointed and sad. "Well, have there been searches for the other two?"

Again, I shake my head, growing more and more sad and disappointed with myself. "Not that I know of."

"That's a shame. It should be their top priority considering they are keeping you and your friend in safe hands."

"I… guess. But they said that they would look for them."

He peers at me from beneath his bangs. "And how long ago was that?"

"About… two weeks ago." I don't know why but my chest tightens and I feel tears threaten to break free. "But they said they would so…"

"I wouldn't trust them."

I practically scoff at his statement. "Why not?"

"They hold you on a very tight leash. It's very clear that they don't want you to leave."

In my head, I bring up every possible way to get me out of his presence. This guy is just giving too many strange vibes. "Yeah that's because they're trying to keep me safe."

"But the others? Shouldn't they be protected as well? Why are you and the other one the only ones that they're keeping an eye on?"

My heart stops beating. That's too true but there's got to be a reason for that, right? I mean, they take such good care of me that they have to be doing _something_ regarding Michelle and Kiran. I'm doing my best so that I could join the fight and be better able to help them out too. All my work has to be for something. It has to.

"They're working on it," I finally say.

The man raises an eyebrow. "Are they? You said so yourself that the last time they talked to you about it was two weeks ago. How are you sure that they are in good hands like you?"

I gulp. "They have to be doing something. Tsunade and Naruto promised me that they would."

The man leans up from his position, now closer to me. "But you can't guarantee that, can you? Because it sounds to me that they haven't even tried. My clan would actually uphold their promise and more."

Though all air has stopped coming into my lungs, I'm somehow able to speak. "You can do that?"

He nods slowly. "All you must do is come to where my clan is located and the rest will come easily."

"You're saying your clan can help us, so shouldn't Tsunade and the council member be here to hear this? They seem like they know more about this more than me."

He frowns at me. "Didn't I tell you before? You can't trust them. They've done nothing to help you or the others. How can you trust them after all the promises they haven't kept?"

This whole conversation is making me feel like I'm committing a crime. So much that my head feels light and I'm positive I'm going to be in one of those hospital beds some time soon.

"If that hasn't convinced you, then let me say this. They say you are important to them but here you are. Have they ever brought the others that are lost? Do they even seem interested in finding them? And when you bring them up in a conversation, don't they only comfort you with small words but never a commitment? Have they ever given you their specific way in how to find them or has it only just been a simple, 'We'll look for them,'?"

He's right. Tsunade has never told me any sort of plan on how to find Michelle and Kiran. She and Naruto have only just said that they will but never how they will. This guy is totally right about that and it makes me all the more nervous.

My silence must have spoken for me because nods somberly. "I thought so."

In a quiet but hurried voice, I ask, "Then what do I do?"

"Find my clan, they'll guide you in everything from locating the others to understanding why you're here."

"How do I find them?"

"Simple. They will find you. All you have to do is go to the Land of Iron. From there, head north towards the sea. My clansmen should be on the lookout for you in that region."

I nod, a bit baffled and nervous about the whole thing. My mouth has gone dry and my hands are starting to shake as if I'm undergoing my first drug deal. _Why am I so uneasy about this?_ "Okay. Wait!"

His eyes bulge with my sudden declaration.

"My friend, Marisela, she's in the Sand. What should I do about her?"

He hums to himself for a few seconds before replying. "Take her with you. Find any way possible to convince her and the Hokage to allow you to be in the hands of my clan."

"Then what about you? You're not coming?"

With a smile, he shakes his head. "No. My job here is done. My mission was only to scout for the Elements and tell them about my clan so that they could help them. Any time I encounter one, I must return to tell my clan so that they could prepare for their arrival. Once that is done, I start the process over again in hopes we reunite all four of you."

"Well thank you for what you did. I guess I should go and convince Tsunade about this too." Stepping away from his bed, I bow deeply and prepare to exit the room.

"Element," he calls. "If they wonder where I left to, pretend I never told you. Keep that our one and only secret."

I nod. Turning on my heel, I feel my head spin a full three hundred and sixty degrees. It's like I'm free-falling and yet my feet are touching the ground. _What's going to happen to us? What about Kiran and Michelle? God I hope this can all just get resolved as quickly as possible._ Walking out of the room, I tilt my head just enough to catch the man's eye. He doesn't say anything, just stares as I'm about to leave his sight. Then, a corner of his lips rises and there's an indefinite twinkle in his eyes that I can't put my finger on.

 _Am I seriously going to go through with this?_ There's people out there ready to kill us and there's a high probability they'll pop up when we least expect it. If that does happen, it's kill or be killed. There will be no second chances or a handsome stranger to come in at the nick of time and save my skin. I'll be on a real battlefield with moving, breathing enemies. There won't be dummies or posts, Naruto or Ashi to tell me to aim higher, or even enough time to reflect on my mistakes. _Live or die. Kill or be killed._ That's all I'll be able to think of.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I force myself to take a step into the hallway and, eventually, out of the hospital. It's like I'm dreaming, like reality has finally hit me for the first time since I got here. _This is real._

I lean my head up to the sky as I walk over to Tsunade's office. It's the only logical place I know she'd be in. My luck seems to have turned around because she does happen to be there and without that mean council member around. I cautiously step in while she has her head nestled on her palms, obviously more than worn out. It's Shizune that acknowledges me entering which I'm happy about.

"Thalia, what brings you here?"

Pushing back all sudden anger and regret towards everyone I put my trust in for the past two weeks, I respond calmly. "I wanted to ask about the clan that the guy in the hospital belongs to."

From her position, Tsunade gives a frustrated groan. "No more talk about that clan. It took me everything to keep Koharu from winning our argument about letting you leave the village."

"That's the problem Tsunade. I want to leave." Tsunade's head pops up from her hands and she oggles me as if I had just swallowed a fork. Before she can get her say, I continue. "The clan knows more a lot more than Marisela, Michelle, Kiran, and I about why we're here. Or at least it seems that way. And I want to take full advantage of that. I can't keep being held here doing nothing while everyone around me makes space in their day so they could watch over me. I gotta do something proactive too and going to see that clan is it."

Tsunade's wide mouth closes and transforms to something like a scowl. "Are you sure about this?"

Straightening my back and lifting my chin, I nod. "But we also have to go and get Marisela first since this isn't just about me. She needs to know everything too."

Tsunade flattens out her palms on her desk and sighs, softening her gaze. "Going against Koharu isn't easy but it's something I wouldn't hesitate to do. Yet, you're the complete opposite. It turns out I have some business in the Land of Sand so this shouldn't be that difficult a mission. However, I'm making it so that I see you arrive safely. Do you agree with my terms?"

That's simple. I want to go home. I want to put all of this behind me and go back with everyone as if this never happened. I don't want to be here anymore. Not after realizing that the people I've trusted are the last people I should make a promise with. Marisela, I hope that you aren't going through the same thing.


	32. Marisela- Your World is My World(Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: So this is not so late but still technically (don't kill me), I'm really sorry about that. But hey, at least you'll finally get to know what's going on with Marisela after that big cliffhanger (*wink*)! Not sure how many parts this will be but I'll keep you guys updated on that. Until later!

 _ **Marisela- Your World is My World (Part I)**_

Everything around me is white. I don't even have to open my eyes to know that. The brightness of everything around me is enough to tell. The only question left to ask is where am I? I'm scared to open my eyes. The last thing I remember was Gaara falling, and everything after is just a blur, a big fat blur. That brings another question: What happened?

Forcing my eyes open, I see that I'm in a small white room with a window to my left. I tilt my head to the window and see brown. Letting my eyes focus for a while longer, the brown turns into shapes that I recognize. I mentally breathe a sigh of relief. I'm back at the Sand Village. But how? Didn't we get attacked and some more stuff I can't remember too?

My head is cloudy, but it's set on one path and one path only. I have to find out if Gaara's fine. I mean yeah he's _fine_ but I need to check if he's _fine_. That doesn't make sense at all.

Rattling brings my attention to my left where Temari enters through the door, sliding it open. "Good, you're awake. The doctor said you would be but you never know."

 _Okay, nice to know I could've never woken up._

She doesn't stop there. "Hurry up and get changed, I need to take you to see Gaara."

His name instantly resounds in my ears. "Is he okay?"

She nods immediately. Then she turns all serious. "It's not him we need to worry about."

 _Why are you taking that tone with me Temari? I thought we were friends after all that we went through._

But then her face changes, almost softening. "He kept watching over you. It was like he was glued to your side; we couldn't get him to leave no matter what we said or did. Just be happy one of us hasn't lost their trust in you." And just like that she goes back to being mean.

 _Lost their trust?_ I stop talking after that and change into the clothes Temari brought me, my ninja clothes that I always wear. After I'm done changing, Temari takes no time to take me to Gaara's office. She takes big steps and I feel that she's doing it on purpose. I can barely walk on my own because of how dizzy I am. After all that time I had to recover, my vision is still a bit blurry and my head spins every once in a while. And I think she knows this because she won't slow down! But it's not the only thing I think about. _There's no way he's no okay. He's Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand. I'm sure he's safe and fine and even if he was still being watched, he'd beat them up before they knew what was going on… But why did he watch over me the entire time I was unconscious?_

Temari's steps only seem to get bigger and bigger but they do bring us closer to the kazekage building. We arrive there before we know it, weaving through the handful of people that are inside and finally make it to Gaara's office. Temari pushes the door open where inside Gaara and Kankuro turn their heads at us. Kankuro scowls at me and Gaara has the same beautiful expression as always which calms me down. He looks fine.

"Sit down Marisela," Gaara says.

Of course I sit down but what surprises me is that Temari and Kankuro haven't left. I'm almost tempted to shoo them away but stop myself because I see that Temari is carrying her fan and Kankuro has his scrolls where he summons his puppets from. They already looked pissed off and I don't want to piss them off even more.

I just sit there and wait for someone to say something. Anything but being in this awkward silence.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kankuro yells.

 _Okay, not that! Damn, don't scream so loud Kankuro. Right now I'd rather have Kiran yell at me than you, and that says a lot, so chill!_

But he doesn't shut his mouth. "Do you realize all the trouble you're putting us through because Gaara was almost killed?" He was what? "We need to know exactly who you are right now!"

Temari doesn't say anything, but just by looking at her, I can tell she totally agrees with what Kankuro's saying.

"Kankuro," Gaara lightly says. "I think that's enough."

Kankuro goes back between Gaara and me, forced to hold back what he really wants to say. _That's right bitch. Trying to accuse me of being the reason Gaara was almost killed, ha._

Even with the small warning Gaara gave him, Kankuro still gives me the scariest death glare. I want to give him one back too, but then I think of how badly things would turn out if I do.

"Marisela," Gaara continues, "your jutsu is new to us, but they're your powers. Tell us everything you know about them. If you have any information regarding the attack, also say so."

My throat goes dry. I don't know anything. I didn't even know I had any chakra. _What the fuck is going on here?_

"Are you going to answer or not?" Temari presses.

 _Fine, I'll just throw bullshit at you if that's what you want._ No, they're already mad at me and lying will only make it worse. There's nothing worth lying about anyway. Swallowing the lump in the throat, I gain more confidence. "I didn't know I had any jutsu or chakra. This is all new to me just like you. And I don't know if you noticed but that attack was a surprise to me too. I have no idea who those people are or why they attacked us."

Temari and Kankuro pass glances to each other as if having a silent conversation. Gaara only stares at me with his gorgeous eyes. _Snap out of it Marisela!_ I force myself to watch anything except for his face, and Kankuro and Temari's because their faces are staring me down like they're going to kill me.

"If you don't know who the enemy is, then that means we will be walking into a battlefield blindly." Gaara's words are enough to bring everyone back to the main problem. Bringing his eyes up to mine, Gaara says the craziest thing I've ever heard. "We're going to have to train you to control your chakra if they happen to be targeting you." He pauses dramatically before adding, "But you must begin with what every ninja has learned. Therefore, I will train you until you are strong enough to control your powers."

Together, me, Temari, and Kankuro scream. "What?!"

Running up to Gaara's desk, Temari slams her hands on it and points a finger at me. "Gaara you can't be serious! You train her?!"

Kankuro steps up to support her. "She's right Gaara! There's no way you could train someone weak like her. Not with being kazekage already on your plate!"

 _Hey, what happened to being a threat? I thought you were scared of me because of my jutsu and now you're calling me weak? That's it, how do I do lift rocks again so I can throw them at Kankuro's puppets and make him cry?_

"After resolving the matter of the drought with the Grass Village, I only needed to finish menial tasks. Now that I've finished those tasks, I'm able to train Marisela. We share similar chakra, it seems, and has proven herself capable of holding great power. Therefore, I'll assist her in managing her chakra and withdrawing from using excessive amounts."

 _Yeah, I'll be training with Gaara! Holy shit this is going to be so cool!_

Kankuro scowls and Temari frowns. They eye me with hate but then drop their heads knowing they lost this fight. Kankuro scoffs and walks past me to the exit.

"Don't get any funny ideas," is the last thing he says before slamming the door on his way out.

Temari sighs and takes her hands off of Gaara's desk. With one long look at me, she says, "Don't even think about giving Gaara trouble." She also walks out, leaving me alone with Gaara of all people.

After a few seconds of silence, Gaara says something. "You should leave too Marisela. You'll need to prepare for your training tomorrow."

 _We start tomorrow!? Holy shit this is going to be awesome!_

Without saying a word, I leave the whole building and go back to Matsuri's place -kill me now. On the way there, I watch the people of the Sand Village doing normal things like normal people. Now that I think about it, I'm the only non-normal person here. But that's going to change once I start training tomorrow is isn't it? I sigh loudly even though I'm so excited for tomorrow. _I'm going to have to wake up early starting tomorrow… This sucks._ At least I won't be going on those stupid missions with Matsuri or have to deal with her for a while. The bitch has been getting on my nerves so much with "Gaara this…" and "Gaara that…" drives me so crazy I want to whack her with a frying pan! I love Gaara, and I mean that, but hearing about all the things she says about her and him really grinds my gears and the next thing I know we're having a full on pillow war in her living room.

Speaking of the devil, she never gave me a key to her house. But when I do get in there I'm taking the longest nap. Matsuri's hut comes into view just as I think that. _If she's home, I'm taking my stuff and sleeping in the park. If she's not, I'll break a window and take a nap and then go to the park when she gets home._ I walk the few steps needed to get to her door and knock. Nothing. I knock again and wait. Nothing. Smiling to myself, I pick up the biggest rock off of the ground and aim straight at one of her windows. One, two, thr-

"What do you think you're doing?!"

 _Ugh, perfect timing._

Matsuri marches up to me, redder than a tomato and snatches the rock from my hand. "What were you intending to do with this?!"

I shrug. "Well, what does it look like? I was trying to get into your house because you never gave me a key."

She grips her hair and hyperventilates loudly. Out of frustration, she throws the rock at my head but instead hits someone walking behind me.

"Hey!"

Pointing at Matsuri, I quickly say, "She did it."

The guy that got hit in the head with the rock rushes to Matsuri who goes back and forth between me and the guy. "Wha-But-I... She…"

The guy looms over her casting a dark shadow over her face. I snicker and watch from her doorstep as she apologizes to the guy over and over again. _Haha, that's what you get bitch!_

Once that's over with, she glares at me and tries to strangle me. But I quickly remind her about her orders to watch over me and make sure nothing happens to me when I'm with her. She makes weird noises when I say that with a smug look and then turns around and screams, "I'm going to kill her!"

"If you do, Gaara'll never love you!" _And he never will._

She screams again.

 _I love doing this to her!_

When she calms down, she finally opens the door to her hut and storms in. I follow her before she could shut the door in my face and jump onto my couch.

"Here!"

Right as I'm about to lay down to take my nap, Matusri throws something at me. I catch it and look it over. I immediately recognize it as my bag from when I went on the mission with the Sand Siblings. _Wait._ I open it up and there, to my relief, is my owl plushie that Temari bought me and my headband.

"Temari brought it over a few days ago and said it was yours," Matsuri states in a stern voice. "If she hadn't told me to keep it safe, I would've burned everything."

"Geez, thanks a lot."

"Humph. Just be lucky nothing happened between you and Lord Gaara or else burning that would've been the least harmful thing that I would've done to you while you were passed out at the hospital."

 _Psh, it's not like she knows everything. Bitch._

Then, she goes to her room and comes back out dressed in her ninja clothes. She goes over to her mirror hanging in the hallway and fixes her hair. _Bet she's off to go be a slut somewhere else. Whore._

"Unlike you, I have things I need to do. _Important_ things."

 _Let me guess, go flirt with my future husband?_ "Like I care"

"As a matter of fact you should. I'm going on a mission for a few days," she looks over her shoulder to give me a death glare. "so don't do _anything_ while I'm gone."

"What, you don't want me to breathe!?"

She grins. "Yes! That'd be perfect actually."

"Bitch."

"What did you say?"

 _Crap, I didn't think she would hear that. Well it's not like I didn't want her to hear it either._ "Just go leave for your trip already!"

She grunts. "It's a mission not a trip. Know the difference when I get back." She shuts the door after that, disappearing for good.

"Finally!" I throw myself over the couch and hug my plushie to my chest. "She better die on that mission," I mutter to myself.

Just as I'm about to go to sleep, I remember, she's not going to be here for a while because of her mission. _Fuck this, I'm sleeping on her bed!_ Taking my stuff with me, I go to her room and get under the covers to get this day over with and start with a new one.


	33. Marisela- Your World is My World

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no upload. Happy belated holidays and a very happy belated birthday to Thalia whose birthday was back in November. Sooooo yeah I haven't uploaded but this time I'll be on top of my game. I'd also appreciate some remainders too if you can manage it! I sometimes forget to upload so I just leave it off for the next week. Here's the very overdue chapter starring Marisela and her romantic troubles. Until later!

 ** _Marisela- Your World is My World (Part II)_**

"The training you receive from me will be different from that of any other ninja in the Sand Village. We will focus on controlling your chakra as well as improving your self defense."

"Okay." _This is it._ I can already imagine it: using chakra to create large waves of sand and Gaara instructing me how to use his sand burial. That has to be the reason why Gaara had us move out into the desert away from the Sand Village. He probably also kept in mind that I could destroy the entire village if something goes wrong. But as long as I get to learn awesome moves from him, that point doesn't matter.

"We will begin with your taijutsu."

 _What? No sand burial?_ "Like hand-to-hand?"

He nods.

I scoff. "That's not important. You never use taijutsu and you're fine."

Gaara closes his eyes. "In truth, one must take up all training no matter how they think of it in order to be deemed a ninja."

Smirking to myself, I respond saying, "That's not true. Ninjutsu is way more useful and effective than taijutsu."

Opening his eyes, all I can see is the confidence and ferocity that I would never have imagined to come from him. "If one is to become a proper ninja, they must be able to incorporate all of their training. Otherwise, they will be predictable, something a ninja must never become."

Although I feel somewhat threatened, I continue with my determination to skipping the taijutsu training. "Hypocrite," I call out, rolling my eyes.

As calm as he looks on the outside, his eyes tell me otherwise. "Then I propose a wager. If you can defeat me in a battle of taijutsu, I shall refrain from teaching it. If I defeat you, then you will learn taijutsu."

Gaara has never used any taijutsu that I recall. This should be easy. "I accept." I plant my feet firmly on the sandy ground and get ready for whatever attack he has in mind.

With my answer, Gaara remains quiet and doesn't say anything. Instead, he slings off his gourd and stares at me, eyes calm as if we weren't about to fight each other right now. Deciding to make the first move, I charge at him with the intention of elbowing his chest as lightly as I can. My elbow doesn't hit anything however and I lose balance, catching myself at the last possible second. _What?_ Looking behind me, I see Gaara staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest as if he was standing there the entire time. _He's fast on his feet apparently. But I'm not letting him win._

Ignoring the incident that just happened, I lunge at him again but he side steps my attack and trips me. I rub the sand off of my face and get up quick before he has time to get back at me. Staring him down, I watch him closely as I try and formulate a plan in my head. Before I even have a chance to blink, he comes at me at full speed. I dodge his attack just in time and take the opportunity to attempt a high kick aimed at his back. He blocks it easily with his arm however and delivers a kick of his own below my feet to knock me over.

Falling over, I feel the weight of his body come closer and closer to me. Landing with a loud thud, I look up to see Gaara's eyes staring right back at me. As much as the sand that's getting into my clothes begins to irritate me, I can't help but overlook that small detail with Gaara on top of me. Him straddling me, faces just inches apart, my mind clouds over with the beautiful blue shade of his eyes. Despite the back of his arm being pressed against my throat and the other ready to punch me in the face, I don't mind being in this situation.

Everything that I know about him then begins to flood my mind. The fact that he was brought up believing no one loved him, the cruelty of his childhood, Shukaku always threatening to kill him, being driven to the brink of his sanity, becoming the person everyone constructed him to be. But Gaara's not like that and didn't deserve the life he lived. All he wanted was love. Now he was able to become his own person and is driven to protect everything that is close to him, including the village which used to loathe him.

"I like you Gaara."

His blue eyes widen. I expect him to say something back, anything, but he simply get up and slings his gourd back on his shoulder. I do the same but only wait while his back is to me. My heart is pounding like never before. I actually said that to him. Me, someone who never thought they would genuinely like someone has confessed out of the blue. But he still hasn't said anything.

Then he turns to look at me, nothing different about him at all, as if I didn't say anything to him. "Taijutsu does not only revolve around strikes against your enemy. Defense also plays a large role."

My mind can't seem to stay focused. I know he says things to me and I look back but nothing resonates. I do the movements that he says would help with the impact of my attacks, following through with all of his instructions. Still, I can't process anything that is going on. He didn't say anything back.

Stop Marisela. This is nothing to get worked up for. Gaara didn't make a big deal so why should you? This will get cleared up in no time.

…

After a night with a few hours of sleep, I still can't get Gaara's lack of response out of my head no matter how much I tried to convince myself of not caring about an answer. I was overworking my brain all night trying to construct a reason for him not giving me a reply but still fell asleep only to wake up to the alarm I set up the night before. My Gaara statuette stares at me with void less eyes from his spot on the nightstand, taunting me like it did before I went into blissful sleep.

Forcing my heavy body out of bed, I somehow get ready for another training session with Gaara and head to his office, refraining from taking Little Gaara with me. Yesterday's training was simple and I expect the same for today. Still, I couldn't concentrate at all because Gaara acted like I didn't say anything to him at all and that's what irritates me the most.

Making my way to his office, it almost seems impossible to clear yesterday from my head. It's annoying, if anything, and won't let me rest in peace. It gets worse when I walk back to our training with Gaara in complete silence. It's like he's ignoring me.

"Begin with the exercises you learned yesterday," Gaara instructs once we're at our training spot.

On command, I get into my defensive stance while sand from his gourd pours out. Like yesterday, small pockets of sand shoot at me and I do my best to dodge them. For some reason, it's easier than yesterday to keep the bullets of sand from touching me. Ducking, turning, and spinning, I avoid all of his sand attacks until he stops. The neutral expression on his face only makes my blood boil. Is he really going to ignore my progress too?

He continues with the training session, having me work on my offense with his sand again. I kick and punch at his sand, feeling my anger escalate as the training goes on. My anger reflects my work because my attacks only get more vicious the longer I punch and kick at his sand. I can't tell if he's impressed or anything so I just continue with the training like a robot programmed to kick and punch.

Once he stops with that, he lets me have a break and that's when my thoughts get the worst of me. I can't stop thinking about yesterday and him not giving me any sort of response.

"Gaara," I start, mouth dry because of my workout.

He turns to look at me, signaling something along the lines of wanting me to continue.

"Why didn't you say anything after what I told you yesterday?"

He stays quiet for a moment. "What do you mean?"

I scoff. "You don't remember?"

By staring at me, I get his answer.

"Yesterday," I emphasize, my voice getting deeper. "You don't remember what I told you yesterday?"

The dubious expression on his face is enough for me. I can't believe him. My face is heating up and the nerves in my body are pushed to the brink. I don't want to deal with this. This is why I keep to myself. This is why I didn't want to give my heart to anyone, even Gaara.

Without thinking twice, I turn on my heel and make my way back to the Sand Village. All I want is to be alone and not have to deal with this. Right as I take my first step, my shoulder is held in place. I completely freeze. Inching my head so that I could only see the hand lightly gripping my shoulder, I can sense Gaara's eyes digging a hole in the back of my head. As much as I should be overwhelmed by emotions that should make my heart flutter, my anger and disappointment mask any feelings that are there, forcing me to look back ahead and shake his hand off. He doesn't do or say anything after that which makes this situation even worse.

Walking in sand normally is tiring but when you're swarmed with rage, it's exasperating. It's as if the sand is purposefully dragging you down and trying to swallow you up. Not today, not ever. This day is annoying as hell but it's not like I want to kill myself over it. Gaara forgot then I'll do what I do best and forget too.

The march back to Matsuri's house is too quiet. For the middle of the afternoon, the typical village chatter is too far below average. It doesn't stop me from slamming open the door to my temporarily empty home and slamming it shut however. The first thing I do is face plant onto the couch and let out a groan. All I want to do is sleep but my nerves won't settle down no matter how much I sigh into the couch pillow. _Gaara how could you?_

I should have expected this. How could I not? Marisela, keep to yourself from here on out. Even if it's Gaara, don't think about saying anything. He doesn't seem to care so neither should you. Screw him. I'll give him the cold shoulder until he apologizes for hurting me. I won't even go to any of our training sessions either. Apparently no one here cares about me enough to understand how I feel anymore. Fine, I can act like a bitch if they need me too. All they needed to do was ask. Fuck asking. I'll do it without their consent.

Pushing myself off the couch, I lock the bedroom door and flop onto my bed. Little Gaara is still on the same spot on the nightstand where I left him this morning. From his spot he's still able to stare at me, only this time it feels like he's glancing at me, too afraid to look for a long time. Settling my head onto the pillows, I lean on my side to look at Little Gaara. Immediately, flashbacks of our conversation flood my mind. He doesn't remember my confession. Or maybe he just ignored it because he could or wanted to. Whatever.

Little Gaara continues to look at me the same way as I reach for him, eventually putting him in a drawer from the nightstand without a second thought. After that, I sigh again and lay on my back until my eyesight glazes over and my body sinks into the mattress.

* * *

Don't be shy to review or message me about any comments, concerns, questions!


	34. Marisela-Your World is My World

A/N: I swear I meant to upload yesterday! Sorry I had a family celebration after a busy day and forgot so excuse my forgetfulness. Anyway! Here's part three of Marisela's chapter! Not positive how long it will be but it'll definitely not be over five. Don't forget to leave reviews or message me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns! Until later!

 ** _Marisela- Your World is My World (Part III)_**

My bowl of yogurt is as bland as always. No matter what I add to it, the taste of nothingness just won't go away. It's not like I'm trying hard or anything though. Putting in effort will weave the same result. For now I'll deal with a few slices of strawberries and a drizzle of honey. I take the last remaining bites and then head over to the couch where I did the same thing as yesterday. Laying down on my stomach, I close my eyes and just let time pass.

Two days have gone by and I've heard nothing from Gaara. I did my part and avoided him as best as I could, skipping our training sessions and remaining indoors for the past forty hours and counting. Matsuri thankfully hasn't returned from her mission. At this point I'm hoping she died and won't be coming back to make my time here that much worse. Besides that, I don't hold anything against Gaara. I'm not mad anymore, just disappointed.

Ugh, I never noticed how boring the Sand Village is. Sometimes I forget that it's in a dessert and that's it's not as fun as the Leaf. No one I like other than the Sand Siblings live here which means things get even more boring. I could really go for some _Smash Bros_ , even the annoying apps on my phone that I only opened once and never bothered to delete.

I miss TV. I miss watching anime right after school until it was time to go to bed or just falling asleep with my phone in my hand. I miss not being able to eat my mom's food or have those short, awkward conversations with my dad. Can't believe it, but I actually miss my annoying older sister Karina too.

 _Knock knock._

Begrudgingly getting off the couch, I mentally curse the person that's disturbing my solitude. I grow stiff however when Temari's face comes into view. She's got her hands on her hips, eyebrows scrunched together while her eyes cut holes in my body. The fan on her back leaves me encased in it's menacing shadow, making a shiver run down my spine.

I gulp. She's probably here to kick the crap out of me for skipping my practices with Gaara. "A-are you going to blow me to pieces?"

She scoffs. "I really should. You've been nothing but trouble since you got here. However-" Her stance relaxes and her eyes soften, dropping one hand to her side. "-I'm not here because of that."

Hearing her say that, I open the door a little more.

"I'm here because of Gaara."

Even at the first syllable of his name, I feel a shudder pass through my body.

"He hasn't been able to concentrate lately and I know it's because of you." After a long pause, she adds, "I also know what happened, why you got upset."

Temari knows… Shit.

Between my silence, Temari's lips curve into a snarl. "Listen, I'm going to cut to the chase. What are your intentions with my brother?"

My mouth trembles for a second but stops. There's no reason to be afraid. "I want to be with him." Saying it to her out loud doesn't make me feel any different because it's the truth and it's what I want. It's what I always wanted.

Her expression doesn't change. "I've heard that too many times to count so I'm not letting you off that easy. What makes you different from the other girls, Marisela?"

"I was never afraid of him and I never will be."

Temari's eyes shoot wide open, but I' not done yet.

"I mean it when I say I want to be with Gaara. He was alone for a long time and because I wasn't there in time, I want to be there for him now and for the rest of his life. I want to be there with him every step of the way to make up for those seconds I missed, and more. He's also forgiving. He forgave everyone that hated him in the past and became someone no one believed he could be and that's something I admire. He overcame his dark past all by himself and proved everyone wrong by doing everything he can to protect the same people that loathed him."

There's long moments of me and Temari just staring into each other, me being completely sure of my answer and Temari slightly baffled by it. Right when I'm about to say something to break the silence, Temari gives me a small smile. Even if it's barely there, it's contagious enough to get me to smile too.

She breathes out a hefty breath and eases on her posture. "That wasn't what I was expecting to hear, but it's better than anything I've heard so far. You're not exactly the girl I had in mind for my baby brother, but you're definitely something."

"Does that mean you don't see me as a threat anymore?" _Say no Temari. Say it._

A straight line replaces her smile, the fan at her back glinting. "I'll be honest with you Marisela, it's hard for me and my brothers to trust others. Everything seems like a threat, that's why we stick so close to each other and keep most people out. It's hard to say the least but we're working on it, we really are."

"But you're telling me this which means I'm not a complete stranger. Even if you don't trust me, I want you to approve of me Temari because I have something I have to be honest about too." She waits for me to continue. "You're someone I look up to and respect and it's the worst feeling ever to have someone like you hate me. I want you to like me because it would mean everything in the world to have you and Gaara to be there for me just like I would be for you."

Like before, Temari's eyes go wide. "You…" She doesn't say anything else, only stares.

With a little anger in my voice, I say, "I've gone through too much for you to hate me. So don't hate me."

She seems to snap out of it after that. "I-I never said I hated you! Ugh, you really are a headache." She rubs her temple with one hand and squeezes her eyes shut. "Gaara didn't understand the extent of what you told him two days ago which is why he's been baffled enough to slack off on his work. He came to me about it and frankly, I understand why you're annoyed with him. Heck, I was annoyed that he was being so oblivious that you like him… in a more personal way."

My mouth opens slightly and my mind races. Right as I'm about to say something, Temari cuts me off with a wave of her hand.

"Just go and talk to Gaara so he would stop getting distracted. Now."

Giving her a triumphant smile, I go back into the house and grab the spare keys I'd kept hidden for Matsuri's return. Shutting the door, I walk past Temari to the only place I know Gaara would be at.

"There's a festival this evening if you want to go!" Temari yells at me.

Swiveling my body so that I could walk backwards, I yell back. "Yeah I want to go!"

"Then I'll come by later!" After that, she turns around and walks in the opposite direction.

I keep waking, noticing that the deeper I go into the village, the more decorations are put up. At the market, stalls begin to light up the streets. Lights that have been hung up for blocks seem to have a bigger presence here and the ground feels a lot more comfortable to walk on. The only people here are the ones setting up and me, but I won't be here for long.

Soon enough, the Kazekage building comes into view. I walk inside, straight to the double doors that separate me and the one person I need to talk to the most. I feel no reason to hesitate which is why I march straight in and-

"Leave. Now."

 _Huh?_

Gaara stands from the piles of paperwork on his desk with a slam of his hands. "Leave!"

I don't move an inch. "Gaara?"

Almost immediately, Gaara shoots his head up to stare at me. "Marisela?" He slumps back down in his seat and plants his face in his hands dejectedly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was-"

"Stressed," I finish.

Looking up at me with his sea blue eyes, I almost fall over because I get lightheaded. He doesn't say anything so I take the time to sit in the chair across from his desk set aside just for me.

"I'm sorry too. For the way I acted for the past two days, I apologize. I didn't make myself clear in what I wanted to say, so let me say it right now." The air around us isn't as thick as what I thought it would be. It's as if today was just another day for my checkup with him but it's not. I'm going to make my feelings clear so that he understands me exactly the way he should have when I first told him. "I like you Gaara. But I love you as well."

I smile at his shock, the same face I was secretly expecting the first time I told him. From the way his eyes twitch between my face and the top of his desk, it's obvious I caught him in a stand still.

"Gaara," I start, "how do you feel about me?"

That only makes him freeze up even more. I don't care if I shouldn't have asked him that, but it's still better than the silence I was getting from him. I also have the right to know!

At first, Gaara's mouth moves but no sound comes out. Trying once again, the words his lips form begin to be audible but coarse. "Marisela… I-I… don't know what to say." He hangs his head slowly as he gently balls one of his hands into a fist.

My heart pains a little but I still manage to not be upfront and leave a second time. "I'm not going to hold it against you Gaara. I just need an answer and it doesn't matter if you think it will make me feel sad. It takes a lot to make me cry, so don't worry about what you're going to say. Just say it."

He raises his head just enough for our eyes to meet. Sitting proudly in my seat, I give him a brief nod.

"Marisela, I-"

The double doors bang open as a ninja runs in with a large cylinder in their hand. "Lord Kazekage! An important message from a feudal lord." They hand the cylinder to Gaara who takes it without a second thought. He stops as he takes out the message from inside, giving me a look that says, "Some other time."

I take the hint and close the double doors the ninja didn't bother to do on my way out.

* * *

Sorry but I also wanted to take the time to say how much I appreciate you all for reading this far and for putting up my lack of efficiency...hehe. I LOVE YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS!


	35. Marisela-- Your World is My World

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hello again! Update on the length of Marisela's part. It WILL be five parts but only because splitting it up into six would mean a _really_ short sixth chapter so be prepared for an extra long chapter next week! Other than that, I've gotten sick but I wouldn't let it get to me because you, my wonderful readers, don't deserve to have another week skipped. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Until later!

 ** _Marisela- Your World is My World (Part IV)_**

As depressed as I should be, I'm surprisingly doing much better than I thought. Gaara didn't give me a rejection, but he also didn't say anything along the lines of not making my affection one-sided. On the up side, Temari said she doesn't hate me which is more than enough weight off my shoulders. I could care less about Kankuro though. It's not like _he's_ ever happy to see me.

The lights up along the streets and stalls are a lot brighter now that the sun has gone down a little more. The more I take my time to notice, the more details that I missed the first time start to come into view. All the stands are a different combination of colors. The people in charge of each stand are also wearing yukatas.

 _I want to wear one._

When I come with Temari, I'm going to check out all of these places no matter how long it takes. Try out all the food, check out every stand, get on Temari's good side once and for all. This festival is going to be really fun.

Reaching Matsuri's place, I jump back on the couch and wait out for Temari to pick me up. It doesn't take too long before there's a knock on the door and I slowly make my way to it. As expected, Temaru is there on the other side wearing a blue yukata with red butterfly imprints and a red bow. Her hair is tied up in a bun which at first was weird to stare at but makes her look a lot prettier. Too bad Shikamaru isn't here to see her like this. Hm, I want to wear a yukata…

Temari clears her throat. "Alright, this way." With a quick motion of her hand, she leads the way to what I think is the festival but makes a quick stop at a store filled with women. Scared, I'm almost tempted to trade places with Kankuro, wherever he is, but don't have any time to go over that plan because of Temari's stare.

"Are you coming in or not?"

I shake the thought away and go inside.

Yukatas are all I can see. I spin in a circle to get a full view of all them but it's not enough to take them all in. This is so cool! How did she even know? Temari manages to get to a clerk who isn't being swarmed by women and asks her to help us out. Temari talks to her about something I can't hear and points at me. The lady squeezes by some women who were in between us and asks, "What color yukata are you looking for dear?"

"Uh, orange?"

Right away, she sneaks off to a rack and pulls out an orange yukata with yellow flowers and green bow. "What about this?"

Temari grabs it for me and starts pushing me towards the back of the store. "Go try it on. We don't have all day."

Sheesh okay. Taking the yukata from Temari, I head for the changing rooms Temari was shoving me towards. Luckily, the line isn't long and I'm able to try on the yukata in the blink of an eye. Turning around in front of the mirror, I smile at the way robe looks on me. All that's left is the bow. Only… I wrap the bow around my waist but stop, realizing that tightening it is a lot harder than it seems.

"I'm coming in."

The stall door opens and Temari watches as I try and tie a knot in the most embarrassing way. She sighs.

"You're helpless." Then, "Come here."

She motions for me to turn around and I do. She gently tosses my hair over my right shoulder and before I know it, ties a perfect bow.

"Thank you."

There's a slight trace of a smile. "Come on, it's going to be late."

Temari leaves the stall, forcing me to bunch up my clothing and waddle after her. _Yukatas are a lot harder to move around in._ Temari pays for the yukata and asks for a bag to put my clothes in. She also buys a hair piece with an orange flower on it. Outside of the chaotic store, she hands me my bag of clothes and walks over to a nearby bench. I sit down next to her as she takes out the hair piece. It's easy to take the cue she's giving me but it's hard to accept it why she's doing it. That doesn't stop me from shifting in my spot so she could have a better angle of my head.

"So orange is your favorite color?"

She takes out the hair tie that holds up my ponytail and starts to finger-comb my hair.

"Yeah."

Pulling and tugging my hair, she doesn't say anything but instead hums a tune underneath her breath. In seconds I feel my hair being put up in a bun too with the finishing touches of what feels like the hair piece being stuck into place on the right side of it.

"There. All done."

I turn around and smile her. "Thank you."

She looks off to the side. "After everything I said and thought about you, I don't think I deserve to hear that. I thought you were a danger for the longest time because I didn't know anything about you, but realize I was being ignorant to who you really are. You would never hurt Gaara and that's what I've been worried about all of this time." She looks back up, at me, smiling a little. "Although you're still a big mystery, you're full of surprises that make me think twice about you. For now, I'll trust you, even if a little." She smirks before turning around and leading me to the festival.

I freeze in my spot for what feels like forever. Temari finally trusts me. After being cold to me because of what happened, she finally trusts me. This is finally happening! I can finally get to be best friends with Temari! Catching up with her as best as I can in the impossible-to-move-in yukata, we walk side by side until we get to the festival.

The lights are the first thing I see. The sheer amount of people strolling along the long line of stalls is next. I marvel at the sight in front of me, turning my head to whatever sight or smell that catches my interest. Beside me, Temari is as cool as ever. Some of the villagers come up to her to say hi or thank her for the work she's done. There's even some people that tell her to give their thanks to Gaara for everything which I think means him being kazekage.

Speaking of which, is he going to be here too? I wouldn't mind spending some time with him even if he rejects me. I smile bittersweetly at the memory of him giving me his answer, only to be interrupted before his words could actually make sense.

"What do you want to go see first?"

I turn my head to see Temari giving me a large grin, no longer crowded. Behind her, a stand with interesting sounds and smells catch my attention.

"Over there." I point to the stand and without warning, walk over to it to get a better view.

The enticing smell of sugar and sweetness fills my nose. In front of me, the man behind the stall gently places a handful of a dark filling into fish-shaped pancakes.

"Taiyaki!" I exclaim.

I hear Temari chuckle over my shoulder. "If you want one, you better get in line."

I do as she says, only when the man calls me up, Temari pays for me. The man hands her two taiyaki wrapped in small napkins, one of which she hands to me. I have always wanted to try one of these ever since I saw them in an anime!

Giving my thanks to Temari before digging into my food, I catch her eye twitch.

"Kankuro is going to owe me so much money by the time this night is over," she says out loud. Then she looks over at me with flames coming from her eyes. "Did you know he hasn't paid for single thing since you came? All the food, clothes, and amenities you've gotten, I've had to pay for everything and I don't see any contribution from him. He's lucky I can't find him right now." She huffs and takes a malicious bite out of the fish's head.

I can't help but scoff. "I never asked you to buy anything for me." A devilish smile grows on my face as I continue. "But maybe we should make Kankuro a tab for everything we buy tonight."

Temari mirrors my smile. "Every villager does know where we live."

If we were in an anime, this is where we'd laugh evilly with a dark background to highlight the features on our faces. Instead, Temari simply smiles and walks into the growing crowd.

"So how did it go with Gaara?"

Swallowing the taiyaki in my mouth, I quickly put into words exactly what happened. "I told him how I feel and asked him how he sees me but he didn't give me an answer because we got interrupted." I take another bite of the taiyaki only this time, a lot slower.

"Let me guess, a messenger."

I don't want to get into the details of how she knows. "Yeah."

"Gaara. To think that I actually have two troublesome little brothers." She lets out a loud sigh. "Don't let it get to you so easily. Gaara is just having a hard time sorting himself out. He's also pretty oblivious where it counts. You'll get your answer."

"I know I will. And it won't matter what it is, I know I'll get over it eventually."

"Heh. You really aren't like those other girls, are you?"

Hearing the words "other girls", a shiver of anger washes through my body. Matsuri's face pops in my head and back out. "I'll never be like them," I sneer.

"Good to know."

As we walk by a stand with small potted plants, Temari's eyes sparkle and she quickly turns back around. It's hard to keep up with her fast walking but I manage to stay by her side all the way to the stand. She takes too long to look at every single plant that I tell her I would be waiting for her outside. She dismisses me with a wave of her hand and I stand outside and finish the remainder of my taiyaki.

Suddenly, some shrieking catches my attention. To my right, a large crowd starts to form but a single figure pops out wearing a dark blue yukata. My jaw drops to the other side of the earth. It's Gaara. He's attracted so many people it's as if he was a magnet. Most of them are some fangirls though which causes some anger to latch onto me. His eyes are dead set on me, causing my heart to somersault and make me forget about the gushing girls for a second. The moment doesn't last long because his fangirls keep distracting me with their childish squeals.

My eyes lock back on Gaara however when he's five feet in front of me. He stands in front of me, a lot further than usual, and seems out of place. _Is he going to say something about earlier today? Will he finally give me an answer?_

"Have you seen Temari?"

Somewhat rejected, it takes a few seconds in order for me to put myself together. "She's in there." I jab my thumb behind me and towards the stand Temari is in.

Gaara nods at me and walk inside. I watch him until he's out of sight then turn around to glare at the dozen girls who were about to trail after him. They freeze and look me up and down with giant, bulging eyes. Squaring up my shoulders, I fold my arms over my chest and tilt my chin upward to appear taller.

"Leave Gaara alone," I growl in my most menacing voice.

The girls shriek and scatter away like cockroaches in light. I snicker at their backs as the sound of footsteps draws near.

"I couldn't find Temari."

I whip around to see Gaara at the entrance of the stand. He looks concerned and is avoiding my eye contact to look into the moving crowd. _I swear Temari was in there two minutes ago…_

"We should look around. She couldn't have gotten far."

"I don't think that is necessary."

* * *

Thanks again for sticking with me! Again, message me or leave a review if you have anything to say! Love you all!


	36. Marisela--Your World is My World

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: I don't know about you guys, but today is not a good day for me. I am a bisexual Latina with a lot of strong opinions that not all agree with and today is not a day that makes me happy for the future of the country I live in. Which is why I'll be open to any and all who would like an ear to vent to, a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to talk to. Please don't be a stranger and feel free to contact me anytime you feel like it. We don't have to talk about politics, we could talk about anything that's on your mind. With that, I want to say that I really love and appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart! Until later!

 _ **Marisela- Your World is My World (Part V)**_

Gaara still doesn't make any eye contact with me and keeps an eye on the moving crowd. I take the time to watch his closely. He seems very distracted and a bit jumpy considering that his eyes won't stay in the same place for more than two seconds and he keeps unfolding and folding his arms over his chest. Something about him seems off. Earlier in his office there was a lot of paperwork and he was visibly stressed. He might just need to relax a little and get his mind off of his work.

I point to the stand across the street. "Want to go over there?"

Gaara follows my finger but then looks down. I step closer to him, Gaara's head jolting up with his eyes going wide.

"Come on," I prompt. When he still doesn't say anything, I gently tug on the hem of his sleeve and drag him across the street.

The stand sells masks, and a lot of them in a variety of colors and styles. I can't help but stop and take a look at one that resembles an owl. Running over to it, I waste no time putting it on. _I love it! Even though I can barely see out of it._ I take it off and show it to Gaara who got stuck talking to the stand's owner. The owner picks out a mask that looks like a bear, handing it to Gaara. Fumbling with the mask, Gaara nervously puts it over his face and the owner pats him on the back proudly. I smile at how cute Gaara is being, feeling little butterflies flap in my stomach.

"What do you say Lord Kazekage? It suits you, doesn't it?" he boasts with a grin.

I interrupt, seeing a better mask on a stand behind them. "Actually, I think this one is better." I pluck off the mask and give it to Gaara.

He takes the mask from my hand gingerly, still not making eye contact. "Thank you," he murmurs, making my cheeks redden.

When he puts it on, my heart almost stops. Gaara blinks behind the raccoon mask I picked out for him, unsure of what to do next. Unlike my owl mask, his only covers his eyes and even comes with large ears. _He's so cute!_

"That is better," the owner whispers beneath his breath.

I smirk. _Of course it is._

As I turn around to put my mask back, I catch Gaara's eyes. Forgetting about everything, I feel myself get swallowed by his blue orbs that have me so entranced.

"You should try yours on missy."

I jump at the sound of the other man's voice but slip on the mask once again. Hiding beneath the mask, I glance back at Gaara. He's still looking at me… Blushing, I can't help but go ahead and compliment him.

"The mask looks good on you."

Gaara tilts his head towards the owner of the stand. His mouth is set in a straight line and it causes mine to curve into a frown. Talk to me Gara. I groan internally and take the mask off. Walking back to where my mask was placed, I stop midway as I hear Gaara's voice.

"I'll buy both."

The mask in my hand starts to feel hot or maybe that's just me. My frown disappears and is quickly replaced with a small smile. Catching up with Gaara, I watch as he hands the man a set of coins.

"Thank you Gaara," I happily say as we walk out.

He glances down at his feet but keeps his pace as we walk deeper into the brightly lit street. "You're welcome Marisela."

We continue to walk to see the other typical things you would see at a festival. Or at least what I know from reading manga and watching anime on this sort of stuff. We stop at a stand that has the fish scooping game and we each get our own pail and scooper. I scoop out a large orange goldfish in my first attempt and even give Gaara some tips, or at least try to. Describing something you do on instinct is too hard to do, but for him I'm willing to do my best. We even stop at a stand that sells takoyaki. Although some people start small conversations with Gaara, it beats him being surrounded by his fangirls. One quick glare from me and all of the ones that are within a thirty foot radius of us run for the hills. They should be happy that I can't take them all down with my powers.

I'm scaring off more fangirls when Gaara gets distracted by a shop that sells cacti. I send one last scowl and follow him and watch him as he takes different pots of cacti and inspects.

The shop is literally filled with cacti and the guy selling them was so shocked that Gaara walked in he froze. Gaara didn't even notice but just kept looking around at the cacti. _He's really handsome._ Okay, that's weird to say when all he's doing is grabbing pots of small cacti and staring at them. _But he is._

He picks up a small cactus with a small green bud growing at the top. This one he stares at longer than the other ones. I walk to him and casually pretend to be looking at a huge cactus next to him. I gulp and try to make conversation with him.

"Do you like that one?"

He doesn't look up or say anything but I know that he does.

"It's pretty. I like it too."

"It reminds me of you."

"Huh?"

"It's strange." _What?!_ "It shouldn't be able to bloom at this time." _Oh._

Now that he's said it, it is the only one with a bud. All the other ones don't have any at all. It really is weird.

Then, he walks up to the man who I forgot was there and buys it. The man puts it into a little pink bag which is so adorable to see Gaara carrying. Not long after, we pick up where we left off and explore the remainder of the festival. He buys me more food which include a candied apple, fried noodle, and even cotton candy.

A thought jumps into my head, and even though I feel my head get dizzy, I force myself to go through with it. Holding out the cotton candy, I ask, "Do you want to try some Gaara?"

Gaara gapes at me. "I don't want to take from you."

Hearing his words, I pluck off some of the cotton candy and hand it to him. He appears baffled at first but still takes the small piece into his fingertips.

"T-Thank you," he stutters.

I watch as he takes his first bite, his eyes jumping out of their sockets the second the cotton candy is in his mouth. _So cute._

"Do you like it?"

"It's good." He finishes his piece in seconds and looks at the rest of the cotton candy in my hand. I chuckle move the cotton candy between us.

"Here. You can have some."

Gaara mutters a quiet thank you and picks out piece after piece until there's none left. When he reaches into the empty bag, he pauses and send me an apologetic glance before pulling his hand away.

"Sorry Marisela. I shouldn't have eaten all of your food like that."

He looks like a puppy… "You don't need to be sorry Gaara," I respond. "We could go buy some more if you like it that much."

He shakes his head. "No, I do not want to impose any more than I already have. We should continue with what remains of the festival."

Smiling at his sincerity, we keep walking along the festive street. I haven't had time to think about it before, but isn't this kind of like a date? I blush the second the thought pops into my head as I finish the cotton candy. Any feeling of hope dies when I remember our encounter earlier today.

"There are no more left," Gaara quietly states.

Gazing up at him, I follow his eyes to the black shadows encasing the rest of the bare street. No more stands, lights, or people block our way. This has to be where the festival ends. Besides me, Gaara turns back around to the chatter and light of the festival.

"After all that, Temari is still nowhere in sight."

A sudden dark punch hits my gut at hearing his words. He was looking for Temari the entire time! I could laugh at how sad that is if I had the energy to do it but it feels like it was all drained away.

"Why did you come if you just wanted to find her?"

My voice ends up being harsher than I intended it to be but I ignore that and wait for his answer.

"She asked me to come and gave me this yukata to wear. However, I'm not sure why. I wanted to ask her my purpose for coming but it seems she doesn't want to be found which is not like her."

Temari asked me to come and even got Gaara to come too. Did she set us up? I get giddy at the thought of Temari putting me and Gaara together. She probably left on purpose so we could spent some time together. Now she's cooler than ever!

"Marisela."

Gaara's call is so faint it's almost impossible to hear. Almost.

"What is it Gaara?"

His eyes peer into mine, searching deeper and deeper with every second. The longer he stares, the more I feel my knees go weak. "Why do you have feelings towards me?"

I don't have any time to filter my words before they cascade out of my mouth. "Because you're so determined to do well for your people and want to protect everyone that surrounds you. You were also strong enough to face the hardships in your life and somehow remained calm throughout it all. I admire you because of that and it's also why I really like you."

Listening to what I said repeat over and over in my head, my mouth shits closed and my cheeks heat up. I can't even build the courage to look Gaara in the eye, so out of embarrassment, I turn on my heel and begin to walk away.

 _Marisela, walk faster, walk faster!_

"Wait."

Something grabs a hold of my ankle, something grainy and rough. I could have tripped if I wasn't walking so slow. Looking down, I spot small grains of sand recede into the earth while shadows of dust decorate my ankle. I raise my eyes to Gaara's face. His bangs are covering his eyes and his hand is extended toward me. Did he just use his sand to grab my ankle?

"I… had fun. With you." Keeping his head down, his mouth opens and closes several times. I wait patiently for his next words feeling like I'm being pulled in little by little by a tiny string to get closer to him. "Marisela…"

A sudden bright light illuminates the sky and for a mere second, Gaara's hidden face becomes visible with a reddish glow. I see that his cheeks are delicately patterned with a pink blush. His eyes are filled with panic yet compassion but it's all taken away with a loud bang.

My head instinctively rotates towards the direction of the sound where a bright red firework had just announced itself. The crowd in front of me murmurs ooh and ahs but my interest is solely focused on the one person I took my eyes off of. Turning around as fast as I can, my eyes meet with the dark path that I had seen only recently, Gaara nowhere in sight. My shoulders drop as I scan my perimeter with determination. The racing of my heart won't cease or quiet so all I can hear are its frantic beats followed by the pops and sizzles of the firework display above me. Where did he go?

At the end of the night, I gave up on locating Gaara. I went back to my temporary home and fell flat onto the bed. For some reason, I pull open the drawer of the night stand. Inside, Little Gaara pokes his eyes at me. My heart begins to thud loudly the moment I grab hold of him, placing him in atop the nightstand with his eyesight directed at me. Flashbacks hit me, Gaara staring at me with panic stricken eyes that could mean the end of something precious but compassion that could start something wonderful. They held an answer.

…

For the first time in my life, I was looking forward to waking up. Little Gaara was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened and memories of last night flooded my mind like a storm. I put a hand to my forehead and scrub my face with it. _I need to talk to Gaara._ Repeating the line over and over again, I find a way to drag myself out of bed and up on my feet in order to get ready to head out.

The streets don't show any sign that a festival took place which leaves me to wonder how they could clean up so fast. The thought only sticks for a millisecond before my original plan kicks it out. _I need to talk to Gaara._ He still hasn't given me a verbal answer to my question and that makes me curious as to why. Not mad, curious. Why won't he give me an answer?

Barging into the building, I follow the only path I know how to take and open the doors to his office in the blink of an eye. Unlike yesterday, the piles of papers that were on his desk have vanished into thin air with the exception of a scroll that's neatly unfolded at his desk.

Gaara head jumps from the scroll to me. His mouth opens and shows his surprise. However, it fades when he averts his eyes back to the scroll and he motions for me to sit. Now the surprise come to me. Taking his orders, I sit in the chair in front of his desk and hold my tongue so he can speak.

"This letter arrived moments ago. It seems the Hokage of the Leaf has come across important information that has to be delivered," his eyes lock on me, "about you and your friends."

Clenching my hands is all I can do. I have no words for this sort of news. Why did this have to happen now of all times?

"The Hokage says she will be coming herself, along with your friend. They should have departed sometime yesterday which means that they should arrive in two days."

Thalia's coming? And what sort of news? Nevermind, that can wait until later. Right now, I got more important things to be dealing with.

"Gaara," I start, "what about my answer?"

Panic and compassion fill his eyes again. He sighs and straightens the scroll on his desk to get rid of invisible wrinkles. Finally, he sets his hands in a firm clasp and clears his throat. "I'm still searching for my answer, Marisela. I have never been so confused and lost like this before. Finding a way to give you a response is like walking down a road with no direction or sight. I want to give you an answer but all I can afford to say are blank words. I'm sorry."

A sad smile creeps onto my face. "Your apology is accepted. Just give me an answer when you have it."

The cool exit that I was about to make gets interrupted by the growl of my stomach. In a matter of seconds, my cheeks turn bright pink and my limbs lock in place. _Why now!?_

"Are you… hungry?"

I swallow the shame down my throat and laugh nervously. "Yeah I forgot to eat breakfast before coming here."

In one swift move, Gaara gets up from his seat and moves to make an exit himself. Over his shoulder, he says, "I know a good restaurant, if you'll join me?" On his face, I catch the slightest trace of a smile.

My heart melts at the speed of light. I return his smile, unafraid of the blush I feel tinting my cheeks. "I'd love to."

* * *

Sorry again for the length of this chapter! And seriously, I love each and every one of you! Also, don't be a stranger, I'd love to get to know each and every one of you 3


	37. Michelle-Anything Can Break (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hello lovely readers! Looks like Michelle still gets a chapter. Hmm, wonder why? Read and find out! Italics mean a flashback and if you see that some words aren't in Italics, that just means she's having some personal thoughts. And as always, I'll put translations at the bottom for those of you that can't read Spanish. Have a wonderful weekend and see ya next time my lovelies! Please tell me what you think of the story so far too! I'd love to hear what you're thinking! Until later!

 ** _Michelle- Anything Can Break (Part I)_**

The air is cold like always and every time I breathe out I can see small clouds of air. I've never felt this kind of burn coming from my lungs before but I doubt Sasuke cares.

Above me, Sasuke does his ninja stuff, running on the trees, while I sprint on the ground. "Keep moving! You're slowing down. Pick up the pace."

Even though I'm going all out, I try and go a little faster. I pump my arms more and breathe faster. My throat burns and itches but what can I do? Sasuke is literally being such a bitch with training but I can't fight him. He'd totally beat my ass until there was nothing left. I'm surprised he actually hasn't yet.

Breathing gets harder and harder the more I run. Without realizing, I slow down. The itching in my throat makes me cough. One time, two times. It gets louder and more irritating. I can't ignore it anymore, so I let it take me and give it all my attention as much as I didn't want to.

I fall on the snow face-first and breathe as much as I can before I die. It takes Sasuke three seconds to jump down from the trees and go right in front of my face. He still stands and I'm forced to look up at him. He looks down at me the way only an Uchiha would to someone weaker than them.

"Pathetic. I should just leave you here to die. It shouldn't take long anyway."

Then he leaves me there with my face in the snow. I hate that he calls me that but I can't say anything back to him. I just wish he could kill me and get it over with but at the same time I'm happy that he let me live.

The snow gets blurry all around me. My eyesight gets dark and my ears clog up so that I can only hear my heartbeat that gets louder and louder. White is the last thing I see before black takes over.

 _Someone. Save me._

 _The knife glitters slowly, like a snowflake falling. Everything is slow right now, but why? What is going on? I can see everything clearly, but it's like someone pushed the slow motion button or something. And there's Mizu, crazy bitch. She's smiling down at me, like this is the end._ Is this the end? _It can't be. I have so many things to do, things that I promised myself I would do. It can't end like this. I won't let it end like this. I've put up with too much bullshit to be killed by this crazy two-faced bitch. I've put up with another crazy two-faced bitch, an arrogant bitch, and the trauma of being sent to another world with the chance of never seeing my family or friends on the other side ever again. So I'm not going down like this!_

 _Right as I think that, the burning from inside my stomach burns so much it feels like my shirt is melting away. On the snow, I can feel it like a thorn slicing my thumb open. But I also feel the snow around me, the weight of it, and even the water that's making it. Most of all, I feel my anger towards Mizu, for trying to take my life before I had a chance to even think about it. So I won't die now, not when all I want to do is keep on living! I_ will _keep living no matter what!_

 _Then the knife stops. Everything does too, like someone just hit the breaks. Mizu's smile goes away too. Everything's different, starting with the icicle sticking out of her stomach. Then more come. One by one, more icicles hit Mizu like bullets. I'm surprised more when I see her bleed. I never thought someone as cold as her could even have a heart, so how could she bleed?_

 _Her hands shake and her fingers move so fast that I can't see where they're going. The knife slowly slips from her hand and stabs the snow just by my head. Mizu also slips off of me and falls back onto the snow making a light puff sound the second she hits._

 _I can't breathe._ What the fuck happened? I can't fucking believe it! _But there she is right in front of me like a sack that's too heavy to lift._ Did I do that? _I sit up and take a closer look at her. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth is slightly curved but not smiling, still breathing. Even though she just died right in front of me, right on top of me, I know that death is the only thing this bitch deserves. Someone like her can't walk away free like that. She lost my trust the minute she took out the knife. I knew that something had to happen to her to make her stop and it didn't matter what. So this bitch deserves to die. But I didn't want to kill her! She did get stabbed by ice, but how? I need to thank whoever gave this_ puta* _what she deserves because how could it be me?_

" _Finish the job."_

 _In the silence, someone says something and because it's so quiet I can hear exactly who it is. My skin freezes over and my heart jumps so high it almost gets stuck in my throat._

 _I turn to look at Sasuke who has a hand on his sword._ Fuck, just when I thought I was going to live! _He stares at me as cold as the snow and I can't help but think of how fast he's going to kill me. It better not hurt. But this is Sasuke so he might make it hurt so that I learn my lesson. But then what does that do if I'm dead?_

 _Wait, hold up, did he say finish the job? Like I did that to her and now I got to kill her? I stabbed Mizu with ice? But, how?!_

 _Sasuke walks closer to me, really cocky and slow which ends up scaring me for some reason. This fucking bitch just comes in out of nowhere at the best motherfucking time! This is seriously getting to be too much for me. Why won't he just leave me alone?!_

 _Only one foot in front of me, Sasuke stops and slowly takes out his sword. My blood runs cold and everything around me seems to do the same. My fingers sink into the snow, gripping onto it for dear life. It's so quiet I can even hear the snow falling._ Wait, am I breathing?! _I can't even tell if I'm breathing anymore, shit. Sasuke you're really scaring me you bitch._

 _He then holds out the sword, almost giving it to me. "Either you do it or I will."_

 _Shit Sasuke don't put me through that! Even if the fucking bitch deserves it I don't think I could ever go through with this. This is killing someone. Like fucking murder, this isn't right at all, are you crazy? And why are you handing me your sword? What if I fight back with it and pown your ass? Wait, this is Sasuke, he'd kill me without the sword! Why the fuck are you even here bitchass motherfucker? I know you won't be willing to help me so just go away_ pinche puto*.

 _Very fast, he swings his sword. I close my eyes as tightly as I can until it hurts and until I know that I'm dead. But I don't feel anything, just the wind and small flakes of snow on my face. I open my eyes slowly and see Sasuke with his sword still in his hand but at his side. His eyes are dark, but not because they're black. They are so dark, it's almost like there's nothing inside of him. I have never seen eyes this dark, and I don't think I would ever want to besides this._

 _There's a loud breath, like someone struggling to breathe that breaks the silence. Sasuke turns casually to the sound which can only be Mizu. She's the only one here besides us, so it has to be her. I'm surprised the bitch is still alive. Then Sasuke walks to her body not far from mine. The sword in his hand swings back and forth as if getting my attention. My eyes follow as much as I don't want to. When he gets to her body, he stops and looks down at her with his black eyes. I can see Mizu's stomach go up and down slowly but nothing else moves. Sasuke takes his sword and raises it over where I think her heart is (if she still has one left). The snow even stops through my eyes, but I know that's not possible. Maybe it's the time thing that was going on earlier. Maybe time froze again for this one second, the second that it takes Sasuke to bring down the sword over her body and make her stop moving. Just when that happens, I see the snow fall again._

 _Now I seem to be making those weird wheezing noises Mizu was making. I can't catch my breath wherever it went._ He just fucking killed her! Shit, what the fuck! _My breathing won't stop being weird. I think I'm having that thing where it gets really hard to breathe, like asthma, but it's not. Why is this happening? Literally because I just saw Sasuke kill a girl that was going to kill me? This might sound mean, but I'm happy she's dead, I just can't believe she's dead. He just fucking killed someone!_

 _Putting his sword back in it's case, Sasuke walks back to me. He sees me trying to breathe normally but failing. He stares down at me with the worst glare I've seen, more than my parents._

" _Pathetic. It was a miracle you survived even this. You're lucky your life is worth sparing or else you would have been put in the same position as her."_

 _Holy fucking shit he's right. I can't keep going on like this. I should be glad that he's not going to kill me too, but why? What does he mean by my life is worth sparing? I'm actually worth something? That's the first thing I've ever heard something like that. But it still doesn't make breathing easier._

" _Get up or I'll drag you."_

 _His voice is deep and mean and makes me force myself up. By then, my throat clears up and I'm able to breathe normally. I begin to cough loudly which annoys Sasuke._ Sorry I'm weak man. It's not like I was born into a badass clan like yours and was raised to be the best.

" _Don't slow me down."_

 _That's the only warning he gives me before turning his back to me and the dead body of the girl that tried to kill me._

I had no choice but to follow Sasuke. It was that or get dragged by my collar by him which would've meant more asthma or fucking whatever. Now here I am a few days later, lying down against a tree, trying to breathe and deal with this shit. Not to mention that I'm cussing a lot more than I used to. I guess it's good that I'm working out this much because I've been meaning to get abs, but I'm not sure if it's worth it if my trainer is Sasuke of all people. He yells at me and calls me bad names that make me want to yell at him for a change. But I'm not that stupid to do that to a fucking Uchiha. _Pendejo, que cree que es todo y mas. Vas a ver puto. Un dia te vas a chingar.*_

But in some ways he's really cool. Going after his brother to get revenge for his entire clan. And he's just really cool. That's all I really gotta say about him because the rest will all be bullshit after all that I went through because of him, fucking bitch. Making me go through all that shit because you want to get revenge on Itachi. But he saved my life, and that's all I'm going to give him credit for.

* * *

Translations:

*puta=bitch

*pinche puto=fucking bitch

*Pendejo, que cree que es todo y mas. Vas a ver puto. Un dia te vas a chingar.=Idiot, you think you're all that and more. You're going to see bitch. One day you're gonna get fucked.

((Again rough translations so they don't always translate that way))


	38. Michelle-Anything Can Break (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey guys! Bet you're glad to know that Michelle is alive and well, or at least as well as you can be when traveling with Sasuke (sigh, poor Michelle). But anyway! Here's part two! This will be three parts and just like last time, _Italics_ means a flashback and translations will be available at the bottom. Don't forget to check out our Facebook page and Tumblr account which will be uploaded with the same things as the Facebook page and more as soon as this chapter is released. The Tumblr page is under my account name and the Facebook page is under the title of the fanfic. That's it for now. Until later!

 _ **Michelle- Anything Can Break (Part II)**_

 _There's still snow around which means we haven't gotten far I think. We left behind where I almost got killed and I guess I have to thank Sasuke for that but knowing him he'll probably brush it off because of his arrogance._ Is that the right word to use? Yeah I guess. Sounds right. _People online use "arrogant" to describe Sasuke and I've heard some other people use it like Kiran and Marisela so it's right to call Sasuke arrogant. Then there's fucking Mizu who almost killed me. But she got impaled by icicles and then Sasuke finished the job. Sasuke called me stupid after because he said that I was too weak to even kill the person who was going to kill me and we ran. Well, he ran and I tried to keep up but couldn't for the shortest possible time._ I need to get in shape.

 _After walking a lot, I couldn't stand the silence so I asked him where we were going even though I had a feeling we were going back to my underground room that I ran away from. He didn't look at me when he said that I didn't need to know. I stayed quiet after that because I didn't want him to stick his sword in my gut the way he did with Mizu._

 _Then he stops in front of a lot of snow that is blocking our path. I look around and there is still snow all over, some of it covering trees that are hundreds of feet tall and swallowing them up. Sasuke looks around too but he doesn't look happy. Now that I realize it, we're walking in the direction that I was running away from the lair I was at._ Did it really take this long to get away from that place? _It better take longer. I don't want to go back. I'll be locked up in a room again doing nothing but counting the seconds I'm there. I think I got up to three hundred and stopped because it was getting boring._ Pinche madre*, _I don't want to go back. Not where Karin might be. I fucking socked her with a metal tray because she was calling me worthless and now I probably have to go face her again. But I bet Sasuke really gave it to her when he found out I ran way._ Pinche* _Sasuke._

 _Out of nowhere, Sasuke starts walking back to the path we were taking._

" _Stop standing there like an idiot. We're taking another way."_

Pinche Sasuke, diciendo me que hacer. Estoy hasta la puta madre contigo.*

 _But I still follow him because what else am I supposed to do? Get fucking stabbed in the chest because I didn't do what he said?_ Te pareces como una pinche niña Sasuke*. _But I'm still following him because there was snow in our way I think. I hope this path will take longer because I don't want to go back to my room._

 _We stick close to the way the path that's on the way to the hideout. Sasuke takes his precious time and walks in front of me and doesn't say anything to me. Like he would, psh. We walk for a long time but I can't tell, just that it's long. The snow is quiet and we're quiet except for the steps we make in the snow. It's not until Sasuke stops that it really becomes quiet and I stop too. He doesn't turn around and just stands there like a tree not moving or anything, as if he was asleep standing up._

 _The first thing I hear is some kind of shooting sound like someone throwing a -holy shit someone's throwing something at me!_ _Sasuke moves fast and grabs my arm and throws me across from him. I hear him take out his sword and something hits the snow, right where I was. Even though Sasuke moved me quickly, I'm still standing and looking at where I used to be and see a shuriken there._ The fuck?!

" _If you're supposed to be assassins, you have to be a lot quieter than you are," Sasuke says._

Assassins?!

 _There's silence again. But it's broken when snow from the trees fall. I look at the trees and see shadows move to other branches. S-so assassins?_ Well fuck this. You're on your own Sasuke. I'm not fighting because I know I'll die before you get to kill someone so goodbye! _Fuck this shit, I'm out._

 _Shit, how am I supposed to leave? Just walk out, I'm not that dumb. Those people could chase after me or Sasuke could too. Either way, someone will kill me. Damn it, I hate being stressed out._

" _Be useful for once and at least defend yourself."_

 _What? How the fuck am I supposed to do that Fucking Bitch? I could barely escape the first attack, what makes you think I can defend myself? That's it, you've lost your cool._

 _Even though it used to be quiet, noise explodes in the middle of the snow, shuriken fly everywhere, aimed right at me. Sasuke blocks all of them with his sword, barely moving from where he is._ I take that back, you're still really cool even though you're a _puto*_.

 _Before I can blink, Sasuke jumps up to one of the trees leaving me alone on the ground. In one second, the sound of someone choking fills up the forest and a body falls from one of the trees, their throat cut open like a chicken. I don't see Sasuke until two seconds later when he comes back down on the ground._ I'm going to throw up! That was so disgusting. Ew, that guy's blood is still coming out of his neck and he isn't even alive.

 _Snow falls behind me and I turn around. A sharp kunai is coming straight at my face but I freeze, not knowing what the hell to do. How do I use the icicles I used before on Mizu?_ Vamonos pinche hielo. Andale antes que este asesino me mate o esta pinche maldito me mate!* _Why won't you come out?!_

 _I tense my muscles and get ready to start running but stop and relax when the ninja holding onto the kunai is stopped by Sasuke again._

 _He makes a tsk sound. "Worthless."_

 _And he disappears again. The body of the ninja falls onto the floor with blood covering the snow in a_ _n_ _ocean of red coming from their stomach._ Fuck, I actually think I'm going to throw up. _But before I do, I turn around to look for Sasuke, to make sure he didn't leave me by myself._ But why? _I think to myself._ All he's ever done is treat you bad and he says mean things to you, and even though he's saved your life, he's only using you to get to Itachi. Why are you still looking for that _pendejo*_? _Shit this is so confusing. The real question is why am I thinking too much about this. It'll only get me more confused about this and something bad will happen like always. You can probably use Sasuke, if he wasn't so smart. Shit, he's smart and can kill me with chidori or his sword before I know it. So I have to stick around with him so I can have another chance to see them again. Without thinking, I look down at my wrist but see nothing, only my skin and sleeve. I forgot that Mizu took my bracelet._ And I fucking left it! Pendeja*. _Now I'll never get it back because this bitch won't want to walk all the way back._

 _I look up and hear more sounds of Sasuke cutting people up, not using any of his chakra. He probably thinks he's too good for these people and that he'd be done in two minutes, which I know he'll do, but why aren't the other ninja using their chakra? Are they like Lee and can't use chakra? Are they saving it for a big move or something? Wait, why am I thinking about this? It's not important if Sasuke ends up winning._

 _I stand in the cold a little bit longer, I think like two minutes like I thought it would take Sasuke to kill all the assassins, and wait for Sasuke to finish the job. When he gets back, I wish he just left. He gives me the most annoyed stare that sort of reminds me of my mom. Or is it my brother? Maybe it's my brother?_

" _You idiot. I told you to defend yourself!"_

 _Shit he looks angry._

 _He still has his sword out. It really scares me that he hasn't put it away. "Say something or I'll make you." Shit he's serious. Fuck, I'll just say it. He wants the fucking truth so I'll give him the fucking truth._

" _I-I don't know how."_

 _It's quiet again. His eyes get thinner and I can feel his anger get bigger and bigger as if he was screaming at the top of his lungs through his stare. "Then I'll make you know."_

 _S-shit! Fucking Bitch is actually scaring the shit out of me._ Madre purísima, dame suerte porque creo que este pendejo me va matar.*

And that's how I started getting trained by Sasuke while also heading back to the lair. Sasuke said that he wanted to do this in case the assassins came back. It took him some time to tell me that two of them got away and now that he knows that their target was me, he wanted to prepare me for when they came back and hopefully get me ready to fight back or at least be able to run away just in case they brought more assassins with them.

* * *

Translations:

*Pinche madre= Motherfucker

*Pinche= Fucking

*Pinche Sasuke, diciendo me que hacer. Estoy hasta la puta madre contigo.= Fucking Sasuke, telling me what to do. I'm at my fucking wit's end with you.

*Te pareces como una pinche niña Sasuke= You're like a fucking little girl Sasuke.

*puto= bitch

*Vamonos pinche hielo. Andale antes que este asesino me mate o esta pinche maldito me mate!= C'mon fucking ice. Hurry before this assassin kills me or this fucking bastard does!

*pendejo= fucker

*Pendeja= fucker

*Madre purísima, dame suerte porque creo que este pendejo me va matar.= Virgin Mary, give me strength because I think this fucker is going to kill me.


	39. Michelle-Anything Can Break (Part III)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey hey hey! Yeah...it's been two weeks. In my defense I was gonna upload yesterday but I took a nap (which my sister didn't wake me up from ( n #))! But here's Michelle's third installment which I thought was going to be the last buuuuuuut it's not. And because I didn't upload last week, I'll be uploading the last part shortly after this one is uploaded because you, my lovely readers, deserve it and so much more! Well that's all for now. Until later!

 ** _Michelle- Anything Can Break (Part III)_**

I shouldn't be thinking about what happened with the assassins on my break, but fainting from having run so much made me think about why I'm doing this in the first place. I guess that it makes sense for Sasuke to train me on the way to the lair, but he should have just brought me back so he can stuff me back in my room where I'll be safe and he can fight them somewhere he knows better instead of the fucking woods. _Oh shit Sasuke, I think I might be smarter than you!_

Smiling to myself, I feel happy for once in forever.

"Get up. You're done running but you're going to figure out how to bring out that chakra you used. And don't say that you don't have any, I can sense it."

 _Puto.*_

I get up and feel dizzy, but I'd rather feel dizzy than dead any day. _This bitch, making me exercise without giving me water. Vas a ver pendejo, voy a morirme y luego tus ideas de teniendo me viva van a fallar.*_ Even though I think that he's going to push me to the brink of killing me, I know that it's not true, because even though I'm getting little food and water, I'm given enough to live. Sasuke's smart like that.

I wait for his instructions like always. There's quiet and -I know because he always does this- he takes out his sword. He hasn't used any of his big moves like sharingan or his fireball jutsu but he does swing his sword at me like someone trying to kill a spider in their room. He's never cut me, but he's always close and I always think he will. But he says that it's some sort of way to help me dodge attacks. I think I'm faster, but how can I tell? I think I did get faster because I've been able to move out of the way of his attacks quicker but he might just be going easy on me. And we still haven't been able to make me use ice like the way I did when fucking Mizu tried to kill me. I don't even know how he tries to get me to use it. I don't fucking know how to use it so how does this motherfucker think he'll get me to start shooting ice or whatever the fuck I used now?

Sasuke doesn't wait and starts moving. His sword comes close to my face, right over my eyes but I move to my left and he misses. He throws his sword at me again and tries to get my shoulder but I move to the side. _Woohoo Michelle! Look at the badass over here. I'm so cool!_ I duck when he swings it at my head and smile. I didn't mean to smile but when a fucking Uchiha of all people keeps missing when they're trying to get you makes you feel so good (even though he's probably going super easy on me)! He looks at me with his black eyes like if I was someone who snitched on him and made him really angry about it. His sword comes at me again but I move too slow, or he moved faster than the other times he tried to cut me.

Everything is slow again and I see every second as minutes. His sword comes close to my neck and I try to move even though I see it at the last second. I lean back so that it misses like the other times but I don't know if I'll make it. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ I look into his eyes. They're dark and show no sign of emotion. _Is this bitch really going to kill me?!_ Leaning back, I know I'm losing my balance. I can feel my knees going weak and the weight of my body dragging me down like someone pulling me to the ground. I look back at the sword, getting nervous as hell because I don't know if it's going to cut me or not. I go down and down and start to feel something cold touch my neck, like someone's blowing air over it. The feeling goes away but I can still breathe. _Did that arrogant bitch actually cut me?_

Time goes back to normal and I fall fast. My back hits the snow but I can't really feel the cold, I need to know if my neck is still in one piece. I cough a lot but the air comes out from my mouth and not the spot where I think Sasuke cut me. Using my fingers, I touch the part of my neck that isn't covered by my scarf softly and don't really feel anything. Wait. What the fuck? Right there. It feels like I got a paper cut but I don't feel blood. Looking at my fingers, I don't see blood either. Confused as hell, I look at the motherfucker.

The bitch has the nerve to look at me like a side dish and still has his sword out. "This isn't a game so stop acting as if it was one. Be grateful I haven't killed you yet you worthless insect."

 _What did he call me?_

"If you keep up the act you'll die the minute you move. It's a miracle someone as useless as you is still alive."

 _What are you fucking saying through your fucking mouth Sasuke?_

"Now get up before I change my mind and kill you. I still need you to do the same thing you did with that girl. It could actually be of use next time."

 _That's the fucking last straw motherfucker! Te voy a dar lo que mereces puto*._

My anger grows and I get that warm feeling in my stomach again. It grows and grows the more I try to hold in what I'm thinking. _I need to teach him a fucking lesson._ He can cut me up before I can blink, put me through a fucking genjutsu, even chidri me or blow me up if I try to fight back. I stand up and look him straight in the eye to show him how serious I am about this. Well fuck that, I'm going for it. I'm going to say what's on my fucking mind and not hold back anymore. I don't even care if this bitch kills me, as long as I get to say what I want to. He has it coming.

"Okay you little piece of shit, call me an insect all you want you motherfucker. I am honestly having fun. You should also try to yourself, you depressed ass piece of trash. You feel on top of the world and I am not anywhere near your level of potential but don't fuck with me. I almost died so don't keep threatening me you fuck because if you really wanted to you would have already done it. The real pussy her is you, you _puto_. Go ahead, kill me. You would be doing me a favor. So fuck off Sasuke or grow the balls to kill me already because no matter what you do you can't stop me from doing what I want."

The burning in my stomach gets hotter but all I need to pay attention to is the fucker right in front of me. He isn't really moving so I don't know what to think. If he wants to kill me I'll let him. _I'll even have a fucking smile on my face you motherfucker._ But he isn't moving. I stare into his eyes even though I know they'll be looking at me like always, maybe angrier and more annoyed. So bring it on Sasuke! I'll fight back if that's what you want me to do you fucking pussy!

A small corner of his lips curves up.

Wait what? _The son of a bitch is smiling!_ But right when I notice, he stops and frowns like the depressed piece of shit he is. _What the fuck was that?_

He puts his sword back and walks to me. His face is serious, but he doesn't have his sword with him. _Shit, he's going to use chidori isn't he?_ But when he get close to me, he walks past me and stands shoulder to shoulder with me. Looking at him from the side, he's not even staring at me. I turn around to see if there was something behind me that he saw-

 _Holy shit!_

I panic and almost trip myself. Behind us is a giant wall of water. It looks like waves are about to crash over us but it's just standing there, maybe ten feet, as if it was on pause and ready to drop and soak us. _Where the fuck did this come from?_

"It's about time."

 _The fuck this motherfucker say? "About time"? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Who did this?!_ Wait. Shit, I did didn't I? But holy shit I never knew I could do that! This is some crazy ass shit right here. How the hell was I able to do this? I was just angry at Sasuke. Is that all I have to do because if I do, then that's going to be so fucking easy.

We just stare at the water until it breaks. The water falls onto the snow and drags some of the snow down, melting it and making it possible to see the grass under it. Maybe it was because I'm calm now, but I don't know. If all it took was me being mad at Sasuke, why didn't this happen earlier? You know what, I should just stop thinking about it or else I'm gonna get a headache and then this piece of shit is gonna get all moody about it and threaten me again.

"You're just like him," I hear Sasuke whisper. He sounds annoyed, but who is he talking about? So a guy that I remind him of that he finds anno-

Naruto! He thinks I'm like Naruto? Ha, I'm taking that as a fucking compliment arrogant bitch!

"Stop standing there like an idiot. Do it again. Now."

 _Back to being a bitch. Fine, I'll show you!_

I try and think about what was happening before and think of ways for me to get angry at Sasuke so I can make another wall of water. _But how did I use icicles to kill Mizu?_ Who cares about that bitch. I need to focus on the present and start getting used to doing this before Sasuke whines again and I try to kill him the next time. _Think angry. Think angry. Think angry. Think angry._ The fire in my stomach comes back. _This happened last time so this has to be a good sign._ I focus on it and think of the wall of water I somehow made without realizing. In front of me, I see some snow coming off of the ground. I freak out and move my arm back. The snow follows my arm and flies up and back in the direction I moved my arm. _Holy shit. That was so cool!_ I smile again and start playing around with the snow. I lift a small chunk with my hand, not even touching it, and laugh as the snow turns to water. I don't fucking care if Sasuke is next to me being a depressed little shit. I've proven myself a little so I'm gonna have fun while he's not bitching.

* * *

Translations:

 _*Puto.=_ Fucker.

 _*Vas a ver pendejo, voy a morirme y luego tus ideas de teniendo me viva van a fallar.=_ Wait and watch you bitch, I'm going to die and your plan of keeping me alive will fail.

 _*_ _Te voy a dar lo que mereces puto.=_ I'm going to give you what you deserve.

* _puto= fucker_


	40. Michelle-Anything Can Break (Part IV)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: It's here! The last chapter to Michelle's set! And I feel really bad about not uploading so I'm gonna fill you guys in with a little treat. Make sure to check our Facebook and Tumblr page to see what it is! I really hope you like it (^ u ^). Now then, that's all there is and be sure to tune in next week for Kiran's chapters! Until later!

 ** _Michelle- Anything Can Break (Part IV)_**

After a couple hours of experimenting with the cool stuff I can do, Sasuke tells me to stop and that we should keep going now that I was finally able to do something "useful". _As if you weren't dead weight too Sasuke._ I get my body ready for running because that's what he's been making me do whenever we're done with me avoiding getting cut by his sword. But he surprises me by saying that I don't have to run.

I'm happy we don't have to run but I'm also suspicious. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ We walk in the snow and don't say anything because he's an uptight motherfucker. But not as much as before. Maybe he's not being such an asshole because I showed him that I can be useful? Sure why not? Sounds like something Sasuke would do. We walk quietly, me smiling into my scarf now that I don't have to run. I'm so tired of running it's good to walk around and not be worried about dying. I just hope we get to the lair soon because I'm done sleeping on the snow and waking up wet.

The ground starts getting higher and higher, meaning that we're close to the hideout because it was in a hill. _Ugh. I don't want to be put back in a motherfucking box, man. I like walking around and living. I felt like I was going crazy in that room._ All I ever thought about was getting out, but that only made me crazier.

Stepping into thicker snow, I can hear us walking because of the loud crunching sounds. The trees are also not as close as the ones that I've seen that get darker under their branches covered in snow. _I'm getting tired. Can we get this over with?_

Taking a long breath in, I try and relax. Without realizing, I stop walking for a little. Sasuke doesn't stop and keeps making the crunching sound in the snow with his feet but it sounds like I'm still walking behind him. Wait. I stop walking but then the footsteps go away. Why did I hear more than one person's footsteps? Before I can call Sasuke, he turns around with his sharingan staring at me. I didn't even notice that he took his sword out, but when I do, he's already pointing it at me. I close my eyes and wait for the sword to stab me but I don't feel anything. I peak with one eye and see Sasuke's sword go past my side, barely touching me but deep into the chest of the person behind me.

 _What the fuck?!_

Sasuke takes his sword out of the person and makes lightning with his hand. _Motherfucking chidori!_ The person falls to the ground with so much blood coming out from his chest. My heart is beating so fast I don't even think it's mine.

"Stop standing there like an idiot and get ready! They're back for you."

 _Shit, this motherfucker is right. Okay Michelle, you go this. You made a wall of water, you've put up with this fucking bitch right there so you can fight these people. It's either kill them or let them kill you. You can knock them out if you have to. You don't have to kill any of them._

Sasuke holds up his sword and waits. Two other ninja assassins jump from the trees and try to land on him but he's quicker than them and cuts them both in one move. At the same time, shuriken fly from the same spots at him. _Shit, Sasuke!_ Moving my hand up, I slap the shuriken with my water. _Motherfucker better thank me later._ Sasuke doesn't even look at me -bitch- but looks up to where the shuriken came from and jumps there. I lose him when he does that and get scared. _Crap, left me all alone when the people attacking are fucking assassins trying to fucking kill me! Thanks a lot Sasuke!_

I bend my knees a little to prepare to run if I have to, which is probably true. I listen around me for crunching sounds in the snow or anything from the trees to tell me that there's someone here. That bitch better have killed everyone.

 _Whoosh._

I turn around as fast as I can and take some of the snow from the ground with me. Just in time, I block more shuriken that were aimed at my back with the snow that turned to water. But there's no one around me. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck me!_

 _Whoosh. Whoosh._

Doing the same thing. I spin in a circle and block all the shuriken that were supposed to hit me. But where's the fucking person throwing them?! _Listen Michelle. If they're not on the ground then they have to be up in one of the trees._ But there's so many motherfucking trees. _A la verga, ya estoy harta de esto.*_ I'm so frustrated at not knowing!

Wait what was that?

I listen closely to see if I can hear it again.

 _Drip._

 _Gotcha motherfucker!_

I throw my snow like a lasso but fast like a bullet to the spot where I heard snow falling. _Shit, but water won't be able to do anything to them, will it? Can't they just swim out of it or something if I try to wrap them up in water?_ Bullshit, I'll just add so much water they won't be able to escape. My water hits something -someone- and a loud thud is the only sound I can hear. On the ground, an assassin dressed in all black is being covered by my water from their toes to their shoulders. The person has a gray mask on that covers everything but their eyes. When he sees me, he tries to break free of my water prison but I squeeze my hand which controls the water. He screams and stops moving. _Crap, did I kill him? Wait, no, he's still breathing._ I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"You're still alive."

 _Well if it isn't the motherfucking piece of shit that left me alone. What do you want now you piece of crap? Surprised that I'm still alive, bullshit? Fuck yeah I'm still alive!_

I nod because I'm too tired for this shit.

He looks at the ninja in my water bubble and presses his foot on the ninja's face. "Who sent you?"

The guy doesn't say anything. _Come on dude, stop being dumb or else Sasuke's gonna kill you. Wait, so did he kill the other people?_

He pushes his foot harder onto his face but the guy tries to hold in the pain. Tries. "Talk or else."

The guy still doesn't. I don't know whether to feel sorry for this guy or feel happy that I'm not in his position where Sasuke is my enemy.

"Release him."

 _What? Like let go of him? But why? He'll run away or try to kill us. You know what Sasuke, fine! Have it your way bitch._

I relax my hand and the water drips off the man and into the snow. The man takes his chance and tries to run. _Tries. Like I said, motherfucking Sasuke._ He doesn't even get to stand. Sasuke holds out his hand which lights up with his chidori and zaps the ninja. He yells but doesn't do anything after that. He lays down on the snow with some smoke coming off all of his back, not even moving.

Sasuke walks past the body and goes in the direction we were walking before we got ambushed. He doesn't look back to me when he says, "The wound isn't deep so he should still be alive. Take him with you. We're going to need some information on why they're targeting you if you want to live."

 _You're making me carry him? That big ass guy that you paralyzed? Can't you see that I don't have muscles, puto*? Sasuke, te voy a matar y nadie le va importar cuando lo haga.* Fuck._

I wrap another bubble of water around the guy and drag him behind me. Even though the water is holding onto him, it feels like I'm dragging a big and fucking heavy bag that I'm not even touching. _Fuck you Sasuke._

I follow Sasuke but now that I have to drag the man with me, I'm a lot slower. I just hope the bitch doesn't bitch about that because he's fucking putting me through this. _Pendejo, vete a la puta madre._

The lair better be close because if it isn't, then Sasuke you piece of shit, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you when we get there.

* * *

Translations:

 _*A la verga, ya estoy harta de esto.=_ Fuck it, I'm tired of this.

 _*puto=_ fucker

 _*_ _Sasuke, te voy a matar y nadie le va importar cuando lo haga.=_ Sasuke, I'm going to kill you and no one is going to care when I do.

* _Pendejo, vete a la puta madre.=_ Bastard, go to fucking Hell.


	41. Kiran- Red Dawn (Part I)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Sorry for the lateness again guys! And DOUBLE SORRY for the shortness of this chapter. But like before, I'm going to upload two chapters today to get all caught up and ACTUALLY upload that special surprise that I didn't even do (/o n o\\). So please enjoy and as always, thank you and I love you all! Until later!

 ** _Kiran- Red Dawn (Part I)_**

It's quiet.

I'm all alone. Konan escorted me into this room and left soon after. I think they need to discuss my previous statement. I remember the last words I uttered." _I want to join the Akatsuki."_

I walk over to sit at the edge of the bed. How much time has passed since then? Too much, that's for sure. I look over at Michelle's bracelet right next to mine. _I can't believe she's gone forever._

Pain enters and then shuts door. _He could have at least knocked._ I immediately stand up as he begins to approach me.

"Why have you decided to join us?" he asks.

My eyes fall to the ground and then to the bracelet. After a short pause I respond. "Because that's the only thing that makes sense for me to do know. I have set a new goal for myself."

"A new goal," he repeats "Is that in any way related the passing of your friend?"

How does he know about that? _Itachi or Kisame probably told him._ "Yeah, there's a relation between the two. But that's not the only, hm. I-".

"Your situation is very similar, yet different from so many." He turns away from me and continues. "In the end we are all just ordinary people driven by revenge in the name of justice. But once that same justice will only be reciprocated with more revenge. There is no justice in that."

I stare at him with a puzzled expression. _Is that a yes to letting me them join them?_

He turns and faces me once again and says, "The current members discuss your membership and we will tell you of our decision tomorrow."

 _Ugh tomorrow!? Don't me leave me hanging!_

Too late though. Pain closes the door on his way out. I glare at the spot he was standing at seconds before. There's no way I'm waiting until tomorrow. I don't have all the time in the world, especially in a world where I'm stuck with all the bad guys.

I get off my bed and quietly walk to the door, pressing my ear against it. It doesn't sound like Pain is near. _Alright Kiran, you're going to walk out of this room_ and you're going to take a listen to their conference and then when they're done talking, you're going to sneak back into your room as if nothing happened. I nod at myself as I slowly open my door.

Taking a quick peek, I see that the coast is clear and begin to walk back out. The cave is a lot darker than my room so I put my hands along the right wall. The darkness in the hallway starts to brighten up, telling me that I'm getting closer. When I see a large opening with dim lights from inside, I jump to the other side of the hallway and take my time as I step closer to the opening, already hearing voices from inside.

"This is stupid!" That's got to be Deidara. "What makes her think we'll even let her join us in the first place? We don't have a need for her, hm! What do you think Kakazu?"

"If she has the potential of increasing our profits then I do not mind."

"How will she help increase the amount of money we make if she doesn't possess any power or skill?" Deidara asks back.

 _What's his problem?! I do have power, FYI! I can predict the future, DUH! So screw you robotic blond idiot!_

"Did you already forget Deidara? She can predict the future," replies Hidan. _That's right! Thank for remembering….what's your face._ "I can think of a whole lot of ways where that will be handy," he continues.

"Not only that but she can somehow control fire. Itachi and I are witnesses to it. It didn't seem like a jutsu at all." _Wow, was that a compliment? I'm going to take that as a compliment!. Thanks Kisame, maybe you're not so bad of a guy._ "It was quite impressive for an annoying brat such as her." Wow. nevermind, he's still an asshole.

"She can't be as annoying as Tobi can she?" asks Deidara. You're this close Deidara!

"Hey! I'm not annoying… am I?" asks Tobi. Wait Tobi's in on this too?

"Enough," says Pain as he enters the Akatsuki lounge. "We will discuss this matter in further detail in the morning. Hidan, Kakuzu, do not forget about your own mission. Depart tomorrow morning." Their own mission? Are they going to hunt a jinchuuriki?

Footsteps and voices get louder and louder like the beating of my heart. They're all coming this way! _Shit, what do I do now?_ They'll all hear me if I make a run for it and there's nowhere to hide. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I press my back against the wall near the opening and hold my breath. This is too cheesy to work but I have no other tricks up my sleeve.

"Do we have to go on that mission Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu groans. "Yes, now stop complaining. Be glad we won't be here tomorrow to talk abou the girl and actually do something important."

"Right, like going to go and kill that monk just so you could get a profit. That about as…"

Their voices echo as they disappear into the hall. That actually worked…?

"You didn't mean that, did you Deidara?"

Deidara clicks his tongue and marches off into the hallway.

"Wait! Deidaraaaaaaa!" And Tobi runs after him.

There's nine members and four of them just walked by without even noticing me. Now five more need to walk out and I'll be able to sneak back into my room.

Right as I think that, Kisame comes out and walks in down the opposite hallway without saying a thing. Konan is next and she does the same thing, not saying a word as she walks down the same hallway as Kisame. All that's left are Itachi, Pain, and that plant guy.

From inside, I hear, "We shall take our leave now."

So plant guy left? Is there another exit or something in there? Whatever, now that just leaves Pain and Itachi. After a few heartbeats, I hear Pain talk.

"Certain actions have consequences. I would be careful if I were you."

I don't hear Itachi say anything back. Instead, I hear Itachi's footsteps reach the opening and all of a sudden, I can see him. He walks into the hallway slowly and soon he's out of sight like all the others. What did Pain mean by what he said? Does he know what Itachi is really here for?

Finally, Pain exits and disappears not noticing me being flat against the wall. I still wait a few minutes before going back into my room just in case. The way back is a lot shorter but a lot more scary since there's a bigger possibility of getting caught. Somehow, I make it back and close my door with a long sigh. For a bunch of wanted criminals, they're all seriously stupid if they weren't able to see me listening to their conversation. But thanks to that, now I have some insight on what they think of me. Too bad Pain had to move the rest of the meeting to tomorrow.

I flop down on my bed and instantly regret it. I forgot how hard this mattress is. Leave it to the Akatsuki members to buy really bad furniture. Still, I feel my nerves calm down.

There's no way I'm doing that tomorrow. Even if they are idiots, no one falls for the same trick twice. Now I just have to wait until tomorrow for what they have to say.


	42. Kiran- Red Dawn (Part II)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: Hey guys! Here it is! The second chapter of Kiran's section! I definitely won't forget about the surprise so stay tuned for that! Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day and until later!

 ** _Kiran- Red Dawn (Part II)_**

I wasn't able to sleep. I keep remembering the incident. I've been preparing for the meeting with Pain and the other members since last night. Sharp aches in my head make me groan in pain. I rub my temple of my forehead, which seems to reduce the pain. _I'd kill for an aspirin right now._ I grit my teeth and try my best to clear my mind. _No pain no gain. No Pain no gain. Like literally I need to be on Pain's side to ensure success for my goal to avenge Michelle's death._ "Hehe, Pain puns are the best puns".

My eyes drift to the wooden bead on Michelle's bracelet. My mind blanks out again and when I look up from the bracelet, I see Itachi and Kisame in front of me. _Seriously, doesn't anyone knock around here. Like what if I was changing. I know there's nothing to change into but still. Like WTF!_ Itachi's eyes lock on mine. They seem different. The way he looks at me is completely different from before. He used to look at me with annoyed or vexed eyes. But this time its different, I can't put my finger on it.

"It's time," says Itachi as he heads towards the door following Kisame. _Why did both of them come to get me? Hm. Whatever I need to focus. Today I will become an Akatsuki member._

We walk into a dark hallway. I follow but take my time. They already set up torches along the sides of the walls, which weren't there yesterday if I can recall. Within a few minutes, we're standing in front of two large doors. Kisame opens a door to let me in first. As I walk by Itachi, our eyes meet and I finally understand what is different about them. His eyes now reveal a deep disappointment in them. The cause of that disappointment: me.

Walking in, the first thing I see is a statue. _They use it for rituals or something right? I can't really remember. There were so many Akatsuki filler episodes_. I look around the large dim lit room. Everyone is here or at least I think they are. I can never remember how many Akatsuki members there are anymore. _Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pain, ahh...religious boy, ….ah, money man, the plant guy and Tobi, AKA Obito. I still feel like I'm missing someone. Muppet puppet guy...no he's dead. Oh yeah! Deidara. How could forgot the Patrick Star meme guy!_

They all form a big circle around me.

"Seer, we have come to decision about your request to join us", says Pain.

 _What the hell is a seer?_

"We reject your request at this time."

Surprised by his statement I reply, "Wait what?! Why can't I join you?". _WTF does he mean I can't join them._ _I'm already here and I'm not even allowed to leave. Good point! I should bring that up._ "I've already been hanging out with Itachi and Kisame for like the past month, so it's like I'm already a part of this group! So why not make it official".

"We do not accept feeble people with no special skills," states Pain.

 _What did he just call me! UGH!_ "Then why keep me here?! What do you want with me?!" I yell. Dead silence follows. Each member of the Akatsuki glares at me.

"I will say once again, we reject your request to join. Konan escort her back to her roo-"

"No! I won't go! Not until I'm a part of the Akatsuki!" I scream.

"Shut up brat!" yells Kisame. "We won't stand to hear you disobey our leader's order's."

"You stay out of this Kisame! Why don't you get the fuck out and sing _Under the Sea_ somewhere?"

Confused by my comment yet knowing it was an insult, Kisame charges at me, grabbing me by the collar of my cloak. "You little-"

"Enough!" interrupts Pain. "What makes you capable of being an Akatsuki member? Yes, we know of your skills in predicting the future, but is that all? Prove your abilities. Only then we will reconsider."

Kisame lets go of me and backs away slowly. I stare at him and then Pain, not knowing what exactly to do. I take a deep breath and try coming up with ways to impress them. All I can think of is yelling out random _Naruto_ facts, but they don't seem to care at all. I vaguely remember the fire explosion I caused the other day. Maybe something like that will interest them. _Crap, to be honest I totally forgot about that until now. Shit! Kiran, you have got to get your shit together._ I try to create a fire. I kept staring at my hands hoping for a spark or a tiny flame but I get nothing. I hear judgmental laughter. _Just focus!_ A few minutes pass by and I see many of the members begin to exit the room shaking their heads. Kisame, being one of them, laughs loudly as he leaves. I continue to attempt to produce a flame. Eventually, the only ones left are Pain and Itachi. _Ugh!_

"I've seen enough. Itachi take her back to her room.", Pain resonates in a loud voice that shatters me. He doesn't even look at me as he passes by, barely brushing my shoulders with his, the sound of his footsteps being an echo of my failure.

Minutes begin to feel like hours, but Itachi continues to observe me silently. My hands are shaking at this point. I can't do anything but I can't quit. I was able to do it before, so I should be able to do it again.

"Your attempt to join the Akatsuki was futile. Return to your room before they realize they have no use for you".

After a short pause, I look up at Itachi and respond, "I won't."

"Why do you try so hard?"

"Because I want to, that's why. Now let me concentrate!"

"Tell me."

"No! And why do you care?"

"My intentions are of my own concern. Now tell me or I will force you to say it."

 _Are you serious! Is he seriously threatening me?_ I can't believe I ever thought he was my favorite _Naruto_ character. "Make me. As if you even can. What are you going to do? Summon some crows and start fucking with my brain using illusions? Been there done that much. So Basic." I return to creating flame.

Shocked with what I just said, Itachi responds in a monotone voice, "I am a member of the Akatsuki, do not underestimate me. I can, and will, kill you without a second thought".

"We both know you won't or can't. Not because you're scared of what Pain will do, but because you're someone who can't kill without purpose. Even then..."

He stares at me in silence. As if for the first time he had met someone who understood him. "My actions, the crimes I committed are what led me to join the Akatsuki. What crimes led you here? The death of your friend? That's nothing." _What did he say, "that's nothing! "_ You did not cause it so you should not feel responsible. Whatever you're feeling now is temporary. You will get over it. Joining the Akatsuki is definitely not the answer. If you join us you will have to do horrible and unforgivable things. Will you be able to live with yourself knowing and recalling all the terrible memories?

"I jus-".

"Yes or No".

"Just stop it!"

"Tell me now-"

"Yes! Yes, I will be able to live with each and every pain that comes my way because I need to make them pay! For what happened to Michelle, for what happens to everyone in this STUPID NARUTO WORLD!" I gulp and take a few deep breaths before I continue. "You said you wanted to know everything right? When we first met, you wanted to know who I am and where I came from? Well then let me just start by telling you I'm not from here. I'm from another world or dimension or whatever. And this. This world of yours is an anime, a television show, that people from my world watch as a source of entertainment. This is why I know so much about you, the Akatsuki, the Leaf Village and everything".

He glares at me with disbelief but doesn't say anything.

"You don't believe me?" I chuckle like a madman to myself. "I know everything from start to end-kinda. Well I still need to finish the manga, but I can tell you some fun facts about you, the Hidden Leaf, or-hm. How about your little brother Sasuke?!" His eyes widen and become more focused. I continue, "He… poor little guy is haunted by the actions of his older brother. Everyday he imagines new ways to make your life come to an end. But before he can do so he needs to become stronger. So right about now he is probably with Orochimaru, getting stronger and stronger just to kill the brother who did everything in his power to keep him safe. But what Sasuke doesn't know is that his big bro only murdered the Uchiha clan to end an uprising, to bring peace. But what is peace? What you did was not peaceful at all. It was stupid! Just like everything here in this Naruto World… Everything is _stupid_! This is nothing like how I thought it would be."

He's quiet for a few heartbeats, staring down at me and my hands that are still trying to produce the fire that refuses to cooperate. "Do you insist I believe your lies? I do not know how you know so much about what happened ten years ago, but you are wrong about my intentions." His eyes narrow and he glares at me. Itachi wanna fight, I'll give him a fight!

"Really? So you're saying Sasuke means nothing to you? The Leaf Village means nothing to you? You are so full of shit," I seethe at him as I point a finger at him. "But fine since you don't care about either, then I tell you. I want to join the Akatsuki to avenge my friend's death. I plan to end her killer's, Sasuke, life. Then I'll move on to the Hidden Leaf Village cause why not. What do you think about that?" I glare back at him, feeling the pit of my stomach begin to grow hot.

After a long silence,"Do what wish. However your reason is foolish." _What did he say? "_ Your friend's death, was one of many. It's insignificant." _She's not another death._ "It doesn't matter. She would have died sooner or later. Weaklings like you and her always do. There will continue to be more deaths in the near future and if you continue to dwell on it that will lead to your misfortune." _Don't say that!_ "You're just as foolish as you let on to be."

"Shut up!"

"Why? Does the truth hurt? I do not understand the reason Pain has kept you alive since now. It is a waste of effort keeping people like you alive. Sasuke must have realized that himself, which led him end your friend's life".

"I said SHUT UP!"

In the blink of an eye, a burst of flames explodes off of me like a bomb. The whole room is lit up like the Fourth of July and all anger I feel towards Itachi goes off with my flames. The energy in me dies out as my fire does. _I'm tired._ The flames go down, and I do the same and fall to my knees. My breathing gets heavy and my eyelids droopy. The last thing I see before passing out is Itachi's wide eyes and other members of the Akatsuki rushing in.


	43. Kiran- Red Dawn (Part III)

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the of the Naruto characters or franchise only the girls involved in the series of events that follow._

A/N: GUESS WHO UPDATED ON TIME. This gall (wiggles thumbs at myself)! I'm sorry about not uploading the surprise yet. The thing is...I can't find it! But as soon as I do, posting it is the first thing I'll do! Other than that, please enjoy this next installment of Kiran's chapter, even though it is really short... Until later!

 _ **Kiran- Red Dawn (Part III)**_

I wake up back in the bed I was on the day before. _What happened? Did I pass out?_ I rub my head going over what happened moments ago and then I frown remembering that Pain had rejected me from joining the Akatsuki _. Bitch-ass Pain._ I sit up and look around. Right as I'm about to get off the bed, Konan enters the room.

"Follow me."

 _Not again. And seriously you all need to learn how to knock._

I still follow her back to the room with the giant statue. My eyes catch the charred remains of the outer walls of the cave. _What happened here?_ I want smack myself in the face for forgetting the fact that I set this room on fire. _But did I really do that?_ There are two empty spots but with the way these killers are staring at me, that's the least of my problems. They all look me differently from before.

Pain steps forward. "We have come to a new conclusion about your status." _My status?_ "We have decided to grant you a trial based admission". _OMG! No way!_ "You, Konan, and I will be beginning our mission to day. We are to capture the six tailed jinchuriki and you are to assist. If you are unable to fulfill that task, then your admittance into the Akatsuki will be forever forfeit. Succeed and we will award you with a position. Do you accept?"

 _That's weird. Pain wants me to team up with him and Konan?_ I look over at Itachi and Kisame, my now ex-partners. Even though we fought a lot -mainly Kisame and me- I felt more comfortable with them but there's nothing I can do about this. I'll take what I can get. My eyes drop to the floor beneath me and walk quietly towards Pain and Konan.

"Pain," Itachi says loudly. "Let Kisame and I take this mission instead."

A smile lights up my face and I nod at him but the expressions quickly wash away. I shouldn't be showing any emotions in front of a group of serial killers.

"No Itachi. You and Kisame have seen what she can do, but time has come for me to see her potential. Leave it to Konan and myself to manage her now." Though Pain put it delicately, there was a harshness in his tone. _Does he not trust Itachi?_ There's a deep silence that fills the room as Pain and Itachi's cold eyes meet. _This is kinda awkward._

"Wow, Itachi you just made it very awkward!" Tobi blurts out of nowhere. _The fuck Tobi? We were all thinking it but why'd you have to say it out loud?!_ Well it seems to do the trick because Kisame steps forward next to Itachi and sneers, "The brat is a handful Itachi. Consider this a vacation."

Fish Boy's comment strikes home for me, but I know that his goal wasn't to tick me off but was to end the tension in the room instead.

"Then it's settled," Pain finalizes. "Don't slow us down."

I look up at Pain and nod. As I follow them, I can't help but look back at Fishstick and Mr. Cereal. I have to say, I didn't expect this to happen so quickly. And I still don't know how to control my fire powers. Sighing, I settle myself down because so far I got what I wanted. Now all I have to do is stay on Konan and Pain's good side.

 **…**

After many failed attempts, I finally got down how to jump around like a ninja. I was too embarrassed to tell Konan and Pain that I couldn't so I kept my mouth shut and followed by example. Although I jumped too high the first few times, I was able to control my heights by my fifth attempt. Either that or continue to get weird stares from Konan.

Now that I'm comfortable with my weird new ability, I get the nerve to ask the question that's been drilled into my mind. "Which jinchuriki are we going to capture?"

"We have a source that says the six tails was last seen in a village near the Land of Mist," Konan responds in a monotone voice.

 _Six tails? That's the slug guy I think, the one that blows bubbles or something like that. What was his name though?_ "So we're going to go capture him?"

"Correct." My head turns to Pain who leads our small group. "Our mission is to capture the six tails and extract the jinchuriki. Your task is to assist."

My foot catches on a branch and the trunk of the nearest tree rushes too close to my face. I close my eyes and brace for impact but a sudden breeze hits my face instead. I open one eye and see all white for a minute. The whiteness goes away with flapping sounds. _Paper?_ I look over at Konan who's now visible.

"Be careful," is all she says before setting me down on the nearest branch with her paper. I nod at her when a small sting forces me to look down at my hand. _What the…_ The small papercut on my index finger makes me groan. This literally happens every time I touch paper. Putting aside my anger, I continue to follow Pain and Konan who are now a lot of trees ahead of me. _Fuck._

 **…**

 _Whoa, we got here pretty fast._ It's literally been less than an hour since we left the hideout and I can already see the village in front of us. Mist started to roll in a little after Konan saved me from face-planting into a tree and some time after that, the trees started being replaced with rocks and boulders. _It's cold too_. I really wish I was wearing an Akatsuki robe, they're probably really warm. _Bastards. Won't give me a robe. I can't even see two feet in front of me!_ Even some new clothes would be awesome. I've been wearing this outfit for the last two weeks!

Holding onto my arms, I shiver and walk behind Konan as they march up a hill. The road gets steeper and steeper but evens out. Konan and Pain have been quiet the entire time and it's really awkward. Back with Itachi and Kisame there was almost never any silence.

From far away, all that I could see from the village were the top of the buildings but now that we're up close, there was a lot more that the fog covered up. There's giant rocks everywhere and so is a lot of grass and moss. The buildings are tall, circular, and made out of rocks. They give me a European vibe too.

We walk straight into the village- Wait what!? Aren't they going to get spotted and attacked if they just walk in like this? Both Konan and Pain don't have any expressions on their faces as they keep walking in deeper into the village. Do they know something I don't? Way to keep me updated you jerks.

Silence wraps around us like a thick blanket. A chill runs up my spine and causes me to shiver and bury myself deeper into my cloak. Where is everyone? It's like this place is empty. There's no one around, no kids running around screaming, dogs barking, no sounds of everyday life. Are Pain and Konan sure they didn't get pranked into coming here. My body goes numb as a realization comes to me. Don't tell me we're going to get ambushed! And why aren't they the least bit suspicious?!

Despite all possible signs of this being a set-up, Konan and Pain walk through the empty streets sprinkled with fog. I can't shake off this feeling…

In the distance, shadows pop through the fog, causing my eyes to go wide. T-That isn't what I think it is, is it? My thoughts only get more jumbled up when we get closer to the shadows that end up being tons of people blocking our path. Are those the citizens?

"Give us the six tails and we will leave your village."

Whoa, no way!

The man at the very front of the crowd of people waves his hand and two men drag out a guy that looks too weak to walk. Are they actually forcing the six tails to-

Wait.

Stepping around Pain, I squint my eyes to get a better look at the guy that's supposed to be the six tails. He's got brown hair like I remember but it's short, not like the six tails guy. And where are the robes that he wears, and the bubble blowing pipe he has? He doesn't have anything the six tails has. Then that means this isn't the six tails.

"Pain," I whisper as the "six tails" stands up and start walking to us. "That isn't the six tails."

Immediately, he asks, "Are you certain?"

"Definite-"

 _What the fuck!_

I'm not even able to finish because the takes off his robe, showing dozens of paper bombs attached to his chest. Everything turns bright white with only a second of being able to process what happened. I feel my body being lifted off the ground followed by the sound of multiple bangs and possibly the sound of the guy's body being blown to pieces.


End file.
